Unforgiven
by Impossible-Twins
Summary: Bella believes she has committed a crime, but did she really do it? Her past has haunted her and her family for a year, its caused pain and grief, so can she be forgiven? Can she accept someone's love again? Nothing else can possibly happen, can it?.. R
1. Trees, Forks, Trees

_**A/N: **This story has never been done before. We have tried to be as original as possible with this story! There is two of us working on this story, Charlotte and Carrie-Ann (Impossible Twins). We really hope you all enjoy this story! Its going to be the first of many if you all like this one. Were not going to work on loads at once, just one at a time so we can put all our efforts into making each of our story's awesome for you guys! So here's basically what our story is about... _

_**UnForgiven:** Bella believes she has committed a crime, but did she really do it? Her past has haunted her and her family for a year, its caused pain and grief, so can she be forgiven? Can she accept someone's love again? She's suffered a lot and she believes she deserves it, but nothing else can possibly happen, can it?  
_

_Sound good? Please read on and review if you like our story!_

_**UPDATE: THIS STORY IS GETTING UPDATED DUE TO SPELLING MISTAKES AND SMALL ERRORS. NOTHING MAJOR IS GOING TO CHANGE IN THE STORY. IT'S JUST GETTING POLISHED! ENJOY THE STORY!**  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella, Edward_

_

* * *

_

**Trees… Forks… Trees…**

_Seconds was all it took._

_After a few seconds I was to be Unforgiven and remain that way. . . _

**BPOV**

1 Year Later

Trees… Trees… Trees… where the fuck are they taking me? Trees… and _more_ fucking trees._ Ugh,_ I already hate this place. I cringed as I looked once more at the same thing I've been staring at for the last hour. I rested my head back on the car seat and closed my eyes; I was feeling sick looking at the blur of green and brown. A nice light breeze from the window swept across my face, I always get car sickness, but a little air relaxes me and makes me feel a lot better. I took a deep breath in and out, breathing in the misty air.

I opened my eyes to see my cousin Alice staring at me from the front seat. One of the things I hated was when people fucking stared at me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head back around so fast I swear she could have gotten whiplash. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Esme chanced a look back at me through her rear-view mirror, concern was written all over her face. While guilt was written all over mine. Guilt… a feeling I was used too… a feeling that pierced through me like a knife at that very second. After everything I have been through, the last thing I needed right now was to upset Esme, even further. Alice had pointed that fact out plenty of times when they visited me back in the orphanage "Your lucky were even _considering_ letting you stay at our house after what you have put this family through!" Those very words had repeated in my head a thousand times and have rung in my ears ever since.

I looked up at her and shared a look that spoke the words that I would never speak aloud. _Sorry. _I knew Esme didn't like swearing and I would have to try and tone down my disgusting mouth, when around her at least. She smiled back at me having accepted my unspoken apology. Her smile seemed a little forced, it didn't reach her eyes, but I expected no less and smiled back. Guilt still clear in my eyes.

I looked down at my fingers as they entwined on my lap. Tears burned my eyes, but I had to quit that shit out because I was not worthy or self-pity. I was not worthy of anything. I closed my eyes once more and prayed this journey would soon be over. I turned my head towards the breeze once more and breathed in the air of sunny Forks. I snorted at the thought.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the car was no longer moving. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings; I squinted as the light threatened to blind me. As I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurred vision, I noticed first that Alice had gotten out of the car and was already out of the door like a whippet. I swear that girl has far too much energy. I shook my head and turned to see that Esme was still sat in her seat and I knew what was about to come. So I braced myself.

"Isabella." She spoke softly.

"Bella." I corrected her, a bit too harsh but I hated it when people called me Isabella.

"Sorry, Bella. There is… something I need to talk to you about." As she spoke, she turned in her seat and was staring at me full on. Oh, no. This can't be good. One, I wasn't in the mood for some fucking talk about how I have to behave while I live under her roof or I will be sent back to that vile place. I detested the orphanage. Two, I just hated it when someone fucking looked at me full of concern and worry. I could see her motherly nature behind those eyes. I cringed inwardly, making sure my face didn't let on what I was feeling. Hate.

I didn't hate Esme, she's a nice women. Warm hearted, a beautiful heart shaped face. She reminded me so much of my mother. No, I didn't hate Esme at all. The person I hated was _me_. I for one did not deserve to have someone look at me with motherly love. I didn't deserve the concerned face or for someone to worry about me. Even though I doubted very much that even a women as accepting as Esme could love me. Not after what happened.

I stopped that line of thinking before new emotions took over me, emotions which I would not be able to hide.

"OK." I said calmly while looking at my hands on my lap.

"Bella… the thing is..." She stuttered again and then let out a sigh and shook her head. She placed her hand across her forehead while she looked down at my hands. "I don't even know where to begin." She spoke to herself in a whisper which was barley audible. She rested the hand that was moments ago on her forehead and used it to steady herself into a more comfortable position. She looked up at me then.

"Bella." She said again for the third time.

"Look Esme, please, just say what you have to say. Please, I won't be offended by anything you have to say. Please, just say it." I smiled at her and I was fucking shocked at myself. That was the first time I've ever said please three times in one sentence. Maybe I can be good around Esme after all. I smiled again at her, making sure my eyes told her it was ok to just say what she had to say.

"Okay, sorry dear. It's just. I know Forks isn't the best place to live." She grimaced at the view outside which was now starting to rain lightly. "But it is a lovely neighbourhood, and everyone is polite and kind with each other." I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable saying this as she shifted in her seat and was now looking anywhere but at my eyes. "You see… your language." I tensed. I knew this was what she was going to say. "While you're here. You need to stop talking like that, it's just not acceptable. You can't go around swearing when there are children around." She said in a pleading tone. "So please, could you at least try to… stop… well, swearing?" She finally looked into my eyes.

I smiled at her and placed my hand onto hers. I could feel her tense at my touch and I retreated my hand only for her to take it back and hold it in front of me. "Esme. I'm a guest at your home." I started off in my best soft voice but she interrupted me.

"Bella, you are not a guest, you are part of the family and this is your new home." She smiled at me and again a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you Esme." Here goes the sucking up bullshit I was used to seeing the other orphans do in the orphanage when family's came to look around, hoping to adopt a beautiful, pleasant girl. I tried my very best to not roll me eyes, instead I took in a deep breath. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me. I will try my best to… not swear. I will do anything to make our time together easier and for us to get along. You didn't have to take me in and I understand that, I understand the decision you had to make and I'm very grateful Esme, never doubt that." I finished in a more confident voice and smiled enthusiastically at her.

This shit seemed to make her happy as hell because she wiped my cheek with her hand and smiled warmly at me, one that actually reached her eyes. That's when the feeling went through me again. Guilt. I didn't deserve that smile. I tried not to let the smile slip off my face and to hide my feelings but I think she saw right through me. She took her hand away, still smiling and climbed out of the car, closing her door lightly.

I put my head back on the car seat again and closed my eyes once more and took in five deep breaths, in and out. Once I was composed and ready to put on my 'happy face' I stepped out of the car.

_Squish._

_Ugh, mud!_ _Great!_ I rolled my eyes and slammed the car door shut.

I turned around to see a white house. I had never visited Aunt Esme's house before, my mum used to make me call her Aunt Esme, but I grew outta that shit. It was quite beautiful to look at. It wasn't that big, but the size didn't matter, the beauty made this house a great site.

To the left of Esme's house was another beautiful white house. These were the only two houses in this area. Both houses were surrounded by yet _more_ trees. Ugh… I'm going to really hate it here. I was also starting to despise the colour green.

I started to walk up the path towards Esme's, when a big bounding guy came crashing out of the house. My god this guy was huge. He ran up to me and gave me the biggest, bone crushing hug ever. That's when I screamed and that's when he dropped me to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You crazy bastard!" I yelled at him. Anger started to run through my veins and I could feel the adrenaline pump around my body.

"Wow, haven't we got a potty mouth. You better tone that shit down when around mum, got it?" He pointed at me! Yes pointed. I felt like a two year old being told off for smashing an expensive ornament.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm guessing your Emmett then?" I asked curiously, hoping to god that Esme didn't have a boyfriend she hadn't told me about, although he looks a bit too young to be her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm Emmett." He said proudly. He offered me his hand and I took it. "Bella." I said back, my tone came out a little bored, but I smiled to make up for my rude tone. I think I was going to get along with Emmett, unlike his pixie bitch sister. We just had to avoid more bone crushing hugs. I didn't fancy a trip down to the emergency room due to broken ribs.

He dropped my hand and asked if I needed some help with my possessions which were in the back of the car. I nodded and said thanks and together we made our way to the house and upstairs to my new bedroom. It only took one trip to carry up my things. I didn't have a lot of possessions as I couldn't keep a lot at the orphanage.

My room was small. But I liked small, so this didn't bother me one bit. As soon as you walk through the door you can see my bed. It wasn't a big bed, but again, I was used to small beds living in the orphanage. There were two windows in my room, the larger one was at the side of my bed and then there was a small window at the bottom of my bed; which looked onto the neighbour's property. I went over to see which room I was looking into. A huge tree was blocking most of my view but I could see a bedroom; it clearly looked like a boy's bedroom. I shrugged my shoulders knowing I'd have to buy some thick curtains to stop the fucker looking in on me when I'm changing, and sleeping. I was already thinking about asking Esme to get someone to chop that tree down; I already had to look at the fucking forest around the house. I didn't need yet another bloody tree to look at. I carried on the inspection of my new room. I had two draws at each side of my bed. And next to the smaller window was a desk. Not like I'd be fucking using it, I'm only going back to school for my final year to make Esme happy.

I smiled at my new home, my new room, my new life. But the smile was soon wiped off my face when I heard Alice.

"Mum! You can't be serious! Why is she in that room?" She cried out to her mum, and I mean she cried out, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"What are you talking about Alice? Of course she is going to be in that room dear, what were you expecting? I mean, I did decorate that room for Bella…." But she was interrupted by a ranting and emotional Alice.

"But mum! It's bad enough that I have to share a bathroom with her! I don't want to wake up every morning and see _her_ first thing!" She was full on crying now.

"Alice! Calm down dear, it's not that bad. You're over reacting! What were you expecting, really? That I was going to move Emmett from his bedroom into that room. Be reasonable, Alice!" Esme spoke harshly but she was right. Was she really expecting Emmett to move from the biggest bedroom on this floor into my room? I scanned my room again and by the looks of it, it's the smallest. I can't imagine Emmett being comfortable with that. I couldn't imagine Emmett fitting into this room! I rolled my eyes at the immature pixie.

Her next words crashed down onto me and I couldn't bloke them out, even if I tried.

"You may have gotten over it mum! But… I… haven't…!" She couldn't talk anymore; her voice was now uncontrollable because of the tears.

"Alice, calm down dear." I could hear the panic in her voice; Esme was not used to seeing her daughter so distraught. "Alice, listen to me." Her voice now sounded stronger, like she was gaining control of the situation and she was in business mode. "You have to get along with Bella, well at least try too. She is part of this family, you need to accept that." She finished off by shushing her.

I tried to disguise the hurt on my face. I wasn't going to let that fucking short ass pixie see the hurt of her words and achieve some satisfaction. So I composed myself and turned around to walk out of my room. I was contemplating getting a sign for my door, saying: No pixie bitches allowed! But I knew that wouldn't go down well with Esme, still, the idea stuck in my head and helped with what I was about to do.

Alice's door was wide open and she was crying over her mums shoulder. I took this as my cue seen as Esme couldn't see me. So, still thinking of the sign, I gave her the biggest, cheesiest grin I could produce. That shit made her worse and my job was done. I shot out of the doorway so Esme couldn't see what sent her daughter into worse hysterics.

My bedroom was on the second floor at the very end of the hallway, just before the small set of stairs that led upstairs to Esme's room. As you looked down the hall, I was on the left side and Alice on the right; our doors were facing each other. I wasn't going to lie, the idea of seeing pixie bitch first thing in the morning wasn't exactly something that was making me jump for joy. Instead it was giving me ideas on how to avoid that shit. Emmett's room was next to mine and the bathroom was next to Alice's room. Esme had her own en_-__suite bathroom_ so she didn't have to worry about being around when the arguments (which I'm positive) were going to occur.

I walked down the first set of stairs to the living room. It was quiet in here and I really needed some fresh air and a smoke. Alice's words that still stung and even though I thought I deserved every comment that she threw at me, it still fucking stressed me out and made me want to smoke. I walked outside and my eyes met more trees! I rolled my eyes, I have to get used to them.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out a cigarette, which I lit and took a slow drag of. I closed me eyes while the familiar sensation of nicotine rush flowed through me. I didn't smoke often, only when I was stressed out and fucking pixie bitches pushed me too far, so the feeling of nicotine rush and the dizzy/light feeling never fails to please me. Most people didn't like this feeling, but I did, for some reason it relaxed me. As I finished half of my cigarette, I realised that Esme was yet to find out that I smoked, so I quickly finished it off while walking down to the edge of the forest. I figured I could dispose of my remains down there and she would never know. I decided then to keep this shit to myself, it gives me an excuse to get away and be by myself.

When I reached the edge of the forest, I stubbed my cigarette out on the nearest tree and threw it into the trees. I made sure to watch were it landed, to make sure it was thoroughly put out and I wouldn't have a fire on my conscience. I inspected my surroundings and I saw a pathway just a few feet into the trees. My curiosity got the better of me and I made my way over to the edge of the path. I was suddenly interrupted.

"I wouldn't go any further if I was you." Spoke a soft velvet voice behind me.

"Well, that's not up to you, now, is it?" My tone was aggravated at being told what to do. Besides from being stared at, which I fucking hated a lot! I hated being told what to do by complete fucking strangers even more.

I turned around to be momentarily stunned. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen before. He looked like he belonged in a magazine. He started to walk towards me into the trees and that's when his features became more prominent, he was even more beautiful up close. I stared back into his green eyes lost for words and all my hate for the colour green had drained from my body and it was slowly becoming my favourite. I opened my mouth but no words came out. A blush crept its way up onto my skin as I realised I had been staring at him for about two minutes in complete silence.

"I'm just saying. It's too dangerous in there. That forest is full of creatures." He spoke back softly. My god, his voice was hypnotic.

"Well again, it's nothing to do with you, what I do." I spoke, while staring at my feet, I felt like a two year old again.

"Fine. But I'm not letting you wonder further into there alone." He seemed quite annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Excuse me! I don't know who you think you are but I do not need taking care of!" Anger was filling my veins again and the same feeling of adrenaline was pumping around my body.

He seemed stunned and a little hurt at my sudden change of tone. "I'm sorry. I… didn't mean it like that." A blush had now crept up on his face and it didn't suit him. I wanted to wipe it away. I felt my fingers twitch but kept them at my side and looked away from his face. "I just mean. It's very dangerous in there, I've lived around here all my life and the amount of people that go missing in this very forest is ridiculous." He shook his head as he revealed this to me. "Plus, you've just moved here and Esme has been waiting for your arrival and the last thing she would want right now is to send out a search party looking for you." When he finished his little speech, the corner of his mouth twitched… he was holding back a fucking smile!

"I am quite capable of finding my way back, thank you very much!" Anger returned to me again and was now coursing through me. I turned around and instantly missed his face. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"I do apologize again. I really don't mean to offend you. I'm sorry, can we start over?" There was no mistaking the sincerity in his voice. I looked at him properly now and his eyes told me I should trust him, and I did.

I held out my hand and spoke calmly for the first time since I met this stranger. "Bella Swan." I said, still a little wary of him.

"Edward Cullen, your new neighbour." He took my hand and smiled the most breathtaking crooked smile. He let go far too soon and my hand twitched longing to grab it back. I blushed again… Snap that shit out Bella! He's just a guy. I couldn't believe I was reacting this way. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him.

The silence was uncomfortable. "Well, I'm going back inside now." I felt uncomfortable just standing there awkwardly in front of him.

"Yeah, okay. And I do apologize again for coming off so rude and demanding, it's just." He shook his head again and the same expression of concern was on his face when he was telling me about this forest. "The amount of people that do go missing is quite shocking." He smiled a sad smile, which made me wonder if he had lost someone close in these very woods. "Anyway, I'll see you _soon_." I raised an eyebrow up at him in confusion. He seemed to understand my unspoken question. "Me and my father Carlisle are coming around to your house for dinner one evening next week. Esme was kind enough to invite us over, so I'll see you the night she decides." The crooked smile was back on his face and he turned around to walk back to his house.

I was stunned, shocked, confused and a little annoyed that no one had told me this before I was told by my new neighbour. I didn't move for about five minutes just watching his retreating form walking back to his house.

I knew my neighbour Carlisle. I had met him a few times when he gave Esme a lift to come and visit me at the orphanage. He introduced himself to me and told me a bit about life in Forks. He mentioned that he was the local doctor and he told me once that he had a son. He never told me his name though, which thinking about it now was a little strange. Was he ashamed of him or something? I couldn't see why he should be. Edward seemed to look like he took good care of himself and he spoke like a gentlemen. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back to the house.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I walked away, I couldn't stop thinking about the electricity that had run through my hand the moment I had touched hers. I pulled away quickly because I was stunned by the sensation but instantly regretted it, as I craved her touch again.

I shook my head. Your being ridiculous Edward!

I walked back to the house and my feet automatically took me to my destination, I was in my bedroom before I even realised it. I walked over to my CD player and played my favourite song, Debussy – Claire De Lune. It always calmed me down and let me think. It was then as I walked over to my bed and laid back that I stared out of my small window. I realised the bedroom that I looked into, would now be Bella's. Unless someone else had moved into that room and gave her theirs. Which I highly doubted as I saw Esme buying the paints and furniture to fill that room, I even helped carry her bed in with Emmett. And I really can't imagine Emmett sleeping in such a small room. That thought made me chuckle.

My thoughts wondered back to Bella. Bella was such a lovely name and it was a name that suited her well. I sighed a little disappointed at my thought. I was finding it weird that I was having this reaction to Bella. Alice had spoken nothing but bad things about her. Albeit, not many words passed her lips about Bella, but when he name cropped up in a conversation she was soon to bad mouth her. She never went into detail, like what Bella actually did that caused her family such hurt and grief, but she didn't have too, I could tell how hurt Esme was during that time. All I know is that it involved Bella's parents. Esme was very distant during that time, to everyone in town and to me and dad, which shocked us the most seen as our families were extremely close, almost family.

I say almost family and I mean almost family. Esme and father have been in a serious relationship for a few years now and just before Esme received the bad news that sent her into an almost none functional state (where she was so emotionless and lifeless) my father was thinking about proposing to Esme.

It was so hard for dad to visit her and for him to see her like that and there was nothing he could do about it. They always say that grief triggers people in different ways, and Esme took grieving in a bad way. That's why Alice hated Bella so much. What ever Bella did, it had an effect on their entire family. It broke Alice's heart seeing her mother like that.

I was finding it difficult to understand why Bella had come to Forks. If Bella did cause their family so much misery and grief, why was she living with them now? Surly if she had done something so unforgivable, they wouldn't accept her into their home with open arms. I heard what had happened with Bella, happened a year ago. So it has taken a year to finally get her here in Forks. But it still brings me back to my previous thought, why bring her here if she has done something so terrible?

I thought about this for what seemed like hours and what seemed like hours actually was hours. When I looked at my alarm clock it was 11:30pm. I got up from my bed and walked to the window that faced Bella's bedroom. Her curtains were drawn. I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding. I don't know why I felt so disappointed at this, I mean, what was I expecting? I rolled my eyes at myself.

I closed my curtains and made my way back over to my bed and slipped my clothes off so I was just in my boxer shorts. I got under the covers and thought about my meeting with Bella. I was in the living room when I caught site of Bella walking down towards the forest. I panicked as I remembered all the story's that have spread around town about missing people. Being in such a small town, you never go without catching the latest news, and going missing in that forest was common around here. I knew who this girl was and I knew Esme was waiting for her to arrive here so I took matters into my own hands and decided to go warn her.

When I walked up to her and she spoke back to me in such an aggravated tone, I'll admit, I was a little shocked and taken back. I was only trying to warn her. But when she turned around, I was stunned by my view, she was incredibly beautiful. I just had to walk closer to get a better sense of her features. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were brown, chocolate brown. I always hated the colour brown because of Forks, waking up every morning to green and brown wasn't something that made my day, it only made me realise how boring the view can be. But thinking of her eyes has brought me a new found respect for the colour, a new found liking. I pictured the face of Bella. A smile spread across my face and I was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I don't know what Bella has done, however I do know the hurt and pain she caused those who me and dad are closest too. But I have decided I won't judge her just yet; I will make my own mind up about her. I want to find out more about the mysterious… Bella Swan.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I finally moved from my spot in the forest, I walked back to the house and found Emmett in the kitchen. He had managed to make himself a huge sandwich, which was so fucking huge it could feed a whole family of four. This guy really is huge! I smiled at the sight of him and I got a warm vibe from him. I really did like Emmett.

"What's up squirt?" He said casually. His new nickname for me almost made me laugh but I knew if I did laugh he would start calling me it often and I knew that name would annoy me, so instead I went with answering his question.

"Nothing much." I sighed.

There was a table and four chairs in the kitchen. For a small house, this kitchen was huge! I sat on the chair facing him and chuckled at the huge mouth full he had just consumed. It looked like he had just crammed everything he saw in sight into that sandwich. I chuckled again and shook my head.

"Hey, Em?" I asked. "Do you know Edward?" I asked, but I diverted my eyes away from him and spoke as if I wasn't really bothered about the answer, but deep down, this mysterious Edward has been on my mind since our encounter.

"Yeah, I know him. He's a nice guy, one of the best actually. He's been my best mate since we were kids." He looked up at me then. "Actually, he helped me build up your bed and carry the mattress up." He spoke with his mouth full. This made me giggle again. I took in his words and yet another traitor blush burned my cheeks.

"You really did that for me?" I was touched by his generosity. He nodded his head and dove back into eating his sandwich.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Emmett asked curiously, examining my face as if expecting me to confess something major.

"It's nothing." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Really!" I smiled and sighed again. "I was just down in the forest having a…" Shit! I quickly composed my face. "I mean, I was down there checking out the surroundings, you know?" He hadn't seemed too noticed my almost slip up of admitting I smoked. "I walked into the trees and noticed a path and then all of a sudden he appeared behind me and told me not to go any further, something about people going missing and creatures." I shrugged my shoulders acting as if this answer was nothing interesting, but Emmett found this _very_ interesting and started to tease me about him.

"Oh, yeah." His face was full of amusement. "Got a little crush have we on the local boy?" He smirked at me. I blushed and looked away. I was really pissed off at my blushing. I got this off my mum. She would always blush at the stupidest thing and I seemed to have inherited her annoying reaction.

"No!" I practically shouted at him. "I was just curious that's all." I rolled my eyes at him as I could tell he wanted to tease me further on the situation. "Honestly Em, it's nothing, really! Just forget I said anything." I furrowed my eyebrows at him and practically dared him to carry on.

"Ok squirt. I'll drop it…" If he said anything else it was muffled by the huge mouthful of his food. I chuckled again and rolled my eyes. I got up from the table and walked off giving him a smile.

I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard his booming voice call out. "Squirt. One more thing!" I ignored the nickname, already getting annoyed by it. I walked back to the kitchen and he was smiling at me. "Don't lie to me again, kay?" I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. "I know you…" He whispered the next part. "Smoke. Let me know the next time you go for one, I'd like to join you." He finished with a wink. I laughed at him and nodded and went to my bedroom.

* * *

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep.

When I was in the orphanage all the girls knew about my past. I had told my only friend in there everything about what had happened. I really opened up to her. Well, she _was_ my friend until my past became gossip and the next thing I knew questions were thrown at me all the time. The worst thing about it, was that I couldn't escape them.

The most common question was. "How can you sleep at night? If I had done what you did, I wouldn't be able to sleep because of the nightmares."

I would simply reply. "The reason I can sleep is because I don't have nightmares."

"But why? How is that possible?" They would always ask, shocked at my answer and disgust evident in their voice.

Again I would simply reply. "I don't remember the night it happened very well, it's all sort of a blur."

"You mean, you can't remember actually killing them?" They would always ask even more shocked and eager to hear more.

"No I don't remember it!" I would snap back.

"You must have dreams about their bodies though. I mean, you did see their bodies didn't you?" They would persist with the questions.

I would be really annoyed by this point and reply bitterly to end this particular conversation. "Yes, I saw my mum and dad dead!"

* * *

_Like the ending? I hope you wasn't expecting that. Anyway, if you like the story and want us to continue with it, please review! We have loads of twists and shocks in store! And don't worry, you will get to know later on more about what happened the night she killed her parents. Its all part of _one_ of the big reveals. I say one__, because we have many to come!_

_Good or bad? Please review. We would like to know your thoughts... _


	2. Secrets and Confessions

_**A/N: **We have only had one review, which makes us sad!! We really would love to continue with this story, but if no one likes it, we shall stop i suppose. We really would hate to stop though, this story is so much fun to write and we really do have some good story lines to come and some major twists! **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! **_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella_

_

* * *

_

**Secrets and Confessions**

**BPOV**

It's been four days since I had moved to Forks. The weather has been terrible, it's done nothing but rain; so me and Emmett haven't had chance to have a smoke outside together. He was about to go off to college this weekend and I was starting Forks High School for my final year, at the beginning of next week. I was going to miss Emmett a lot. Every night I would hear a light tap on my door and a whisper "It's me." I would smile immediately knowing Emmett wanted me to follow him to his room.

The first night he did this was my second night here. I was nearly asleep when he tapped on my door and whispered his line, "It's me." I walked to my door sleepily and opened it to find he was gone. I'll admit, I was expecting him to jump out at me but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shut my door and climbed back into bed. A few moments later there was another light tap on the door and the same line was whispered again. I sighed in frustration at having to keep getting in and out of bed when it was so cold. I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it to find yet again an empty hallway. I let out a low groan and closed the door again. This time I wasn't messing around and I waited at the door for him.

What happened next, really fucking hurt.

I was standing there and he just opened the door, which hit me in face and stubbed my right foot. Actually, he practically barged in like a rhino. It was hard not to scream out in pain. Emmett was strong, he was a big guy and the force he put into that door surprised me that he didn't pull it off its hinges. I was surprised by the little noise he made too. I grabbed my right foot and jumped up and down.

"OUCH! Emmett you fucking idiot. That really fucking hurt." I whispered in pain. I wasn't really bothered about waking Alice up; in fact I would have loved to have woken her up during her 'beauty sleep.' I just didn't want to wake Esme up.

"Oh my god…Bella…" He was laughing at me and I could barley understand what he was saying. He sounded like he was choking on air. He was trying to whisper to me and laugh quietly at the same time. I was getting fucking annoyed with him.

"Stop fucking laughing at me!" I whispered angrily to him. It was hard to keep the volume of my voice down when my blood was boiling with rage.

"Bella… I'm really… so sorry." He was starting to calm down now, wiping the tears from his eyes. I just leant against my wall and caressed my now bruised toes.

"What the fuck you playing at anyway? You do know what time it is don't you?" I whispered this to him not even knowing the time myself. I snuck a look at the time and it was 1:10am in the morning. I carried on with my angry façade and made him feel more guilty.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I mean, I did knock twice and you didn't follow me-" I interrupted him.

"Emmett, you were playing fucking knock-a-door-run! Every time I opened the door I couldn't see you! How the hell was I suppose to know where you were or to follow you!" My face was getting hot with anger.

"Erm…" Ha! He was lost for words.

"Emmett, don't ever do that again! Never come barging into my room like that again! And don't ever come and wake me up at 1 in the morning again!" I ranted to him in a whisper. My toes were really starting to throb now and I was holding back the tears from the pain.

The next thing I know I was being scooped up by Emmett and carried out into the hallway. I was too confused by his actions to be annoyed by what he was doing. When we got to his room he placed me on his bed and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Id never been in his room before and it really was the largest room on this floor. It wasn't massive but there was more room in here than in mine. I didn't bother to get up and move around because my foot was in too much pain to stand on so I observed the room with my eyes. There was only one window in this room, but it was big. He had the same view as me. The colour of his room was a dark blue mine, was similar, I had a dark purple. There was a huge plasma TV on his wall and a DVD and many different game consoles. I rolled my eyes, no wonder he spends all his time in here. There were stacks and rows of DVD's and video games but it was too dark to see his collection. He had some car magazines next to his bed stacked up on his bedside table. I took one just to occupy myself until Emmett returned.

"Here." He whispered. I jumped in fright but put my hand over my mouth to muffle my little scream. I put my hand on my heart while I took in what he was giving me. He had brought two bags of frozen food. I was confused for a second as to why there were two of them, so I just took one and held it to my foot.

"What's the other for?" But I soon understand as he had slammed it to my forehead, which now started to throb but was slowly going numb. Thanks again Emmett for yet another injury. I had completely forgotten about my head because that didn't hurt so much. "Thanks." I whispered to him.

He walked over to his wardrobe which was next to the window and he opened it up to retrieve something small. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me. "Here." He handed me a cigarette. It all became clear now why he wanted me to follow him in here in the first place. He scooped me up again and carried me to the window ledge where he propped a pillow up behind me so I was comfortable and he opened the window slightly so that we could both enjoy a cigarette without the consequence of Esme finding out.

And this became our new nightly routine.

And that brings me back to tonight. I heard the same tap on the door, the same whisper and I walked to Emmett's room. I closed the door quietly and checked the time. It was 1:00am. We did this every night at 1:00am to make sure everyone was in bed and deep in sleep. I had forgiven him for waking me up the first night and we both agreed that we would keep it at this time. I locked the door behind me so that if someone happened to get up in the middle of the night and they were to decide that they wanted to visit Emmett's room, they wouldn't find us two hanging out of his window having a smoke. The chances of that happening where slim, but we were careful.

My foot was recovering and the bump on my forehead was gone. Thankfully that cleared up nicely, but when Esme found me the next day I had to explain to Esme how I had received these injuries. The bump on my forehead was the first thing she noticed, but when I started limping she bombarded me with questions. Emmett being my new best friend saved my ass and got me out of the line of questions.

"Mum, don't worry! Me and Bella was up early this morning and I decided to take her into the forest. I climbed a tree and she thought she could be a show off and she decided she would climb the tree too." He looked at me then and winked with a sly expression on this face. Oh no, I knew that kind of wink, he was about to say something embarrassing. "And then…" His booming laugh cut himself off. I was turning red and a look of horror I'm sure was plastered on my face, which would only help his story if Esme was to look over at me to confirm all this. "And then she went to put her foot on a branch but kicked the tree so hard that she fell off backwards." His laugh taking over his story again and I was shaking my head with horror, begging him with my eyes to stop. "Then while she was falling, she did this weird flip in the air and she landed flat on her face." His booming laugh took over once again and I walked away, well limped away in pure anger.

I forgave Emmett the second night and he told me it was the only thing he could think of to get me out of it. He apologized profusely until it got so annoying I was forced to forgive him just to stop his moaning.

Over the last three nights we had gotten really close. We would spend an hour every night just talking and getting to know one another. I've only ever met Emmett a few times when I was a little girl, that's why I didn't recognize him when I moved here. When ever my mum and dad wanted to visit family I would always refuse and stay home, that's why I've never visited Esme before, that's why I've never met Emmett before, he does the same thing.

The first night he told me all about living in Forks and what Forks High School was like. He told me that the food was terrible so I should bring my own. I made a mental note to follow his advice, if there was anything I picked up from Emmett it was the fact that he knew his food, and I could trust him to tell me what was good and what was bad.

He asked me what it was like growing up in Phoenix. I told him a bit about my life there like he did me and I told him it was hot.

"Why are you so pale then?" The look on his face was comical, I couldn't help but laugh. I put my hand over my mouth to cover the sound.

"Because…" I stopped laughing and composed myself. "Because I didn't really have any friends. My mum and dad." I looked away from him then and stared out of the window and took a drag of my cigarette. "They had a lot of problems. They would always argue a lot and as the years passed by, they got worse. My dad would drink and my mum… well, lets just say she had her own little secret." I closed me eyes trying to forget her 'little secret'. Only it was no little secret, it was a huge secret and that secret had led to their death.

I didn't realise it, but tears were flowing down my face and two big arms were wrapped around me. "I don't understand what that has to do with you being so pale." I laughed again at his comment.

I wiped my eyes and smiled at him, hugging him back and I pressed my cheek to his chest and answered him "You see Em. Their arguments, their problems lead to my life now. My life is shit Em. It always has been. Because they used to get me so stressed out and upset I would do anything to take my mind away from reality. I was into all sorts of things Em. Drugs, drink…" I was crying again and Emmett shushed me and calmed me down. "I don't understand Em. How can you forgive me? How can you stand here and hug me, knowing what I did?" I cried to him, truly curious as to why he did run into me like that the first time we met and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You know why Bella. It was the same reason that Esme let you live here. You just need to realise the truth of what happened that night and stop blaming yourself." I expected that answer and I didn't question him further. We hugged like this for a while. I wasn't as easy as Emmett made it out to be, I kept blaming myself because it was my fault my parents were no longer around. Unforgiven by myself and I would never forgive myself, never.

Last night we talked about personal life, families and friends.

"How come your last name is Platt? I thought it was Evenson." I asked in a timid voice, scared I might bring up some bad memories. My mum had told me briefly about Esme's past. All I know is that her ex-husbands name was Charles Evenson and she had escaped from an abusive relationship, taking Emmett and Alice away with her.

"When mum left Charles, I was 3 and Alice was 2. She didn't want any evidence of Charles in our lives anymore, so she went back to her maiden name Platt and changed our names too." It didn't surprise me that he wasn't calling Charles, dad. I wouldn't call him dad. He looked at me then. "And I'm fucking proud she did that. I wouldn't want that bastard's name." He closed his eyes and smoked the rest of his cigarette. I didn't question him about that again.

After we talked some more about our families, we moved onto personal things. He asked me if I had had any boyfriends and I told him the truth, which I hadn't. His reaction shocked me as he was shocked by my answer. We moved on from that.

"You have had a first kiss though haven't you?" He asked eyeing my face again.

"No I haven't." I chuckled at his face. Then all of a sudden he kissed me on the cheek. I laughed at this sudden movement and smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't tell Rose about that." He laughed quietly.

"Who's Rose?" I smiled back while taking a drag of my cigarette. I no longer got the feeling of head rush, me and Emmett could get through a packet a night between us. It was seriously unhealthy but I loved my nights with Emmett. I feel like I've known him all my life, he's like the big brother I never had and always wanted.

"I haven't told you about Rose?" He said in disbelief, both of his eye brows raised in the air. He was clearly shocked by himself. Then his mood suddenly changed. I've seen Emmett happy before during the past few nights but never this happy. "Rosalie is the most wonderful girl in the world. She's my favourite girl. You're third in line squirt." He ruffled my hair. "Mums second of course." He winked at me. I was just happy I made it into his top three and the pixie bitch hadn't. I liked having this effect over Emmett after only knowing him for a short while.

"So… spill the beans. What's she like and how long have you been dating? Are you serious about her? Is she going off to the same college as you? That would be awesome if she was." I was smiling like a giddy teenager, I laughed at myself.

"Calm down squirt, what's with the million questions?" He ruffled my hair yet again and I growled at him.

"Pack that shit in Emmett or I'm going." I moaned at him, but he just laughed at me. He lit up another cigarette and began to answer my questions.

"What was your first question? Oh yeah, what's she like?" He raised an eyebrow at me as if asking me if he was right, I nodded my head for him to continue. "Rosalie, well, she's wonderful. She's the most beautiful girl ever. Every guy is jealous that I have her, but then again all the girls are jealous she has me." He winked at me. It's so like Emmett to get all big headed. "She is into cars, really into cars. That's what she's going to college to do, she wants to be an engineer; she's always fixing up her car and making it faster. Every time I'm at her house, she's always coming up to me, telling me about the latest part she has come across then the next thing I know she's under her car and adding the new parts. You see those magazines over there?" He pointed over his shoulder which is thumb; he was referring to the magazines I had read the first night I was in here. "Well, their hers." He smiled proudly. I smiled back.

"We've been dating for 3 years now." He smiled while he said the first part, but his face become a little pained when he said the next part. "She was in an abusive relationship before I came long. We were both 15 and we were good mates. I met her through her younger brother Jasper, he's Edward's best mate." He winked at me when he said Edwards name and I blushed as usual. "Jasper is dating Alice." I coughed on some smoke.

"What?!" I choked at him. Emmett's big hand smacked me on the back trying to help me breathe again. I don't know why this news came of a shock to me.

"Yeah, he's been dating Alice since they were little kids. They have been inseparable all there lives, its quite cute really." He smiled at the thought of them both. I however, felt a tinge of jealousy that the pixie bitch could have that and I didn't have it. I rolled my eyes at my stupid thoughts. "As I was saying. Rose was going out with this real dickhead, his name was Royce. He would treat her like…" He shook his head, he couldn't even continue that sentence but I got he message.

"I get it Em. No need for details, please." My face was full of sympathy, I could tell by the look on Emmett's face he didn't like talking about Rosalie's past.

"Anyway, I got into a fight with Royce outside of school and as you will see on your way, there is this lake. I pushed him in." He laughed quietly and I joined in.

"Well done Em!" I clapped him on the back. He smiled proudly at me.

"After that, I confessed my love for Rose and she told me she had been in love with me for years, I had never been so happy. I told her she didn't need to worry about Royce again, and that he wasn't going to bother her. And he never did." He smiled at his story; love was so clear in his eyes.

"Aw, that's a nice story." He looked at me. "I mean the happy ending, not the part with Rose and Royce." I smiled at him apologetic. He smiled back understanding. "I'm guessing your very serious about her then huh Em?"

"Very. She's the love of my life and I will never let her go." He was lost in thoughts about Rosalie so we stopped talking for a while when he remembered my final question. "Oh and yes, were going to the same college together." He smiled widely at me, but I was a little sad that our nights were coming to an end. He seemed to understand my expression as his next words were of comfort. "Don't worry squirt. You ever need me I'm just a phone call away. Even if it's to talk at 4:00am in the morning, I'm there for you. Never forget that." And for the first time in over a year, I actually felt like I deserved the love he was giving me and I accepted with a huge hug and a "Thank you."

Tonight was different from the other nights we spent together. When I locked the door and turned around, Emmett was behaving weird. He was fidgety and he was sweating a lot. He was already practically done with his first cigarette and this was very unusual behaviour for Emmett.

"Is everything alright Em?" I asked worried about him. He didn't look at me, in fact it was more he couldn't look at me; it was as if he was scared that by looking at me I would be able to tell what was wrong with him.

"Em?" I approached him. And to my surprised, he started crying. I never thought I'd see the day when Emmett Platt would cry. I just sprinted to him and gave him the tightest hug I could. We stayed like that for hours. I just let him get what ever it was off his chest through tears and a hug. When he was all cried out, we said our goodnights and we went to our own beds.

I was worried about him. Really fucking worried. I had never seen that side of Emmett before. What ever has up set him has to be something major, I was up all night fretting about him. It was days away before he was going off to college; he was setting off early Saturday morning with Rosalie. But I was determined to find out what is wrong with him before he leaves.

--

Edward and Carlisle still hadn't come over for dinner yet. I was disappointed that I hadn't seen Edward since our encounter my first day here. My plan was from day one to keep going down to the forest for a smoke but; one) the weather was fucking terrible; it hadn't stopped raining for days and this wasn't helping my mood around the house. Two) I was smoking enough with Emmett to be honest. So to my utter disappointment I couldn't go down there and hope that Edward would follow me.

I never saw Emmett during the day, well not enough to stand around and have a conversation with him. He was far too busy packing for college. Pixie bitch had managed to worm her way into his room and had taken over as organizer. This made me and Emmett laugh and he took good advantage of this and left her to basically do everything while he spent his days with Rosalie. I still hadn't met the girl that made Emmett so happy.

Since the night that Emmett cried, he wasn't so happy during the day either. He still couldn't look at me in the eye. I was a little scared that our nightly routine was over when we only had a few days left before he was to go away. I was also worried that he was too embarrassed by his actions to talk to me. That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and find out what was wrong with Emmett. It seriously broke my heart seeing Emmett act this way. He was like a huge teddy bear, always making people laugh, always there to put a smile on your face and it was just hilarious the way he pounced on you to give you a bone crushing hug. I'll admit, they hurt like hell but I didn't mind so much anymore.

--

It was Friday.

I was woken up far too early. It was 8:00am in the morning and I heard the pixie bitch clattering around outside my door. I was not in the mood right now for an argument but I was already in a rotten mood at having barely any sleep that night thinking about Emmett leaving tomorrow. I was sad. Really sad that I wouldn't have him on a night, I know it was selfish but he was the first person since what happened a year ago that I have accepted someone's love and care for me. Emmett made me forget everything and I never felt guilty. I didn't like Emmett in a romantic way, it wasn't like that and it would never be like that. He just really felt like close family, my brother. Ever since I thought of him as a brother a few nights ago it stuck in my head and I liked it.

So here I was. Rubbing my eyes in bed and squinting at the rude fucking light bursting from the crack in my curtains. I groaned and cursed the curtains and light under my breathe. I sat up and aimed daggers at my door where I know the pixie bitch was at the other side. What the fuck was she doing?

I stood up and walked to my door. I grabbed the handle with far too much force and moved my foot and healing toes out of the way just in time as I dragged the door open.

"What the…" It wasn't just Pixie bitch, but Emmett too. I knew what they were doing; they were moving his luggage down to his jeep. I quickly hid the pain on my face and smiled at Emmett who was now looking at me. I wanted to run up to him and give him a huge hug that he was finally after days, looking at me again. Since the night he cried, I never heard the light tap on my door or the familiar whisper again. I was sad that our routine was lost. The night after the incident, I waited until 1:30am and opened his door a crack to see if he forgot and he was just sleeping, but when I opened it he wasn't in bed, I opened it a tiny bit more and stuck my head inside his room, I whispered his line, "It's me." But he wasn't there. He wasn't home. I knew it had something to do with what he was so upset about and I was even more worried and even more determined to find out what was wrong with him.

"Hey squirt." He smiled at me, but not a full smile, not the smile I was used to Emmett giving me. "Get your ass ready and help me carry some things down." He demanded of me and laughed at my stunned expression. I nodded my head and went to get changed.

By the time I had slipped some clothes on and brushed my hair and teeth in the bathroom, they were up for another trip. "OK Em, nothing too heavy now!" I told him, I was being serious but he laughed and shook his head.

"Erm, Em. I'm off to go see Jazz now. I promised him that I would go and see him today." She spoke softly but avoided my gaze. I knew this was an excuse and I rolled my eyes at her. Emmett saw this and tried to hide his smile.

"Its ok sis. Bella's here to help me now." He spoke while walking back to his room. "Squirt! Here, NOW!" He called after me. I smiled enthusiastically at my nickname; I never thought it would grow on me. I didn't even look back at Alice as I walked past her but I could feel her burning eyes on the back of my head. She never got over the fact that Emmett was talking to me, she didn't think it was right. She will never know that we both think the same thing. But selfish me, I am taking what I can get. I like my time with Emmett and I wasn't going to let no evil Pixie bitches spoil that for me.

I walked into his room and it was practically empty. "My god Emmett. Why don't you just take the room with you? There's nothing left! How can you fit all this into your jeep?" I asked amused that both Alice and Emmett had actually managed this.

"My jeep is pretty big. Plus, Rose is taking her car up so I now have the passenger seat for my boxes. Don't worry squirt, only a few left now." He winked at me and handed me a box and then placed another on top. "In fact, this should be the last trip down. I can manage these boxes at once." I chuckled at him and made my way downstairs and outside. I was fucking shocked that the weather was actually nice. Then I thanked heaven for doing this for me, this was the perfect day to go into the forest and have a nice little talk with Emmett.

I walked to his jeep and placed these two boxes in the passenger seat like Emmett said, there was a little more room left to my surprise. Emmett wasn't too long and he had managed to juggle four boxes. This guy was truly amazing, but it wasn't a surprise, his arms were huge.

"Thanks squirt." He smiled at his achievement and then he realised that we were alone and there was nothing to occupy us with, and I took this as my cue.

"Hey Em?" I smiled deviously at him. "Fancy a trip to the forest for a smoke? You said the first night you caught me you wanted to do it, so how about it? It's our last chance to do this together." I finished off with a sad smile.

"OK." There was no expression on his face. But I think he knew what I was going to do. I had my own cigarettes in my jacket and tapped them to tell him I have some. We made our way to the edge of the forest and he walked in a little way and I followed. He seemed to know where he wanted to go, so I didn't question him. I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible when I ask for a confession.

We stopped when he reached a big rock in the forest, we walked for about 10 minutes and I couldn't see the opening anymore. I just hoped he knew his way back out, which I'm confident he did. Emmett sat on the rock and placed his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. It wasn't nice seeing Emmett like this so I did the only think I knew I could for now, comfort him. I placed my arm around him and hugged him for a while. He didn't cry, we just sat there in silence; we were both peaceful with each others company and the comfort our presence gave each other.

After a while I pulled out a cigarette and gave him one without even asking if he wanted one. He took it and I offered him my lighter. While we both relaxed and enjoy our cigarettes the silence was beginning to annoy me, so I just fucking asked him.

"You gunna tell me what you was so upset about the other night?" I asked him right out, looking at his facial expressions for any signs that he was going to lie to me.

"Yes. I am." His voice pained and strained at finally getting this off his chest. I could tell this wasn't easy for him. So I decided to do the only decent thing and offer him a secret of my own. Well it wasn't my secret; it was my mother's secret. No one besides me knew this secret. No one alive besides me anyway.

"OK. But I want to tell you something first. A secret of my own." He raised an eyebrow asking me his silent question, why? "Because I want you to feel comfortable when you tell me your secret, and trust me, it will remain a secret between us two. But you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone the secret I'm about to tell you. No one besides me knows this secret." He nodded his head in concern with worry written all over his face. If it was anyone else besides Emmett looking at me that way I would have grown angry and guilty. But Emmett was different. I smiled at him, then closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"Remember the other night when I told you that my dad was a drunk and my mum had her own little secret?" I could tell by his face how involved he was in my confession, he nodded his head eager to know more. If I wasn't about to tell him what I was about to say, I would have laughed. "Well." I took another deep breathe and looked away from him, I didn't want to see his face when I told him this.

"My dads drinking problem started years ago. I was 13 when they started their arguments and his drinking started. My dad stocked up on the stuff so it wasn't hard for me to sneak a can here and there. From such an early age I was getting drunk every weekend and I nicked cigarettes off my dad too. He was wasted practically 24/7 so he never noticed any of his missing things." I took another deep breathe a lump forming in my throat. This was the first time I had spoken about my parents problems to anyone so openly. "A year later my mum couldn't take it anymore, she would disappear on a night and leave me to deal with my dad. He never hit me but the verbal abuse I received felt like a slap in the face half the time." Tears were starting to rise in my eyes now and I closed them. "Finally, one night, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked my mum where she kept disappearing off to. And she confessed…" I couldn't hold them back anymore and I didn't want to. I let the tears flow down my cheeks and fought against the lump in my throat determined to tell Emmett my story. "She confessed to me that she was having an affair…

"But mum? Why? How could you?" I said to her in tears at her confession.

"Your father, he's just getting hard to live with." She cried to me, ashamed at what she has been doing.

"Yes I know he's hard to live with, but he's my dad mum, he's your husband! Were a family! Were supposed to stick by each other!" I screamed at her.

My dad was out at the pub when she confessed this to me, so we didn't have to worry about him over hearing all this.

"I know Bella, I know. I'm so sorry." She tried to hug me while crying uncontrollably.

"It's not just me you should be saying sorry to. It's your husband as well, remember him?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Of course I remember him, Bella, I still love your father." She pleaded with me to believe her.

"Funny way of showing it! Why are you doing this mum? How long?" I shouted at her again.

"The first time it happened was one night at an office party. Your dad had started drinking far too often and I just needed someone to talk to, someone to comfort me." She begged me with her eyes to understand. "Phil, my co-worker, was there and we walked off to our shared office and I just told him everything. He hugged me and let me cry and confess everything to him and one thing led to-"

"Fucking!" I interrupted her in disgust. "You fucking disgust me! How could you do this to me? To dad! How could you leave me alone with that drunken bastard? Do you know the fucking vile things he says to me, the fucking shit I have to put up with? The never ending insults!" I was screaming at her by this point. "You don't deserve a fucking family." That's when I walked out of the room and I didn't speak to her for weeks."

I cried to Emmett. I chanced a look at him and his face was full of hurt at my confession. "Did she stop the affair?" His voice was controlled so it was full of care.

"Did she fuck. She carried on seeing him." I shook my head and laughed a dark laugh. "At first it was once a week, then it turned to 3 times a week. By the time I was 16 it was nearly every night and my dad finally asked her…" I didn't want to finish my sentence. Because when he did ask her, she confessed and that very night led to their murder. "I will never forgive myself" I whispered. I knew there was a chance he knew what I was talking about, but he didn't question me, instead he just held me in a tight hug, for a short while.

Once I was finally cried out, he asked me if I was ok, I told him I was fine and he promised to take my secret to his grave. I hugged him really tight and thanked him.

It was Emmett's turn now, and he knew it was. He let go of me and started pacing. "What I'm about to tell you, must never be told to anyone. Got it!" He said rather harshly and I quickly agreed.

"I promise to take it to my grave." I said quickly.

"Well there will be no need for that. Because our secret will be out soon enough." He was sweating now. I was confused. Our secret? What was he talking about? And why will everyone know it?

"Em, I'm confused. Why will everyone know your secret soon enough?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Well its going to be hard hiding a baby now isn't it!" He laughed at me, but there was no humour in the situation.

"Rose is pregnant!" I whispered to him, my face not so controlled and I was shocked and panicked for Emmett. Esme was going to kill him. "But Emmett! How could you let this happen! You're going to college, so is Rose! You can't have a baby in college!" I practically shouted at him.

"I know, I know." He wiped his face. I knew he was starting to cry now.

"Oh Em!" I walked over to him and hugged him tight. "What are you going to do? Your going to college tomorrow!" I asked him.

"Bella…" And I knew by the tone of his voice that what he was about to say was the major part of his confession."Were not going to college…"

* * *

_CLIFFY!! Don't worry, chapter 3 continues right were this left off.... _

_This was very much a chapter on Emmett and Bella! You never get to read much of these two together so I thought id add a different side to Emmett and Bella and show some bonding time! Edward alert next chapter!  
_

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**.....  
_


	3. Overheard

_**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2! We hope you continue to read the story and love it! We have so many ideas that are coming to us and your going to be in for a great treat with this story. But we want more reviews, **SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! **_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

**Overheard**

"_Rose is pregnant!" I whispered to him, my face not so controlled and I was shocked and panicked for Emmett. Esme was going to kill him. "But Emmett! How could you let this happen! You're going to college, so is Rose! You can't have a baby in college!" I practically shouted at him._

"_I know, I know." He wiped his face. I knew he was starting to cry now. _

"_Oh Em!" I walked over to him and hugged him tight. "What are you going to do? Your going to college tomorrow!" I asked him._

"_Bella…" And I knew by the tone of his voice that what he was about to say was the major part of his confession. "Were not going to college…" _

_--_

**BPOV **

"Emmett…" I stepped back from him. Tears were starting to flow down my cheeks again. What the fuck was he saying to me? He's not going to college? What was he planning instead? "Emmett…" I whispered again to him while I let his words sink into my head. "Em, your not thinking straight. You don't know what you're saying! You can't fucking do this!" My voice was starting to rise. The words finally started to make sense in my head and I was able to understand what he was now saying. "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" I looked up at him, shock I'm sure was plastered all over my face. Tears starting to blur my vision so I roughly wiped them away.

"Bella, please, don't look at me like that." He pleaded with me, tears in his eyes. And he reminded me so much of my mother, the night she confessed and pleaded with me and that's when anger started to fill up my body with adrenaline.

"Don't fucking look at you like that?" I shouted back. "Don't fucking look at you like that?!!" I screamed at him! "How the fuck, do you expect me to look at you Emmett!" I was starting to lose control. I reminded myself of the pixie bitch on my first day here in Forks, crying to Esme. Esme… "Esme is going to fucking kill you! Or was that part of your plan? Just run away and forget all about us?" And I think he really was planning this; I could see the guilt on his face. "Fuck." I screamed out. Not just to him, but to everything! This life, _my_ life is so fucked up; I should really have expected something like this.

My thoughts were interrupted. "No Bella. We weren't planning on staying away forever and never, _never_ to forget about you." His face was full of shame and guilt. And my heart broke at the sight. It was then, as I stood there in silence staring into his eyes, that I realised I shouldn't be reacting this way. He trusted me with this secret. He trusted me, just like I trusted him. If it was vice-versa would he react this way with me? I felt guilty. It wasn't my job to lecture him. Esme was going to do that for me, I should be offering him support and comfort.

"Emmett…" I whispered to him in a strained voice. "Em, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." I walked over to him and hugged him tight while he silently cried into my shoulder. "I should never have reacted that way. I'm Sorry."

"No Bella. You should have reacted just the way you did. Me and Rose have screwed our lives up! All our plans to go to college, all our plans for the future have all been fucked up because of a mistake!" He shouted the last word over my shoulder, venom clear in his voice. I realised then that he was disgusted at having a child.

"Emmett... Don't think of your baby that way!" I spoke softly to him. But he pulled away from me and rage was clear in his face. I backed off; honestly scared he was going to do something stupid.

"But it is a fucking mistake! I don't want a fucking baby!" He shouted at me. "She's the one who wants it!" Then he fell to the floor and onto his knees, he looked so broken. And I ran to him. "I'm just a teenager myself Bella. I'm not ready to be a dad, I can't… I just can't do this." His voice was weak and he sounded just like he looked, broken. He cried into my shoulder once again and we stayed like that for a while.

"Emmett. Listen to me. Please." I placed my hand under his chin and placed both my hands on each side of his face so he could see me when I spoke the words I thought he needed to hear. I wiped the tears from his cheek and spoke gently. "Emmett. You have to stick by Rose and do what's right. This baby is _not_ a mistake. Things always happen for a reason." A lump was forming in my throat and I blocked all thoughts of my parents from my mind. "You cant beat yourself up over what has happened. Yes it's changed your future plans, but it's also provided you with new ones." I could tell he understood what I was saying as it started to appear on his face.

"She said the same thing." He whispered, I could only just hear what he was saying, but I knew he was talking about Rosalie.

"And she's right Em. This could be the best thing that ever happened to you. And Em." I smiled at him. "You're going to be a great dad!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Pain was still evident on his face, but I expected no less. This is a major, life changing event in his life. He's bound to feel this way at first, he just has to understand that this wasn't a mistake and this could be good. It will be a good thing.

He slowly nodded to me. "Thanks squirt." He croaked at me, he sounded like he really needed a drink. He ruffled my hair and I pretended to be pissed off at him.

"Emmett! What have I fucking told you about doing that?" I moaned comically to him. I laughed at my voice and he laughed with me, tears still clear in his voice. He wiped his nose and eyes and then slowly got up. We walked over to the large rock and sat down for a while in silence while we just took in everything that we had just exchanged with one another.

After a while I finally asked him the questions that I have been dying to ask since he told me he was no longer planning on going to college.

"So what are your plans?" I asked conversationally and casually.

"Me and Rose have been looking for jobs in Seattle. She already has a job working in a garage. When we get there, we plan to stay in a hotel until we can move into our new apartment. Rose has already found one, were just waiting for the details to be finalized so we can officially move in." He shrugged his shoulders as if this news wasn't really important. "Once she is too far gone with the pregnancy to work, I'm going to get two jobs and-" I interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait." I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows. "So you're seriously considering not telling Esme about the baby. You do know she will be pissed at first but will be willing to help out… financially I mean." I said seriously to him.

"I don't want to ask for money." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "We got into this mess, were going to live with what we have done. I'm going to stick by her, because I love her. Leaving her was never my intention and never will be. And…" He struggled with his next words. "It's my baby, my responsibility. I know it's going to take some time getting used to the idea. I know I don't think I'm going to be a good dad, but fuck it; I will do my best for that kid. I will never be like my farther." He said proudly at the fact he can do a better job than his dad. I was proud of him and I knew he would never end up like his farther.

"You soon changed your tune from before." I joked with him, hoping to lighten the mood. He laughed a small laugh.

"When Rose told me, I couldn't tell her all the things I told you here. I couldn't tell her my fears of not being a good dad and about throwing my life away." He looked right into my eyes and sorry was written all over his face, I was confused. "What I said before, I didn't really mean all of those things, like I said, they were my fears. You say things you don't mean when you're angry, right?" He smiled.

"Yep. I understand why you were angry before, you just needed to get it off your chest." I patted his arm and then link my arm with his and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So tell me… how long have you known?"

"The night I broke down in front of you, that day. Rose has known a while but was too scared to tell me. Ever since that night I've been spending my nights with her planning our new life." His face suddenly changed to hurt. "Before she told me though, she had already found a two bedroom apartment in Seattle and she had already found a job in a local garage." Anger was clear in his voice now. "She did all this behind my back because she thought I wouldn't love her anymore!" Silent tears flowed down his cheeks and then he put his head in his hands.

"Aw Em. I'm sure she didn't mean that. You're not the only one with fears you know? This is a scary time for her Em. She's going to be a mum at such a young age." I said sympathetically on Rosalie's behalf.

We talked more about how Rose is and more about there plans and what job he's going to get. They have both already informed their college that they won't be attending. By the time I came to ask him again the question I've been waiting to ask for a while. He was happy, happier than the time he told me about Rose and I never thought that it would be possible.

"So are you going to tell Esme?" I asked softly again. "You know I'll be there for you, every step of the way, for you, Rose and the baby. I want to help! I'll even be there for you when you tell Esme. I'm sure your going to need the fucking help. I can't imagine-" He interrupted me.

"Bella, we aren't going to tell her straight away. Not just yet. These things take time, we need to be ready." He smiled at me and then reassured me. "I promise she will know before Rose gives birth. Way before that! We just need to get settled into our new life. I have a family now to think about." He smiled with pride. "I have a family." He spoke to himself. "I'm going to be a dad." He smiled again, and I think it finally sunk in for him.

What happened next made me fucking jump and laugh a lot.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Emmett shouted so loud, he scared a flock of birds from the tree above him. I just burst into laughter and he joined me. But we were soon interrupted by unexpected company.

"What did you just say?" Spoke a soft velvet voice and I immediately blushed. Emmett laughed at me and I waited a few seconds until I turned around, not wanting Edward to see me react this way to his voice and presence.

"Edward!" Emmett walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Good to see you mate." He smiled to him. I don't think anything could put Emmett in a bad mood right now. I giggled quietly at his sudden change of mood.

"What did you just say?" Edward repeated again. His expression kept changing from shock to confusion to a little anger and disappointment. I knew this was something that they both needed to sort out between them. And I didn't want to interrupt…

"Erm, guys. I'm going to go back home now. Leave you two to talk alone." I smiled a shy smile to them both. Then I instantly regretted saying it as mine and Edward's last encounter came flashing back to me. I had made my escape the last time because of the awkwardness. Now it looked like every time Edward was in my presence I found things awkward, he probably now thinks I don't fucking like him.

"Please Bella, don't leave because of me." Edward spoke softly. I got butterflies when he said my name. And I felt guilty because he thought the same thing.

"No, don't be silly." I smiled widely at him. "I just think that you two should be left alone while you talk about this." I spoke casually. "Anyway, when is it that we should be expecting you for dinner?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Then he smiled the famous crooked smile that has starred in my dreams from the first day I met him. I shook my head from being momentarily dazzled.

"Actually Bella, me and my father shall be accompanying you tonight." He smiled again. I was again momentarily lost for words and dazzled. I inwardly shook my head and slapped myself for being so fucking pathetic.

While I passed them both, I found my voice and said my goodbyes. "Bye, Em." I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I forgot to say… Congratulations." I whispered to him softly and this brought on a bone crushing hug. I laughed and he let me go. I felt guilty for doing this in front of Edward as he clearly looked uncomfortable. "Goodbye Edward." I held out my hand and he took it. I felt a weird sensation at his touch, almost like electricity, it was fascinating. I also saw the way his face lit up when I said his name, he looked so happy. We shook hands for about 30 seconds then I let go, I realised we had been staring at each other and I blushed. Again.

Emmett laughed at me while I walked away. But then I realised that I didn't know my way back. We had walked about 10 minutes into these woods and you couldn't see the opening. I was very fucking embarrassed at having to ask for help. "Erm…I need some help." I stared at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. "I don't know my way back." I blushed. Blushed again? Come on Bella! Get a fucking grip of yourself.

Emmett's booming laugh interrupted me mentally kicking myself for blushing yet again. "Sorry squirt." He laughed again. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, questioning the name Emmett used for me. I shook my head telling him not to bother asking. Emmett noticed our silent exchange and chose this time to do something I will love him for doing, forever. "Actually, I have some things I need to sort out. Edward, I'm sorry. Can we talk later after dinner about… well I think you know what about?" He asked casually and he winked at me. I blushed as fucking usual.

"But… don't you need to walk this way to go back?" Edward asked confused at what he was saying.

"Actually no. Rose's place is that way…" He pointed in a direction that meant nothing to me. Edward however knew what this meant and they both said their goodbyes to each other and the next thing I knew, my name is being called and I'm following Edward into the trees and away from Emmett.

--

**EPOV **

It was 8:00am and I was woken by a phone call. I groaned loudly at the rude noise and I felt a sudden urge to throw my phone across the room, but I resisted. "Hello." I croaked into the phone; sleep still clear in my voice.

"Sorry dude, did I wake you?" On the other end of the phone, came an apology from Jasper. He was always a morning person and he knew I liked to sleep in. He's woken me up enough times on a morning to know this.

"Yes, but its fine." I yawned to him which caused him to chuckle. I rubbed my eyes and continued to talk. "In fact, I'm glad you called. I need to start getting up early or I'm never going to get up for school next week. I'm seriously going to be a walking zombie." I yawned again.

"Sorry dude… really!" Jasper chuckled again at my tiredness. "Anyway, speaking of school reminds me of college and a certain person is leaving tomorrow. Alice has asked for us to be there when they all say their goodbyes. Rose is driving me up to Al's house, so it's going to be a group thingy." He spoke casually.

"Tell me this is not why you have woken me up? Because you know full well that me and my dad are going to be there." I moaned to him. "Esme ring a bell?" My voice was slowly gaining a more normal tone.

He laughed into the phone which caused my head to spin a little, so I held the phone away from my ear. "No, no. Don't worry; I have a reason for waking you up from your beauty sleep." He chuckled. I growled at him, I really wasn't a morning person.

"Ha-ha very funny. You have been spending far too much time with Alice! Just get to the point." I shot at him, annoyance growing in my voice now. Alice has always referred to her sleep as 'beauty sleep'. Jasper has used this reference on me numerous times; he knew how much it annoyed me. This only made him chuckle more and I rolled my eyes at his immature behaviour.

"The reason I am calling you is… seen as its Em's last night here in Forks. How about we go out tonight, send him off on a proper farewell?" Excitement was clear in his voice.

I felt a little bad for having to let him down. "Sorry Jazz but we can't."

"We? How come?" Disappointment now replaced the moments ago excitement.

"Because, my dear annoying friend." I chuckled. "Esme has invited me and my dad over for dinner tonight. It's her way of saying a proper goodbye to Emmett. She wants me and my dad their seen as were practically family." I spoke conversationally.

"As Carlisle _still_ not popped the question yet?" Jasper asked in a shocked tone which I thought was amusing but I held back a chuckle. He sounded like a school girl wanting gossip.

"Nope. He hasn't. It's just not the right time at the moment. Her niece Bella has just arrived. You do remember what Esme went through?" I asked, questioning him. He should know that this is an obvious reason as to why he would not propose at such a time.

"Yeah I do. But I still don't see why… oh, it all makes sense." He was talking to himself now and I was confused. "Alice has been acting really strange; I totally forgot that Bella was coming to Forks. It explains Al's mood swings. She's been in a rotten mood all week but won't tell me what's wrong with her." He moaned on at me. I rolled my eyes; Jasper can be very slow sometimes.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. It looks like we will have to pass." I apologized.

"Its fine. But hey, if you change your mind, call me!" He demanded of me and I chuckled to him.

"Will do. See you later." Jasper said his goodbye and the phone went dead.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower. I didn't spend long in there; I was still a bit tired. I was walking around my room with a towel around my waste when I caught site of Emmett and Bella threw a crack in the curtains. I furrowed my eyebrow's to see what they were doing but the curtain was blocking my view. I quickly dashed around my room for some clothes and put the first thing I saw in sight on and ran back to my window drawing back the curtain.

I scanned around next door's garden for any sign of Bella and Emmett. I noticed Emmett's jeep and the boxes inside so I figured they were inside bringing more boxes down. It reminded me of my conversation with Jasper earlier and I knew he was packing for college. What surprised me was that Emmett was spending time with Bella and this confused me. If Alice was so against Bella, why wasn't Emmett? This only made me more determined to find out Bella's story.

Since my first encounter with Bella, I have been over a thousand different story's in my head as to what Bella has done. I tried to piece together all the information I have gathered through Alice and what I saw Esme go through, but nothing made sense so I gave up trying to do that. I knew it was starting to look like a sick obsession, and I had tried several times to convince myself that I was doing this because she was my new neighbour, and I had every right to know my new neighbours background, not to mention Carlisle is waiting for the right time to marry into the family. But I knew deep down that the truth was; I was truly interested in Bella, for Bella and not my pathetic excuses.

As I was giving up my search when my eyes automatically looked over to the edge of the forest and that's when I caught site of Bella disappearing into the trees. I panicked, remembering again all the story's my dad had come home telling me and I sprinted downstairs and out of the door hoping to catch her. Is this girl stubborn or what? She's just asking for danger.

I walked around for what seemed like half an hour. Panic was starting to rise in my chest as I had walked deep into the woods. I couldn't find her anywhere. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and all sorts of images were starting to appear in my mind. All the scenarios involved Bella dead. I started to run now, desperate to find her when I heard two people talking. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and started gasping for air.

I slowly walked to the noise until the voices were audible. All too suddenly, I heard a desperate cry from Bella. My heart longed for my legs to move and move towards her, to comfort her. But my legs remained solid and for once, I was glad my body chose this time to act on its own accord as I started to painfully listen to Bella's cries.

Moments had passed…And I could barely breathe. The only sound I could hear was a muffled cry from Bella.

I was stood there, in the middle of the forest… as frozen as a statue. My mind couldn't function properly as I took in Bella's confession. I could feel that my face was scrunched up so it was somewhat showing the pain I felt for Bella. I wanted so much to go and comfort her but even if I truly wanted to move right this second I wouldn't be able to, my limbs were stuck in the very position I was stood in. I knew it would be the biggest mistake of my life to just walk out into the opening where Bella was opening her heart out to the person who was their, comforting her, soothing her. I felt myself relax as I reminded myself there was a second person sat with her.

I moved around a tree to see that Emmett was with her, comforting her. Again this confused me. Why would she confess all this to Emmett? I had now moved into a more comfortable position on the floor, after sliding down a tree and resting against it. I knew Bella was fine with Emmett but for some reason I just couldn't leave her.

"I will never forgive myself." She had whispered so quietly I just barely heard it. This just made everything all the more confusing. Bella was blaming herself for something? But what? What had caused their family so much grief? What had Bella done?! I was growing slightly irritated going over everything in my mind over and over again trying to piece the puzzle together. But then everything seemed too quite. Bella's crying had stopped and I had stiffened realising that they will probably be going back home now.

I didn't even have time to move; because no sooner had one confession ended another had began. The voice I heard next didn't surprise me, but what he was telling Bella nearly made me mouth hit the floor. I listened again, as quietly as possible, preparing myself for yet another shocking confession.

I was rooted to the floor… shocked yet again at Emmett's confession. Rosalie was pregnant? Their not going to college? This was just too much news to handle. I knew I had to make myself known soon as their mood had turned lighter. I stood up and walked around in the shadow bringing my stiff legs back to life.

And then the time came for me to make myself present. Emmett had just shouted out and startled the surrounding birds. And before I could even think, my legs had started to move and my mouth spoke words I was not in control of. My body had a mind of its own today.

"What did you just say?" I spoke gently. I noticed it took longer for Bella to turn around and face me, a faint blush on her cheek.

"Edward!" Emmett walked over to me and smacked me rather hard on the back. I knew he was trying to be gentle but not even he could manage that. "Good to see you mate." He smiled at me. His mood certainly had changed from the atmosphere earlier.

Without really thinking, my body took over again and repeated the same question. I could feel all the different emotions coursing through my body and I'm sure they appeared on my face.

"Erm, guys. I'm going to go back home now. Leave you two to talk alone." Spoke a timid Bella. I looked at her and she seemed to regret what she had just said. And I felt a little disappointed that Bella wanted to leave because of me.

"Please Bella, don't leave because of me." I spoke as softly as I could.

"No, don't be silly." She smiled widely at me and my heart skipped a few beats at the site, she really was beautiful. "I just think that you two should be left alone while you talk about this." She spoke casually. "Anyway, when is it that we should be expecting you for dinner?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled at her and replied. "Actually Bella, me and my father shall be accompanying you tonight." I smiled again, I liked saying her name.

She walked forwards a little dazed and I furrowed my eyebrows at her sudden change of mood, what was wrong with her? She passed Emmett and spoke softly. "Bye, Em." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. I felt slightly uncomfortable at this exchange. "I forgot to say… Congratulations." She whispered to him softly and he gave her a famous bone crushing hug. She laughed and the sound made me heart skip yet another beat. She walked over to me and looked a little guilty, and I felt guilty because I was sure she had noticed I was uncomfortable watching them embrace. "Goodbye Edward." The sound of my name on her lips made my heart stop beating all together for a few seconds. I'm sure a smile was plastered on my face. She held out her hand and I took it, eager to feel the electricity sensation I felt before. I knew she felt it too as we were shaking hands for about 30 seconds and we were both staring at each other in fascination. That's when she blushed.

Emmett laughed at her while she walked away. And I rolled my eyes at him for being rude. I was about to talk to Emmett when Bella's voice made me jump. "Erm…I need some help." She stared at the ground. "I don't know my way back." She blushed again. And I smiled at the sight.

Emmett started to laugh. "Sorry squirt." He laughed again. I raised an eyebrow at Bella, questioning the odd name Emmett used for her. She shook her head telling me not to bother asking. Emmett's voice tore my eyes away from Bella. "Actually, I have some things I need to sort out. Edward, I'm sorry. Can we talk later after dinner about… well I think you know what about?" He asked casually and winked at Bella.

"But… don't you need to walk this way to go back?" I asked confused at what he was saying, and finally happy that my body was allowing me to take control for the first time since I found Bella and Emmett here and speak what I wanted to say.

"Actually no. Rose's place is that way…" He pointed in the opposite direction to the way we came in. Emmett knew this forest like the back of his hand. He often cuts through here to go to Rosalie's house; I have often walked with him to go see Jasper. We both said our goodbyes and I called Bella's name. She followed and looked a bit dazed as to what had just happened. I chuckled under my breathe at the site of her, she looked so lost.

We started to head back home and as we made our way through the trees and out of ear shot with Emmett. I turned around to see that Bella was tailing far behind. She was a slow walker. I chuckled at her as she came closer and she almost walked into me. I laughed at her and she blushed again. I loved her blush it made me happy. "You walk a head. I'm walking too fast for you, sorry." I chuckled at her startled expression.

"But I don't know the way back." She said confused.

"I'll tell you where to go." I pointed ahead, gesturing for her to go on ahead. As she made her way past me I spoke again. "Plus, it's basically straight forward." I smiled at her and she seemed dazed again. What was wrong with her? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and she blushed again and started to walk on. It sounded like she was muttering something to herself but I just shook my head and let it go.

"So tell me… how much did you overhear of mine and Emmett's…conversation." She tried to ask casually but I could tell she almost said confessions.

"Nothing." She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well besides Emmett booming out he's going to be a dad." I said quickly as she turned her head back around and walked on.

"You cant tell anyone about what he said. Got it?" She said rather harshly. I bit back a smile.

"Got it." I repeated still holding back a smile. She stopped in front of me and eyed my carefully.

"How come you were here then?" She asked and I felt myself blush.

"Well…" I stuttered, how do I explain this? I had to quickly think of a convincing lie. "This is rather embarrassing." I told her and played on the embarrassment in my face making it more believable. "The truth is; I received a phone call this morning which woke me up." She raised her eyebrow, silently asking who it was. "Jasper. He does this often." I rolled my eyes. "And as I was talking to him, I started to pace my room where I noticed that you…" I was stuttering again. "You… had walked into the forest again." I couldn't look at her now. "I didn't see that Emmett had gone in with you so I decided to wait a while to see if you would come back out… but you didn't." I looked at her then. "I'm sorry I came in after you again, it's just…" I shook my head. "Well you know, I told you about the missing people and creatures and things in here. The thing is… I just wanted to know you were safe. So I walked around the forest for a while and that's when I heard Emmett shouting out that he's a…dad." I smiled at her, it was a rather embarrassing smile and by the look on her face she seemed to believe my story.

"Thanks." She said while smiling at me. "You're welcome." I smiled back and she turned back around and carried on walking forwards.

I kept catching up to her and kept secretly holding out my arms in case she fell. The tree roots were so big and she wasn't the most elegant women I've ever seen. She has already nearly tripped a few times. We walked along in silence for a little longer and it was comfortable, it was pleasant. Plus it gave me time to go over everything in my head once more.

I was deep in concentration with my head down and I hadn't realised that Bella had stopped walking. I walked right into her and we both tripped on a big tree root. Luckily I managed to spin us around so I got the full blow on my back which almost knocked the breathe out of me. Bella landed right on top of me and our lips met for the briefest of seconds before Bella pulled away. I had a sudden urge to close the gap between us once again, but my body was taking control and stopped me.

Bella blushed hard. I had never seen her go so red. She pushed herself off me and stood up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't concentrating; I didn't know you had stopped." I apologized. "Are you ok?" I walked over to her. She was silent and acting slightly weird. When I finally met her face she looked almost, guilty? This shocked me and hurt me a little. Why did she feel so guilty over our little accidental kiss? Waves of disappointment crashed through me.

"I'm fine." She said shyly but smiled. "Which way again?" She was looking around her and avoiding my eyes. I pointed her in the right direction and we made our way back to the edge of the forest in complete silence. Only this time it wasn't comfortable, it wasn't pleasant, it was completely awkward and I never thought I'd be glad to get away from Bella's company.

"Thank you for walking me back." She smiled at me. But it seemed a little fake and it made me slightly angry. "Are you ok?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said softly, I didn't want to be as rude as she was being.

"What time are you coming around for dinner tonight?" She asked casually. But I couldn't get the image of guilt on her face from my mind.

"Erm…" I tried to remember. "Oh. Esme asked for us about 7:00pm" I smiled at her and there it was again, guilt. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and she turned away.

"Well I'll see you then." Bella called over her shoulder. I nearly ran home, hurt and confused by the ever more, mysterious Bella Swan.

--

**BPOV**

"Well I'll see you then." I called over my shoulder to him. I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt from me. When we were in the forest and we tripped… how he managed to flip us around so he took the blow on his back, I'll never know. But it was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. And when our lips crashed together I felt even guiltier. When I pulled back lust was so clear in his eyes and I thought for a second he was going to kiss me again and that's when I slightly panicked.

I don't deserve someone to look at me the way he did. I killed my own parents, how can someone who is capable of such a monstrous thing accept someone as sweet as Edward? No, I can't allow that to happen. He deserves better than me, someone who is kind and caring; someone who has a normal life. He certainly doesn't need a fucked up girl like me.

* * *

_This chapter was basically just letting you know what Emmett is going to do now hes not going to college, also we needed Edward to overhear everything because now hes more determined to uncover Bella's past which is going to be the major storyline for next chapter!! I promise next chapter will answer some of Edwards questions.  
_

_Next chapter is the dinner.... how will it go?? Check back with us next chapter and find out :) We will be updating soon!!  
_

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**....._


	4. Dinner and a Drunken Emmett

**A/N:** We want some more reviews!! Please review if you like this chapter, we really appreciate it. Plus we like to know if you are enjoying the story so far! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Edward and Bella_

_

* * *

_

**Dinner and a drunken Emmett.**

**EPOV**

It was 6:45pm and I was truly dreading this dinner. I still couldn't shake the image of Bella's guilty face from my head. Why should she feel guilty? I just couldn't understand it; it was an accident, nothing to feel guilty over. I was also offended by the rude way she departed from me. Turning her back and then walking off to shout over her shoulder at me. I shook my head. I have never met a girl like her.

"Edward." My dad shouted from downstairs. "Are you ready son? I want to set off in a minute." He shouted and I could hear the eagerness in his voice. He was head over heels for Esme and I was truly happy for him. He's never had a girlfriend since my mum died. Raising me all by himself wasn't an easy job for a full time working dad. But I never complained; I was never a hard child to take care of, but it still wasn't easy on him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to find another women, he just never found the time to have a social life, never found the time for a love life. I felt horrible deep down that I was taking this away from him, he was lonely and I could tell he needed someone. Then Esme came along and his world just turned the other way around and I've never seen him so happy. I knew he was happy with my mother, he had told me all about her and their life together; and the happiness that he described with my mum was exactly what I see him share with Esme, and I knew she was the one for him right away. I smiled at the thought.

"Coming." I shouted. Even though I was dreading this dinner, I was also anxious to get their; I really wanted to talk to Emmett. Since earlier, I'd thought of nothing but what was shared in that forest between Bella and Emmett. While I was shocked and a little hurt that Emmett didn't confide in myself and Jasper, I didn't really think about that, and I wasn't planning on talking to Emmett about Rosalie and his baby news either. What I really wanted to know was basically everything he knew of Bella's past. I had never been so determined to reveal something in my life. I knew it was wrong of me and nosey, but the truth was, I liked Bella. Even though she was awkward and crude with her language; she was beautiful and her smile and blush is enough to stop my heart beating. No girl has ever done that to me before.

With happy thoughts of Bella in my head and a mission to accomplish I made one last arrangement before I set off to Esme's.

"Dad, I'll be two minutes." I shouted from my bedroom.

"OK son." My dad popped his head around my door making me jump. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll see you downstairs in two minutes."

"Don't be so eager dad. She asked for us at 7.00pm." I chuckled to him but his face was serious. "Two minutes, I promise." His face relaxed and I chuckled again at him while he shut the door.

Right… now to make some plans; I grabbed my phone and searched through my contact list; finding the name I was looking for, I pressed call. The phone rang three times and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Answered Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, its Edward." I said conversationally.

"Hey Eddie." He chuckled knowing how much I hated that nickname, I groaned at him which made him laugh more. He was such an annoying person sometimes, but I really needed him for tonight.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually, it was about your phone call this morning." I replied, excitement lacing my voice. "Regarding certain plans, involving a certain 'college' boy." I was really excited now.

"Dude! You are the best!" He replied like a giddy four old being offered candy. "What time!" He sounded just as eager as my dad. I laughed at them both.

"Well I don't know exactly. Me and my dad are going over to Esme's for her farewell dinner. So I'll text or phone you as soon as it's over." I replied.

"Cool, and how do you know Emmett will be coming?" He asked the excitement still evident in his voice.

"Well he promised me earlier that we could spend some time together after the dinner. Plus, since when has Emmett ever passed on you taking him out and getting him drunk?" I replied rather sarcastically.

"Never!" He replied laughing with excitement, I rolled my eyes at him. He really was a big kid. And it was true, Emmett has never passed on a chance to get drunk with Jasper and I can't wait for Emmett to get drunk either.

"OK Jazz, calm down. You're starting to act like Alice!" I chuckled at him. But he was too excited to retort. We said our goodbyes after I told him I really had to go. I was excited knowing my plan was in action. All my earlier dread had totally gone.

--

The excitement didn't last long and the dread had come back; only it was accompanied by nerves, tension, embarrassment and a very drunk Emmett. I had been here for a whole 10 minutes and was sat around the larger dining room table. I was sat at one end of the table facing a nervous Bella. Rosalie was sat next to me while calming down her drunken boyfriend Emmett who was sat next to her. Next to Bella sat Esme and my dad was sat on the other side of her and then there was Alice sat at on the end facing the whole group. I could tell Esme or Alice herself had deliberately placed them both as far away from each other as possible. Esme really wanted this dinner to go well and I couldn't blame her; her oldest son was about to go off to college… well so she thinks.

I was nervous because of Emmett. Emmett and alcohol should not mix, not unless you're me and need him to be drunk to spill some family secrets. When Emmett drinks, he is overly hyper and starts to tell the rudest jokes. I kept glancing at Esme and she was clearly nervous by her son but for some reason Emmett wasn't hyper, so I can only assume that Esme had given him a talk prior to me and my father's arrival. My dad hadn't seen Emmett drunk before and I was nervous for her too. My dad was a true gentleman and had raised me to be this way, this was the reason I had never been drunk before. Emmett was reason number 2 because every time Jasper had his crazy ideas to take Emmett out; it always ended in a drunken Emmett and drunken Jasper, only Jasper was easier to cope with. So I was the one that had to drive them home at the end of the night. So this is why my dad was not used to seeing teenagers get drunk as I didn't, also he didn't agree with teenagers getting drunk underage.

This resulted in the tension. The atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable. My dad kept shooting daggers at Emmett, disapproval was written all over his face and this is where my embarrassment came into it. I was not ashamed of my dad, but I just wished at times that he would loosen up. Most teenagers got drunk under the age of 21. College students did it all the time, but my dad still disapproved of it. So this is where my nerves came back. I was dreading the jokes… which I knew were about to come because not even Esme and her talk she most likely gave to him can hold those back.

I glanced over at Bella where she was looking anywhere but in Emmett's eyes. I knew she was scared and nervous too, dreading that Emmett will spill her confession and let everyone know about her mothers shameful past. I couldn't help but notice her glance over at Esme a few times and I was nervous for Bella. Esme has been through a lot in the last year and the last thing she needs right now is to find out her sisters secret over a dinner. But I knew Emmett and there was one thing that he was good at, which would shock anyone who knew him; he was good at keeping secrets even when he was drunk. This is why I needed Jasper with me tonight when I try to reveal Bella's past through Emmett. Jasper always had a way with Emmett, when Jasper and Emmett are drunk together they tell each other everything. OK so he does spill his secrets, but only to Jasper. I was dying to tell Bella that she had no need to worry, but if I was stupid enough to do so, she would know that I lied to her in the forest today and that I know everything. So I kept quite.

This is where my dread came from. Dread because of Emmett and the jokes which would soon start to make themselves known in Emmett's special ways. Esme had served the starter meal and everyone was quiet. Everyone was trying their best not to spur Emmett on and get him to start with the jokes, well everyone who knew what Emmett was like. Sadly, my dad did not. And it was too late to warn him.

"So… Emmett." My dad broke the silence and every eye found their way to him and my stomach tightened. "College tomorrow, huh?" He forced a tight smile. "What are you studying?" He asked.

"Well sir." Emmett slurred slightly. "I'm aiming to be a personal trainer." He took another drink of his wine and he didn't even give me father time to question him more before he asked him a question. "So… Carlisle." Emmett mocked my dad. "What is it that you do?" Emmett knew the answer as I'd told him before, so he was rather being annoying on purpose or he genuinely forgot.

I could see my dad looked offended by the way Emmett had mocked him. He looked over at me and I shook my head. "I'm a doctor." Replied my dad calmly. I knew he wasn't going to retaliate to Emmett's drunken mood. One) He was a gentleman. Two) He wouldn't want to offend Esme.

"A doctor." Emmett slurred. He was getting drunker by the second. Someone really needs to stop him drinking. I want him drunk, but not wasted so he couldn't talk. "I knew a doctor once…" Emmett chuckled drunkenly. And I knew what was about to come… panic was clear on my face and Esme was turning redder by the second.

"Really?" My dad asked. Completely oblivious as to what Emmett was going to say next.

"Yep. He was a Chinese sex-" Interrupted Esme.

"Anyone for the main course now?" She blurted out rather loudly while standing up and nearly knocking over a bottle of wine over. I looked over at my dad and he was just as red as Esme. He was clearly offended.

"I'll help you Esme." I offered. "Emmett, will help too." I eyed Emmett. I was seriously annoyed with Emmett and he knew it, so he didn't question me.

"Fine." Emmett slurred annoyed. He got to his feet and followed me into the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shouted at him in a whisper.

"What? Can't a guy take a joke." He laughed and swayed a bit. He was finding it hard to stand up straight.

"No." I stated simply. "And I don't appreciate your jokes either." He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew what he was thinking. Even though I never get drunk when I go out with him and Jasper, it doesn't mean I don't have a good time. I personally find Emmett and his rude jokes hilarious. But this was not the time and place for those kinds of jokes, not with my father around and Esme who was putting all her effort into this dinner and trying to make it go as pleasantly as possible.

"Loosen up Eddie." He smacked me on the back.

"Do not, call me that!" I snapped at him which caused him to laugh out rather loudly. "Shush…shh… Emmett!" He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Emmett please. You have to behave. Esme has put a lot of effort into tonight and…" I lowered my voice so that he had to move in closer to hear. "You can be as stupid as you like later, after the dinner. Me and Jasper are taking you out." I backed off and his face was full of excitement. "But if you don't behave I'm not taking you out! I mean it Em. No jokes. No annoying my dad anymore and be pleasant for Esme, please." He agreed to my terms.

We made our way to the kitchen to help bring in the food, however I turned Emmett away, I could see he was having trouble standing up, and the last thing Esme needs right now with the added stress of her son, is for her dinner to be spilled all over the floor after the effort she had put in to tonight. So Bella came in instead and helped us serve the main course.

--

It was nearly 8:30pm when we had finished desert. And everyone had slipped into casual talk. Alice was talking to my father and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were sharing a private moment and Bella was playing with a napkin. I felt full and uncomfortable. I hated the awkwardness that was now in the air between me and Bella. I wanted to ask her about earlier today but I knew this was not the right time to ask such a thing. I was about to strike up a casual conversation, before I heard Emmett and Rosalie having a silent argument. Bella noticed this and we both stared at each other and listened in. Luckily my father, Alice and Esme were deep in conversation to notice this.

"What do you mean she knows?" Rosalie whispered angrily.

"What else could I mean babe?" Emmett tried putting his arm around her. I chanced a look at him and his eyes were glazed over. He was clearly very drunk.

Rosalie smacked him on the arm which caused my dad to look up. She smiled at him pleasantly and he got back into his conversation with the two ladies very easily. "You bastard!" She whispered to him keeping the same angry tone in her voice. "Emmett we agreed to keep this a secret until we are both ready. What were you thinking?" she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Babe, don't cry. I'm sorry. I just needed to tell someone! Babe, don't look at me like that." He tried again to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"Don't you DARE babe me, Emmett Platt!" She whispered sounding quite intimidating. "I ask you to do one fucking thing for me Emmett and you can't even do that! How am I supposed to trust you huh?" I could hear the rears now. "Stop trying to hug me!" She grabbed her napkin and wiped her tears away.

When she put her napkin back down I didn't miss the glare she shared with Bella. I looked over at Bella, totally confused, and Bella looked hurt by Rosalie's dirty look. This just didn't make sense. I know she's hurt and angry because of Emmett, but Bella didn't do anything wrong. She was just a shoulder to cry on, someone to confide in. It's not like Bella forced him to tell her.

Rosalie stood up and politely spoke. "Thank you Esme for the lovely dinner."

"Are you leaving now dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes. Please excuse me. I still have some packing to do for tomorrow and I want to get an early night. After all, tomorrow is a big day." She smiled widely and I could tell that she was faking the enthusiasm but Esme couldn't.

"That's fine dear. Should we expect you tomorrow morning?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes, I'll be here." She smiled kindly. "Bye everyone and once again, the meal was delicious Esme, thank you so much." And she left the room leaving behind a very confused and slightly shaken Emmett. I nodded my head in a gesture to go follow her but he shook his head and refused. I looked over at Bella who had gotten out of her seat and was following Rosalie out of the door. This day will certainly be a day I will remember for the rest of my life. I shook my head and decided that now was a good time to let Jasper know that me and Emmett will be leaving soon, I decided a text is better than a phone call right now.

Me and Emmett are nearly done. Make your way to Em's house and we can go. – Edward

A few minutes later I received a text back.

Cool. I'll set off now. Don't tell Alice I'm coming though, or it will be a while before we can leave. - Jazz

I rolled my eyes at the text. He would do anything for that girl, she had him wrapped around her finger.

I won't. Thought you should know, Emmett is very drunk and I don't think he should drink anymore. – Edward

I looked over at Emmett who had his head in his hands. He looks so hurt by Rosalie's reaction.

That's fine. I'm still getting drunk though. I'll buy my booze on the way to Em's. I still have my fake ID. Ha-ha. – Jazz

I remembered the time that Emmett and Jasper got those ID's. They were nervous as hell but when they actually worked… I don't think I've ever seen two guys so happy and hug for as long as they did…

Where are we going then? – Edward

A few seconds later I received a reply.

We can find somewhere to hang out. Don't worry. – Jazz.

OK. See you soon. – Edward

And with that, I just sat and waited and casually started a conversation with Esme.

--

**BPOV**

This has been one stressful fucking day. I was exhausted. We just finished desert and I was so full, I was tempted to just go to bed. I noticed that Edward kept looking at me from across the table and I smiled at him when he did so. The truth was; I was now nervous to talk to him. I know it was stupid, but I just didn't know if I could be friends with Edward. When I saw him look at me earlier with lust in his eyes I couldn't help but get the feeling that maybe Edward may want more. I looked up at him again and I wanted to mentally slap myself for thinking such things. He was absolutely gorgeous, every time he spoke to me I would blush, every time he said my name I would blush and every time he would smile I lost all train of thought. How could someone like him, like me? It was not fucking possible. So did I imagine the lust in his eyes earlier today? I didn't know and I was too tired to think about it.

This whole dinner has been a complete fucking nightmare. When Emmett came home from Rosalie's house he went straight upstairs and into his room. I was a little panicked that maybe something bad had happened, so my natural instincts kicked into gear and I went to go see if he was ok.

I knocked on his door and there was no answer and then I remembered our little thing. I knocked lightly and whispered the line. "It's me." I stood back and there was a click. He had unlocked the door for me. I walked in and saw him sat on the bed with a large white bag next to him. I started to walk over to inspect what he had bought but before I even got a few feet from the door he had pulled out a can and started to drain it.

"What are you doing?" I was fucking shocked that he would do this with Esme in the house. Even when I got drunk secretly during the days where my dad was wasted I wouldn't have been stupid enough to drink in the house.

"Calm down squirt." He smiled happily. Well I was happy to know he was still in a good mood. "I just thought I'd start the celebrations early." He winked at me.

"Wait, Esme is going to let you drink?" I couldn't believe that. Esme was kind and a true lady, she would never allow her underage son to drink. Or would she?

"Ha-ha. Hell Yeah! Mum lets me drink me when were celebrating something, special occasions and all that." He shrugged his shoulders. He rummaged through his bag and threw a can at me but I rejected it.

"No." I simply stated. I showed no emotion in my face.

"Why not? Come on! Were celebrating! I'm going to 'college' tomorrow." He laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not drinking any alcohol and you know very well why not." I replied rather harshly. I could see he remembered why and he apologized. So instead I smoked my way through nearly a few cigarettes in his bedroom and just relaxed with him and talked. He mentioned that Rosalie was coming over for dinner tonight and I was excited that I would finally get to meet her. We did this right up until an hour before the dinner.

Emmett was pretty drunk. He smelled the food Esme was cooking downstairs and practically jumped the whole stairs running to her. I however went to shower and change my clothes; I smelled badly of cigarettes.

When I was finished I went downstairs, pixie bitch had laid the table out and was sat in her place. She had assigned places to people and I took my seat. I glanced at my nametag which said Bella. I chanced a look at her and she had a mirror in her face probably fixing up the mask she had on; she wore far too much makeup. While she was doing this I glanced over at Esme's nametag next to me and it was decorated all fancy with a pattern. I grabbed the nametag in front of me which said Edward with yet again a fancy pattern. I rolled my eyes are the immature pixie bitch. I could tell she was forced to write my nametag out.

At 6:30pm Rosalie was greeted by Esme and was assigned her seat, which was shown by Emmett. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Emmett was right; I bet all the guys really are jealous of him and a few girls dare I add. I looked over at Emmett and his eyes were glazed over and panic was starting to rise in me. What if he blurted out everything I had told him today? What if he said it in front of everyone, in front of Esme. Esme can not know my mothers secret. It would break Esme's heart.

At around 7:00pm Edward and Carlisle arrived and was shown their places by pixie bitch. I was nervous and dreading this whole meal. I didn't know what Emmett was like when he was drunk. But only time would tell and I just had to pray to god that he wouldn't say a word. So… during the whole meal I was expecting the worst and was planning different ways I could lure Emmett away from the table if I saw any signs of him exposing my mother's secret.

Throughout the whole meal tension was in the air. Esme kept glancing at her son. Carlisle kept shooting daggers at Emmett especially after he nearly told a crude joke about a Chinese sex doctor. Pixie bitch was oblivious to everything; in fact I hardly noticed her and forgot she was even here. Rosalie was nervous expecting her drunk boyfriend to blurt out there precious secret and Edward had a look of embarrassment on his face because of Emmett and the way he had offended Carlisle. Plus I knew he was feeling anxious in case Emmett blurted out his secret, I knew Edward was a gentleman and a good friend; he wouldn't want his friend to fuck everything up for himself.

So the whole dinner was tense. And just as I thought that it was calming down and everyone would be leaving soon. I overheard Emmett and Rosalie talking; well they weren't talking, more like having a silent argument. What I was not expecting was the fucking look I received off Rosalie. Now a certain saying comes to mind; if looks could kill… If looks could possibly kill, someone would be carrying my body out of here in a body bag tonight.

After their quick little argument and dirty looks; Rosalie excused herself and was out of the door in a flash. I could see the hurt and disappointment on Emmett's face and I saw Edward gesture for him to go after her and when Emmett shook his head… well I couldn't just sit here and watch these two break up or something, I mean, I didn't know if Rosalie was a drama queen and would break up with Emmett over something so stupid. So I took matters into my own hands and went after her.

She was out of the door and was nearly at her car when I called her name. "Rosalie." I shouted desperately.

"What?" She turned around and the same look she gave me at the dinner table was evident on her face again.

"I just wanted to say sorry." I started off softly and calmly. "I don't want you to be mad at Emmett. He's just finding it hard to accept that he's going to be a dad." I sympathized with Emmett just like I had sympathized with Rosalie earlier today when Emmett was sharing his fears with me. "I know this is hard on you too. I mean it can't be easy being a teenager and a new mum." She looked a little angry when I said this so I quickly fixed my mistake at trying to make the atmosphere lighter. "I have no doubts that you and Emmett will be great parents. In fact I know you will." I smiled warmly at her and her face was loosening a little. "He was just afraid. But once he got his fears out in the air you should have seen his face Rosalie. And the way he talked about your plans for the future and what he's going to do for the baby and how he's going to be the best dad he can be for your child. He loves your baby already." Tears where in both our eyes now. "He didn't mean any harm in telling me. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. And I promise I will never tell anyone your secret." I walked up to her now and held her hand. "I'm here for you and Emmett and your baby." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Bella. I really needed to hear that." She wiped her tears away and laughed. "I know I was being stupid and bitchy towards him before. It's just. He promised that we would tell people together you know?" She smiled sadly and felt her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. "I have fears too you know. I just wish he would tell me them instead of someone else. We are after all having this baby together and we should be sharing everything together." She looked so hurt.

"Rose." I put my hand on her arm and thought of the right words to say. "Emmett thought that you wouldn't want to hear his fears. He was scared that he would scare you away and make you think that he didn't want the baby with you. And he really does. He's so proud that he's going to be a dad." I smiled widely at her. "He just needs some encouragement. Just talk to him. Tell him your fears and he will tell you he's."

"Your right." Her face was full of realization. "Thanks again Bella." She smiled warmly at me and she already looked like a mum. "I better get going. I have to get up early tomorrow. We have loads to do and a new life to start." She said almost giddily. We shared a laugh and said our goodbyes and I waved her off.

I was too fucking tired now. There was no way I was going back to that dinner table to sit through more awkwardness. So I made my way past the dinning room door where Emmett looked up at me. I winked at him and shared a smile and he knew everything was fine. He mouthed the word "Thanks" at me and I waved him a goodbye while I made my way to my warm and inviting bed. This day really has been too fucking long.

--

**EPOV**

It was nearly 9:00pm when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and it was Jasper letting me know he was outside. Alice had already gone to bed and Carlisle and Esme were in the living room. Emmett was sat drinking yet more wine waiting for Jasper with me. I nudged his shoulder and the look of excitement on his face was comical. I chuckled quietly and made my way to the living room to let Carlisle and Esme know were just going out for a while. They would understand though as it is our last night in Forks together and we don't know when the next chance will be when we get to hang out.

"Dad, Esme." I coughed to get their attention. They were watching TV and my dad had his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes son?" My dad called over his and Esme's shoulder.

"Me and Emmett are going to take a walk for a while. It's his last night in Forks and our last night together for a while…" They understood what I meant, it was clear on both their faces.

"OK son. Don't be out too late though and take care of Emmett. He seems a little drunk." He was uncomfortable saying this and we all knew that Emmett was more than a little drunk.

"I will do, don't worry." I replied to my dad and smiled at him. Then I turned to Esme. "And thank you very much for tonight. The meal was absolutely delicious." I smiled widely at her and she blushed.

"Thank you dear. Enjoy yourself tonight." She smiled warmly at me. And then I left taking a drunken Emmett with me.

We walked to the end of the path and Jasper was hiding behind a bush. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled. Then we started our walk until we found a quite place to relax. My plan was to wait for Jasper to get drunk and stop Emmett from sobering up. I felt guilty that I was doing this to him but I was too curious about Bella and my plan was in action, I couldn't stop right now.

--

It was nearly 11:00pm and we were at the local park. I was sat on a bench while Jasper and Emmett were sat on the grass in front of me; Jasper was pretty drunk, luckily Emmett was still drunk having shared some of Jasper's alcohol. We had been joking around and talking about old times for a while. I really was going to miss Emmett a lot. I've known him for as long as I can remember and seen as our parents are involved in a relationship; this had brought us closer together, almost like brothers. It was only this last year since Esme received the news that sent her into the state she was in that I wasn't in much contact with Emmett. He was spending a lot his time taking care of his mum and when ever he was too upset to face her he would go off to Rosalie. So this night was more than just a last night in Fork's together, it was kind of a like a reunion in some way.

Jasper and Emmett had finished with their latest dirty jokes and we were now talking families. This was perfect and all I needed to do now was to try and get Jasper to talk about Bella, then I'm positive the secrets would start to spill. And I knew just the way to start it off.

"So Jazz." I grinned at him. "Have you spoke to Alice about Bella? I mean you were moaning to me earlier that she was in a mood with you because you didn't know why she was in a mood with you." I chuckled at him.

"Nah… I didn't bring her up. I know it's hard for her to talk about her." I raised an eyebrow at him to question him on this. "You know what Al's like… she hates the girl and blames her for everything." He slurred to me and took another drink of his can.

"Blames her for what?" I asked casually not wanting to show my excitement that we were actually on target with the subject.

He laughed loudly which caused me to jump. "That's the funny thing about it all…" He continued to laugh and I looked over to see Emmett was staring at him. "She moans and moans and moans and goes on and on and on about Bella being a bitch and all this crap. And the funny thing is…" He said again and laughed, I was starting to grow impatient. "I don't even know what the fuck the girl did." He laughed and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. "But you see this one here." He pointed at Emmett. "He knows. He knows everything." He chuckled at Emmett.

"That my friend…" Emmett slurred back and laughed. "That I do…" He continued to laugh and Jasper joined in. The thing we was talking about wasn't funny, but I wasn't going to express this as I could feel that Emmett was about to talk.

"So go on, Mr. I-know-everything." Jasper chuckled to Emmett. "What did this mysterious Bella do?" Jasper slurred.

"Ah Bella." Emmett shook his head. "She's a good lass. She shouldn't blame herself for anything that happened that night." He spoke while still shaking his head. Then he looked up at Jasper. They had totally forgotten about my presence. "Say's she killed her parents she does." He slurred and my heart stopped beating.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jasper slurred. "Say's it? What do you mean? She either did it or she didn't." He chuckled again at the very not humorous conversation.

"She said she pulled the trigger. She said she was the one that killed them both." Emmett slurred again and closed his eyes while he shrugged his shoulder. My heart was beating so slowly.

"So how come she isn't in jail?" Jasper slurred, he seemed quite serious now, he seemed just as eager as I felt to know more.

"Evidence…" Emmett simply said while opening his eyes and he noticed that me and Jasper were staring at him. "The evidence was against her." He slurred again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm so confused mate." Jasper laughed at him which caused Emmett to laugh too, were as me, I couldn't breathe, I was finding it hard to take all this in and my need to want to know more was overpowering.

"Simple isn't it." Emmett said while he stopped laughing and stared at Jasper right in the eyes. "She may say she shot them both in the head. But when the science people… I don't know their names." He went on and I nearly shuck him to spit it out. "Anyway. They say that she couldn't have done it. They did that blood thing, I don't know what they do; examine the blood squirt or something…" He went on again and I was fighting with myself to remain seated, I just wanted him to say it! "But she was too short. The person that did it was taller than her; they said it was simply impossible for her to have done it." He shrugged his shoulders again and took another long drink of his beer can.

"I still don't understand. Why does she blame herself then if the evidence was against her?" Jasper slurred.

"Coz she was drunk that night… she doesn't remember actually doing it but when she woke up to find her parents dead and the gun in her hand she just…" Emmett shook his head again and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… she just convinced herself she was guilty I guess." He smacked Jasper on the arm playfully and laughed. "I don't know what goes through Bella's head do I? Ask her yourself." He chuckled again.

"Why is Alice annoyed with her then?" I perked up. I'm sure a look of shock appeared on my face but I couldn't care less at this moment in time.

"I don't know mate." Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "My mum went through a bad time didn't she?" Tears were in his eyes now remembering his mother's state. "I suppose Alice is just picking on Bella, blaming her for the sake of it. Plus…" He pointed at me and slurred again. "Bella blames herself doesn't she? So it only helps Alice's reason to hate her more." He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't blame her though and nor does my mum." Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks silently now. "And I hope to god they catch the bastard that did it and set Bella up."

I couldn't think straight. I really wasn't expecting this at all. I should have guessed that her parents were dead though, why else would Bella end up in an orphanage? Why else would Esme have been so distraught over her sister? And why else would Bella end up living with Esme? I felt stupid for not seeing this. But never in a million years would I have guessed that Bella blames herself for murdering them. Why would she blame herself even though the evidence was against her?

Just when I thought Bella couldn't get more mysterious, I was truly wrong.

* * *

_Finally!!! We have been waiting for this!! Finally Edward knows about Bella's past. He still wants to know more but at least he knows what hes dealing with. _

_Next chapter we say goodbye to Emmett... for now. And Bella starts school!! _

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**....._


	5. Pixie bitch and her bitches

**A/N:** _OK so here's the 5th chapter!! We still want more people to review this story because we'd like to know if your enjoying it so far and if you like were we are going with this. _

_Anyway, as mentioned at the end of last chapter, this is Bella's first day of school and we sadly say goodbye too Emmett... FOR NOW!!! He shall make another appearance later on, so for those who are fans of him in this story, don't worry, he shall be back... so for now, its time we start to form a relationship of some sort, between Bella and Edward. **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella  
_

_

* * *

_

**Pixie bitch and her bitches.**

**BPOV**

_I was heading towards a house… an object was in my hand, I couldn't quite work out why I was here. I didn't look down at the object and I didn't drop it either, I just carried on forcing my legs to move. I was finding it hard to walk straight and while I made my way into the kitchen through the back door I was walking into things… this confused me. I felt perfectly healthy, conscious, why was my body acting like a drunk? _

_I heard an argument in the distance…I stumbled to the noise forcing myself to walk straight but I was finding it hard to navigate my body and get it to move. I finally made my way to the living room doorway, gripping the doorframe for support…that's when I noticed the object in my hand, but I didn't know what it was…I was confused._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." I heard the man yell. His loud voice forced my eyes away from my inspection of the weird weapon I was holding. I couldn't see who it was though… he just looked like a silhouette. The voice sounded familiar._

"_I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE." I heard a women cry back. Again, I couldn't see who she was and just like the man she sounded familiar. I was gripping the doorframe like my life depending on it, my legs getting heavy and my eye lids closing… I was angry with my body! I needed to know who these people were and what I was doing here. Nothing was making sense._

"_FINE!" He yelled back. "YOU DIRTY… FUCKING…" Then he stopped yelling at her and the silhouettes turned as if facing me… I still couldn't see who they were. I forced my legs to move forwards and it was like spot lights shone on the two figures in this dark room…_

"_Mum." I tried to talk. "Dad." Again trying to force this body to talk but it just wouldn't, I couldn't understand it. Why can't I speak, why do I feel so angry at them…everything went black._

I quickly sat up in bed sweating and panting… That was the first time I have ever had a nightmare of that night. Why did that just happen? Why was I looking through the eyes of my own body as if that wasn't me? I was scared and I had never so felt alone. I could never clearly remember that night but that nightmare scared the hell out of me; I remembered everything so fucking clearly, but at the same time I was an observer of that night, seeing through my own eyes but not feeling the same emotions. I was completely sober but the body in the nightmare was not; just a pathetic drunk like her father.

Why was I remembering now? Panic was starting to swell in my body. This was not good… Was I finally starting to remember what happened that night? What I did? I felt so terribly guilty for killing them and if these dreams were to continue I would find out why this guilt has lived with me for a year and that scared me more. I knew it was selfish of me but I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to have nightmares of that night. I live everyday with the guilt of what I had done; I don't need to dream of it. I really was scared now and tears were starting to fall down my cheeks. I knew I had committed the crime… That much I was sure of. I never believed the police when they told me I hadn't done it and that I was set up. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that.

The few things I do remember clearly from that night were the emotions running though me and the overpowering emotion was the anger I felt and I felt exactly that in the dream when my mum and dad stared back at me. I also remember carrying something in my hand but I couldn't remember what it was, I guess that's why the object in the dream didn't make sense to me. I remember distant arguments and I suppose that's why in the dream I couldn't see them clearly… and the fear came back to me again. What if I start to remember things like that? What they looked like that night and everything that was said? What if I remember the object in my hand? What if I remember actually killing them? I couldn't face what I had done; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was to see what I had done, especially seeing myself commit the act.

My worst fear had come true, I was living in a nightmare, day and now at night. Fear that one day I would pay for what I had done. Fear that everyone around me would finally see that I was guilty for killing them. Fear that the police would knock on my door and tell me they made a mistake, I really did do it; telling me what I already knew.

I forced myself to stop thinking. I was starting to panic and shake with fear now. I climbed out of bed and checked the time; it was 8:00am in the morning. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I slowly walked to the mirror fear again trickling through my body; I was scared of seeing my own reflection. I looked at the floor and slowly moved my head up to the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I looked ill. My hair was a mess and knotty because of the sweat and moving around in my bed. My face was pale, paler that usual. Then I moved my eyes to stare back at myself. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were slightly bloodshot. I knew a hot shower would sort this out so I jumped in, I could no longer face my reflection. I was starting to hate what I was looking at, I disgusted myself.

Once I'd finished in the shower I made my way to my bedroom and got dressed. I wore simple clothes, I always did. I never wore anything designer or fancy like pixie bitch. I bet that was another reason she hated me so much. I rolled my eyes at the thought, it was most likely true. Fashion was everything to her. I pulled on some jeans and a white top.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen but just before I rounded the corner I heard Emmett on the phone.

"I know babe." He sounded happy. "I really can't wait either… I have the money… no, no, no… Rose!" He complained. "I'm paying for the hotel and that's that." He chuckled. "So what time are you coming up today?... Yeah that's fine. Everyone will be up then… Good because Edward will want to see him. Ha-ha-ha we drank a lot last night…" He didn't sound hung-over at all. I think Rosalie asked the same thing because he answered my unspoken question. "You know me, I never get bad hangovers, plus, Esme always makes the best hangover drinks, it helps the headaches I get." He chuckled again. "So what's the plan?... I'm fine with that… You know the way there better than me anyway." I knew the conversation was coming to and end by the tone of his voice so I decided now was the best time to make myself known. I didn't want it to look like I was listening in by waiting till he was over.

"Hey." I whispered behind him which startled him a little and I chuckled low. He looked at me and turned back around to finish his conversation.

"So I'll see you at 9:00am… I really can't wait too babe… I love you more." He chuckled. "Bye baby." When he finished talking he turned to face me again. "You look like shit." He simply said while putting the phone back in its holster.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled sarcastically. How rude of him?

"Sorry squirt but you really do." He looked at my eyes and I felt a little self-conscious. "Had a rough nights sleep?" He asked concerned.

"Nope." I smiled. "I had a great nights sleep." I could see he didn't believe me so I got up and made myself some breakfast. I wasn't going to tell him about it. "Big day today huh?" I chuckled at him.

"Yep." He popped the 'P' with his lips.

"Morning." Sang an annoying voice. _Urgh_ Pixie bitch was up. "What time is Jazz coming today?" She asked Emmett. I heard a seat being dragged back across the floor so I knew she was sat at the table in the kitchen. I couldn't face her first thing; I just wasn't in the mood for her. Ignoring her completely I made my way to the dining room and ate my cereal. I focused on eating my food to take my mind away from my thoughts, I just couldn't think about the nightmare, I was scared enough and dreading going to sleep tonight.

I sat like this for a whole hour, taking my time and eating my breakfast. I've never taken so long to eat a simple bowl of cereal. I couldn't drag eating out any longer so I made my way to the kitchen when I heard the doorbell.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Pixie bitch screamed out causing me to drop my bowl in the water and making it splash back in my face. "Jazz!!" She screamed out again and ran to the door to let Rosalie and Jasper in. "Mum!!" She shouted up the stairs while I made my way to the living room were Rosalie was and Jasper. I'd never met him before.

"Hiya." He spoke. He wasn't looking at me in the eyes and I felt uncomfortable, he was acting weird. Pixie bitch ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately. I really, _really_ wasn't in the mood to see that after I just ate. When she saw me back off to go talk to Rosalie and Emmett she broke away from him and I heard her tell Jasper to stay away from me. I rolled my eyes, it was just like her to think I was hitting on her boyfriend.

"Hello dear." Esme spoke while walking down the stairs. She looked lovely. She was wearing a cream dress with a beautiful black floral pattern on it. It clung to her nicely.

"Esme, it's nice to see you." Rosalie made her way over to her and hugged her warmly. "I do apologise Esme but we can't stay long." She smiled at her.

"I understand dear." She smiled back. "I'll just call Carlisle to let him know you're here. He and Edward can come over and say their goodbye's too." She smiled a sad smile then. I knew this was going to be very emotional for her.

We all made our way outside to Emmett's Jeep; it was parked in front of Rosalie's which looked just the same as Emmett's, full of boxes. Everyone took turns in saying their goodbyes but I stood back. It felt like it was a private moment and I just didn't feel part of it. The dream was still playing in the back of my head and fear took over me again. I just couldn't help but fear that all this, my second chance would be taken away from me but a bigger part of me felt I deserved just that. Tears were in my eyes and I was about to go back inside when Edward came up behind me.

"Bella." He smiled his crooked smile at me, but being in the emotional mood I was in, it wasn't enough to dazzle me right now or even make me blush.

"Hi Edward." I smiled a sad smile at him and I didn't even realise it until Edward wiped a tear away, I was crying. He pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted and I pushed away all the guilt I felt about this embrace.

After a while he whispered into my ear softly, "Are you ok?" I turned my head so my forehead was resting against his neck. I breathed in his scent which soothed me.

"Not really, no." I whispered to him and then looked over to my family. Emmett and Rose were about to go and I knew I would have to part from Edward now. I felt slightly upset over having to leave him. "But I'll be fine." I squeezed him once then pulled away. "Thank you Edward." I smiled warmly at him.

"Wait." He said quickly then he wiped the tears from under my eyes and straightened my hair out. "We don't want them to see you've been crying now do we?" He chuckled and I blushed which made him smile the crooked smile I love so much. I turned away and walked to Emmett with Edward following me.

"Well squirt." Emmett came up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I chuckled into his ear and he dropped me. "I'm going to miss you." He ruffled my hair and I pretended to be mad at him again which made him laugh loudly.

"And I'm going to miss you too." I smiled a sad smile at me and before I could stop myself I said the next words out loud. "I feel like I'm losing a brother." I smiled but then immediately blushed. Emmett's reaction surprised me, he smiled widely and gave me another hug, but it wasn't a bone crushing hug it was a soft one.

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I know what you mean squirt and to me you are my little sister. I love you as a sister and I wouldn't want it any other way." He pulled back and tears were in my eyes, I could feel them.

"I love you too big guy" I laughed and punched him on the arm playfully. "Bye Em." I smiled widely at him.

"Bye Squirt." He smiled back and then turned around. When he reached his jeep he shouted back at me. "Oh and Bella, don't forget what I told you the other day. I'm here for you when ever you want me. Just give me a call." He winked at me. And out of the corner of my eye I saw a very pissed of Pixie bitch.

"Same with you and please call." I shouted back. I waved him good bye and I stayed with everyone while we watched Rosalie's car and Emmett's jeep drive off to their new life.

--

I woke up to a screeching alarm clock and normally I would have been pissed as hell but I've never been so thankful. Every morning for the past 3 days since Saturday I've woken up to the same nightmare. Nothing has changed though. I still don't know what the weapon is. I don't get to see my parents until the spot light shines on them and reveals them to me and then everything blacks out. It's scaring me and at the same time I'm thankful that I don't get to see the rest.

I've spent a whole year not remembering what had happened that night but feeling so guilty over what I had done. Why now? Was it because I'm finally with family again? Is my mind punishing me for having a second chance? I figured this was the reason. I figured it was because Emmett's love for me and company didn't make me feel guilty. When I was with him I didn't care that he hugged me, I didn't care that he smiled at me with care and brotherly love, I didn't care that I was taking what I could get. And now I'm finally being paid back in the fucking cruellest possible way. I should never have felt like that around Emmett. I didn't deserve to feel like that.

I turned the screeching noise off and walked to the bathroom door but it was locked. I knocked on the door and asked Alice as nicely as I could to hurry the fuck up. "It's me Alice. Could you hurry up please?" I felt sick having to be so nice to her, but I was so desperate for a pee I didn't care.

"You can wait!" She shouted back. I really fucking hated that stupid ass Pixie bitch.

"Alice please, I really need the toilet." I shouted back. Urgh, please don't make me say please again.

"Fine!" She shouted from the other end of the door and then I heard the door unlock. "But you better not be long." She spoke right in my face, such hate in her tone. I felt my hand twitch. Be good Bella; be good, the Pixie fucker is not worth it. Although it would be good to fuck up that hair and pull out some of those fucking spikes and shove them up her… Be good Bella. I chanted over and over again in my head while I passed her. It took every ounce of my self control not to barge past her roughly. I really hated this little Pixie devil bitch. I rolled my eyes as I slammed the door and locked it.

I did the same thing as I did every morning since Saturday. I walked slowly to the mirror and opened my eyes after the count of three to stare back at myself. I was scared of my own reflection, I was afraid of myself. I was even more scared of what these nightmares were going to reveal and I knew that they were going to get worse and start to reveal more. And I just couldn't face my own reflection due to this. Looking into the face of a killer… I couldn't bare the thought.

I went to the toilet and had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After I deliberately took a little longer than I was suppose to, I then made my way to my bedroom and as I walked from the bathroom to my room the devil was waiting in the hallway. I also came to the conclusion that Alice was a punishment, just as much as the nightmares and she was here to make my life hell. She barged past me and slammed the door; which was a good thing. I turned around to face a shut door and my fist held in the air. I took five deep breathes and made my way to my room to get ready.

I didn't bother with breakfast. I was still a little shaken from the nightmare which was stubbornly replaying over and over again in the back of my mind trying to make sense of it. I was waiting in the kitchen while Pixie bitch ate her breakfast and I stood against the wall with my eyes closed and my head rested against it. I remembered the conversation Esme gave me and Pixie bitch last night.

She had sat us down on the couch in the living room and decided to give us a little talk. And I mean little… She said a few words and then Pixie bitch walked out of the room.

"Listen girls." She stood in front of us. "School starts tomorrow and I expect you both to be on your best behaviour." She stared mainly at me when she said this. "Nothing that has happened over the last week or so, since Bella arrived is said out of this house… Not that anything bad has happened." She blushed and I blushed too. "But you know the rule, what is said in this house and between this family; stays in this house and between this family. We don't say anything to anyone." She shifted uncomfortably. "And lastly. Alice dear." She looked at her and Pixie bitch had a look of horror on her face I bit back a smile, I think she knew what Esme was going to say and it made me want to laugh. I however did not know what Esme was about to say and I soon wore the same expression. "Bella doesn't know where the school is, so she will be riding with you tomorrow and there will be no Buts, no No's and no Why's. It's going to happen and you're going to be good about it." She finished while staring at Alice. And then all of a sudden Pixie bitch stood up and was out of the room.

So here I was, waiting in the kitchen and dying for a cigarette. The idea of riding with Pixie bitch was stressing me out. I didn't bother to tell her I was going out, she wouldn't care or listen, so I just went. When I walked out of the door I noticed that Edward was walking down the path from his house which led to a shiny silver Volvo. I hadn't seen this car before and I was impressed.

I walked down to him. "Wow, nice ride." I chuckled at him as he jumped at my approach.

"Bella, hi." He smiled the famous crooked smile. I felt myself blush.

"How are you?" He spoke gently with his velvet voice.

"I'm ok thanks. How about you?" I looked away from him and examined his car with my eyes.

"I'm fine too. So… First day at Forks High today huh? You nervous?" I looked back at him and the crooked smile was back on his face. I felt myself blush as I realised I was staring at his mouth.

"Erm, no not really. I mean, I was never… popular at my old school." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I just don't find making friends that easy." I blushed again and looked at the floor.

"So how are you getting to school today?" He asked conversationally bringing my eyes back to him.

I let out a loud sigh and looked into the forest. "Pixie bitch… I mean." I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "I mean, Alice is taking me." I blushed again. Why do I always blush around him? I mentally kicked myself.

"Pixie bitch?" He chuckled back amused, only his chuckle sounded like music. It fascinated me. "I like it." He smiled. "I should remember that when Jasper next annoys me." He chuckled again then stared at me. "Would… Would you like to ride with me instead?" He stuttered nervously and I thought it was cute. "I mean, I know you don't get along with Alice and you might feel more comfortable coming with me." He smiled and a light blush crept its way onto his cheeks.

"Would you mind?" I asked quite excited over the idea, it was better than riding in the car with the Pixie devil. I smiled at him.

"Not at all." He smiled his crooked smile and yet again I blushed for what felt like the 100th time this morning.

"Thank you." I smiled back while he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in probably with a slight goofy grin on my face. I could feel the guilt rising in me but I pushed it aside, it wasn't like I could suffer anymore than the nightmares I had to endure every night, so I didn't care about pushing it all away. He climbed into the car and just before he set off, I saw Pixie bitch step out of her house and she looked over to see me driving off with Edward. I laughed at leaving behind a stunned Alice.

--

It was lunch time and I was outside having a well needed cigarette. I've had the worst fucking day ever. I knew there was a huge chance that Pixie bitch would have told people that I was the cause for her family's problems over the last year, and my suspicions were correct. In the space of one day I had made two enemies'. I believe their names are Jessica and Lauren aka Pixie bitches, bitches.

They've been in all of my classes so far which were English first then Government. After a short break I had to face them again in my Trigonometry class then Spanish class. Throughout each class they would do the same thing; whisper about me behind my back, giggle when one told the other a fucking hilarious joke about me. I rolled my eyes at the memory, immature bitches. And if that wasn't enough to piss me off and put me in a bad mood they actually childishly threw things at my back and when each class was over they would get up faster than me so each one of them could barge past me. This fucking annoyed the hell out of me, but I had promised Esme I would be good. I wasn't going to let them get to me.

So after having four classes with them so far and two classes left I was simply dreading having to face those three. I wasn't scared of them; I was scared of myself and what I would do if they annoyed me once again. So here I was, outside having a cigarette. I wasn't in the mood to eat and I certainly wasn't in the mood to be stared at by everyone. I knew it was a bad idea to come to High School especially after my past but I just couldn't cause Esme more trouble. So I'm sticking this out.

I stayed outside the whole of lunch and no one came up to me. A few people passed me when they were coming back from wherever they were and they stared at me and whispered but I just looked away. When I heard the bell ring I looked down at my time table to find that I had biology next, I let out a sigh and followed the map. I was glad I had something to shove in front of my face to stop me from reacting to all the stares I was receiving. Every now and then I would hear people telling someone else that I was the new girl.

After pushing past a few people crowding the hallway, I made my way to the front of the class. I looked at the board to find out my new teachers name (All the other teachers had written their names on the board so I assume this one had.) and in scruffy handwriting I just made out the name Mr. Banner. I walked up to him and he pointed me to a seat. My new seat and I was happy to know, was next to Edward. I smiled at him and when I sat down he knew that something was wrong with me.

"Hard day?" He whispered and I nodded my head back. I pulled my books towards me and rested my forehead on my arms. After a few moments I saw a piece of paper was passed underneath me.

**_What's wrong?_**

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I looked at the note and let out a low sigh. What's up? Urgh… I didn't even know were to begin or what I wanted to tell him.

**It's nothing really. I'll be fine.**

I scribbled back and was worried he wouldn't be able to tell what my writing says. I looked up to see the teacher had started to write some things on the board. I looked around and saw a few people copying it down but some weren't so I just followed their lead and looked ahead, bored. A few moments later, Edward sent me another note on the same piece of paper.

**_Please Bella. I want to help. I know there is something bothering you. _**

_**You know you can tell me.** _

I let out another sigh and then looked to my left at Edward who had concern written all over his face. My heart sunk. I really fucking hated that face especially when it was aimed at me. So feeling slightly annoyed and angry at his concern I just told him the truth… Well part of the truth.

**It's just these two girls called Jessica and Lauren, I think their names are that anyway. Alice has told them a few things about me and my past and their being complete bitches towards me. But it's nothing I can't handle, I'm trying to ignore them the best I can but their being a little difficult that's all.**

I passed back the piece of paper to Edward and a few moments later the paper was passed back to me.

**_I'm glad you're trying to ignore them both because you're right, they are bitches. _**

**_And I can tell something else is bothering you. This morning in the car, you looked a little shaken and worried about something. What else is wrong with you? _**

**_You can tell me Bella, please, I want to help if I can._**

Why won't he just drop it? I let out another sigh and wrote quickly.

**Edward please, just drop it now. It will only bore you…**

I rested my elbow on the table and put my head in my hand. I scribbled on my note book while Edward wrote back to me. A few moments later he passed the paper back.

**_Bella, nothing you say will bore me. But ok… I will drop it._**

I felt bad now. What if I hurt his feelings? I mean he was only trying to be a friend. The familiar feeling washed over me and I felt immediately guilty. As I started to scribble a note back to him on the piece of paper I got a sharp dig in the side of my ribs and then I looked up to find my Mr. Banner staring down at me. I blushed hard knowing I had fucked things up, knowing I'd be getting detention my first day here. I felt annoyed with myself and really fucking terrible for disappointing Esme.

"I hope you are writing notes off the board Mrs. Swan." He looked at my sketch book which had the piece of paper me and Edward were writing to each other on it. "Give me the piece of paper you were just writing on." He raised an eyebrow at me and held out his hand. Before I could pass the notes to him Edward had taken the paper from me and placed a piece of paper in his hands. "And what is this Mr. Cullen?" He asked harshly and I felt anger course through me at his tone.

"It's Bella's notes sir." Edward spoke back gently. I looked to my left to see Edward was staring right into Mr. Banner's eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but an annoyed voice spoke to me.

"Are these your notes Miss. Swan?" Mr. Banner showed me the piece of paper.

"Erm…" I looked to left my left quickly to see Edward give me a quick nod to say they were. "Yes, yes they are." But Mr. Banner smirked at me. I was confused.

"Funny how this is Mr. Cullen's writing." He smirked again and I felt my hand twitch. It reminded me of Pixie bitch and her bitches this morning.

"I did write them sir. But I passed them to Bella so she could copy them. She can't see the board properly from here as you keep standing in the way when you write." He spoke softly and I felt my mouth twitch, Mr. Banner however didn't find this amusing at all and looked slightly angry at his rude way of putting the situation. To my utter surprise he handed his notes back to Edward and walked to the front of the class. Did that just happen? I was totally gob smacked that Edward had gotten us out of that. He didn't even ask to see the paper I was writing on. I was amazed at Edward. I looked over to him and gave him a silent 'Thank You' and a huge smile. He mouthed the words 'Your Welcome' and then passed me his notes where I started to copy them down into my sketch book. I chuckled at the situation and I heard a little musical chuckle next me. I loved the sound.

We spent the whole class doing this. Edward would write down some notes then pass his paper to me where I would copy them down. Edward wasn't lying when he told Mr. Banner that I couldn't see what he was writing because he was indeed standing in the way. So when the bell rang I was disappointed that it was over. I was enjoying this lesson… Well not the lesson itself, more the time with Edward. I had learnt now to ignore the guilt I was feeling for enjoying his company, but I knew tonight I would pay for this and I would end up having yet another horrible night's sleep.

I started to pack my books back in my bag and Edward broke the silence in the room. I looked around to see that everyone had already left.

"What lesson do you have next?" He asked. I passed him my timetable while finishing my packing.

"Gym." I groaned and he chuckled at my reaction.

"Don't you like Gym?" He chuckled while passing me my timetable back.

"No I don't." I groaned at him again and checked my timetable making sure I was lying and my eyes were seeing things. But nope… There it was, Gym written in fucking black bold letters. I shoved it away in my bag along with the map. I was hoping that I could just walk around and forget about Gym then I could just blame it on the fact no one would show me were my lesson was and I lost my map. While I was plotting away in my head Edward broke me away from my thoughts.

"Your class is on the way to my next lesson. I'll walk with you." He smiled his crooked smile and I was dazzled momentarily so I just followed him. Before I knew it I was at the entrance of my new class and Edward was saying goodbye to me. I waved him off and forced myself to go to the changing rooms. I was doing this for Esme I kept telling myself over and over in my head once again.

--

I knew there was a reason I fucking hated Gym so much. _Bang… OUCH… _I rubbed the side of my head. I had managed to whack myself with my badminton racket. "For fuck sake." I swore under my breathe. I felt a pair of hands come over and take my hand away from my head.

"Are you ok?" Asked a slightly amused voice. I rolled my eyes and backed off a little.

"I'm fine thank you." I put my hand back to the lump that was starting to rise on my head.

"You don't like fine. Do you want me to take you to the nurse to check that out?" I looked over to see a boy staring at the hand on my head.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks anyway." I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica stood by each other. Rage was clear on their faces and they both looked like they wanted to launch themselves at me and with the mood I was in, I would like nothing more than to take these two bitches out. I felt the familiar feeling of anger coursing through me and adrenaline working its way through my veins.

"I wouldn't try anything with _her_ Mike." Jessica walked over to the boy I now knew was called Mike and wrapped her arm around his shoulder but he shrugged her off and gave her a disgusted look. I chuckled.

"Think that's funny do you?" Lauren spoke up and I turned to face her not really caring were this could lead to. I dropped the hand that was on my head and walked a few steps towards her were she backed off.

"I do actually yes." I smiled at her which only made her more pissed at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder which turned me around and I snapped at the person, knowing who it was. "Get your dirty, fucking hand, off me." I spoke with anger in Jessica's face.

"Or what?" She spoke back matching my tone. "You're going to hit me? Oh no wait… That's not your thing is it?" She laughed in my face and Lauren joined in.

"What did you just say?" I spoke back through my teeth. I felt my hand tighten into a fist waiting for her to say the words I knew she would say.

"Do you really want me to say it?" She smirked at me and I wanted nothing more than to smack it off her face. "You really want me to tell everyone here…" She spoke loudly and raised both her arms in the air to make it clear she wanted everyone to listen in. "You really, _really_ want me to tell you what you would rather do to me?" She laughed.

"Yeah, go on. Humour me." I smiled back.

"Listen bitch." Lauren spoke with a hard edge to her voice; she walked around me and was stood next to Jessica. "I'd shut the fuck up if I was you, because we don't care about telling everyone in here what you are." She whispered in my face with such hate and I was in no mood to mess around anymore, I was so close to beating the hell out of both these girls. She looked me up and down and anger was waiting to burst from me and I was starting to shake with anger.

"Then fucking say it!" I shouted in her face.

"OK then." She whispered in my face and laughed. "I'd watch out for her everyone." She addressed the audience we had gathered now. "Word has it that our new classmate here." She pointed at me and I wanted to snap her finger. "Is a… Murderer!" She shouted the last word out into my face and I heard everyone around me gasp.

I smirked in both their faces and lowered my voice so only they could hear. "That's right… I am. So unless either of you want to be my next victim, I'd stay the fuck away from me if I were both of you. Oh… And don't even think about trying to piss me off again." I whispered to them with hate lacing my every word. I spoke the next words softly and slowly, menace now joining my voice along with hate. "Keep the fuck away from me, or your next." I winked at them and laughed a threatening laugh.

Before I turned around I saw both of them stare back at me in horror. I walked out of the hall and saw our Gym teacher on the phone next to the changing rooms in a small office. I don't know who she was phoning, whether it was tell someone about what had happened because she overheard us or she didn't hear a thing and was in there before it all happened. I really didn't care at all. I just wanted to get home.

I couldn't get the image of their faces out of my head as I walked outside. It was like they didn't believe what Pixie bitch had told them. I knew she had told them who else knew about what had happened? But I wasn't like her, I wouldn't tell Esme about today, I wouldn't tell her that her daughter had broken her family rule to keep things in the family. Now, thinking back to her bitches, when I spoke the words I had it was like I was confirming something they didn't really believe or didn't want to believe. I suppose I was glad I had threatened them like that, at least now they would leave me the fuck alone. I didn't even care that they thought I was a killer, I didn't even care they _knew_ I was a murderer.

--

It was 10:00pm at night and I really fancied a cigarette. I hadn't told Esme about what had happened. And when Esme called me downstairs for my dinner tonight, I sat facing Pixie bitch who had a look of anger plastered on her face when ever she looked at me. So I knew word had gotten back to her about what had happened in Gym today. Esme made small talk by asking about my day. I told her I had a great day and I should settle in quickly. This only made Pixie bitch angrier with me. I knew one day we would have everything out in the open between us; it was only a matter of time.

So it was 10:00pm and everyone was in bed a sleep.

I decided that seen as everyone was fast asleep because we would all be getting up early tomorrow. I would sneak a cigarette. So using Emmett's idea I went over to the smaller window in my room, the one which looked into Edward's bedroom. I opened it as far as it would go and sat on the window ledge. To steady myself I balanced my feet on a branch from the tree which stood fully grown in between both our houses and in front of our windows, and to think I wanted Esme to get it cut down, I chuckled quietly. I figured this was Edward's room, well I hoped it was Edward's room as I was about to wake whoever it was up.

I snapped a small branch off the tree and threw it at the window. It made a light tap so I knew it wouldn't have scratched his window. I hadn't lit my cigarette up yet just in case this happened to be Carlisle's room; I'd be in enough trouble waking him up without having to explain why I smoked. Feeling slightly anxious as I waited a few minutes… No one came to the window, so trying my luck again I ripped another small branch off and threw it again, only this time it was a louder tap on the window. After a minute I saw the curtains move and panic started to rise in my chest… This was a bad fucking idea. What if it was Carlisle? Fingers crossed and ready to fall backwards if it was Carlisle; I waited while I watched a sleepy Edward open his window.

I let out a deep breathe I didn't know I was holding and chuckled at him. "Sorry I woke you." I chuckled again as he looked startled. He hadn't noticed me until I spoke.

"Bella…" He yawned. "You scared me." He gave me a lazy smile and I blushed.

"Sorry Edward." I smiled at him apologetically. I grabbed my cigarette packet and lit up a cigarette. I offered him one but he shook his head and smiled lazily again.

"How come you woke me then?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you." I sighed and picked at the tree in front of me. "It's just I don't want to cause Esme anymore trouble than I already have. I'm lucky to even be here." I blushed when I said this.

"Because threatening Jessica and Lauren won't get you into trouble." He chuckled and I threw him a dirty looked that made him chuckled more. "Hey, I'm not complaining." He held both his hands up in the air, in a surrender way. "Seriously, I hate the girls." He shook his head as if remembering a memory and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's just say you're not the only one who has had a problem with those two." I was still confused. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "They stalked me for a while." And I laughed quietly at him. It's just like those two to develop a crush on Edward and stalk him, poor guy. I can't blame them though; he is incredibly good looking and a true gentleman, what girl wouldn't want him? I blushed at my thoughts.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been a living nightmare having those two tailing you." I giggled at him and he blushed.

"Ha-Ha." He rolled his eyes at me.

"So what did you hear then?" I asked when I'd calmed down and took a drag of my cigarette.

"Just that they rounded on you and created a scene, then shouted out that you were a…a…" He stuttered nervously.

"A murderer." I finished for him in a flat tone.

"Yes." He spoke back in a soft voice. I blushed that he had heard that, I didn't want him to know my past.

"I've been through a lot this last year…" I spoke back in a timid voice, not really wanting to tell him this. "And even though I think and believe I don't deserve this…" I thought of the right words. "Second chance." I spoke softly. "I'm going to give it a go for Esme. You know better than I do what she went through and how she reacted over my mothers… death." I tried to ignore the lump in my throat. "But I'm here for Esme; I don't want to cause this family anymore pain."

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella." He spoke quickly and I was shocked at his statement.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I spoke back harshly.

"I just think…" I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "That you shouldn't beat yourself up for what ever you believe you have done." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What if I deserve it?" I asked quietly.

"What if you don't?" He looked at me right in the eyes.

"Well we will never know if I deserve it or not." I spoke mainly to myself knowing he didn't know what I was talking about. Wanting to change the subject I spoke back conversationally. "Anyway… Thanks again for what you did today. You didn't have to do that for me."

He blushed and replied. "You're welcome Bella." He smiled his crooked smile at me and I was dazzled again. I shook my head and looked back into my room; it was 10:15pm.

"Well we better get back to bed. Sorry again for waking you." I chuckled at him and he smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him.

Just as I was turning around Edward's voice stopped me. "Oh and one more thing Bella." I loved it when he said my name; I got butterflies in my stomach. "I'd prefer it if you wait for me in future." I raised an eyebrow questioning him again. "It's a long walk from here to school and I'd rather give you a lift here and back." He smiled widely flashing me his perfect white teeth. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Bella." As he shut his window, the last image I saw was his crooked smile.

I climbed back through my window and closed it. While I drew my curtains shut I hoped that my dreams would stay on Edward tonight and not drift to the nightmares.

But hope and faith was never on my side… I knew it was impossible to escape them…

* * *

_Ahhhhhh how cruel is Alice?? She goes and tells her two best friends about Bella's past but she never told Jasper??! How bitchy of her to tell them Bella's story when Esme told her not too!! _

_Alice shall have her own POV in a future chapter, so expect more from Bella and Alice.... Not telling what... haha  
_

_Next chapter is going to be a special one... you shall find out soon why..sooon!!!!_

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**....._


	6. We have some bad news

**A/N:** _Last chapter we said that there was going to be a 'Special Chapter'. Well after we both thought about it, we realised that the special chapter would fit better as chapter 7. You shall find out soon why its different! We also said that Alice will have her own POV in a future chapter, well again this came in with the change around and now Alice has her own POV this chapter! Anyway, we really hope you enjoy this chapter... **PLEASE REVIEW!!**  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella and Alice  
_

_

* * *

_

**"We have some bad news."**

**BPOV**

One week later, Monday. 

_I was walking down a path. I could tell it was about 5:00pm because the sun was setting and darkness was starting to spread round me. I didn't know were I was walking too… but I just looked on ahead and curiously took in my surroundings._

_My body suddenly turned right and was walking towards a house. When I reached the front door I recognized were I was immediately… I was home. My body reached out and my right hand wrapped its fingers round the door handle but stopped before it pushed down… I knew why it had… I heard the arguing… I could hear them screaming at each at other; my father calling my mother a dirty bitch and cheating whore. I tried to move my hands to my ears to block out the sound of their voices but I couldn't move my hands. _

_My body was frozen… Standing there for ages and not moving an inch. I could feel the anger coursing through my body and the familiar feeling of adrenaline. I however, was feeling scared and wanted nothing more than to run away from everything… But my body had other things in mind._

_My hand peeled itself off the door handle and walked backwards away from the door. Tears from my eyes were starting to blur my vision and my left arm roughly wiped them way… The material from my sleeve rubbed at my eyelids causing them to burn. "Their not fucking worth it." My body spoke out loud; venom, hate, anger, annoyance and menace all laced the tone of my voice… It scared me. _

_My body turned left and walked to the back of the house. I didn't know why it was walking there and I didn't even try to make an attempt to stop my body… I knew I couldn't and that it would be useless to try. So the only thing I could do was watch and see what my body did the night I killed my parents. After all, what was the point in stopping something that cannot be changed? So I let nature take its course as I watched on through the eyes of myself that night… in total horror. _

_I was practically running to the back shed. I knew what my body craved and why it was breaking the lock on the door… It wanted alcohol. My dad always kept his cans of beer in here but I could feel that my body craved something stronger. Different emotions kept changing within me; fear, adrenaline, anger and hate. I had never been so scared. _

_I finally broke in after wrenching the door open. I couldn't see anything but my body knew where its destination lay…It knew exactly were to turn… Exactly what to grab… Even in the darkness it __manoeuvre__d around the shed knowing every inch of the place… After a while of searching and grabbing things, I stepped out into the night._

_What confused me about my body's actions was the fact that when ever I dared to drink I always walked away from the house and drank somewhere else, somewhere where I wouldn't get caught… But tonight was different…Tonight my body had different plans._

_I sat on the bench in the back of my garden…drinking the clear substance I knew to be Vodka. My body didn't care how much it was consuming… Fear was coursing through me… while every other emotion my body that night felt washed away with the alcohol… leaving only anger behind. My body was slowly swaying and becoming drunker by the second… I couldn't understand how my body was still functioning with the amount of liquor it had taken in. _

_My hands tried to work the top of the bottle to place the lid back on but my site was blurred now. My body thru the bottle to the ground and my eyes drifted shut for what felt like hours. My body wasn't thinking… Well, if it was I couldn't read my body's thoughts… Only feel what my body was going through and the anger that was swelling inside me… I was terrified knowing what this night led too. _

_After a while I opened my eyes and my head was swaying badly now. My body turned to look at the bench I was sat on and an object was sat next me… I didn't remember putting it there… I didn't even remember seeing it there before I sat down either. I grabbed it and I knew it was the weapon I had used that night… I now examined it with my eyes and to my horror… It was a gun._

_My body pushed itself up off the bench and started to sway towards the house…Everything went black._

I forced my eyes open and I gasped as I took a mouth full of air into my lungs. I was panting hard and both of my hands were holding a fist full of hair. Sweat was covering me everywhere and I was starting to cry uncontrolled sobs of fear. This nightmare was far worse than the one I had been having for the past week. Having this nightmare made me truly hate myself… Knowing now, for sure and seeing myself pick up that weapon and feeling that strong overpowering emotion; feeling the need and want to… to kill. There was no doubt in my mind that the anger I felt was meant for that, there was no doubt that my mind was probably plotting away as I was swaying towards the house. And finally witnessing myself walk towards my house were my parents were, with the gun in my hand… It was the worst nightmare I could ever suffer. I was a true monster.

The gun… I couldn't stop picturing the gun in my hand… I should have known from the previous nightmare what the object I was holding was, after all, I did see the bullet holes in both my parents' heads; I did wake up the next morning with the gun in front of me. I cringed at the thought which only made me cry more. I never could remember actually picking up the weapon that night… How could I have done this? With both the hands that were still gripping my hair I roughly pulled on the handfuls and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't deserve this second chance, how could I? Why didn't they believe me when I told them I did it? For them to let me come here and be with family, people who I actually love, how cruel and sick can they be? How could they let me walk the halls with hundreds of student's everyday at school? It was just horrifying.

I sat still for a while… I didn't even know what time it was. I just kept thinking about the nightmare and replaying it in my head. How could I do something like that? I mean, I knew I hated them for the way they had brought me up, it wasn't an easy upbringing. Having a drunk for a father and a mother who was having a secret affair which resulted in leaving me alone with him… receiving nothing but verbal abuse. How could a child love their parents when their brought up in that kind of environment? Told everyday how much of a fucking disappointment I am? Told everyday how hated I was… how unwanted I was. So yes… I hated them; I held no love for them at all. I had a good reason to want to commit the murder that night but when I really thought about it, I just never thought I was capable of committing such a crime… Well I thought it wasn't.

I'd never been a violent type of girl. In fact I fucking hated violence and that's the reason I always stayed out of the house when I came home from school, avoiding my drunken dad in case the verbal abuse turned to physical. The thought of violence scared the hell out of me. I'm no good with pain either. But what I've come to realise is that physical pain is nothing in times like this, it's the emotional pain that hurts the most. And I was suffering this type of pain everyday… I deserved every second of it.

Over the years, after all the abuse I received from my father and the neglect off my mother; I had considered suicide a few times. But it comes back to the pain; I don't like pain and no matter how much I hated this life, no matter how worse it got over the years, the idea of removing myself from this life scared me. Another reason was the thought of where I would belong once I die. What would happen to me? Would I go to heaven or hell? I live in hell everyday while living this life; I'm living my own personal nightmare. But after what I had done… I would certainly go to hell. I did a terrible, unforgivable thing by taking Esme's sister and brother in-law, Alice and Emmett's aunt and uncle away from this world. So this was my pathetic reason for not removing myself from this world, a danger to everyone around me, I was scared of the after life and pain which I sure deserved.

After a while of crying, I calmed down and I just let the silent tears flow down my cheeks. I just couldn't think straight anymore, the more I thought about what I had done the more I hated myself and I just didn't have the energy right now. I was still shaking from head to toe. I was even more terrified now I knew that these nightmares were getting worse. I was petrified of what I would find out next…

I roughly wiped my eyes and took in a few deep breathes, calming myself down completely. I looked next to my bed at my alarm clock. It was 7:20am. I walked slowly to the bathroom were it was occupied as usual. I didn't even bother to knock on the door this time. My body felt drained emotionally from all feelings and reality; it felt like my body was just giving up on everything. I didn't deserve to feel love; to give love to someone or receive love. I didn't deserve to live a normal life with a family when I had taken some of my family away from this world. I hurt the only family I had left. I was a criminal, a monster, a killer… I was worth nothing.

So from that moment, I just decided I would give up. I wouldn't argue with Alice on a morning anymore, this was her house, her home as she told me a few mornings ago. Me? I was just here; forced to live here by the people who call themselves the police, people who fight for justice and lock up criminals. Well they certainly haven't done their jobs right this time have they? They place me here, a danger to everyone. If only they witnessed what I have seen over the past few weeks; the nightmares I have suffered.

There was no point in telling them though… I had tried that many times over the last year that I was guilty, but they just told me it was impossible and assured me that they would find the real criminal. According to them, the person who actually did it was taller than me. I remember when they brought in some forensic scientists to my home. They had examined my parent's bodies and the blood splatter that was left on the wall from when I had shot them, it was all very technical and I was too scared to ask them what they were doing. I just stood in horror watching them work, refusing to leave. They spent hours examining every little detail and there final result was that someone else was in the room that night, they figured by the tallness it was a man and he was stood behind me when it happened. They also examined my hands for gun residue, and found nothing… This only confirmed their story more. So according to the overall analysis, I was framed. The person, well man according to them, he killed my parents then placed the gun in my hand after he had used it and fled. Never to be seen, never to be caught.

Even after they 'proved' the evidence was against me. I still knew in my heart that I was guilty. For one, they still haven't caught the actual guy who supposedly killed them. And secondly, I knew how I felt that night; I knew even before these nightmares the feeling that was running through me that very night, the familiar feeling of anger and adrenaline that coursed through me. I may not have remembered actually walking to the house and committing the act, everything was a blur that night to me, but those feelings have stuck with me ever since. And these nightmares have confirmed what I already knew… I was guilty.

I brought myself back to reality and slid my body down the wall next to the bathroom door. I blocked all thoughts from my mind and waited for the door to open…

I don't know how long I was waiting before the door eventually unlocked and I stood up. Pixie bitch walked out and she threw me a disgusted look while barging past me, forcefully. I didn't even have the energy to look behind me. Before she could say something to me though, I slammed the door in her face and locked it. I didn't go to the mirror today; I just couldn't look at myself. So I walked over to the sink, grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste and went over to the bath. I ran the water and brushed my teeth, while sitting on the edge of the tub. Once I was done I put them on the side and jumped in the shower.

Everything was moving so slow this morning, I was loosing track of time… I was also loosing the will to care. Before I knew it, I was dressed and walking out of the door to meet Edward. We did this every morning roughly about the same time, 8:20am. We had to be at school for 8:30am and with Edward's speedy driving we were at school within the 10 minutes and we made it to our first class's.

My first week at Forks High hadn't been so good either…

--

_**Tuesday **_

I walked down to Edward's car about 8:15am, I had woken up earlier than usual due to the usual morning nightmare. I hadn't had any trouble from Pixie bitch, she just blanked me and that suited me just fine. When I walked down to meet Edward, he was waiting for me next to his car and the atmosphere was slightly awkward. We still weren't used to our new routine as this was only the second day, plus I wasn't exactly looking forwards to school today and was debating with myself whether I should skip or not. I think Edward saw the reluctance on my face.

"You seem nervous again." Edward asked me while giving me a small smile and it was still enough to make me blush. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in.

"Well wouldn't you be if you were me?" I spoke while he got in the car. I raised my eyebrow at him and I chuckled at his light blush.

"Well… Yes I suppose." He stuttered, which I still found adorable. He fastened his seatbelt and copied his lead. I smiled at him as he set off and I pressed play on his CD player.

"Classical music?" I asked conversationally and when I looked over to Edward I had never seen him blush so much before. "Don't worry, I like it." I smiled reassuringly at him. "My mum used to listen to it in the house, when ever she was around." I rested my head back on the seat and spoke while staring out of the window. "My dad used to hate it though, so she would only listen to it when he was at the pub." I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the music trying to see if I recognize the now familiar song.

"Do you know this?" He asked softly. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me and as usual, I blushed.

"Yes." I smiled at the song and what it reminded me off. "Debussy – Claire De Lune." I smiled widely at him. "My mum used to listen to this exact song in the car when I was little." I chuckled at the memory and went on. "I was never a good girl you could say… I've always hated school, and when I was younger she would always play this song and it would instantly calm me down." I laughed at the memories and Edward joined in.

"This song calms me down too." He spoke when we had calmed down; I looked at him again and raised an eyebrow. "I always listen to this song at home, it helps me think and relax." He smiled and I shared the same smile. We had something in common and I got slight butterflies at the thought.

When we arrived I walked to class, dread had taken over me and I was worried that Jessica and Lauren had told everyone what I had said to them in Gym. After thinking about it more over the night, I realised I really shouldn't have threatened them like that. I felt disgusted at myself that I would use what I had done to my parents as a threat to someone else. But when I got to class there was no whispering, no giggling, no throwing things at me and no barging past me after class. Instead I was faced with two scared girls. I felt guilty that I had this effect over them but I was thankful for not having a repeat performance of each class yesterday.

The rest of my day went peacefully with no trouble and I just blended in, not making myself known to anyone. I really hated attention and being the new girl that was bound to come. So I ate my lunch outside after packing it that morning like Emmett advised me to do. The school food really did look terrible.

--

_**Wednesday**_

I woke up at 7:30am today. I was feeling really fucking tired so I decided I'd take a cold shower. I walked to the door but found Pixie bitch was in there so I banged on the door.

"Could you hurry up please?" I couldn't hide the annoyance in my voice. I really hated sharing a bathroom with her.

"No I can't!" She shouted from the other end of the door.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? I need the toilet!" I shouted at her through the door.

She unlocked the door and shouted in my face. "This is _my_ house, _my_ bathroom, so _fuck off!!_" And then she slammed the door in my face. I was fuming and I started to shake with anger. I was just about to retaliate but a tired Esme came down the stairs from her room.

"What's going on?" She asked, clearly annoyed at being woken up by two screaming girls.

"I'm really sorry for waking you Esme." I blushed. "But Alice is taking the piss in the bathroom and I really need the toilet and a shower." I complained to her.

"Oh… Erm, you can go use my bathroom Bella. I'll have a word with Alice later about the bathroom." She smiled warmly at me and her smile wasn't forced anymore, not like the first day she had brought me here. She was starting to feel like a mother in ways and this only made me feel worse for being here. Why would she want a daughter like me? My own mother didn't even like being around me and look how she ended up. I felt sick with my thoughts, so I gave her a small smile and went to her bathroom.

After I was showered and now wide awake. I met Edward down at his car and he looked happy to see me. We talked a while in the car and he told me a bit about life in Forks while he grew up here and I told him what Phoenix was like and a little about my life. It was the first time we had actually spoken to each other about our pasts. It felt nice sharing.

The day was faster than usual and before I knew it, it was my Gym lesson next. Edward walked me to my class and we shared a goodbye and I told him I'd meet him at his car after class. When I got changed I walked into the sports hall and sat on the nearest bench… Alone. After my argument with Pixie bitches, bitches; no one dare come near me anymore and I was chosen last yesterday when we played basketball. But this suited me perfectly because when I was chosen I was put on the bench, and this didn't bother me one bit.

To my utter disappointment I had no choice but to be on Lauren and Jessica's basketball team today as the two Gym teachers decided it would be fun to have a girls V' boys game. This was not fun at all. And to make matters fucking worse, everyone had to play. The game started off ok, no one passed me the ball but the few times they did I threw it and once it accidentally hit Lauren hard on the back of the head. I was expecting her to start with me but she looked scared more than anything. My threat must have really worked on these two girls. Even though I hated them both, I still couldn't help but feel guilty that I had this effect over them.

After a few more accidents and me throwing balls at everyone around me and injuring one boy pretty badly as I threw it pretty hard at his most private area. The girls Gym teacher had no choice but to make me sit on the bench as I was a danger to others. I snorted when she told me this… If only they knew what a real danger I was.

--

_**Thursday**_

The nightmares were starting to affect my appearance now. I wasn't sleeping good and my eyes were blood shot today. Normally it would only take 10 minutes or so for them to go back to normal, a cold shower usually does the trick for my body to come around, but today the tiredness was catching with me. I'd woken up at 7:00am and thankfully I got to the bathroom first, I really wasn't in the mood to face Pixie bitch today.

It was a slow day that dragged. Me and Edward only shared a few words in the morning as he could tell I was tired and wasn't concentrating much. Classes went by slowly and all I wanted to do was get some sleep.

When lunch time came, Edward found me outside sitting against a wall having a cigarette with my eyes closed. He scared me by dropping his car keys on my lap. I jumped slightly and picked up the keys.

"What are these for?" I asked softly while turning the keys over in my hands.

"So you can have a sleep in my car." He spoke back gently.

"What?" I asked shocked and touched, this was the sweetest thing anyone has ever offered me.

"Bella, I know you are tired. Go to the car and have an hours sleep, you will feel much better. I'll wake up you at the end of lunch." He smiled and blushed.

What I did next surprised us both… I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Edward." I felt his arms weave around my back and he pulled my body closer to him. After a few moments of our embrace, the guilt started to rise in me and I pulled away with a small smile on my face. I walked to his car and had a dreamless hours sleep. Edward woke me a few minutes before Biology and I felt slightly better. The rest of the day was bearable, thanks to Edward.

Every night at 10:00pm we would also talk at the window while I had a cigarette. It was nice to finally have a friend who I could talk to and I had to admit, I did have feelings for Edward and I had dreamt of being more than just friends with him. But my dreams would never become a reality because I would never let it happen. Edward deserved better than me. I was also finding it easier to push away all the guilt I felt while being with him the longer I spent with him. But the nightmares were coming more often now and I was dreaming of that night nearly all night now; I felt like this was a punishment. Also, Pixie bitch was becoming harder to live with, again I felt like this was another punishment.

--

_**Friday**_

I was so tired by Friday. I didn't talk to Edward in the car at all in the morning and I was falling asleep in classes. The day went by like a blur and before I knew it, I was in Edward's car going home… When he pulled outside his house he decided to question me on my tired behaviour.

"What's wrong Bella?" He reached for my face and turned it towards him. When he touched me I felt the familiar electric shock from the times he touched me before.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I forced a smile on my face.

"You can't fool me Bella. I know you're not fine. I mean, look at you. You're so tired and you were falling asleep in class today." He seemed annoyed with me and I could see it on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I pulled his hand off my face and turned towards the door but he grabbed me before I could open it. He spun me around so I was facing him once again.

"Don't be like this Bella. I only want to help and you keep giving me the cold shoulder. Why won't you just talk to me?" He asked softly and I felt bad but I wasn't going to tell him about the nightmares. Edward was the one person who I didn't want to know about my past.

"Because I don't want to tell you." I spoke back calmly while staring at my hands.

"Tell me what Bella?" Edward asked softly while he put his hand under my chin making me look him in the eyes.

"Forget it." I pulled away and climbed out of the door leaving behind a hurt Edward. I felt so guilty for doing this to him. He was trying to be a friend to me, that's all he's ever tried being and I was thankful for his efforts but I just couldn't open up to him about my past.

As I dragged my feet back to the house sleepily, I saw Pixie bitches car at the end of the pathway and I decided then that I would walk straight up to my bedroom and try to get some sleep. Esme wasn't home as she was still at work so I didn't exactly have anyone to talk to. Me and Esme had started to do this when she got home from work. I never had anything to do so I would come downstairs and talk to her. It was nice having some sort of bonding time with her. As usual I felt guilty but I pushed it all away and just tried my best to enjoy this time as it made her happy.

"Oh my god I can't wait!!" I heard a screaming Pixie bitch in the kitchen. "OK what club is it??... Oh my god, I love that place!... I can't wait… That time suits me fine." She giggled with excitement. "I'm going to start getting ready now… Yeah I'm going to invite him." I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom but Edward's name stopped me. "Edward? What do you want me to invite him for?... oh yeah… ha-ha do you think he will go after what you and Jess did to him?" She giggled to the girl on the other end of the phone. I felt a swell of hatred for whoever it was and I knew it was either Lauren or Jessica. "Well I guess I'll ask him then… He won't go if Jazz won't go and I don't really want to go without him either… Oh Jazz will definitely be in… Don't get your hopes up about Edward thought, he really wasn't impressed with you and Jess stalking him." She laughed loudly. "I'll ask, don't worry… OK bye hun."

I sat on the steps thinking. Was I really feeling jealous? I mean I shouldn't feel this way, he had told me pretty clearly that he hated the girls; surly he wouldn't say yes would he? I was anxious to find out whether he was going or not so I listened in on Pixie bitches second conversation.

"Hey Jazz, were was you today?... oh baby, are you ok?... I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight to a club with me, Jess and Lauren but your too ill to go I can tell… no I'm not going now I'm coming to spend some time with you instead… I love you too baby… I'll see you soon."

With that I left to go to bed. I couldn't help but think about whether Edward would have gone or not…

I didn't talk to Edward that night at the window but on Sunday I heard a tap on my window and we shared a short conversation. My weekend was quiet, I spent both Saturday and Sunday in my room reading books I had brought with me from my home in Phoenix, these were some of the things I wasn't willing to give up and forget about so I brought them with me to the Orphanage. I only had a short supply of books though and I knew I had to go to the library soon. So I made a mental note to go there in the next few weeks.

--

Today was the start of my second week. As I walked down to Edward's car I turned towards his house. Either he was late or I was super early because Edward was always waiting for me on a morning. I waited a few minutes and decided I was early as I watched a cheery Edward walk down towards me. I groaned quietly, I wasn't in the mood for cheery today. As he approached me he sang out, "Morning Bella." If it was any other day I would have chuckled… So I forced a smile on my face. This didn't seem to fool him.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked me while scrunching his eyebrows up. I knew that face and turned my head away from his concern. I nodded my head and waited for him to open the passenger door for me.

"You don't look OK." He sighed and I didn't bother to look up at his face, I knew it hadn't changed. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Concern was clear in his voice now and I couldn't take it anymore.

"No." I said flatly, ending the conversation.

I kept my eyes away from his face and as I watched him opened the passenger door for me, then I climbed in. I sat with my eyes closed and my head resting against the head seat. I heard him open his door and start the engine up. We both put our seatbelts on and he set off, we sat in complete silence the whole journey. I felt guilty for treating him this way, not letting him in when I know that's all he wants, to get to know me, but I can't allow him to do that. I can't allow him to know the true monster I really am. What good would it do anyway? He would only leave and I would never talk to him again… Maybe telling him would be a good thing for his own safety. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away softly and closed me eyes once again, I didn't want him to see my pain, I didn't deserve the sympathy he would give me…

--

**APOV**

I woke up at 7:00am. I wasn't going to let that stupid bitch take the bathroom before me again. I knew that that was what she was planning to do. On Thursday she woke up at 7:00am and I knew she had set her alarm to wake up before me. But I didn't let that happen again, I made sure I was in there before her after that day and it certainly wasn't going to happen ever again… This is my house, that is my bathroom and she can just leave my home if she doesn't like the facts. She wasn't wanted here anyway.

Thinking about her made me so angry. When Esme first told me about her coming to live with us I was seriously considering moving out. I mean, how could my mum do this to me? After everything that murdering bitch put this family through, after the way she made my mum suffer. She didn't deserve this family; she didn't deserve this nice home we have here. Her real home is a four by four Cell in a Phoenix prison.

Urgh and to make matters worse, I have to share my bathroom with her. Its not like she needs it, she's just ordinary looking and nothing she could do to that face could make her pretty. Oh and her clothes, jeans and plain t-shirts, everyday? She has some serious problems that girl. I however was completely different from that ugly bitch, I cared about my appearance and made sure I looked my ultimate best everyday. So her disrupting me on a morning just won't do anymore. This is why I'm waking up earlier than usual.

I took my time applying my make-up, I decided on going with a natural look today. I wanted it to look like I didn't have a lot on, but my skin looked amazing. When I was done with my make up I smiled at my reflection. I then started with my hair. I never changed my hair style as it was short. I just applied some hair product and spiked it nicely. Once I was done with the bathroom I noticed Bella outside, she looked terrible and I couldn't hold the smile back that I felt when I saw her this way. I barged past her with force but she didn't react like she usually would have done, she just slammed the bathroom door. I shook my head and walked to my bedroom to get ready.

Jess and Lauren had told me about what she had done in Gym after school last Monday. How could that stupid bitch do something like that? Use her murdering past as an excuse to scare my two best friends? She was a sick and twisted, psycho. I warned by mum about her, I told her numerous times that she was dangerous and sick in the head. I mean, she already got away with murder but that doesn't mean she doesn't need help. She is clearly fucked in the head; always looking depressed and guilty and so she should really. I will never forgive her for killing my Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie, they were good people and they certainly didn't deserve what she did to them. I stopped thinking about that as I started to tear up and I couldn't ruin my perfect make-up.

I walked to my wardrobe and picked out one of my favourite outfits, it was a lovely dress, black with a gorgeous belt around the middle. I decided on flat shoes today seen as they really suited this dress. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. I'll admit, I am a vain person and I do think I'm attractive, but how is that a bad thing? I care about myself and what people think of me, I also dress my best everyday to impress my perfect, sexy boyfriend Jazz.

Once I was ready I walked down the kitchen and grabbed my keys from the key holder and walked out of the door to ride to school. I didn't bother with breakfast as I was anxious to get to school and see Jess and Lauren. I hadn't heard from them all weekend and when ever I phoned them their phones were on voice mail. I was confused over this and quite worried, I mean, what are the chances that I can't get in touch with _both_ of them?

I arrived at school at around 8:25am. I waited by my car until 8:30am because Jess ad Lauren always come and meet me on a morning… But not today, where were they? Maybe they just went straight to class today. Were they avoiding me because I didn't go out with them on Friday? Fear started to run through me, I can't loose them… They were my best friends and have been since I can remember. Would they really just stop talking to me because I wanted to take care of my boyfriend instead of going out and getting drunk? But then again that made no sense… After I had the phone call with Jazz I phoned Lauren back up and told her I couldn't go because Jazz was sick and I wanted to take care of him, she understood and told me that she and Jess would pop round my house before they went out. We always gather at my house for a few drinks before we go out and we did that on Friday. Once we had a few drinks they walked out of my house and down to Jess's car. They didn't seem angry or upset with me.

I had never been so confused over their behaviour. I decided to walk to class to see if they were there. As I walked into my first lesson, English, the class was packed and lesson was just about to begin. I made my way to my seat and noticed Jess and Lauren weren't here. Panic was starting to rise in my chest. What if something bad has happened to them? No phone calls, no text messages telling me about their night, no meeting me at the car this morning and now they aren't here in lesson. Just as lesson had begun the principal walked through the door and he walked straight to Mr. Mason. He had a quiet word with him and everyone around me was muttering something about the police. I looked over at the door and I gasped as I saw them in the doorway. Oh god, what was happening?

"Alice Platt, the principal would like a word with you." Mr. Mason spoke loudly which instantly stopped all the muttering around me, all eyes then focused me. If this any other day besides this I would have been grateful for the attention, but this was scary. What did they want me for? And to my surprised the first person I looked at was Bella, who was wearing a shocked expression on her face. We looked at each other for ages, I was sure she was thinking the same things as me. What if something has happened to our family?

"Today Miss. Platt." Mr. Mason spoke loudly again tearing my eyes away from Bella. I realised I hadn't moved and everyone was still staring at me. I blushed with embarrassment and stood up slowly collecting my things from the floor. I walked up to the principal were he pointed to the door. I looked over to the police and gulped quite loudly… I was starting to sweat with the nerves. What were they going to tell me? What did they want me for? Had I done something wrong? Were they going to tell me something about Jessica and Lauren? What if it was about Emmett? What if something bad had happened to him and they were here to tell me some bad news? What if it was my mum? Fear, dread, panic and many other emotions were running through me as I walked to the doorway with the principal behind me. Many different scenarios were running through my head. I gave Bella one last look and she was panicking just as bad as I was. Why wasn't she being called too? I came to the conclusion that this wasn't about my family.

As I walked through the door, the principal shut the door behind him which made me jump. "Were going to my office Miss. Platt. So if you could follow me and the police, they have a few things to ask you." He started to walk down the corridor and I followed just like he asked; my legs feeling like jelly. I was so scared and nervous I felt a little faint. As we reached his door I was shaking from head to toe and I was breathing heavy, panic really rising in my chest and I could feel tears run down my face which I wiped away. "In here Miss. Platt." He opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I heard the door shut and I turned slowly around to face the two police men and the principal. "Sit down please." The principal pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I took it, grateful that I didn't have to stand while they told me what ever it was they were going to say. I really was on the verge of fainting.

"My name is Ronan, I am the Chief Police of Forks and this is my Co-Worker Ben." Ronan spoke calmly to me but this didn't help my nerves at all, I just wanted them to tell me already. "If it's ok with you Miss. Platt, we would like to ask you a couple of questions." He continued to speak in a calm voice which only scared me more.

"What about?" I croaked. My voice was dry and shaky; they could tell I was scared and nervous. "And please call me Alice." I looked down and prepared myself for what they were going to say next.

"It's regarding your friends, Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory." He spoke calmly and examined my facial expressions.

"What about them?" I spoke back quietly, scared of what they were about to tell me.

Ben, the other officer spoke up and he didn't have a calm voice like the Ronan, and he got straight to the point, just like I wanted. "It's about their whereabouts Miss. Platt. We have some bad news." I could feel my heart beating in my chest and I blinking away the tears. "They haven't been seen since Friday night…"

* * *

_SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Ha-Ha, were so evil leaving you right there!! Next chapter will start somewhere different! But don't worry, there will be some answers!! Chapter 8 will pick up were this left off!! Everything will make sense, we promise!!_

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**....._


	7. Friday Night Frights

**A/N: **_OMG HERE IT IS!!_ _The special chapter which we have been waiting AGES to finally post. We planned this chapter out AGES ago… before we even started writing this chapter, we have been building up to it, and trust us, YOUR ALL GUNNA LOVE IT!! We are so excited for you to read this!!!!!!!!!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__???_

**

* * *

**

**Friday Night Frights**

**?POV**

_7.00pm - Friday_

I looked down at my shaking hands, wondering when was the last time I took my medication. I hated that stupid shit. But if I didn't take it I would start hallucinating according to the doctor I used to see. He had started to piss me off so much I hunted his arse down and took care of him. The thought of what I did to his sorry arse almost made me laugh out loud; which I couldn't do at this very moment in my current situation. I had to be quiet or someone might find me here. Thinking back to my old doctor and were I left him… They never did find his body.

I took my medication out of my jacket pocket and grabbed what I thought I needed and threw them into my mouth. I didn't care if it wasn't the right amount as long as it did its job.

I was in the forest waiting, watching... for her to come out. I had been waiting here hours now. I had lost track of time but frankly I didn't care. I don't mind the waiting. It gave me time to go through what I needed to do next.

Just as I was about to sit down to give my legs a rest the front door opened and out came two girls. They both had shoulder length brown hair with way to much make up on. But who am I to judge. I can't remember the last time I had a wash. Not that I cared, I had more important things to think about. And me smelling like a fucking flowers was way down at the bottom of my To-Do List.

The girls were leaning into each other whispering and giggling about something. They turned around and waved to someone; I couldn't see from where I was standing who it was and as I went to get a closer look the door closed and I lost my chance. No matter. I had a very good idea at who that person was anyway.

They looked as if they were going out clubbing. They were wearing skirts so short it didn't leave much for the imagination. It was girls like these that got what they deserve. Going around in skirts that looked more like belts and tops so low I'm pretty sure if they bent over their tits would fall out. Then they go around flirting with every guy that looks their way and then they complain when a guy starts to get too friendly and takes advantage. I don't know what the fuck their complaining for. It's not like they weren't asking for it. Women, I shook my head in disgust. This world would be a better place without them.

They were coming away from the front of the house now and walking towards a black car I would instantly recognise again when I had to. I had driven my car around and parked it a little way down the street so no one would question it. Not that anyone would, but I wasn't taking any chances. This was too important for me. I can't fail and I must succeed, which I'm certain I would do, I would be so close to finishing what I had started all them years ago.

Both girls jumped into the car eager and excited to go. I watched them drive off and memorised the number plate just in case. I then made my way out of the forest looking from left to right making sure nobody saw me and made my way to my car. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. Tonight was going to be a good night. I could feel it.

--

I got into my car and switched on the engine. It didn't start the first time round but it soon got going. I switched on the radio and turned the volume down low. It was a piece of shit but it got the job done and that's all that mattered. It's not like I needed an expensive car and I couldn't afford one even if I did. Plus to do what I was doing, I would only end up getting blood and crap all over the seats. It would only mean I would end up having to pay a fortune to get the fucking seats cleaned and I didn't need that. How would I explain the blood?

Anyway, back to reality. I had a good feeling I knew where those two skanks were going out clubbing tonight. Last night I had searched through all the rubbish they had thrown away over the past week. I had found some pretty useful stuff. Like which clubs they like to go to for instance. They weren't that far from here, only about an hours drive.

I stepped on the accelerator but kept just under the speed limit. I didn't want to draw attention to myself but I wanted to get to where I needed to go quicker. I was starting to get impatient because of the knowledge of what I was going to do. It kept coming to me like flashes in my head. It was getting me excited and I knew if I didn't calm down I might start getting sloppy with my work and I couldn't let that happen.

I turned the knob on the radio to turn the music up a notch and let the music flow though the car. It was some shitty love song that I couldn't care less about but it did the job and within moments I felt myself relax. After a while, I focused more on where I was and realised that I was in Port Angeles. Now all I had to do was look for the right club. I didn't think it would be hard considering how small this shit hole was.

I found a place to park and got out of the car. I pulled the little piece of card out of my back jeans pocket. I flipped it over and read the name of the club they had been to so many times. I had found numerous cards of the same club in both their rubbish bins so this was going to be the first club I was going to check

I started to walk in the direction of the club and noticed a black car with the same number plate I saw both girls get into earlier. I smiled. This was just too easy. I noticed there were more people on the streets then usual tonight, but that was to be expected. It was Friday night and the end of a week. People just wanted to forget about work and have a good time. But it wouldn't stop me from doing what I was going to do… Nothing would.

I stopped outside a club where a long line of people were trying to get in. I looked up at the big, flashing sign and smiled. Friday Night Frights. I guess it seemed appropriate for what I had in mind tonight.

I turned my attention to the ever growing line of people when I noticed two brown haired girls with shoulder length hair and skirts so short they looked like belts. I realised who they were straight away and decided on a plan of action. If I were to get into that line it would take me forever and a fucking day to get inside this piece of shit club. So I decided I would flirt with them and pretend like I gave a shit on how hot they looked. If anyone were to actually look at them in instead of their tits, they would know it was a fucking lie. They probably craved the attention off a good looking man. And I was just one at that. I might not be the best looking man a girl has seen but I was definitely better looking then most. And I can't even remember the last time I had a wash.

They were next into the club, so if I was with them, I would get into the club a whole lot faster.

I made my way over to them, putting confidence into my stride. Then I smiled as one of the girls, which I'm guessing is the bigger tart then the other by the way her make-up made her look like she had an orange for a face, looked my way. I wouldn't be surprised if she needed a hammer and chisel to get that shit of her face it was so damn thick. She just kept on staring at me and gave me a supposedly sexy grin. I winked at her and gave her the sexiest look I could give back to encourage her. It was then her friend looked around with a suspicious look on her face, wondering what could be so interesting to gain her friends attention away from her, when her eyes glanced in my direction.

I gave her the same sexy smile and a wink too and she reacted just like I thought she would. These girls are just too fucking easy to please. It almost took all the fun out of what I was going to do with them tonight… Almost.

I reached the girls and gave them the quick once over, making sure my eyes lingered longer then necessary on their breasts. They seemed pleased with this and I almost rolled my eyes.

"Hey." Spoke back Orange Face in what she thought was a sexy voice, I only gave myself away and laughed right her in face. I decided I was going to call her Orange Face seen as I didn't know what her real name was. The other one I had decided to call Big Tits. This was because her tits were too fucking big; they didn't even know how to stay in her top.

"Hi." I responded back with a forced smile, but they couldn't tell the difference. "You girls don't mind a single guy like me hanging out with a couple of sexy ladies such as yourself, do you?"

"No we don't". They giggled.

I placed myself in between them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders with a big smile plastered across my face as if to say; I must be the luckiest guy in the world. They smiled up at me and I smiled back. The doorman to the club had finished with the people in front and waved at us to continue forward. We paid and walked in towards the bar.

When we approached the bar, me and the girls ordered our drinks and found a table. I let Orange Face get in and then I slid in next to her so I was in the middle and Big Tits slid in next to me. She was sat so close I could feel her tits grazing my upper arm. I was tempted to just grab them and squeeze them so hard she would cry out in pay and just back the fuck away from me. But I couldn't as much as I wanted to. So instead I settled for grabbing both their legs closest to me and rubbed my hands up and down their thighs. I heard both of their breaths go uneven and speed up a little and I smiled inwardly. This really was too fucking easy.

Eventually one of them built up the courage to turn to me and ask my name.

"So... You got a name handsome?" Orange Face whispered in my ear, while she pushed a stray hair behind it. I squeezed her leg to refrain myself from slapping her away, she seemed to get other ideas though and laughed seductively in my ear.

I looked her straight in the eyes before I answered her in a seductive tone, "Yeah I do. It's Phil. What's yours sweetheart?" I was surprised at how confident I was handling this situation, but then again, these girls were too fucking easy.

"I'm Lauren." Orange Face replied with the same seductive laugh on the end. She then pointed to her friend. "And this is Jessica". I turned towards Big Tits and she winked at me while pushed out her chest. These girls were definitely going to get something tonight.

" Your hair is so soft. Do you use some sort of special shampoo or something?" Big Tits asked me while she was running her hands through my hair.

Is this a fucking joke? Is she for real? My hair hadn't been washed for what felt like years and she's running her fucking claws through it as if this is some sort of L'Oreal advert. This girl doesn't have a fucking clue about anything. Clueless bitches. I tried to move away but she just held on to my hair harder. I felt like a fucking fly caught in a web and she was the Black Widow.

I think Orange Face was starting to get a little jealous because she suddenly grabbed a hold of my leg and started rubbing her hand up my leg. She was slightly digging her nails in at the same time and it was just plain annoying.

"You enjoying yourself sexy?" She whispered to me. It wasn't very subtle considering she spat on my cheek at the same time. She pretended that didn't happen and continued rubbing her claw up and down my leg. I, on the other hand could not. I brought my hand up to my left cheek and wiped off the venom she just plastered on my face and wiped it off before her spit burnt a whole in my cheek. I could see her looking at me while I did this, so I turned to her and gave her a tight smile without meaning too. I would have spat right back at her but some people consider that 'inappropriate'.

I lowered my head towards Orange Face to give her a small smile that didn't suggest I wanted to rip her finger nails of one by one. But her being the stupid cow that she is, she thought I was leaning in for a kiss and forced her tongue into my mouth. I was so fucking shocked by what she did I didn't even know what the fuck was going on and ended up choking on her tongue. Is this crazy bitch trying to kill me? What the fuck!

I pulled my head back only for it to be forced in a different direction and someone else had forced their tongue down my throat as well. Oh my fucking god. Does this girl not know the fucking meaning of brushing her teeth? What the hell has this crazy bitch been using for toothpaste? Shit! That's just fucking nasty. I yanked my head away from hers as fast as I could not care about her precious feelings and grabbed a hold of my drink and downed it in one. I needed to get the taste of shit out of my mouth. I felt sick inside.

After we had finished what ever the fuck you want to call what just happened. We finished drinking what was left of our drinks; Lauren and Jessica grabbed one of my hands each and dragged me to the dance floor. I moved my legs a bit while they did all the work. Bumping and grinding against my body. They took it in turns to dance against my front.

We danced like this for a few more hours, only stopping for drinks that I kept paying for now and again to show them I could be a gentleman. I laughed out loud at this thought and Lauren and Jessica looked at me questionably. I pointed to a guy who was pissed as a fart and told them how he just spilt his drink over him and now, by the looks of it, his pissed off girlfriend. They just looked at each other, shrugged and then started to laugh. I joined in again but laughed harder than before at the fact we weren't even laughing at the same thing. Stupid bitches.

By the fifth song the both girls were just starting to get a little tipsy. I could tell by the way they were dancing around me and stumbling now and again. My mind however was somewhere else while they did this so called dancing. I had some sleeping pills in my jeans pocket and I needed to slip them into their drinks before the night was over. The song was coming to an end now, so I figured this was my chance.

"You girls thirsty from all that dancing" I shouted a little as the next song was about to begin and people were trying to talk over each other. They nodded their heads and followed me back to the bar. I could hear them whispering profusely about how tight my arse was and how hard it was for them to try and hold themselves back from grabbing it. We reached the bar when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Me and Jess are just going to the little girl's room so we can freshen up." She winked at me and leaned into me while she whispered in my ear. "Wait here so we know where you are when we come out, okay." She pulled back and grabbed my arse while winking at me. It took all my willpower to stay as frozen as I can… I nearly ripped her arm off when she made contact with me, dirty fucking bitch.

I just nodded my head and watched them walkway while they shook their arses as much as they could to make themselves look as sexy as possible. It might have worked if they didn't look like complete tarts. I stuck my head out of the long line of people that were lined up at the bar and looked towards the girl's toilet which was visibly available from here. The line for the girl's toilets was almost as long as the one to get into the club. What was it with girls and going to the toilet in groups? Is it physically impossible for a girl to go for a piss without someone beside them? I cringed at the site of them all, fucking annoying the lot of them. I don't know how any man could live with one.

With the line being so long it gave me time to do what I needed to do before they came back. When one of the bartenders came down to my end of the bar I hurriedly ordered our next round of drinks and pulled the sleeping pills out of my pocket, making sure no one could see them in the process. They were pretty small so you needed two to put yourself into a deep sleep. I looked around me making sure nobody was near and slipped one into each glass. I didn't want them in a deep sleep, I just needed them sleep in order to follow out my next plan. I picked up each glass and swirled them round a bit until they had dissolved and then I placed them back onto the bar.

The girls came back two minutes later, thanked me for the drinks and took a sip each. I smiled as the glass touched their lips and watched as the clear liquid flowed through their mouths and down their throats. They lifted the glasses from their lips and smiled at me in unison.

"Fancy a dance… Stud?" Orange Face's words came out slurred and I could barely tell what it was she was saying at first. I have a feeling these things are going to work faster then I thought.

I was once again dragged to the centre of the dance floor. I didn't think it was possible but Lauren and Jessica seemed a lot more eager then they did before. And before I knew it their eye lids were getting a bit droopy and they were stumbling a lot more then they were before. Now was my chance before it was too late. I didn't want them collapsing in the middle of the dance floor. People would know it was me that spiked their drinks. I've been with these fucking slappers all night and we haven't been apart once. If you didn't count toilet breaks that is.

I placed myself in the middle of them both and wrapped both my arms around each of their waists so I had better support and grip of them both.

"You girls are a little wasted. How about I give you ride home?" I struggled to say. Fuck me these girls were heavy bitches. All I got in response was a mumbled, "Yeah." And a very slurred, "Sure, whatever."

I made sure my arms were tightly wrapped around them and headed for the door. This was more for my benefit then theirs. I didn't want to be falling all over the fucking place with these two bitches in my arms. If we fell over, I wouldn't be able to soften the blow with my arms because of where they were.

We walked out into the pitch black night and I inhaled the cool air. The only source of light was coming from the street lamps overhead which was lighting up the street every now and again. I headed down the street towards my car, tripping every now and again when I lost my grip on one of the girls. At one point I was pretty sure I was dragging their arses to my car because they were having difficulty putting one foot in front of the other. Did I mention they were fucking heavy?

We reached the car and I pushed the girls toward car and they steadied themselves the best they could against the car. I dipped my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out my car key. After I had opened the car door for them I pushed them into the car one after another and jumped into driver's seat. I sped of as fast as possible and I could hear Lauren and Jessica in the back seat stirring and mumbling shit that didn't make sense.

When I reached my car I opened up the back seat and shoved in Bit Tits and then Orange Face after her. They were pretty sleepy now and they didn't even realise how rough I was being with them.

About an hour later and I had approached a street. It had taken longer then expected because the fucking cops were patrolling the streets, here, there and everywhere. But they never suspected me. Nobody ever did. I made my way down the road but turned off half way down and drove into the forest onto a dirt road. By this time I was pretty sure Jessica was asleep but Lauren was still fighting the sleepiness that was trying to take over her. She propped her head up and leaned it against the window and looked at my face through the rear-view mirror.

"Where are we going? I thought you said you were taking us home?" She mumbled and she slavered down my window. I may not like this piece of shit, but I didn't appreciate the dirty fucking sluts DNA on my window.

"I am. This is just a shortcut sexy. Cutting through the forest will get us back to your place faster." I winked at her and turned my gaze back to the road.

She mumbled a quite "OK." As she accepted my excuse, forgetting that I didn't even know where the hell she lived. I didn't ask because I couldn't give a shit. It's not like it mattered anyways. It's not like that was our destination.

By the time I pulled up outside a small house that was covered in all kinds of shit, Lauren and Jessica were fast asleep in the back of the car. The windows were so dirty you couldn't tell if they were apart of the wall or not. The house was in the middle of the forest in an area where people didn't usually tend to go. The trees were so close together the house couldn't be found that easily unless you knew it was here. I guess who ever built this piece of crap didn't like people, since you couldn't contact anyone from the outside world from here. It was a bright and sunny day in Forks when I stumbled upon this house. Because of how bright the sun was, shining in the sky, it brightened up the forest and everything in it, making it easier to see where you were going. That's when I noticed it. It was hidden behind a giant tree that had fallen over. Most people would have mistaken it for a rock and moved on… but not me. I let the curiosity get the better of me and I already had an idea of what it was going to do. I'd been camping a lot when I was a kid so I knew a few things that could help me in a situation like this. I had made my way to the house by climbing over the tree because I couldn't be arsed walking all the way around it. It was a big arse tree, and I was a lazy fucker. When I approached the front door I lightly tapped it and the door swung open. I stepped inside and took a look around. Not much but exactly what I needed. It had the right amount of space and best of all… No one would ever find me.

When I pulled up outside of the house, Lauren and Jessica suddenly seemed more alert. It's a bit fucking late now bitches. No one's going to be finding you anytime soon. I turned around in my seat so I was facing them. "You don't mind coming in for a while do you. It's just my house was on the way and I needed to make a quick stop." I said in the friendliest way I could muster up, plastering a huge smile across my face. I seem to be doing that a lot lately and I can't wait to get back to just fucking giving everyone an evil glare.

They looked at each other then back at me and nodded their heads in sync. We climbed out of the car and made our way towards the house. I could see from the corner of eye, Lauren and Jessica was eyeing the place speculatively. Checking out both there appearances, I would say they would fit right in with this place. But I wanted to ease their minds just in case they were having second thoughts, not that it would change anything, so I decided to tell them a reason why I live here, in the middle of nowhere, and so far away from the rest of the world.

"I know your probably thinking, why is a guy like me, living in a place like this, right?" I raised an eyebrow while I turned to them and they slightly nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, when I was little, my dad had built it with his own bare hands." I smiled at them, showing my teeth. I gave them a look as if to say I was proud of my father. "He built it here, so far away from the rest of the world because he liked the quietness of it all. No screaming neighbours or loud city noises to wake up to in the morning. Just the piece and the soft sounds of nature to wake up to" I finished by giving them another dazzling smile. They stared at my mouth and I swear I saw Jessica lick her lips. I turned back around to face the house and I felt disgust plaster my face.

I looked over my shoulder at Lauren and Jessica who were trailing behind me. They both had looks on their faces as if to say, why anybody would want to live with a bunch of trees. That's just crazy talk. I just turned my head back around so they wouldn't see the grin on my face. Stupid whores ate that shit up. Girls can be so gullible sometimes.

We arrived at the front door and I pulled the key out of my jeans pocket and opened the door. I lead the girls inside and made my way towards the kitchen. I could feel the excitement building inside of me again. This time I didn't try and quell the feeling but let it flow through me like the blood running through my veins.

Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen I could sense them trying very hard not to touch anything. I bet the pampered little princesses were cringing at the thought of having to stay here too long. It's a shame they won't be going anywhere. At that moment I couldn't help the thoughts that kept flooding my mind…

_The feel of my rough hands closing in around their soft skinned necks. The fear in their eyes as they looked deep into my battered sole when they knew their lives would soon be over. The screams that would pierce the air with every last breathe they had. And then there would be the satisfaction I would get afterwards, when everything will be done and completed._

My mind suddenly snapped back to reality and I turned my head slightly, making sure they were still following, which they were. I opened the kitchen door and walked in with them at my heal, following. I quickly spun around and looked them in their faces.

"You don't mind just waiting here do you? It would be quicker. That way I can just grab what I need and we can go." I spoke making sure my voice was full of charm, making them feel comfortable like they can trust me.

"Sure, we don't mind waiting. I don't mean to be rude... I mean you are giving us a ride home... But could you be quick. It's really late and our parents are going to be so mad if they find out where we've been tonight." Jessica stuttered nervously. She had been looking down at the floor the whole time she had said this and now she lifted her head and looked at me sheepishly.

How dare she tell me to hurry the fuck up? Is she fucking crazy? Ungrateful bitch. After I helped her out of that club and everything else I did for her and her ugly fucking friend, she thinks she has the right to turn around and say that to me. I just wanted to shout "FUCK IT!" Pull out a knife and stab them right here and now. But I couldn't. So instead I took a deep breathe to calm myself and forced myself to look at her. No matter how hard I wanted to rip that head of her shoulders.

"Sure. I understand." I said as I grinded my teeth together before I spat out something that might turn this situation ugly. And with that I spun on my heel and made my way swiftly out of the door and locked it quietly behind me. I wanted this done with already. I was getting agitated. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It was almost 2.00am in the morning. I remembered that I had left my medication in my jacket pocket which was in the car, so I made my way back to the front of the house and jogged to my car. I needed to be quick so that the bitches didn't suspect anything. I did the same thing as last time. Just grabbed a few and popped them into my mouth and swallowed as hard as I could. My throat was pretty dry which made it hard to swallow but they soon went down.

I ran back towards the house but made a little detour this time. There were two ways in and out of the kitchen. The one where I took Lauren and Jessica through, the normal way to go into the kitchen and then there was another. It was at the back of the house. There was a small door and when you opened it there were a small set off steps that led down beneath the house. I followed the steps down and there was just a little light shining through a small window from the side of the room. I used this to guide me pass the lifeless bodies on the floor. And some others that was either tied up to the wall, looking at me with a look of pure terror on their faces or just lay unconscious on the floor. With the only sign of them being alive was the slight rise and fall of their chests as they struggled to breathe.

I had made it to the other side of the room successfully without treading on one of the lowlife's lying helplessly on the floor and made my way up the second set of steps which led to a little door at the back of the kitchen, which I'm pretty sure neither Lauren or Jessica had noticed. I was getting close to the door now and I could hear their voices.

"I'm starting to get a little worried now. I don't think we should have taken a ride from this guy. It was a stupid, _stupid_ idea." I heard a voice say and I instantly recognised it as Jessica's. I was starting to think she had lost her voice because she hadn't really said anything the whole journey here. I guess one of them had to have a brain.

"Keep your mouth shut Jess. He might here you. Yes it might have been a stupid idea, but were how now so deal with it." She snapped at her and I heard Jessica give a small whimper. I closed my eyes savouring the sound. She was scared.

I didn't give Jessica time to respond because at that very moment I made my way out from being the door as fast as I could and noticed that both girls had their backs to me. This gave me an advantage. They wouldn't see me coming. I crept up behind them as quiet as possible and then I quickly wrapped my dirty hands around their mouths, not giving them time to see it coming. I pulled their heads back and brought my mouth to their ears.

"Boo!" I whispered in a husky voice.

They screamed under my hands and squirmed as hard as they could but it was too late for them. They would realise soon enough. I smashed the side of their heads together. Not hard but hard enough to stun them. They fell to the floor in a heap, I grabbed the back of their hairs while they grabbed at their heads and screaming out in pain. I spat on them and bent down to their level.

"Why, why are you doing this? We didn't do anything. We don't even know you. What did we ever do to you?" Lauren screamed, tears just pouring down her face, leaving lines where her black, dirty make up had run. One fucking question after another it was. "Please, please, I beg you; please don't hurt us, please." Jessica begged. She was on her hands and knees now. One arm grabbing at her head the other one clinging onto Lauren. She too had lines down her face where her tears had rubbed the make up of her face.

I just smiled a smile that told them I was never going to let them go and it registered on their faces. They started to back away but before they could get any further I grabbed at their hair again and dragged them across the kitchen floor. A merciless laugh ripped from my throat. They tugged and screamed, kicked and begged. But nothing they would say or do would ever make me let go. I hooked my foot on the door that lead to the basement and pulled the door open to give me better access. I dragged the girls so they were on either side of me and pushed them down the stairs one by one with my foot. The more they screamed the more I laughed. They landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud and looked up at me, the light coming from the kitchen door lit up the horrified expressions on their faces. They knew what was coming and as I closed the door, the darkness slowly closed in on them, I could here them praying to God.

"Sorry love... but Gods not going to help you this time." I gave a loud and menacing laugh while I slammed the door shut.

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So there it is!! We didn't want to leave you hanging on what happened to Jessica and Lauren so we got straight to the point! *Both smile happily.* _

_This was an extremely important chapter and you will see what it leads too!! There will be more explanations later as to why he has kidnapped them… but the question is… who is he?_

_Phil?!!?!! Haha It could just be… were not telling!_

_OK chapter 8 will continue from were chapter 6 left off, more of Alice's POV. _

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	8. I agree with you

**A/N: **_This chapter continues from were Chapter 6 left off, as promised! We really hope you like this chapter, and no doubt you will all hate Alice aka Pixie bitch even more.... _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Alice_

_

* * *

_

**I agree with you.**

**APOV**

"_My name is Ronan, I am the Chief Police of Forks and this is my Co-Worker Ben." Ronan spoke calmly to me but this didn't help my nerves at all, I just wanted them to tell me already. "If it's ok with you Miss. Platt, we would like to ask you a couple of questions." He continued to speak in a calm voice which only scared me more._

"_What about?" I croaked. My voice was dry and shaky; they could tell I was scared and nervous. "And please call me Alice." I looked down and prepared myself for what they were going to say next._

"_It's regarding your friends, __Jessica __Stanely and __Lauren __Mallory." He spoke calmly and examined my facial expressions. _

"_What about them?" I spoke back quietly, scared of what they were about to tell me._

_Ben, the other officer spoke up and he didn't have a calm voice like the Ronan, and he got straight to the point, just like I wanted. "It's about their whereabouts Miss. Platt. We have some bad news." I could feel my heart beating in my chest and I blinked away the tears. "They haven't been seen since Friday night…" _

_--_

I looked into his eyes when he said those final words. "They haven't been seen since Friday night…" My vision became blurred and I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

I couldn't register what they were saying to me. "What?" I spoke while letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was starting to breathe heavy again and I shook my head. "No, no, no, you must have made a mistake." I shook my head again. "You have it all wrong, you have the wrong girls." I nodded my head and smiled as I tried to convince myself that what I was saying was the truth. "Yes, you have the wrong girls." I laughed but I knew this situation wasn't funny at all. I got up to leave the room; I just couldn't be here anymore.

"Please sit down Alice. We still have some questions to ask you." Ronan stopped me from walking past him and I looked up into his eyes and I knew they were both telling the truth.

"NO…" I screamed out as if I was in pain and emotionally I was. "This can't… This is not happening." I continued to scream at them.

"Please Alice, calm down." Ronan tried to wrap his arms around me to calm me but I shrugged him off.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? My two best friends have gone missing, you have to find them!" I shouted at them both "Why you are here talking to me, GO FIND THEM." I screamed at them.

"We have the best police officers on our force searching for them as we speak Miss. Platt." Ben perked up and I could tell he was uncomfortable with my sudden outburst. "And we would appreciate it, if you could calm down and let us speak." He spoke like he meant business and I listened. "We have some questions to ask you about your two friends, but we can only do that if you remain under control. Do you understand Miss. Platt?" He looked very serious and I nodded my head to show I understood. "Good. Now could you please take a seat?" I walked over to one of the chairs facing the principal and I chanced a look at him; his face was a picture of horror. He definitely wasn't expecting me to react that way.

"I'm sorry about before." I sniffed my nose and wiped away the tears. My voice was still dry.

"It's ok Alice. We understand this is a stressful time for you, but the only way we can find your friends is if you help us." Ronan came and sat next to me on the other chair facing the principal's desk. "We would first like to ask you, when was the last time you saw Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory?" I was glad Ronan was asking the questions now, Ben was intimidating.

"Friday." I croaked back. "Sir, could I have a glass of water please." I asked the principal and he nodded his head.

"I'll just be two minutes while I go to the staff room." He spoke back quietly and gave me a look as if to say 'Will you be ok?' I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. He left the room.

"Friday?" Ronan asked again keeping the same calm tone in his voice. I nodded my head saying yes. "What time was this?" I noticed he wasn't writing anything down and I thought this was weird, but I looked up at Ben who wore a frustrated look because I was taking my time; I also noticed the pad and pen in his hand.

"Erm… It was about 7:00pm." I croaked back again, my sore throat was starting to hurt now.

"What were you doing before this time?" Ronan asked again, while examining my every facial expression. I think he was examining me to see if I was going to lie, this annoyed me.

"They came around my house about 6:30pm and then we had some alcohol." I shifted in my seat uncomfortable at confessing this. "They came round to my house because they were going clubbing.-" Ronan interrupted me.

"Was this club by any chance called, Friday Night Frights?" His voice had a slight eagerness to it.

"Yes… Friday Night Frights in Port Angeles." My voice rose as I said what I was saying. How did they know that?

"And how did they get there Alice?" Ronan asked again, keeping the same eagerness to his tone.

"Jessica was driving there." I looked up at Ben who started to speak as soon as I finished what I had just said.

"Could you describe the car for us please?" Ben asked while preparing to write down what I would say.

"Yes, it's black. But, erm… I don't know what the make of the car is though, sorry." I blushed at not being useful.

"That's ok Miss Platt. We have all the information we need on the car." Ben spoke while writing down what I had just said, again.

I looked at him and dread ran through me. "Why? Have you found her car somewhere?" I looked from one to the other and both of them were looking at each other. I was starting to panic again and I looked at Ronan. "Well? Have you?" I nearly shook him to tell me.

"Yes Alice. We believe we have found their car. We received a phone call on Saturday evening round about 6:00pm from one of the workers at Friday Night Frights saying that a black car has been left outside near the night club and no one has been to pick it up." He looked at me and his expression appeared like he was deciding something. "Ben… The photo." All blood had drained from when they said this. Photo? Of what? Ben passed Ronan the photo and he showed me it while asking me the question I already knew he was going to ask me. I was fighting back the tears. "Is this Jessica Stanely's car?" I started to cry out loud.

"Yes, yes that's her car. Oh my god, what has happened to them?" I cried into my hands.

"Was Jessica drinking when she left your house Miss. Platt?" Ben asked louder than usual as he was talking over my cries.

"She had one glass of wine yes, me and Lauren drank more." I looked at Ben.

"Does Jessica normally drive you to the clubs?" Ben asked while writing down everything we were saying.

"Yes, she does." I spoke back while I calmed myself down. My tears were making it hard to speak.

"And does Jessica drink when she goes out? Does she normally drive you home?" Ben asked and disapproval laced his voice. Being a police officer he certainly wouldn't like the fact a girl drove home under the influence of alcohol, luckily I didn't have to tell him that she did drive home.

"No, we always get a taxi home but she always, _always_ goes back during the afternoon to pick her car up. Lauren or sometimes me, we drive her to the place she left it so she can pick it up. She never leaves that car anywhere; she loves it far too much." I was talking through my cries. I couldn't control myself.

The principal walked through the door just then and place the glass of water in front of me on the desk. "Alice, drink this." Ronan handed me the cup and I drank it greedily. I was shaking pretty bad.

"We have interviewed some witnesses that night, who have told us they saw Jessica and Lauren with a guy." Ben spoke calmly; I could tell he didn't want me to lose control again. "Do you know if Jessica or Lauren was meeting a friend or boyfriend there?" He asked with his pen to the pad waiting for my answer.

"No, their both single. They never meet up with guys when they go out, but they sometimes flirt with guys when they are there at the clubs, but they have never once left with one." I spoke back while staring into his eyes, but he was looking at Ronan again. They were keeping something from me. "What is it?" I asked fear running through me.

"Another witness said they saw the two girls leave with the same guy." Ronan spoke softly and I turned to face him again. Concern was written all over his face and I burst into tears again. I don't know how long I was crying for, but it felt like hours. How could this happen? Who was this guy? Why would he take Jessica and Lauren? Was someone setting them up or something? "Alice." Ronan brought me out of my thoughts and cries. "Is there anything else you want to tell us before we leave? Anything you might feel of use?" He asked while again examining me facial expressions.

"Erm, no. I can't think of anything." I spoke back feeling my eyes droop, I felt tired and weak.

"Here's my number. If you remember anything from that night, please call." Ronan handed me a card. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to us." He said a few words to the principal but a sudden question came to me.

"When were they reported missing?" I asked Ben and Ronan who looked apologetic for some reason.

"Both of their parents reported them missing around 6:00pm on Saturday, they thought they had slept at each others houses, but when they never came home during the day they reported them missing. But we have to follow the rules and give it a full 24 hours before we start to look for them." Ronan spoke back calmly. "Don't worry Alice. We will do everything we can to find these girls." He bowed his head slightly and gave me a tight smile which again looked like an apology. Ben followed him out of the office and I was left alone with the principal.

"You can go home if you want Alice. You are in no fit state to go to classes today. Please get some rest." The principal spoke uncomfortably; I could tell he was scared that I would break down in front of him like I had done numerous times today. I nodded my head and left the room.

I walked slowly though the corridors while different scenarios ran through my head, each different scene ended in my two best friends dead. I stopped in the corridor and let the tears flow down my cheeks, again. I realised where I had stopped and I looked to my left to see Jess and Laurens locker's next to me, only it looked like they had been opened. I walked towards their lockers, my vision blurred but it didn't stop me from seeing that their lockers were indeed opened and emptied. I looked in Jess's locker and there was a photo left behind. It was me, Jess and Lauren one Halloween a few years ago; we had dressed up as naughty school girls and carved pumpkins that day. It was one of the best times I'd spent with them. I shoved the photo into my bag and cried my way home.

I had never felt so empty… So lost. My two best friends are out their. I turned towards the forest and tears started to flow again, I couldn't stop myself. I sank to me knees on the grass and sobbed more. They could be in a ditch somewhere. They could have gone into the forest and been attacked by the wolves in there, we hear stories all the time about missing people and how days later their bodies are found, mangled and torn. I cringed at the thought and closed my eyes. I then remembered what Ronan told me. _"Another witness said they saw the two girls leave with the same guy_." What if the sick pervert took them back to his house? What if he's held them prisoner? What if he's… Killed them. I couldn't bare the thought; I had to believe they were alive. After a few minutes I controlled myself and walked to the house. I took in a few deep breathes and opened the door to my house.

I walked inside and the instant warmth hit me, relaxing me and I really needed to sit down. I furrowed my eyebrows as I passed a mirror on my way to the living room. I didn't even want to look at myself; it would only make my mood worse to look at myself with a puffy face and smudged make up. I groaned at the thought of what I looked like. I dragged my feet to the living room, I was feeling really tired from all the crying.

As I walked through the living room doorway I noticed Bella sat on the couch and she was alone. As I stared at her sat on my couch, sudden hatred ran through my body. I had never felt so angry at her presence, so disgusted at her being here. I had a strong thought that she was behind what had happened with Jess and Lauren. When the police came today at school and waited in the doorway, the look on her face was guilty and worried. Was she scared because she was covering up for something she had set up? "You bitch." I hissed at her, venom lacing my voice. "You fucking did it, didn't you?" I walked around the couch to face her. "You fucking set this whole thing up, didn't you? I bet you paid some guy to kidnap Jess and Lauren, no doubt your sick fucked up mind would do that." I shouted in her face and she stared back at me with a blank expression on her face.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about." She spoke back and there was no tone in her voice, it was almost dead. It scared me. She got up from the couch and walked past me to the door.

"Don't you dare insult me by saying that to me! You may have gotten away with killing Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie, but to hell will you get away with killing my best friends." I screamed at her as I walked around the couch.

She put her hand on the door to go outside, but just as she pressed down she looked at me and the same dead expression was on her face. "I don't care anymore Alice. You can think what you like. Call me a murderer all you want, blame me for their disappearances if you want. Hate me more if you want. But nothing you can do or say will make me feel any worse or guiltier than I already do." She spoke to me with the same dead tone matching her facial expressions. I was really scared now. What the hell did she mean? More guiltier? Was she admitting it to me? Before I could ask her what the she meant she was out of the door and walking away from me. I stared at the spot where she was just standing for a few moments, going over her words in my head, but they didn't make sense… and I wasn't through with her yet.

I walked to the door and threw it open and slammed it shut. I noticed her disappear into the forest and I sprinted down to her. The adrenaline from the argument was running through me and I was more awake now. As I reached the edge of the forest I slowed down my pace and took some deep breathes. If Bella really didn't set them up and pay someone to kidnap Jess and Lauren, then that means they could be in this forest somewhere. My vision became slightly blurred but I angrily wiped them away, this certainly wasn't the time for crying. I needed some answers.

As I walked through the forest, I kept looking around me. I felt like a pair of eyes was watching me. I groaned at myself for feeling so paranoid. I kept up a medium pace walk and after a while I spotted the back of Bella. I kept the same distance, not wanting her to see me follow her; I was going to do this slowly, I was going to get my answers. I wasn't just going to question her on Jess and Lauren… Other things have been on my mind ever since I found out Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie were killed, by her. I wanted to know why? I also wanted her to know what she put this family through. She thinks she can just come here and play happy families like nothing has happened… Well I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

I've always blamed her for killing my Aunt and Uncle. The first time Esme came back from the Orphanage after visiting Bella, I asked her how she was…

"Mum, is that you?" My mum walked through the door.

"Yes, it's me dear." My mum's quite voice came from the doorway. She walked into the living room and my stomach clenched tight. Every time I saw my mother's appearance my heart would ache and all I wanted was for her pain to go away. I still wasn't used to seeing her this way.

"What was she like? How was she?" I asked her eagerly.

"She's not good." She sat down on the couch next to me and her face was full of sorrow. My heart skipped a few beats and I held back the tears.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked while I pushed a hair behind her ear ear.

"She blames herself." My mum cried silently and I couldn't help but let a tear escape me. "She won't talk to anyone, not even me. I had a word with one of the nun's who take care of the girls on the floor where Bella is, and she told me that she refuses to participate in anything. She also told me she hears the other Orphans whispering that Bella killed her…" She couldn't continue because of her cries.

From that day on, my mum had visited Bella a few times and each time my mum would come back with the same sorrow on her face, telling me more tales of how Bella is convinced she is guilty. My mum doesn't blame her… but I do. Why would she be so sure of it? I hated seeing my mum come home each time with her heart ripped a little more at being reminded of her sister and the fact her niece, my cousin, blamed herself, convinced that she was the real murderer. I knew as well as Bella did that the evidence showed she didn't do it, but this still didn't change Bella's story. She convinced me, just as she did herself. We both will never know if she did it, but I wanted someone to blame for what my mother went through, and Bella was the perfect someone to blame.

All the hate I felt for her was brewing inside me, all the images of my mother flashed through my mind, all the memories of the people I had lost; Jessica, Lauren, Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie all replayed in my head and I just couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I let them flow like they had never fallen before. I gritted my teeth together and I couldn't let her get away, not anymore. It was time…

"STOP." I screamed at her back and she froze in the spot. She didn't turn around to face me but that didn't bother me one bit. I couldn't look at her right now. "You're not fucking walking away anymore… You have been walking away far too long now. Walking away and leaving this family to pick up the pieces, while you… You just fucking sit and watch." I shouted at her, I was surprised at the fact I was making sense, the tears had never been so overpowering. I had never let myself release the tears like this before.

"But isn't that what you want?" She spoke back, the same dead tone. It sent shivers down my spine. "For me to disappear? Fuck off out of your life forever?" She turned around now and her face was red and puffy. She had been crying… I felt no sympathy for her.

"Not this time, no. You will fucking pay for what you have done. You will suffer like you have made this family suffer for a whole fucking year." I shouted at her while I walked closer to her. I expected her to back off but she remained rooted. "Why did you have Jess and Lauren taken?" I asked her with such hate.

"I didn't." She spoke back and stared back into my eyes.

"But that's not the same for Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie is it?" I asked her again keeping the hate in my voice. "Why did you do it Bella?" I spat her name. "Why did you kill them?" I pressured her more.

"I don't know…" She whispered this time, but the same dead tone was evident in her voice and again a shiver was sent down my spine.

"You don't know why you killed your own parents?" I shouted at her in disgust. "You really are a fucked up individual." I threw her a disgusted look.

"You don't even know what they were like." She looked at me, her facial expressions dead. "You don't know what I had to put up with. When you think of Renee and Charlie, you think of the perfect family, the perfect couple." She laughed and my fingers twitched, I wanted to slap her for laughing at them.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed at her.

"Where do I begin?" She laughed a dark laugh again and she began to circle me. "Perfect Charlie shall we?" She looked away and hate was clear on her face, I felt sick at the image of her. "Not so perfect behind closed doors though… Oh no…" She shook her head.

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed at her again. How dare she insult their memory?

"Oh, don't you want to hear it? Don't want to hear how your perfect Uncle was a drunk? A sick and twisted alcoholic?" She spoke, her tone was dead but hate laced it. "He wasn't such a nice sweet guy when that front door shut. He wasn't so nice when that alcohol drained his system and he shouted abuse after abuse at me." She shouted now and I jumped back in fright. "Your not fucking worth anything Bella. You're a waste of space Bella. Fuck off Bella. We wish you were never born Bella." She mimicked her dad's voice.

"Enough!" I shouted at her.

"Oh and don't get me started on Renee." She stopped in her tracks and stared at me. I was scared, I couldn't move. "She was never around, you know? She was never there for me when Charlie was throwing abuse at me." She walked closer to me. "Busy fucking another guy."

"ENOUGH!" I screamed while interrupted her and she shrugged her shoulders. "So that's your excuse is it?" I whispered in fear to her. "You killed them because you believed those lies." To my surprise Bella laughed. "This is not fucking funny, you sick bitch." I spat at her again.

"Oh it is… You have no idea what I went through; no idea what I have seen." She spoke back, the dead tone back in her voice, but her words had triggered the anger in me again.

"What you have seen? You haven't seen what I have seen, Bella." I spat her name once again, disgusted at the sound. "You haven't witnessed what you have put this family though… You haven't seen what Esme went through." I cried to her.

"I know what I have done. I know what I have caused." She looked at the floor and she let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Don't you fucking dare shed a tear for my family. Don't you fucking dare feel sorry for us and what you have caused. You make me sick." I screamed the last word at her. She kept her head down and I carried on, I wanted her to feel the pain she has caused us. "Do you know what I had to face every day?" I asked her, hate lacing my voice.

"No." Finally, some emotion… She wasn't dead inside. She cried the word to me and stared into my eyes.

"When we found out what had happened, Esme was distraught." I cried to her and closed my eyes tightly hating the images running though my head. "She locked herself in her bedroom. She wouldn't eat or talk… She was dead inside. She completely shut herself off from reality." I opened my eyes and I shouted the next words to her. "You did that to her, you caused my mother the pain and grief." I looked way and sunk to the ground. "When she finally came out of her room, she refused to speak. Her face was emotionless; her appearance looked like a ghost… Carlisle did everything he could for her while she was in that state but nothing he did could bring her out of it." I shook my head and cried. "She refused to go to the hospital." I cried quietly remembering the memory and how sick she was. "When someone finally told her about you and what had happened with you she snapped out if it." I laughed, a none humorous laugh. "You were the one who got her talking. YOU!" I screamed at her. "After you caused all that, just the mention of you being in an Orphanage was enough to make her talk." I shouted with such hate for her. "I did everything I could for MY MOTHER!" I screamed the last words, while I got to my feet once again. "I was the one who was there for her; I was the one who loved her, who cared for her, who was a shoulder to cry on." I shouted again while walking towards her, I was a few feet away from Bella now. "And you killed them…" I cried and shook my head. "You were the one of took them away…" I screamed. "How could you?" I looked at her disgusted and made sure the disgust was evident in my tone.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, the hate just took over me and I looked into her brown eyes. I brought my hand back and I slapped her. She didn't even flinch, she just took it. I slapped her again. "You…" I slapped a third time, I couldn't stop myself. "Fucking…" I slapped her once more and she cried out in pain. "Killed them!" I screamed in her face. She moved a hand to her face and I spat on the ground. "You fucking disgust me." I turned around and walked away from her, shaking from head to toe.

We didn't speak to each other, we just cried, filling in the silence. Suddenly she turned around and started to walk into the forest away from me. That selfish bitch, after everything I had just told her, she just turns her back on me and walks away.

"So you're not even going to fucking say anything." I cried to her, angry that she couldn't even say one word to me.

She turned around to face me and tears were streaked down her face. She spoke in a defeated tone. "I agree with you."

She left me alone while I stared at her form disappear, heading back to my home. It's weird the emotion that ran through me, It was comfort… I felt comforted that she held blame for what she had done… I was still shocked that she would admit that to me though. I stayed there for a while before I headed home. I needed to think.

* * *

_SHE SLAPPED HER, REPEATEDLY!! *Shocked Face.* That ending was hard to write... We didn't want Bella to come off as Evil, but we wanted her to tell Alice exactly what Renee and Charlie was like. I know Alice slapping Bella was harsh, but she was really angry and lets face it, shes a bitch as Bella has pointed out so many times. Its even worse knowing Bella thinks she deserves those slaps!_

_More from Bella and Edward next chapter.... _

_As usual...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	9. I did it

_**A/N: **__We would just like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has added our story to their Alerts list and to their favourites list. It means a lot to us that people are enjoying this story! Another thanks to the amazing reviews we have received so far! Please continue to review if you have been doing so, we really appreciate it. And to our other readers, PLEASE review if you like the new chapters, it just lets us know were writing something that you're enjoying! _

_Much love and many thanks!! ~ Impossible-Twins_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

**I did it**

**BPOV**

_I was in the living room again… I was standing in the same place as I was in the very first nightmare… only this time, everything was much clearer and I was petrified of what this nightmare is going to lead to. I didn't want to see what happened next…_

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." I saw my dad yell at my mum. They hadn't noticed I was in the doorway and I tried to scream out and warn them I was here… but I had realised through my previous nightmares, nothing I tried to do or say would change anything…_

"_I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE." My mum cried back. My body was gripping the doorframe like my life depending on it… my legs were getting heavy and my eye lids started to close… It was different this time… I wanted nothing more than to wake up and end this nightmare, but I knew that would never happen… Fear was running through me and I knew that if I wasn't trapped in this body, watching through the eyes of myself that night, I would have cried, screamed, done everything I can to warn them what was about to happen… However, my body was feeling the complete opposite from me, my body was angry… angrier than I have ever felt before._

"_FINE!" He yelled back. "YOU DIRTY… FUCKING…" Then he stopped yelling at her and they turned to face me…My body moved forwards away from the support of the doorframe and stumbled forwards. My eyelids half closed… I was screaming inside of this body… screaming and trying to claw my way out. I wanted to wake up…I didn't want to see what was about to happen._

_My body stared at both of the figures standing in front of me, but their attention wasn't on my body… but on the weapon I was holding. I tired to loosen my grip on the gun, but it was no use… My body moved forwards and I tried my best to scream out and tell them to run, but nothing I did made this body talk… It stumbled closer to them and they backed off a little. My body gave out a menacing; drunken chuckle…Fear trickled through me._

"_Put it down baby." My mum pleaded with me. "Put the gun down…" She cried a little louder but my body gave another menacing chuckle which was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine. I tried again, I cried out louder for them to run but nothing, _nothing_ worked. _

_My dad moved forwards… he looked angry and he was gritting his teeth together… He moved towards my body but it stopped him. I felt the swift movement of my arm moving upwards and the gun aim at his chest…For his heart. He stopped in his tracks…_

"_Don't be fucking stupid, girl." He growled at me… never taking his eyes away from the gun in my hand. "Put the thing down. RIGHT NOW!" He shouted at me and this time he looked into my eyes. I felt my lips curl over my teeth into a very threatening grin._

"_Shut the fuck up." My voice slurred out, startling them both. It wasn't a shout… It wasn't a whisper… and it certainly wasn't a normal tone… but there was certainly something threatening in the way I just spoke and by the appearance on both of their faces, they took the hint and they both backed off… A new emotion joined my fear… I was ashamed of myself that I could be like this, that I could be so evil and as Alice would put it, 'Sick and fucked up.' … "You come any closer, and I _will_ fucking shoot." My voice slurred the same menacing, sick tone… breaking me away from my thoughts. My body closed its eyes as my head rung with the pain, I was extremely drunk, and I knew my body would soon collapse… It was borrowing time before I sank into unconsciousness. _

"_What do you think your doing?" My dad shouted while he backed off. "Were you're parents!" He continued to shout at me, but my body kept the gun pointed at him and he didn't say another word. I opened my eyes, and I looked through the eyes of a monster… My parents looked terrified, and I knew they were thinking the same thing as me. _

"_No your not…" My body chuckled out again and I started to panic…trapped inside this body and knowing that what was going to happen, what would happen soon… "You call yourself my parents?" I laughed another dark laugh after I slurred my words out. "You're a fucked up drunk and you…" I pointed the gun to my mother now. "Was never there…" I shouted at her, slurring the words badly, but you could just make out what I was saying. _

"_We are so sorry, baby." My mum cried out and the tears poured down her face, she was shaking badly and my dad was stood in shock._

"_Oh… you're sorry…" I slurred and chuckled darkly, the anger coursing through me badly. My eyes closed for a split second and it all happened so fast…_

_I heard the gun fire…and I opened my eyes to see my mum fall down… the gun in my hand pointing to her…I screamed out inside of my head and my body went numb… just as soon as my mum went down so did my dad…My body collapsed to the floor and everything went black… _

I screamed out loud as I sat up in bed. My screams sent a shiver down my spine, while tears streaked down my face…

A minute later Esme came barging through the door to my room. "What's going on?" She shouted over my screams. When she realised that I couldn't stop screaming and crying, she ran over to me, panicking. She gripped onto my arms.

"NO, NO… NO." I screamed struggled to get out of her grip. "Please… don't touch me. PLEASE." I shouted through my tears pleading with her, but she never loosened her grip.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" Esme's voice rose again over my pleas.

"Let me go, please…" I cried into her shoulder as she dragged my body towards her and locked her arms tighter around me so I couldn't get away.

"Bella…" She shushed me. "Calm down dear, calm down…" She rocked me back and forwards shushing and trying to calm me down. I still didn't stop begging for her to let me go as I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I started to repeat the words over and over again. Esme loosened her grip on me slightly so she could back off and stare into my eyes.

"You have nothing, _nothing Bella_, to be sorry for." She gave me a motherly smile and I stared back at her in horror. Esme noticed my sudden change in facial expressions and she let go of me in shock.

"Please leave…" I whispered desperately as I closed my eyes. I let the tears fall freely down my face… I couldn't look at her. "I need to be alone."

"I understand Bella." I could hear the tears in her voice and it turned my stomach at the sound. She was crying for me? Was it because she felt bad for me? Sorry for me? All I knew is that I didn't deserve those tears. "Let me know if you need anything." Her voice sounded distant now and before I could answer, she shut my door.

I opened my eyes slowly and let the tears flow some more. I felt sick with myself. I did it… I killed my parents. I couldn't believe what I had done. I couldn't believe how wrong the police could be. "The evidence is against you Isabella." They told me, and I knew I was right in refusing to believe what they had told me. I knew deep down that I really did it. Ever since that day I have felt so guilty and sick that I could commit such a crime. I may not have loved my parents, but to take their lives was just unforgivable. I'm, a murderer…

--

**EPOV**

It was Tuesday morning and my alarm clock woke me. I quickly turned off the screeching noise and rolled over while stretching my arms above my head. I smiled as I thought of who was going to be sitting in my car in less than an hour's time… Recently, Bella was usually my first thought on a morning, I really liked my time with her when we travelled too and back from school. We didn't talk much, especially never about her parents or much about her past, but it was nice to have the company.

Over the last week, I've really grown to like her and one thing I had realised was that she wasn't like Alice kept making her out to be, nothing at all like that. Bella was a selfless person, I could tell she cared a great deal for Esme and Emmett; I can't really blame her for not caring about Alice though. I knew from what Emmett had told me before Bella arrived in Forks, that she refused to move here quicker than she had because she didn't want to be a burden to the family… Well, now I know she also didn't want to be around the family due to the amount of guilt she carries around with her everyday. I sighed as I thought of Bella and the fact she believes in what she thinks she had done. She was fun to talk to too when she let me in on her personal life and let me learn a bit about her; she would ask me questions about Forks and I asked her about life in Phoenix. I liked to think that I am a friend to her now…

The only negative thing I had learnt from Bella was that she wasn't very good at letting people into her life. She wasn't good at receiving comfort from people when they wanted to know what was bothering her, either. I had tried my best over the last week to help her and be someone she could talk to; I had noticed over this last week that something was on her mind. Her appearance worried me, she had gradually become more tired as the days went by and last Friday we didn't speak a word to each other at all in my car. It bothered me that something was on her mind and she wouldn't tell me. I knew it wasn't any of my business and I certainly shouldn't pry, but I care for Bella.

Ever since Emmett had told me about how she blamed herself for both her parent's murders, I just couldn't help but feel sorry for her and worry about her. I could see the guilt on her face every time I looked at her; no one could ignore her appearance and her constant guilt. I just hated that I couldn't talk to her about it. I had nearly slipped up a few times recently and I have been more careful in the words I choose. I don't think she has noticed anything though.

I finally got up and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a nice, long, hot shower. When I was done I walked to my room and changed into some clothes. I realised me and Bella had something else in common too. She wore plain and simple clothes, just like me. I smiled as I picked out my clothes, I decided on some dark jeans and a white shirt with my leather jacket. I then made my way to the kitchen and fixed myself some breakfast, my favourite and this was normally what I had every morning; was strawberry jam on toast.

I must admit, I was eager to get to my car; I was like this every morning, I would rush my breakfast and try to be the first to my car without seeming eager to see her. I grabbed my keys and finished my last mouthful of toast and walked down to my car. I loved this car. My dad bought me it for my 16th birthday and that years Christmas present. I knew it was too much but my dad had explained that he never gets the chance to spoil me and with me being his only child and the only person who he can spoil, he didn't mind one bit. So I told him he could choose the car and to my surprise, he came back with a Silver Volvo; it was love at first site. I blushed at my thoughts.

As I reached the end of the path, I turned around and leant against the passenger door. I looked over at Bella's house and about 2 minutes later a hooded Bella walked down the path towards me. I scrunched my eyebrows up as she came closer. She stopped with a large distant between us and she kept her head down. I noticed she wasn't carrying her usual red bag, this bag was black and it was much larger. I was confused as to what she was bringing to school.

"Bella, is everything ok?" I asked as I moved towards her slightly but she held her hand up, gesturing me to not come any closer.

"Please Edward, don't." Her voice sounded strangled. "Not today." She moved her hand up and pulled the front of her hood down tighter over her face. She kept her hand there as she walked towards me. I heard her making a sniffing noise and I knew she was crying. My heart clenched tightly at the sound and site of her. I forced my arms to remain at my side so I didn't grab her and pull her into a hug. As she came closer I opened the passenger door for her and held it open until she climbed in. I closed the door and made my way to the driver's side. I climbed in myself, dreading the awkward silence that was to follow.

--

We had been travelling for about 8 minutes and were a few minutes away from school. I hadn't spoke to Bella the whole journey, but I listened to her quite sobs and out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed Bella roughly wiping her face, removing the tears. I clenched my hands around the steering wheel tightly, trying my best to keep my hands to myself. My heart still clenched at the sound and twice I nearly let go to put my arm around her. I gritted my teeth together and stepped on the accelerator to go faster and just as I pressed down, that's when I nearly crashed…

"STOP THE CAR!" Bella screamed out. I slammed my foot on the brake and the car screeched to a halt. I panicked thinking I had run something over, or someone. I looked over to my right to see Bella was climbing out of the car and running towards the Lake near school. My heart was beating fast in my chest and I took in a few deep breathes to get my heart rate back to normal. I looked in my rear-view mirror to see a shocked Mr. Banner staring wide eyed at me.

I rolled down my window and called out to him behind me. "I'm so sorry Mr. Banner." He gave me a sharp nod and I pulled up to the side of the road to let the long line of cars past. I sat perfectly still blushing very hard as teachers and students drove past my window, all staring at me on there way. I gripped onto the steering wheel while I took in more slow, deep breaths as I closed my eyes. I counted to 10 then decided I should really go look for Bella. What was she thinking just calling out like that? I could have run someone over; I could have crashed into a car or something. She has some explaining to do…

I waited a few minutes until the cars were past me; I gave each person an apologetic smile. I had never been so embarrassed. I eventually climbed out of my car and figured I'd be skipping my first few lessons today. I sighed as I thought about how I would explain this morning to my father. I hung my head in shame as I made my way to the path. He would be so disappointed in me; I could just picture the look on his face… Annoyance was building in me now and I was a little angry that Bella nearly killed us both; but those emotions soon faded when I found a broken Bella, curled up in a ball in front of the lake, crying into her knees.

I walked up behind her and whispered her name, letting her know I was with her. I sat down beside her and to my surprised she moved towards me and hugged my side while she cried into my shoulder. I gripped my arm around her tightly, letting her know I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to ask her questions just yet, I wanted her to get everything out of her system; so I just sat in silence and comforted her, while she let me.

--

I don't know how long we sat together, but I could no longer hear Bella cry. Even though a peaceful silence filled the air, she still didn't pull out of our embrace and I was grateful for that. I was happy that I could finally give her some comfort and care, which she really needed. I had never seen Bella so broken, sitting though her sobs was extremely painful for me to witness. I hated that Bella was beating herself up over something that she hasn't done.

While I sat and listened to her cry, I was thinking of ways I could start up a conversation with her. When her cry's stopped a sudden inspiration came to me, thanks to the lake we were watching over.

I chuckled and shook my head which brought on a dried. "What is it?" From Bella.

"I was just thinking about some memories around this lake, one including your cousin Emmett." I chuckled again but she still didn't move her head up to look up at me.

"I think I know which one you're talking about." She muttered and I could just make out what she said to me.

"And what do you think that is?" I answered her, confusion evident in my voice.

"When I first moved here, he told me about Royce and Rosalie." She muttered again, a bit clearer this time as she had moved her head so she wasn't talking into my jacket.

"That's the one, yes." I chuckled again and to my surprise Bella pulled out of our embrace and removed her hood. I gasped as I took in her appearance. The side of her face was slightly bruised and red. "What…" I opened my mouth in shock at seeing her. "What, happened to your face?" I asked in a light voice.

She turned away from me and looked towards the lake. Her head moved up slightly so I could see she was looking into the distance at the other side of the lake. I also saw her bruised face again. She moved her hand slowly up to the bruise and she winced when her fingers grazed over the top of it. "It's nothing, really." She turned and smiled at me, but I wasn't impressed with her answer.

"Bella, you practically have a black eye. Who has done that to you?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her; I was annoyed she wasn't telling me. I knew that was done by a hand, with my dad being a doctor I knew these kinds of signs… A sudden thought came to me and I'm sure she noticed the sudden change in my facial expressions because she blushed. Had she done this to herself? But, before I could ask she answered my unspoken question.

"Don't worry Edward. No one has hit me and I didn't do this to myself, it was an accident." She chuckled lightly but it sounded extremely false. Before I could ask her what the accident was, she changed the conversation. "So tell me the story then." She smiled but it looked like she forced it. "Emmett never went into details of the day it happened, only that he pushed Royce in and won Rosalie's heart." She spoke as she turned to look at the lake.

Happy that she couldn't see my face, because I was annoyed that she wouldn't tell me. "OK." I said as pleasantly as I could. I sighed and turned my head towards the lake as well. "Where to begin…Well, Emmett has been in love with Rosalie for as long as I can remember. He would follow her around school secretly and he was always leaving her love notes in her locker, never leaving a name though." I chuckled at the stupid memories. "She was 13 when she started dating Royce and it broke Emmett's heart. It was his own fault really; he should have told her it was him leaving all those notes." I shook my head at the memory and smiled at Bella as she smiled back at me.

"What happened the day of the fight?" She asked, I could hear the eagerness in her voice, she wanted to know more. "All I know is that they were both 15 when it happened." She smiled at the thought of her cousin finding his true love, I blushed and looked away.

"Well…" I stuttered slightly. I coughed to clear my throat and continued with my story... "Rosalie came into school that morning and she had a cut on her lip and a faint black eye." I looked away from Bella as I said this; we had both blushed as I spoke the words. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella reach up and touch her bruised cheek bone. "Even her make-up couldn't cover it up." I spoke sadly, remembering Emmett's face when he saw the marks on her face. "We knew that Royce had been abusing her verbally because we had caught him once calling her names while they thought they were alone in corridors at school… Emmett always followed her around, making sure she was ok… It broke his heart seeing her cry because of Royce's words." I looked over to Bella to see her wipe away a tear. I stopped talking thinking this was upsetting her and she turned to me.

"Please, carry on…" She whispered.

"When Emmett saw her face that morning, he was so angry at seeing Rosalie in that state… He always told me that if he ever laid a finger on her he would kick his arse." I chuckled at the memory, again. "He didn't so much as kick his arse, but he did embarrass him in front of all his friends."

"What happened?" Bella asked again.

"He walked up to Royce and asked if he could have a word with him. Emmett was never one for a big scene, but that didn't stop the audience that they had gathered." Bella raised both of her eyebrows; I couldn't make out what was going through her head. Impressed by her cousin, maybe? "He walked with him to the lake, Royce asking him questions along the way." I chuckled at remembering how angry Emmett was with his line of questions. "This really annoyed him; I don't think I've ever seen Emmett so angry." I laughed and Bella joined, I'm sure she was laughing at the same thing as me; the image of someone daring to annoy a big guy like Emmett. "Anyway, when they reached the lake. Me and Rosalie followed behind them both, we hadn't realised the group of people following us… They walked to the edge of the lake and Emmett turned towards Royce.

"What's your problem?" Emmett rounded on Royce and he was confused and shocked, I don't think he was expecting an argument.

"What are you talking about?" Royce asked in confusion.

"You have a beautiful girl for a girlfriend and you treat her like shit." He carried on shouting at him.

"That is nothing to do with you." Royce matched his anger and pushed Emmett's chest."

"What?!" Bella asked in shock. I could understand her shock. Who in their right mind would push a huge guy like Emmett?

""When you attack the girl I love, it has every to do with me." Emmett shouted in his face, only for Royce to laugh at him.

"Oh really?" Royce carried on laughing in his face. "You love her do you?" He looked over towards me and Rosalie, I stepped in front of Rose, I didn't want him to hit her again; especially not in front of Emmett.

"Yeah, I do." Emmett rounded on Royce again. "And you're not going to touch her again." Emmett now pushed Royce.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Royce laughed in his face."

"Tell me that's when he pushed him in." Bella interrupted and I nodded fighting a smile. We both laughed as we looked at the lake.

"It was so funny." I laughed. "Royce can't swim, so his friends had to jump in after him and save him." I shook my head, while laughing more. Once I calmed down I continued with my story. "It was a nice love story for those two though… Right in front of Royce, Emmett ran to Rosalie and confessed his love for her and that he was the one leaving all those letters. To his surprised she confessed she loved him back, and that she had loved him for years." I smiled at the memory.

"It is a nice love story." She smiled back. I nodded in agreement and we stared into each other eyes. She blushed while she turned her head to look away. I furrowed my eyebrows together as my eyes wondered onto her new bag.

"So… Are you going to tell me what you have brought?" She raised an eyebrow and I gestured towards her bag. She blushed when she looked down and dragged her bag around her legs out of site. I furrowed my eyebrows again, annoyed that she was avoiding yet another question. "Bella, what is wrong with you?" I edged towards her but she placed her hood up and I backed off. "You wont tell me who hit you, what's in your bag and I'm guessing you don't want to tell me why were skipping school today." Annoyance laced my voice.

"I never asked you to skip school." She whispered back. "What happened to my face was an accident. I got up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet; I was tired and walked into a door." I knew this was a lie but I didn't want to say something right now, it would only make her angry. "And alcohol is in my bag…" She spoke back and I interrupted her this time.

"Why have you got alcohol in your bag?" I was little shocked that she was thinking about drinking.

She sighed and silent tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I don't drink. Not since my parents were killed." She chocked the last word out and I felt my fingers twitch; I wanted to comfort her again. "But I just want to forget." She whispered and she started sob into her knees as she brought them up to her chest.

"Bella…" I whispered back, my voice was full of pain as I watched her cry again.

"Edward… Go to school… Forget about me…" She spoke as she suddenly got up and I stared back into her hurt and sad face. She turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction to school… I sat in silence for a while, watching her walk away. I knew now I couldn't just leave her. If she was thinking about drinking, who knows what she is going to do? She doesn't seem to be in the right mind at the moment. What if she does something dangerous, something that could take her life? And with that thought I got up and followed her…

I didn't know if she knew I was following her and I didn't care. No matter what she says to me, I wont leave her alone while I know she has alcohol in her bag and she is talking like she want to… I couldn't even complete that thought. I couldn't bare the thought if I had just walked away and left her to go off on her own. I heard about Jessica and Lauren and the fact they went to Port Angeles and have been missing since Friday. I knew a forest was near the nightclub they chose to go to that night and who knows if those girls fancied a drunken journey into the forest? I've told Bella a few times about the people who go missing in Forks and in our little forest. What if Bella got drunk and decided to wonder off into there on her own? I couldn't let Bella do that, I wouldn't forgive myself.

We walked for about 10 minutes and I knew where she was heading. Forks beach wasn't far from school; it was a common place were school kids hung out when they skipped school. This always happened when Forks had its rare sunny days. I didn't speak and let her know I was behind her, and she made no acknowledgment that she knew I was behind her either. We just walked, until she stopped. We had reached the beach now; it was full of pebbles and very little sand. I walked up to her and stopped a few feet behind her.

"I used to go to the beach back home in Phoneix when ever I drank." She spoke as she looked out into the sea. "My mum and dad would argue all the time and I would escape…" Her voice broke when she said the second part and I knew she was crying again. She took her bag off her back and turned to face me. "Why did you follow me Edward?" She didn't look into my eyes when she said this, but I wasn't annoyed. I'm happy she didn't, I didn't like seeing Bella upset, just hearing her cry was enough to slow my heart down in pain.

"I…I couldn't… leave you." I stuttered. I couldn't exactly tell her that I followed her because I thought she may kill herself if she drank, could I? She looked up and I'm sure she noticed the slight guilt expression on my face.

"And whys that Edward?" She looked up, her voice was a whisper. It sounded like she was trying to hold back the tears. "Thought I might do something to myself?" She saw the blush on my cheeks and laughed darkly while turning around. "Even if that was the case and I did want to kill myself. It's nothing to do with you." Her head bowed a bit and she let the tears flow once again.

"Bella. Do you really think I want you to kill yourself? Do you really think I wouldn't care?" I was shocked that she could possibly have thought those things and that I could just walk away right now, while she's in this state.

She slowly walked off, dragging her bag with her and I followed again. She found a large rock near the water edge and sat down on it, I sat next to her. She reached in her bag and pulled out a can of beer. She offered me a can and for the first time, I accepted. I was annoyed with Bella, and I was hoping that while we get drunk I would get some answers. I opened the can and took a smell of it… It didn't smell nice. I put it to my lips and took a tiny sip… It actually didn't taste that bad at all. I was now feeling more confident that I may actually enjoy this drink; I took a real mouth full and swallowed… I felt the rush of the alcohol run straight threw my blood system and up to my head. I kind of liked the rush…

--

Seven cans later and you could say I was pretty drunk. Bella had drunk five cans and she was swaying badly. We were walking across the beach in our bare feet as we had left our jackets, shoes and her bag near the rock we were sitting on about half an hour ago. We hadn't walked far so we could still see our things, not like we cared right now. We couldn't stop laughing at the smallest of things…

I stopped suddenly and Bella nearly went flat on her face as she stopped next to me. I grabbed her and set her up right. This brought on another round of laugher. "Bella, how about we go for a swim?" I slurred to her while laughing.

"Edward… That would be a very bad idea!" She laughed while she pointed her can at me and its contents splashed all over my face. This brought on more laughter from the two of us.

I took my shirt off and wiped my face clean with it. "Oh come on Bella! It will be fun." I grabbed her arm and started to walk us towards to sea edge but she pulled me back and I dropped my shirt to the floor. Deja-vu… She pulled me towards her so forcefully that I started to fall on top of her but I had managed again, just like I had in the forest, to spin us around. I landed hard on the pebbles but I stopped myself from yelling out in pain. I could feel the little pebbles digging into my flesh. Bella started laughing and I joined in, I knew she had realised we had been in this situation before. She got off of me and offered me a hand. I took it and she dragged me to my feet.

As we stopped laughing, I stood, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. I noticed a hair near her mouth and I moved it away, tucking the stay hair behind her ear. She smiled at me and softly moved her hand up to mine, which she held to her face. She closed her eyes and smiled once again into my hand. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I moved towards her. She opened her eyes and her expression told me it was ok to move forwards. I slowly touched my lips, lightly onto hers and backed off a little. I didn't want her to do something she would regret… To my surprise, she kissed me back with more force than I had kissed her. She let go of my hand but I kept it against her face and moved my other arm around her back, pulling her body closer to mine. I felt her hands move slowly up my back, her nails lightly grazing my skin. They softly moved them up to my head were her fingers weaved into my hair, which she pulled tightly. I moaned against her mouth and she smiled into our kiss. I felt her tongue flick out and move across my top lip. Just before I could open my mouth to allow her the access she was asking for, she pushed herself off me.

We both gasped for air as our lips parted, I had forgotten to breathe. "I'm sorry…" She softly cried, a tear falling down her cheek. I moved my hand up to wipe it away but she backed off.

"I'm not…" I whispered back, which sounded slightly slurred… Hurt I'm sure was evident on my face.

"Please, don't look at me that way." She cried yet again. It wasn't a loud cry; it was a guilty cry and anger coursed through me.

"Look at you what way Bella?" My voice rose angrily, I wasn't going to hide the hurt anymore. She had pushed me away too many times, held things from me too many times. I needed some answers.

"Hurt and crushed, like I've just broken your heart." She cried while she tilted her head away from me.

"Would you even care if I was, if you had?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice even if I wanted to. I felt a lump forming in my throat which I struggled to ignore. I didn't want to cry in front of Bella.

"Of course I would." She stared into my eyes, tears silently falling still. "Why do you think I never tell you things? Why do you think I asked you to stay away today?" She slurred and hurt was clear in her voice now.

"I don't know Bella. You never tell me, so how am I supposed to know what you think? What is ever wrong with you?" I slurred and edged towards her, she didn't back off this time. "I'm here because I care about you Bella… and… I-" I stuttered but she interrupted me.

"Don't say it." She turned around and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I think I'm in love you with Bella." I whispered back and closed my eyes not wanting to hear what she was going to say next.

"Don't you dare feel that way for me…" She cried louder now.

"Why not Bella?" I couldn't hold the tears back any more, my vision was becoming blurred.

"Because I'm not worth it!" She screamed in my direction, tears falling fast and her sobs louder now. She collapsed to the ground and I went to go near her but she stopped me. "Don't… Please." She cried.

"Bella please, stop doing this to yourself. You are worth it, you're worth everything." I whispered to her, I didn't want her to hear that I was crying myself. I wiped the tears away.

"No, I'm not." Her voice sounded strained. "If you only knew what I had done, you wouldn't think that and you would take everything back." She cried loudly now and the sound made my heart clench tight, it felt like claws were digging away at it.

"Then tell me…" I whispered softly and she turned her head up towards me, tears still falling, faster than I had ever seen them fall.

"I…I k." She couldn't speak through her tears. "I killed my… parents." She cried to me. I knelt down in front of her and looked right into her eyes.

"No you didn't." I spoke softly.

"Yes I did." I cried back.

"No…" I stammered, thinking of a way to tell her quickly how I knew she hadn't without mentioning Emmett. "Someone told me that the evidence was against you Bella. You didn't do it. You need to stop-" She interrupted me once again.

"And what do they know?" She laughed darkly though her tears. "They weren't there! They didn't see what I had done. They weren't me!" She shouted the last word.

"Then what happened!" My voice rose, I was angry that she was still blaming herself, still believing her stupid lies.

She sat back on her heels and turned her head away from my gaze. She composed herself and a few moments later, she began to tell me her story. "It was a Friday night… I was coming home from school late because I had detention. I walked the long way home so it was bout 6:00pm when I got home… I walked up to the door and I heard my mum and dad shouting at each other in the living room. I remember feeling so angry with them and I didn't even bother to go inside." She wiped her face clean from the tears and looked towards the sea. "When ever they argued like that I would always get drunk… it took my mind of everything and I drifted into a world that wasn't this one." I felt my fingers twitch, the same need to comfort her again; I hated her talking this way.

"I thought you couldn't remember what happened that night?" I spoke up, my voice a little dry.

"I couldn't." She looked at me and she noticed one of my eyebrows was raised asking her silently, how did she know she did it then? "One of your questions earlier. You wanted to know why I was so tired lately?" I nodded my head, gesturing for her to go on. "Well, I've been having nightmares every morning, and they've been getting worse… I never remembered what happened that night, but these nightmares are like flash backs... In the dreams I am an observer that night, looking through the eyes of myself." She sniffed while wiping more tears away.

"But Bella, these are just dreams. You don't know they are real-" She interrupted me again.

"They are. I never remembered the whole thing, but I remembered the emotions I was feeling that night, I never forgot the anger. And I've always remembered flashes of it, like blurred visions of what happened, but never as much as I know now. These aren't just dreams Edward, there real." She cried and looked away from me again.

I sighed quietly and decided I should hear her out first. "What happened then?" I spoke softly.

"After I walked off, I went to my dads shed were he keeps all his beer and bottles of alcohol… I grabbed some vodka and sat on the bench in our back garden… I drank a lot, I was incredibly drunk…" She cried again. "I threw the bottle to the ground and I found… a…" She cried louder now. "I found a gun…" She cried into her hands. "I don't know how it got there, and I didn't put it there or see it there before I sat down. It was right next to me on the bench and I just picked it up." She couldn't look at me and I'm glad she couldn't, I was staring back at her in horror. What does she mean she can't remember the gun being next to her? How it got there? It made no sense… "I walked into the house with the gun, and I walked into the living room where my parents were still arguing… They stopped when they saw me and we had a short argument. I was so angry…" She cried louder. "And I was a sick, fucking, selfish, bitch for pulling that trigger." She cried louder and I couldn't help it, I moved forwards and grabbed her. I held her to me while she cried more.

"Bella." I pulled back and held her at arms length. "You don't know for sure that these dreams are real, and if the police say the evidence was against you, how do you know you really did it?" I told her as calmly as i could and she was too distraught to answer me. We stayed like this for a while until she calmed down. She got up onto her feet and turned to face me.

"I did it Edward. I pulled that trigger twice… killing them both…" She cried in a disgusted voice. "And I will never forgive myself." She turned her back on me and I let her walk off this time. I had to take in everything she had just told me. Did she really do it? My mind was racing and I started to get a bad headache.

I knew I couldn't drive home; luckily our homes were only a few minutes away from the beach. I followed behind her, a large distance between us, and we made our way back home. I saw my living room light on and I felt guilt run through me as I thought of who was waiting up for me. I had no idea what time it was. I turned my head to the right, watching Bella walk into her house safely, then I turned towards my door. I held myself together as I walked inside… I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_OK so this chapter she finally confessed to Edward, he already knew but it's still nice to know she knows that he knows… ha-ha _

_Me, Charlotte, I actually wrote this chapter. I came to Carrie-Ann with the idea for this story. I actually had a dream of the beach scene and I woke up and wrote it down on a pad, I couldn't forget it! I loved this scene, so I hope I did it justice! The end of this chapter was how UnForgiven started! I LOVED WRITING THAT KISS SCENE!!  
_

_Next chapter more of the mysterious character whom we don't know… Not telling what happens. Warning though: expect some horrible things to happen. Carrie-Ann is having so much fun writing our mysterious character's storyline and let me tell you now, shes coming up with some sick and twisted things ha-ha_

_As usual... Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	10. Knock Out

**A/N: **_Soooooo sorry that this has taken two weeks to update!! We really hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter wont take as long to be posted as its like half way completed and needs going over... but anyway!! Another chapter from our mysterious character! WARNING: THIS DOES GET VERY DARK AND DISTURBING! _

_Thanks again for all those who reviewed last chapter, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review** if you are reading this story!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__???_

* * *

**Knock out**

**?POV**

Fucking bitches. I thought they would talk. I was sure of it… But I end up sat in the living room, on the sofa, staring into the goddamn flames. There has to be a way to get them to talk, I know there is. But their either too fucking stubborn or don't have a clue what the fuck I'm talking about.

I let out a sigh as the heat from the fireplace take over me. I needed to relax. I could feel the muscles in my back and arms aching. They were so tense. Thinking about it though, they would be from all the hard work I'd been doing to try and get them to talk, but nothing seemed to work. I guess I'll just have to try harder. I'd done everything I could think of so far and it wasn't getting me anywhere, I just feel so frustrated. I picked up the bottle of beer that was balancing on the arm of the sofa that I had been drinking and threw into the fire with as much force as I could muster; it made contact with the back of the fireplace with a smash. The alcohol made splashed into the flames and they began to hiss angrily. The flames began to grow bigger and bigger; my eyes were momentarily hypnotized with the motions they moved in… I remembered what happened with the girls that night…

_It's dark and constricted and the smell of the damp walls fills my nostrils. The darkness surrounds me and hides my face as I tower over the two girls. The only light coming from the small window in the corner tells us that it's daylight already. The light from the window highlights the girl's faces as they look at me with pure terror and hatred for what I've done to them. They bleed and sob into the clothes they've worn since that night I took them. They carefully rub the sections of their bodies that are starting to form deep purple bruises with the added colour of yellow. The photo in my hand starts to get a little crumpled as I clenched my fists in frustration. I look down at them and pierce them with an icy stare and ask them the same question for what felt like the millionth time that day._

_"Do you know this fucking girl?" I yelled while tapping the photo at the same time. They slightly flinched back from me and whimpered in fear. I took a step towards them and they froze. Tears began to stream down their faces and they had make up going off into different directions from the countless times they had tried to wipe away the tears. I brought my arm back and swiped the closest one across the face. I heard the faintest sound of a crack as her skull made contact with the concrete floor. She screamed out in pain and started to grab at her head frantically where blood was starting to dye her hair a deep shade of red. It was too dark to tell which one I had just attacked and I didn't fucking care. The other one made her way over to her and tried to calm her down. By the faint volume of her voice while she was whispering to the frantic girl on the floor, I __'m guessing it was Jessica who had been spared from contact with my fist, and Lauren who I had received it._

_  
I folded the photo in half and stuffed it into my jeans pocket. I stomped my way over to the girls who were silently crying and weeping, uncontrollably. Their bodies were shaking slightly from trying to hold their emotions in. I grabbed Jessica by the hair and her scream pierced the air. She kicked and punched the air because she couldn't reach me. I ignored her protests and dragged her over to the corner of the room where I kept some equipment I knew would come in handy in situations like this. I grabbed one of my sharpest knives and pressed it against her throat. She immediately stopped screaming and started whispering under her breath._

_"Please, please don't hurt me. Please, I'll do anything… just don't hurt me." She sobbed. I pressed the knife into her skin a little harder to show her I wasn't in the mood for whatever fucked up game she trying to play. I just wanted to know the answer to my question, and here she was fucking me about. I could hear Lauren silently crying into the cold, hard floor across the room. One arm wrapped around her while the other protected her head. I spat on the floor and turned my attention back to Jessica. I played with her a little, grazing the knife back and forth across the skin on her neck. I made sure it didn't break the skin. This was easier then it sounded for me because it wasn't my first time doing it. I bend down to her level and whisper in her ear angrily._

_"Answer me then and you don't fucking get hurt…and neither does your bitch of a friend. Just tell me what the fuck I want to know." I whispered vigorously. I grabbed onto her neck and I felt her pulse beneath my fingertips. I slowly rubbed my fingers there in smoothing circles to prove my point. I heard her breathing hitch and I smiled. She got my point._

_"I…I…I." She stuttered._

_"Spit it the fuck out! I haven't got all fucking day!" I shouted. I did have all day. I was just too fucking impatient. And here she is fucking repeating the same word over and over. I'd of thought she would have got it by now that I'm in a fucking rush and I want to get this over and done with already so that I could get to the important stuff._

_Her breathing started to quicken and I could feel her pulse beneath my fingertips start to go wild. I calmed down my breathing and spoke directly into her ear._

_"Slow. The. Fuck. Down. And. Start. Again." I said as slowly as possible. Hoping she would get the fucking point._

_She took a deep breath and replied, "I, don't know."_

_I stood up in a rush and removed my hand from her throat and replaced it with the knife. I was starting to breathe heavy again… my breathing was coming out quicker and quicker._

_"Wrong answer." And with that I pressed the knife into her throat and slid it across her neck. As soon as the knife disappeared from her throat, it was replaced by her hands. She would fine. Of course she didn't know that. I hadn't pressed the knife deep enough to kill her. I just broke the skin. I just wanted to scare her into telling me what I needed to know._

I broke out of my trance and my eyes immediately focused on the fire. The yellow and orange flames overlapping each other in the air.

I need more answers for my plan to work out. But I know I won't be getting any from dumb and dumber downstairs. It looks like I'll have to find my answers else where… but where? And then it clicked. I could take someone else… more people. Who I know for sure will have the answers I needed. But who could I take? I needed someone close. Who had I seen that might be of use to me?

I got up from the sofa and made my way out of the room. I walked towards the stairs and then made my way up to my bedroom. I looked around at each of the photos that were plastered around my walls. There's was that many; you can't even see a section of what the old walls looked liked. I'd almost forgotten the colour they were… a disgusting soft yellow colour, I was glad to cover them up. I hated the colour yellow. It reminded me of the sun and people playing happy families at the park. I hated happy people.

I ran my fingers trough my grimy hair and dragged my feet over to the wall on my left and began there. I haven't slept in a couple of days and I could feel it beginning to take its toll on me. I would sleep after I had found which people to take next. I would need all my strength to pull the job off, again…Tonight. I stood, facing the wall and began to scan the pictures as fast and as thoroughly as I could. Most of them were of her standing outside of school or near her house. And then I stopped. I recognised the same people in most of the photos that were stood near her… three different guys. Always behind her or trying to talk to her. They had to know her or they wouldn't be talking to her… but it doesn't seem like they are… No… It almost seems like their stalking her. This was my answer! They would know her well… These would be the people I would take next. It would be a bit of a challenge considering they were three adolescent teenagers and I'm just one guy, but this would work out. I could already see the plan forming in my head. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be fun. But first things first, I needed to sleep. I couldn't be exhausted for this one, no way. This wasn't just some helpless girls who needed a man to protect them… it was _three_ teenage boys. They were tall and had muscles of their own. Two of them were pretty fucking big. I ripped the photos from the wall and examined them one more time… This was going to be fun. I felt my lips curl over my teeth… I couldn't wait.

I made my way back downstairs again and went back to the living room. I flopped down onto the sofa and let the heat take over me once more. I began to rub the sides of my head with my hands and immediately felt the sleep taking over me…

--

I woke up the next morning feeling fine and refreshed. Well, as fine and refreshed as a serial killer could be. I decided I needed more information on these teenagers I was going to kidnap. Like their names, where they live… Simple stuff like that. This information would be important for what I needed to do. And the only way I would be able to get the information I needed would be to break into the high school they go to. The files they have there will have everything in them that I need to know. It should be quite easy considering it's a small school compared to most schools in America. There aren't that many people who live here in Forks so there aren't that many students. Nobody will be expecting anyone to break into a school in Forks. There's nothing special about this place.

I forced myself off the sofa and picked up my bag from the corner of the room. I stuffed a few things in there that I might need for the break in. I then made my way to the basement to check on how the others were doing. Most of them were unconscious on the floor or too weak to move so they just lay there staring at the walls. Some of them tried to look up and make eye contact with me; silently pleading to let them go. I smirked at them and gave them a look, clearly saying: Never going to happen. I threw them some sandwiches on the floor, I didn't take long to prepare them, just simple ham and dry bread. I turned on my heel and closed the door behind me, making sure I locked it so that none of them could escape if they tried. I got out of the house and breathed in the night air. I unlocked my car and jumped into the front seat, chucking my bag onto the back seat. I switched on the engine and it groaned in protest.

I made my way through the forest grounds. The ride was bumpy and I moaned at this piece of shit I called my car. I could tell it was desperate to pack in and stop but I wasn't in the mood for pissing around, I need to get this job done. I put my foot down on the accelerator not even giving the fucker a choice. It was going to get me where I needed to be, and it was going to happen tonight! "Move you piece of shit." I booted the side of the car hard and I felt the throb in my toes. "FUCK." I screamed out as my car made its last stop. "FOR FUCK SAKE… WHY… WHY ME? WHY TONIGHT!" I got out of the car and screamed in the air. I slammed the car door shut and kicked the side once more. "Fucker!" I spat at the car in distaste. I looked around to see where I was… It was late at night so I couldn't make out anything. Luckily, I had driven my car back and forth through these woods a few times since I moved here, so I had made a path way… I just walked on, leaving the offending vehicle behind me.

I walked through the forest, slightly limping because of my now throbbing toes. This night was a fucking disaster, so far… but I can stop that. There was always a way to get around these things. "Think…" I hissed out and I came to a halt. Her named came to me like I'd be struck by lightening. Victoria. This was perfect! She was perfect! She was always good at this sort of thing… she never once failed to be there for me. Why would she disagree now? She loves a good night out. I didn't even give it a second thought; I flipped out my phone and dialled her number. I felt a smile creep onto my face slowly; this was more perfect than my original plan.

After two rings she picked up. "Hey, it's me." I whispered into the phone, excitement laced my every word. Victoria was in the same business as me. We often worked together, helping each other out with the a few kills every now and then. So we always whispered in case either one was on a job.

"Its ok, I'm not on a job. How are you-" I interrupted her straight away. She knew my rules!

"_Never_ say my name! You know the rules." I hissed at her and it was followed by silence.

"Sorry… Hunter. I totally forgot… It's been along time." I could hear the apology in her tone and I detected a bit of sadness? I shrugged that shit off.

"I know Vicky, it's been a while." I coughed. I wasn't good at this mushy shit. Victoria was always the one for these moments when ever we contacted each other. "So what have you been up to?" I perked up after an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to hear the gruesome shit she's gotten up to since our last meeting.

"Hunter... I don't do that shit anymore. I got out of that a while ago…" I squeezed my eyes shut as she spoke the words I didn't want to hear. An unfamiliar feeling coursed through me. Was it panic? This wasn't good. What was I going to do now? If she wasn't killing no more then surly she wouldn't help me out. What the fuck was I going to do now? I couldn't stop the growl that built up in my chest; I let it out and gripped onto my phone which I almost threw in my fury. "Hunter?" I heard her voice on the other end of the phone. I took in a few much needed deep breathes and calmed myself.

"Sorry about that." I growled at her. I was still angry and I couldn't just push that aside. I was fucked.

"Is that what this phone call is all about? Are you pull-" I interrupted her again.

"Look. You're not into that shit anymore, so it looks like I don't need you." I spoke harshly back to her but I couldn't give a shit how hard my voice was, I needed to re-think a new plan.

"I'll help." I heard her quietly voice. I was stunned for a second.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I'll help you Hunter." Her voice louder now and I could hear she was masking some emotions but I wasn't bothered about that right now. She was willing to help me. This was good. "What is it that you need me for?" She broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm after this girl. But getting to her isn't easy…" I stopped talking and I thought about how to word my situation. After thinking and a long explanation, she was finally up to date with my plan.

"So you need me to help you break into Forks High school?" She repeated my earlier words.

"Yes." I answered.

"And then smuggle some information and three high school kids." She spoke again.

"Yes." I replied again.

"Then were going to the lad's houses and kidnapping them, then taking them to your house in the forest of Forks?" She was finally up to date and got my plan.

"Yes. Will you help me?" I asked more confidently now.

"I tell you what Hunter… your plans never get boring." She laughed into the phone and I felt my face lift into the familiar smile. "Of course I'm in. Like I said, it's been a while since I pulled off a job and I'm beginning to miss my old fucked up ways. I think it's time for the Tracker to come out and play…" She laughed, menace lacing the tone and I couldn't help but join in.

We made our plans. She was going to pick me up at the edge of the forest and she's going to use her expect skills to help me break into Forks High. The plan was solid and perfect and nothing else could fuck this night up. I would make sure of that. As I walked to the edge of the road, I couldn't help the slight spring in my step. Excitement filled my body and I couldn't wait for the plan to set into motion. Me and Victoria were always a great team, always have been and always will be. I remember the day we met…

_I walked into a bar. I didn't know where the fuck I was. I didn't care. I was young and I knew what I needed. What does it matter were I was? As long as I'm at a place that provided me the stuff I need, I wasn't bothered at all. It was my first night of freedom since I left the Orphanage. I took in my surrounding and took in a deep breath… breathing in the air which was filled with a taste of alcohol and cigarettes. It was a most desirable smell. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I took in another deep breathe… a new smell caught my nose. This scent was… I breathed in once more and words couldn't describe this new found smell. I opened my eyes to look back at deep blue eyes. _

"_Hello there." She whispered seductively back and I smiled at as I looked her up and down, taking in the beautiful view before me._

"_Hello there yourself." I whispered back in the same seductive tone._

"_Care to join me?" She moved the seat out next to her and I sat down at once. "What's your name?" She spoke while taking a long drag of her cigarette. I watched as her lips curled round the tab end. I watched as her lips parted and her cheeks held in the smoke. I watched as the smoke came gushing out in a most seductive way… I almost wished I was the smoke. _

"_They call me Hunter." I smiled back. I narrowed my eyes and she obviously liked me to look at her this way. She grabbed my leg and licked her lips._

"_Sexy." She breathed her scent into my face and I let the smell take over me. She turned away to catch the waiters attention and I took in her full appearance now. Her fiery red hair was curled in the most luscious waves. They cascaded down her back which was bare; her top covering only her front. Her skin tone was a pale colour but looked magnificent in this light. "Same again." She spoke to the waiter._

"_Make that two." I smiled, never taking my eyes from this sexy women and I knew we would hit it off… _

I snapped out of this flash back as I walked through the forest. We certainly did hit it off that night. We hit it off every night for the next year. As we got to know each other I gradually started to trust her. This was pretty fucking rare seen as I _never_ trusted anyone! That was my number one rule: Never trust anyone; people can too easily fuck you over. I learnt that the hard way… We began to learn that we were both fucked in the head and something was wrong with the two of us. This secret began known to one another after we slowly confessed to each other our deepest desires. Victoria was older than me. She had experienced more in life and her desire was much stronger than mine… I'm talking about the _need _to take another life; the _need_ to kill.

Neither of us had killed before. And after all our confessions were known we couldn't resist taking our desires and putting them into action. I can remember so clearly what happened that first night…

_We were stood in a room. Every inch of the wall was covered in __Clingfilm. This was so we wouldn't make a mess when we devoured the body that was currently strapped to a table in the middle of this room. This was part of both our fantasies; the helplessness of our victim. The fact he can not move an inch. The fact he can not talk… not until my part of the fantasy comes alive. I would soon uncover his mouth and let the screams of his pain piece the air. _

_We stalked towards him. I was at one side of him and her at the other. The blade so shiny, gripped in her hand. I looked up and stared into her eyes. She moved the knife swiftly over the top of him. She placed it were his heart was. She held the point which just slightly pierced the skin above the spot. I smiled at her and removed the mouth piece covering our victim… his screams started to fill the air. I closed my eyes for a second while I listened to his pleas._

"_Please, please, please. Don't do this, please. I'll do anything. I won't tell, please, pleeeease." He screamed and cried. I opened my eyes to see Victoria staring down into his eyes… the hunger so clear. We were both ready. I gripped my hands around her hands which were held so tightly onto the knife… We didn't even answer his pleas…We finally took the last step of our fantasies…Our desires became a reality…_

--

"OK. Here we are." She turned towards me and smiled as she stopped the car. I reached into the back and grabbed my bag. I had everything I needed in this bag. With all my equipment and Victoria and I; our skills combined will make this job easy.

I turned towards her and smiled. "Let's go." We got out of the car which was parked down the road. This was one of the rules: Never park near were your going to target, it draws attention to yourself. Plus, if people see you in your get-away-car before you commit the crime, your gunna get busted when they see you get back into it. We were _always_ careful. We walked to the edge of the road, not drawing attention to ourselves. This was another rule: Never walk to your target and draw attention, you can't enter the building then. You have to wait till the attention on you has gone; which just wastes fucking time.

We had reached Forks high now and no one noticed us or was suspicious of us. We walked around the back and looked through the windows. We new our target was the Principals office. This wasn't the first time we had pulled a job off like this… A few years ago, Victoria phoned me up and it involved breaking into a high school back in Seattle, for similar reasons like this situation tonight. Once we located the principal's office I couldn't help but feel more excited. I knew I had to get it under control or I would lose it and everything I had planned would fuck up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my tablets… Like usual, I just placed a few in my hands not caring how many I spilled out and popped them into my mouth.

"You ready?" Victoria whispered in the darkness. Was I ready? I was born ready! I laughed at my thoughts and nodded towards the sound of her. I couldn't really see what we were doing. I reached into my bag and pulled out the flash light. "Thanks." I heard her whisper back. The flash light acted like a spot light, showcasing her handy work. I slowly walked over towards her, the spotlight growing smaller but aimed directly at the spot on the window she was working on. I watched on curiously as she worked her magic on the window. She was always good at cutting holes in windows without making a noise. I watched in fascination as she removed a perfect circle. Once it was taken from my view, she moved her arm through the hole expertly and found the lock. Next minute the window was pulled open. I looked at her in awe. She was truly, fucking awesome.

"Wow. I forgot how good you were at doing that." I winked at her and walked past her. I climbed through first and moved the light around the room. I noticed straight away the big grey filing cabinet and I couldn't help the excitement rise in my chest. I knew the tablets would start to work soon and I would calm down; until then, I was enjoying the buzz. "Over here." I turned to Victoria, the light highlighted her red hair and aimed accidentally in her face and she winced away. "Sorry, over here. Here's cabinet with the files; I need to get in." I turned around and she walked past me towards the spotlight which highlighted the cabinet.

"Can I do the honours?" I moved the light up to her face and I could see the hunger and desire to complete this job herself. I nodded my head a smirk creped up onto my face.

"Be my guest." I laughed darkly but quietly. I threw her my bag and she took out my key picking set. When ever we went on a job, my role was to kick some arse. Her job was to get us into the things or places we needed, she was amazing at that stuff. She certainly had some skill. I was never good at that shit, my skills are shit and I never have the patients. I'm more of plan-things-and-put-them-into-action kind of guy. I walked forwards toward the lock and aimed the spotlight onto it for her… She was in the file within minutes. "That has to be a new record." I spoke while I nodded my head, impressed with her.

"So… You gunna show me the photos of the guys then?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled darkly. "Two pairs of eyes and hands are quicker than one right? I thought you were on a tight schedule… I mean, it is going 11:00pm." I nodded my head. She was right. The quicker I get the information I need, the quicker I get to the boys and the quicker I get to question them. I loved that part. Inflicting pain was an amazing high for me. Hearing my victim scream and beg for mercy. I felt my heart quicken just thinking of the sounds people make under torture. I shook my head removing the thoughts. Now wasn't the time or place.

"Here." I grabbed the photos from my jacket pocket. I moved the light over the top off them and she gasped.

"Hunter… She looks so much like…" She whispered and then stopped just before she spoke the words she knew I would hate to hear. I ignored her comment.

"Here's the boys I need. I don't know their names but I do know each document has photos of the students, so we can identify them by that. Remember, I need all three." I handed her the photos. I didn't need to look at them. I had memorized the boy's faces in my head, picture perfect. So I got to work.

We had been searching through these files for 15 minutes, surprisingly, I had good patients. "Found one." I heard her whispered excitedly. We had placed the light above the cabinet and balanced it so we could both see what we were doing. We both walked closer to the light and I felt my face lift into a grin. _Tyler Gregory._

"Sorry Tyler Gregory but you're going away for a while." I laughed quietly and placed his files into my bag. "OK, only two to go." 5 minutes later and I felt my heart quicken as my eyes scanned the photo and then the name in front of me. _Eric Yorkie. _"I found another. One more left." I did the same thing, I placed the file into my bag. The last one didn't take us long to locate. _Mike Newton. _"Well, I have the boys. Thanks again Vicky."

"No problem Hunter." I could hear the excitement in her voice.

We cleaned up and wiped everything down. This was another rule: Never leave evidence of you're being there, always leave things as spotless as they were when you got here. Once we were done we looked around at our clean up job and I winked at her. We climbed carefully out of the window and I noticed as I glanced back that she had placed the circle piece she had removed earlier, back in its place. I moved the light over the circle piece and sure enough her signature trade mark was left in the corner. I moved forwards and read the letters: _T&H_. She always left this mark behind in permanent marker, ever since we got together. Tracker and Hunter. I couldn't help but laugh at her ways. We carefully and discreetly made our way back to the car. No one saw us. This night was turning out to be perfect.

"You ready to go?" I saw her face lift into the evil grin I loved all those years ago. She was ready for what was coming next…

--

As she drove on, I read through the documents. I had decided to try the closest guy's house first. "Where too Hunter?" I heard her voice. It sounded distant. I shook my head and focused on Victoria. Wow, I had totally spaced out then. I shook my head and showed her the directions. Victoria loved the speed. She loved the adrenaline it provided her when she broke rules… this however wasn't one of ours. I'm talking about the law, obviously. I closed my eyes and watched the plan replay once more behind my closed eyelids. I could smell the fear already… I was ready.

She stopped the car and I slowly opened my eyes. I smelt my surrounding. I breathed slowly and turned towards her. She had a hungry expression on her face… She was really ready now. "Mike Newton." I turned my head towards the house we were parked up outside. "The plan is to knock him out… one sharp bang to the head. You know were to hit." I turned to her and winked. She wasn't just good at the key picking and the glass cutting shit; she was a goddess to watch when she was physically violent to our victims. But tonight was my night to shine, this was my job. I was going to do the honours, we had agreed on that… But she knew were to hit if I didn't get the chance.

"Got it." She winked at me and licked her lips. "Now let's go." She jumped out of the car eagerly and I followed her lead.

We stalked up to the house. The darkness spread across the lawn. I hope to god that this Mike guy doesn't have a dog. If I stand in dog shit, I'll kill him! I slowly made my way towards the living room window. The curtains were un-drawn… perfect. The only light which spread around the room was the light from the TV. I moved underneath the window were I felt a body pressed against the side of me. I turned my head towards Victoria. "I'll look." I loved this part; it was what I was best at. The stalking and planning and waiting, I enjoyed it all. I moved slowly up to the window and peaked inside. As soon as my eyes made contact with the people in the room, I quickly moved down.

"Did they see you?" She whispered in a rush. I could tell she was slightly panicked… worried even.

"No." My heart beat was quickening. I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

"Well, what was it then?" She gripped onto my arm and pulled my body around so our backs were pressed against the brick wall.

"Their all here!" I whispered back. I couldn't hide the excitement. My heart beat was quickening too fast. I knew this wasn't good for me. I reached into my pocket and spilled some more pills out into my hand. I gulfed them down greedily.

"What? All three of the boys are here… in the living room?" She couldn't hide the shock on her face. I studied her face carefully and watched as her face slowly turned into excitement and the hunger was back. "Perfect." She smiled darkly. She licked her lips and started to walk off. I knew what she was going to do. I walked behind her as she made her way to one of the main doors to the house. She carefully picked the lock on the door and within minutes we heard the click. "Were in." She smiled and I pushed past her… I couldn't wait any longer.

We had broken in through the back door. The perfect entrance for what we was about to do. I walked through the door first and as soon as my head was inside I gripped a hand over my nose immediately. This door led into the kitchen and there was the most disgusting smell that filled the air. What the fuck were they cooking? Dirty bastards. I walked quickly through; I didn't want to linger in there. I made my way through to the hallway and stayed in the shadows near the staircase. Victoria followed at my lead. "OK here's the pl-" I stopped before I could finish my sentence. One of the boys had walked past us and into the kitchen. He didn't see us because we were hidden by the stack of coats and shoes next to us, plus it was pitch-black in here. I let out a breath which I held as he walked past. "That was close." I whispered which was barely audible. "You stay here… I'll take this one. Don't go into the living room, not until I have knocked this one out." I just faintly saw her nodding her head as part of her red hair caught the light from the living room door which was now wide open.

I walked past her. I was just about to go into the kitchen and I realised I needed something to hit him with. I reached out and felt around for something hard and long, something that I could get a good grip of too. Then I found the perfect weapon. Looks like daddy keeps his golf set in the hallway. I felt my face turn up into my famous evil smile. I ran my fingers through my dirty hair roughly, moving it out of my face. This needed to be quick and quite and I didn't need my fucking hair in my eyes. It was time.

I moved towards the kitchen door open silently. I peaked my head around the door and the saw that the boy who was to be my next victim facing away from me. Now was my chance. I moved silently. My feet light with each step. I stalked up behind him. I felt my heart pump violently in my chest. The adrenaline coursing through me… I was a few feet behind him now. I gripped the golf club in my hands and swiftly brought it above my head, but then I suddenly stopped as I saw he was about to turn around. I didn't even think about what I was doing; I just did it. I wrapped my fingers around his mouth and felt his nose breath in a quick gush of air. "Hello." I whispered slowly into his ear, I felt his body shake with fear underneath my grip. Before he could even start to scream I quickly moved a step back; my hand still over his mouth and brought the club down in contact with his head. I heard the faintest crack and knew I had cracked his skull. I had done this many times before. I knew how hard to hit and where… I knew I hadn't killed him, just knocked him out. His body collapsed onto the floor and I heard someone behind me, I turned around quickly and saw it was Victoria.

"Nice." She whisper and I saw her smile at the boy who was curled in a ball on the floor. I moved his body with my foot and saw that it was Tyler Gregory.

"He wont be waking up any time soon. Let's go get the others." I turned towards her. "There is some golf clubs in the hallway, grab one and use that." I winked at her and the hunger was so evident in her face I knew she wouldn't waste time or fuck this up. She wanted to do this as much as I did.

"Oh and mummy and daddy wont be waking up any time soon." She winked at me. "Their not dead, just knocked out. Like their soon to be son." She laughed silently and I smiled back at her in admiration.

We walked through the hallway and into the living room. The couch was facing away from the door and the two boys were facing the TV. They were deep in concentration watching the discovery channel. Fucking animals and nature at this time or night? I looked to the right were Victoria was stalking slowly towards the boy nearest to the window on the couch. We had to do this together and quickly. We walked towards them together, my target in front of me. I raised the golf club above my head and she did the same. She winked at me and we brought the clubs down at the same time as me onto their heads. I heard two cracks and then saw the two bodies collapse onto the couch. She laughed loudly and I joined in.

"We need to get them to the car." She nodded her head and started to drag the boy she just knocked out into the kitchen. I closed the curtains and turned off the TV. I was wearing gloves so I knew my fingerprints wouldn't be left anywhere, so was Victoria. I grabbed the boy I had just hit which I identified to be Mike Newton. I dragged his unconscious body into the kitchen and placed him next to the other boys. "We need to tie them up in case they wake up on the journey home." My eyes scanned the kitchen and finally found some string. We both worked quickly and expertly as we tied them up knowing that they could wake up any time soon and we had to get out of here quickly. I wiped down the golf clubs, removing the wet blood and placed them back in its rack. We were ready to go. "OK lets do this quickly. We can't be seen." I was stronger than her so I dragged two of the bodies outside. She shut the door and we both dragged them as silently as we could towards her car which was just parked on the edge of the forest. There weren't many houses in this area, thankfully, but we still had to be really careful. We stuck to the shadows like magnets and made our way to the car.

"Two can fit in the boot; one will have to be in the back though." She told me quietly already dragging the body I knew to be Eric Yorkie into the back seat of the car. She climbed into the front of the car and I heard a click as she unlocked the boot. I heaved one of the boys onto my shoulder and dropped him into the car; I did the same with the other. I slammed the boot shut and made my way to the front.

"Thanks for doing this Vicky." I turned to her.

"No problem Hunter." She winked at me and laughed her wicked laugh…

We finally found a way back to my place. My fucking offending vehicle was in the tracks, so it took a little longer than planned to find a root back. Once we had arrived we found the boys were still unconscious. We dragged their bodies down into the basement. We ignored the screams of the girls who were down there as they noticed their school friends were joining them. Once we were done, we made our way upstairs.

"I'm glad you called Hunter. It's been a long time since I had last done a job." She smiled and blushed. "I understand why you're doing this… I hope you finally get some answers from these boys. I know how much you want to get to get-" I interrupted her.

"Don't say her name." I spat on the floor.

"Sorry Hunter. I know it's hard for you to talk about." She placed a hand on my arm and I looked into her eyes. "Be careful. And if you need anymore help, call me." She kissed me softly on he cheek and left. I _was_ going to get to the girl and I _am_ going to complete my mission. I couldn't wait to question the fuckers tied up downstairs. All I had to do now was wait until they came round…

* * *

_Ugh ain't he sick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Couldn't help but introduce Victoria into this story! WE JUST LOVE HER!!!!! We sort of drop a few tiny hints into this chappy about were this is leading... We have only planned like 20 chapters out, maybe a few more than that... So expect this story to pick up VERY quickly!!!!! THE HUNT IS ON... hehe_

_This sicko is back Chapter 12 :) More from Bella next chapter and possibly *Emmett...  
_

_We both actually wrote this chapter so we hope you like it! *Smiles and waits for reviews...* _

_You know the drill...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	11. Missing posters and Warnings

**A/N: **_This is the longest chapter so far, we really hope you enjoy it!! Thank you to all the new readers of UnForgiven and for adding it to your story alerts and favourites list, we really appreciate it! We still would like more than 3 or 4 reviews per chappy, so if your reading this story and you like what your reading.. would you be so kind as to leave us a tiny review? Please!! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella_

_

* * *

_

**MISSING posters and WARNINGS.**

**BPOV**

I sat up in bed, panting and sweating, tears streaking down my face. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my cries waking Esme up, again. All week I had been waking up frightened and screaming; it was sadly becoming a morning routine. To complete this, Esme would run in and try to calm me down, but as the week went on I learnt to control the cries and as soon as I shot up in bed I would grab my mouth and stop the sounds from escaping my room.

It was Saturday and it was different this time, I wasn't woken by fear from the nightmare or my alarm clock. This sound was alien to me. I stopped my screaming and wiped my eyes roughly, cleaning any evidence of my stressful nights sleep. I held a hand to my heart and felt it pumping quickly in my chest; I took in a few deep breaths and adjusted my ears to the new sound that filled the silence in my room. I got up out of my bed and I realised it was a ringing phone, but it sounded muffled, like something was on the top of it… My eyes immediately scanned the room and found the source in which was hiding the ringing tone. I grabbed the clothes from the floor and flung them onto my bed… I checked the caller ID and tears immediately blurred my vision. It was Emmett.

"Emmett!" I whispered excitedly as soon as I answered the call. I never thought I'd be so excited to know who was calling me, especially not after having one of my nightmares… Only Emmett could do this to me. I actually smiled at the thought of him on the other end of the phone.

"Squirt." His booming voice caused me to hold the phone away from my ear. I was now smiling like an idiot, the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on my face; my cheeks were hurting already. I can't remember the last time I had smiled…

"Em, it's so good to hear from you." I whispered again excitedly.

"Why are you whispering?" His booming laugh now filled the ear piece, causing me to hold the phone from my ear, again.

"It's early… I don't want to wake Esme or Alice." I whispered while rolling my eyes, as if he doesn't realise the time… I blushed immediately as my eyes found my alarm clock.

"Bella, its 12:00pm in the afternoon, they won't be asleep!" He told me what I had just realised. He laughed again causing my face to burn with embarrassment.

"I… didn't know." I replied in a small voice, he knew I was embarrassed. This only brought on another round of laugher. "OK enough with the laughing." Annoyance was starting to rise in me. I walked to my bedroom door. I wanted to check if anyone was in the house or if I was home alone; I was praying deep inside that I was. As I opened my door, to my delightful surprise, Alice was out. I couldn't hear her downstairs and I couldn't hear Esme either.

"Sorry squirt." He chuckled lightly and he sounded extremely happy, but then again Emmett always did. "I was just calling to see if you want to come down to mine? I mean, it's Saturday and I'm working late tonight so I have the whole day to myself." I stopped dead in my tracks as I got to the end of the hallway. I raised an eyebrow at this question and realised he couldn't see me; this caused me to blush, yet again.

"I thought you were staying in a hotel? ... Oh, oh, EMMETT!! Oh my god, you have your new apartment don't you!" I laughed at my being so slow. I made my way back to my bedroom, a slight spring in my step. It surprised me the effect Emmett had on me. Just hearing his voice made me happy; no guilt joined this either, this surprise me more.

"Yep." He popped the 'P' which made me smile. "So what do you say?" Excitement laced his voice and I quickly accepted his invitation.

I walked over to my money jar which I've had for years. It was one of my possessions from my old house which I took with me to the Orphanage. He asked me how I was going to get there and I answered happily as I emptied the jar. "I have enough money for a taxi there and back, just give me your address and I'll call the taxi as soon as possible." I answered him, my tone was giddy at the thought of seeing him and he could tell I was because he laughed at my enthusiasm.

"OK squirt, but you only need to pay to get here. Me and Rose have enough money to pay for you to get home, NO BUTS." He could tell I was going to argue over that and he doesn't know this now, but I was still going to take some money to get back. I couldn't take money from them; they have bills to pay and a baby to think about now. "Oh and we have something to show you when you get here…" His voice was cheery and sort of giddy; I also thought I heard a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. I played along with his game and wined a little, asking him what it was.

"Tell me what it is. I hate waiting." I chuckled at my pathetic attempt at fake wining.

"Nope." He popped the 'P' again and I laughed.

"OK, Em, you win." I chuckled at the sound of my voice. I sounded like I was telling a little kid that they had won a stupid argument or something. "I can't wait to see you Em, and Rose."

"I can't wait to see you either squirt." He replied happily and I smiled at this response. We exchanged our goodbyes and his home address, and then I hung up.

The thought of seeing Emmett and even Rosalie was enough to make me forget about the nightmare; for a while that is. I knew it was selfish of me to want to forget, seen as I deserve nothing more than to remember what I had done; but I knew if I acted like I have been acting for the past week or so in front of Emmett, it would bring on a round of questions which I don't want to answer… but knowing I would answer in the end. Emmett had some kind of… I don't even know what to name it. When ever I'm round Emmett, I never felt guilty or sad; happiness filled me instead along with love and comfort too. Things had changed now though, ever since I finally found out that I had indeed killed my parents, I didn't know if this guilt free thing was going to stick or just fade away… And I didn't know how to feel about that possibility…

This week has been the worst week of my life. Yet I felt I deserved everything, besides the kind treatment I was receiving off of Esme. During my thoughts I had made my way to the bathroom and I was now facing the mirror for the first time in a while… I stared back at myself and my eyes found the faint marks left from Alice. This brought my thoughts back to Monday were I had stood there and took her hits… but I knew I deserved them. I brushed my hand over the marks; it no longer hurt when I touched them. I knew I couldn't turn up at Emmett's apartment with these bruises, no matter how faint they are, so I began to think of ways to cover them up. _Ugh_, the only way I'm going to cover this up is with make-up. I wasn't a make-up person; I never felt the need to hide behind a mask. I was always comfortable in my skin… well that was until this last year. Before the incident though, I never wore it and I haven't since. So I had nothing to wear, besides Alice's. Dread ran though me at the thought of having to touch her things and her noticing that someone had been rooting around her make-up draw. But I had to do this in order to save more questions.

As I made my way to Alice's room, my thoughts drifted onto what happened Monday when Alice followed me into the woods and revealed what happened with Esme. When Alice told me about what had happened with her and that when someone mentioned my name she snapped out of her emotionless state… the thought of me being the person to snap her out of that, confused me; I didn't know how to feel about it… I mean, there was two ways I looked at the situation…

One)_ I was the person who murdered her sister and brother-in-law, I shouldn't have been the one to break her out of that state, someone who was there for her should have been able to break her out of that. Guilt swelled inside of me when ever I thought about that fact. It shouldn't have been me. But then I think of the alternative… _

Two)_ If I hadn't have been the one to break her out of it, then how long would she have been trapped in that emotionless state? What would have happened to her? Surly not being able to talk or show emotions and not been able to snap out of it wouldn't have given her the title of being sane… She would have been taken away. At that thought, I was grateful that I could break her out of it… _

The sad part was; point one always overruled point two in my heart. I would forever feel guilty when ever she looked into my eyes… What would happen to her when she finally knows I did it? The truth was bound to come out eventually; she would finally believe me and see the killer in me… so that brings me back to point two… Is that her future? Would she end up in that state again?

I snapped my thoughts away from that as guilt started to rise in my chest. I was now stood outside Alice's bedroom door and with shaky hands I opened it carefully. I don't know what I was really expecting, but somewhere in my mind I was expecting a trap or something. I rolled my eyes at the childish thought. After I knew it was safe to enter and no alarm or things was going to set off, I opened it fully and took in her room properly for the first time.

I remember on my first day here, Alice had cried to Esme about me being across the hallway from her, she didn't like the thought of seeing me first thing. I remember looking into her room to annoy her even more, but I never took in what her room looked like… As I stepped inside I noticed how bright her room was compared to mine. I had dark purple walls were as she had a light pink, but it was so light you could only just see the tint of pink. I walked in further, light footed with my steps. I hated being in here, I felt like I was a burglar. I walked over to her vanity table and noticed all the types of make-up which was spread over the top. I noticed straight away which one was the foundation and was so thankful that I didn't have to root through some draws. I took the foundation and spread a bit onto my hand to make sure it matched my skin tone… To my surprise, it was perfect! I looked into the mirror and started to spread some foundation onto my cheekbone, covering up the marks. As I was doing this my mind took me back to what happened on Tuesday…

It was the morning I had first seen the ending of the nightmare… a shiver ran down my spine as I thought it about it. I felt incredibly guilty for screaming out in Edward's car for him to stop, I knew it was stupid of me to do that thinking back now because he could have knocked someone over or caused a car crash, but I wasn't thinking about that at that time. Seeing his shocked face and panic made me panic even more, I couldn't think straight in that moment and before I knew it, my brain had kicked into gear and I was jumping out of his car door without a backwards glance… I knew he would follow me though, because that's Edward. He's always the one to try and comfort me and to get me to talk and open up to him. He will never know how thankful I am that he tries. I know I never feel it at the time. I always want him to stop asking me how I am and trying to get information out of me; but even though I don't feel like I deserve love and affection… I am human, in the back on my mind, somewhere, I'm just thankful someone cares for me…

As I spread the make-up over my cheek, I stared back at myself in the mirror. I put the foundation down on the Vanity table exactly as I found it and I turned for the door… I couldn't look at myself anymore or bare my thoughts… Yes I am human, but I'm also a murderer. I'm also someone who doesn't deserve that love and comfort even if I am human. I hate that Edward cares so much about me; it breaks my heart knowing that he loves me… I hated telling him that he can't. I knew I had hurt his feelings by speaking those words out loud but its how I really feel. How can a murderer accept love? It's impossible… and I won't allow myself to accept his heart, I would only break it… I sighed as my thoughts battled each other. I kept repeating both sides over and over in my mind all week. There were times I felt happy he cared for me but then the guilt would wash it all away and reality would kick into gear… the truth was, I couldn't and would never be with Edward.

I felt tears run down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly, I didn't want the foundation to smudge. As I made my way back to my room I looked back into Alice's room to check that everything was in place, I shut her door and just as I was about to turn back to head for my room, I hear the person I least wanted to hear right now.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I heard her angry tone behind my back and I cringed inside as it pierced through me. How the fuck did I end up being so scared of a short arse Pixie? I mean, I've even stopped calling her Pixie bitch, what's wrong with me? With these thoughts I turned round to face her and to my horror, Jasper was with her too. I gasped as I took in my audience and opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. "Well?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, I felt annoyed just looking at her posture. "Fucking talk then… what the _fuck_ was you doing in my room?" She stepped forwards, towards me and then she gasped. I turned my face away from her as I knew she had seen the make-up on my face. "You bitch." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand rise in the air and I knew she was going to hit me again.

I heard a slapping sound but knew it wasn't a slap on a face. Confused, I turned towards the pair facing me. I noticed that Jasper had his hand gripped around Alice's wrist, both hands in mid-air. "Alice… What are you-" But she interrupted him.

"Let me go… _now_!" She turned towards him and whispered angrily to him.

"Alice, you need to calm down." Jasper spoke softly but he didn't let go of her wrist.

"_Do not_ fucking tell me to calm down." She turned to me now and pointed. "This bitch has been in my room and she's put _my_ make-up on her face." She shouted and her face was turning a nasty shade of red now.

"Bella, you should go to your room. I think I need a word with Alice." He turned to me and his face was a picture of angry too. I gulped as I made my way past him and headed to my room. I shut the door and once I was inside I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding… What the fuck just happened?

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I heard Alice shout at him from the other end of the door.

"You did that to her didn't you?" His voice was a little raised and I hinted anger and shock in his tone.

"Did what?" She replied with a more timid tone now. I knew if I could see her, I would have seen her blushing.

"Those bruises on her face…" He spoke back with the same raised tone of shock and anger.

"How did-" Alice sounded flustered but he interrupted her.

"Edward told me about them. He's been worried sick about her. He actually thinks she did it herself." I heard Alice mumble something back but he carried on taking over her. "How could you hit her Alice?" He sounded disgusted.

"Because that _bitch_ killed my aunt and uncle, and I'm fed up of her getting away with it. First them and now Jessica and Lauren-" He interrupted her again.

"Jessica and Lauren have _fuck all_ to do with Bella and you know that!" He shouted at her now I gulped at the sound. "As for her parents, you know as well as I do that she didn't do-" She interrupted him this time matching his loud and angry tone.

"She fucking killed them! She even admitted it herself!" She shouted. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to remember when I actually said those words to her, but Jasper asked my unspoken thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was back to a normal tone now but it still held annoyance in it.

"She talks about it her sleep, every night." She laughed darkly. "Run dad, run mum. Get away! Save yourself. I'm going to shoot you, run." She mimicked my voice and I gasped as I realised what she was talking about. All those times I was trying to warn my parents in my sleep to back off, I was speaking them out loud in reality. I was shaking from head to toe now and I sank to the floor, my back against the door. Everything outside was quite for a while and then Jasper finally spoke.

"I know she thinks she did it, but what she thinks and what the police have-" She interrupted him again.

"Fuck what the police say! They sometimes get things wrong don't they? If she says she did it, then she did it! I mean, look at her… every time someone brings them up the guilt is so clear on her face. Not to mention the way she acted in the orphanage." Alice shouted back.

"If the police say the evidence was against her, then she didn't do it." He spoke back with a hard edge to his voice. "No matter how much she thinks she did it, she's wrong. What happened that night was not her fault someone else did it… So to use her guilt as an excuse to blame her for what happened with Esme is not acceptable Alice! And to hit Bella while she's obviously in denial, well that's just sick." He shouted and it was followed by silence.

"Jasper please, don't go." Alice pleaded with him and I figured he had started to walk off.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore Alice. I feel like I don't know the person you have become…"

I walked away to my bed and covered my ears, it wasn't my business. I wasn't going to listen to what they were going to say, I was going to get it all from Alice later anyway. I found my phone and dialled for a taxi, I really needed to get away…

--

I was sat on my bed; I hadn't left my room since what happened 15 minutes ago. I listened to Alice's sobs in the other room and worked out a way I could sneak out once I heard the taxi outside. I knew if I used my door it would creak; she would hear and she would come out and start shouting at me. I didn't have time to argue over what just happened and to be truthfully honest; I just wanted to see Emmett as soon as possible. While I was waiting I wrote a note to Esme…

**_Esme, _**

**_Emmett called me this morning and invited me to visit him at College. He says he's fine and so is Rosalie. I'll make sure to tell him that you miss him and you're thinking of him. I don't know when I will be back, so please don't wait up. I'll be quite when I get in. _**

**_Love Bella. _**

**_xxx_**

I read my letter and realised I couldn't leave her this. No, I can't tell her I'm going to visit Emmett or she will wonder why she wasn't invited to visit him too… I'm going to have to lie. I felt bad for doing this. I tore the paper off and scrunched it up, putting it in my pocket. I couldn't risk her finding it in the trash can and reading it, even if it is my room, she comes in here to tidy up every now and then. What happens if she decides to clean today? I started a fresh new page…

**_Esme,_**

**_I've decided to get out of the house for the day. I'm going to take a trip to Seattle; go and visit some book stores. (I'm just re-reading all my old books and in desperate need for some new novels.) I also thought I'd spend the day there; I really need to clear my head after this week… _**

**_Love Bella. _**

**_PS. Expect a call from me later when I know your home from work and have read this note. I'll let you know I'm safe and when I will be home. I'll be quite when I get in. Promise._**

_**xxx** _

I re-read this note and decided it was the best I could come up with. I had been planning on going to a book store so I may as well visit one while I'm there before I head home. I felt terrible for lying to her but I knew I couldn't tell her truth, it would just break her heart if she knew where I was going and why she wasn't going to visit her only son too. I knew how much she missed him. Not to mention she would probably call him and snoop around which would probably end in Emmett having to tell his mother he's not really at College but living in Seattle with his pregnant girlfriend. I just couldn't do that to them all… He needed to tell her in his own time like he told me in the forest.

I planned on leaving her it in kitchen seen as that's the first place she goes when she gets home. It was also a place where Alice rarely visited, seen as she never ate anything. I rolled my eyes at her eating habits, it wasn't healthy at all. Just as I folded up the letter I heard a car beep outside the house. I knew how I was getting out of here… through the window and down the tree which I have grown to like. I opened the larger window and waved at the taxi man, letting him know I was coming and to basically stop him from pressing his fucking horn, it would only alert Alice and all this sneaking around was to stop me from having to face her.

After he stopped beeping his horn, I made my way to the side window. I opened it and sat on the window ledge; I grabbed the tree trunk facing me and rested my feet on a branch. I pulled myself to the tree but then I realised that I had to close my window… I gripped my arm around the tree trunk and strained myself forwards towards the house. I finally gripped the window frame to shut it as far as I could. Once that was done I began to make my way down the tree, careful with my steps. I landed hard on my feet and I stumbled a little but thankfully didn't fall on my arse. I ran round to the front of the house and held up my hand to the taxi driver to tell him I'll be a second… I knew he would be confused by what I was doing, the thought almost made me laugh. I opened the front door carefully and quietly opening it, and then ran to the kitchen. I placed my note neatly on the counter where Esme would find it and ran back to the door closing it quietly.

I had put all my money in my jacket pocket and as I ran to the taxi I heard it clinking about. I opened the door and climbed into the back. As I fastened my seatbelt the driver turned to me. "Where too miss?" He smiled and I handed him the piece of paper with the address on it. "OK." He smiled and set off. I was shaking slightly because I was nervous, I don't know why. The driver knew not to ask me what's wrong, he just drove.

This silence however, latest a whole 3 minutes…

"Its terrible news about these kids going missing isn't it?" His annoying voice filled the taxi. I groaned inside as I realised the topic he was bringing up. Why me? Why now?

"Yeah it is." I spoke back in a small voice but I don't think he heard me as he carried on with his rant.

"I mean, first those two girls go missing; which was just tragic to hear about. I can't imagine what their parents are going through. I have a young one myself attending Forks high…" He spoke in a sad voice and again guilt started to swell in me as the memory of the forest came back to me with Alice. She blamed me for those two going missing. I let out a sigh and stared out of the window, he carried on talking after a small pause for thought. "I was in my local shop this morning and I saw in the window some new missing posters." He spoke with a grave voice. "Three boys have gone missing now; all from Forks high and in the same year at school as those girls." He made a tutting noise and shook his head. Three boys? What three boys? I hadn't heard about that.

"I haven't heard about that." I spoke my thoughts out louder now and he looked at me through his rear-view mirror.

"You look about their age. How come you haven't heard about it?" His voice had an edge of suspicion to it and I grew annoyed with his tone.

"I've been ill all week. I haven't heard about anything." I snapped at him harshly and he got the message.

"Ah well… Three boys have disappeared. Hmm, what are their names again…" He paused while he thought of their names and my heart was beating faster and faster the longer the silence went on. Don't say Edward, please don't say Edward… "Erm… one was called Mike Newton." I stared out of the window as I took this information in… please don't say Edward. "Erm, another was called Tyler Gregory… and the other was Eric Yorkie." I knew it was sick of me but I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved… That was for a split second while I digested this information.

"When did they go missing?" I spoke up finally, my voice was slightly shaky.

"Well the missing posters were only put up this morning… ah look." He pointed out of the window at the new missing posters. He was right. But what is that underneath? Warning.

"Warning. What's all that about?" I asked as I read the posters but he was driving too fast for me to read anything else but the big bold black letters saying Missing and Warning and the photos of the new missing faces. What was happening?

"The warnings are telling people to stay out of the woods and to stay indoors." He spoke with a tint of sadness to his voice.

"How come? I mean, I heard rumours that there are creatures-" But he cut me off.

"You could call them that, yes." I could tell he was getting angry. I was confused, why won't he just tell me what's going on?

"I don't understand." My voice was growing irritated.

"Poor Mr and Mrs. Newton where found tied up in their bed, serious head wounds to their heads." He shook his head in disgust. "Mrs. Newton is still in a coma at the hospital, she hasn't woken yet. Mr. Newton is worried sick. Poor guy, first his son and now his wife." His voice held pity now.

"Can he remember what happened?" I asked quietly, my voice also holding pity.

"Oh yes. He says a red head bound them up and hit them over the head. It was dark though so he can't remember her face, just the red hair." He said in a disgusted voice. I felt sick listening to his words.

"Was it just a random attack?" I asked worried for Esme and even Alice.

"Oh no, this is the sick part… It was all planned." His voice was growing serious now. "Proper little mission she pulled off, only they think there was two of them."

"What?" My voice rose and panicked.

"Oh yeah. Get this. They broke in through the principal's office at Forks High. They expertly cut a hole in the window and broke in. Stole the lads documents from the student file cabinets and left through the window, locking it and placing the cut piece back in place… this is the sick part. They signed the cut piece. _T&H._" His voice rose, anger filling his tone. I didn't know what was worse, the fact this was planned out and they were targeting certain people or the fact people young people who I knew were going missing…

"Wait? Do the police think Jessica and Lauren, OH MY… NO WAY!" My voice rose into an almost shout. "They left with a guy at the night club in Phoenix. You don't think that the girl who bound and kidnapped the Newton's and the other boys is teamed up with that guy do you? I mean it would make sense, the T&H are obviously the initials to their names…" I rushed out my words and I felt my body shake with fear and the connection I had just made.

"Exactly." He nodded his head and we didn't exchange another word from then on. We were both deep in thought… I couldn't wait to tell Emmett all this information. He's going to flip when he hears what is going on in Forks…

--

About an hour and half later we had arrived in Seattle. The driver pulled up outside of Emmett's apartment building and I handed him the money. "Thank you." I shared a sad smile and I think he knew my mind was still on her missing people in Forks as I knew his was. "Oh and sorry about making you drive this far." I laughed softly and he waved his hand at me.

"Its no problem at all. Bye flower." I was surprised by how friendly he was. I waved bye to him as he drove off and once he was out of view I turned towards the apartment building. I sucked in a breath of fresh air and walked towards the building. I noticed the Apartment buzzer and looked down the list of names until I found Emmett and Rosalie, apartment 4A, I pressed the button next to their names and it took about 20 seconds for Emmett to answer.

"Bella?" I heard him through the speaker.

"It's me Em. Let me in its freezing." I laughed shakily and I heard the buzzer. I walked inside and into the foyer where I found a set of stairs. Wow, this place looked expensive. I frowned as I looked around and thought about how they could afford to live in a place like this. The floor looked like marble and the walls were a luscious white, it was very warm and welcoming. Eventually I made my way to the stairs and found the right floor… I didn't like lifts. I found the fourth floor and opened the main door which leads to a long corridor and a row of other doors on either side. I found Apartment A straight away as it was right next to me when I walked through. I nervously turned left and edged towards it… I stretched out my hand and rung the doorbell.

"Coming." I heard Emmett shout from the other end of the door. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Bella!" I heard his booming voice before I saw his face and to my relief, I had never felt so happy to see someone. I ran into his arms and received one of his famous bone crushing hugs; he never lets go until you ask him to. I laughed warmly into his hug.

"OK, enough Emmett. You're fucking crushing me." He set me down and ruffled my hair. "If you start to do that again, I'm off!" I pointed at him and raised my eyebrows which only caused him to do it again and run off into the apartment. I couldn't help but smile at his childish ways.

"Shut the door squirt." I heard him call from somewhere in his place. I shut the door and walked down the hallway. Wow, this place was pretty huge. I couldn't help but worry again and think about how they could afford a place like this, my worry only grew worse as I walked into the living room; they couldn't afford this. I walked to the sofa and sat down where I waited for him. They had a large TV and all Emmett's game boxes. The sofa and chairs smelled of leather and they didn't look cheap. The room was white and welcoming just like the foyer down stairs. I didn't have time to properly inspect the place as Emmett began to speak. "Bella, this is Rosalie. I know you have met a few times." I turned towards his voice and stood up immediately.

"It's nice to meet you again Rosalie." I held out my hand and she took it, however I didn't expect what happened next. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Bella, for being such a good friend to me and an amazing cousin to Emmett. We couldn't be more grateful that you have kept this secret for us, we know it must be hard for you." She broke out of our hug and held me at arms lengh while giving me a very tearful smile.

"It's no problem at all." I blushed and gave her a smile back.

"Oh Em. Hurry and show her the photo! I have to go to work and I want to be here when you show her it." She jumped up and down giddily while clapping her hands. I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement.

Less than a minute later Emmett was back with a photo. He put his arm around Rosalie and she smiled at him. He looked at me and handed me the photo. "This is the surprise I was telling you about… It's our first baby scan!" He spoke proudly. I moved my eyes down to the photo and took in a sudden intake of breath; I couldn't help but let a tear escape as I studied the photo. I was surprised how just looking at a simple photo could have this effect on someone. It was a moment of realisation; I think it finally sunk in for me seeing this photo. It was really happening for the two of them and I couldn't have been happier for them than I was during this moment.

"Oh guys, I'm so happy for you." I wiped away the tears and laughed while I hugged them both. "Do you know yet whether it's a boy or a girl?" I asked eagerly; really wanting to know.

Rosalie wiped some tears away herself and nodded quickly. She screamed out…"It's a girl!" She grabbed me again and pulled me into another hug… She told me quickly about how she's getting on with the pregnancy and then she dropped the big news which I now grew to understand that this was why they could afford this expensive apartment. "…So my dad phoned and told me him and my mum want to come and visit me at College. After a while of trying to come up with _something_ they eventually bought my lame excuses." She didn't seem upset by this, if anything she was happier. "But that didn't stop what happened…" She blushed as she told me this last part.

"What happened?" I asked greedily. I really had missed Emmett; we hadn't spoken at all since he left for College. I just wanted to know everything about how he's been getting on.

"Well I was working in Seattle and guess who happened to visit the garage I was working at?" Rosalie giggled.

"No way!" My voice rose.

"Yes way… My dad." She shook her head in clear embarrassment. "I was underneath a car fixing it up and I heard his voice, so I stayed underneath there. But then my boss asked me to make my dad some coffee and well, I couldn't hide under there forever could I? So I got out and when my dad saw me-" Emmett interrupted.

"Oh he was pissed." Emmett piped up. He was struggling to hold a smile back and Rosalie smacked him on the arm. "Sorry babe, but you have to admit it was _funny_!" He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. "If that wasn't bad enough, I walked into the garage to give Rose her dinner-" Rosalie interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, he was fuming! He started shouting at me and I started to cry trying to explain everything and then he turned to Emmett.-" Emmett interrupted her again and I was so engrossed in their story I hadn't realised we were now all sat down on the chairs in the living room.

"Oh yeah…" Emmett laughed. "He started screaming in our faces asking me why the hell we were here. So I told him to come back to the Hotel we were staying at because this wasn't the place to be for this type of conversation and we knew we had to tell him because Rose is starting to show now…" He rubbed Rosalie's stomach and smiled at her.

"To my utter shock, my mum happened to be in Seattle too." She laughed softly. "I mean, what are the chances that all this happened?-" Emmett interrupted her again.

"It was weird!" He laughed now and I couldn't help but join in. "So when we got back. Rose told him about the pregnancy and the fact we have an apartment that were waiting to move into. He exploded with rage and then turned to me… How dare you sleep with my daughter when she isn't married!" He imitated Rosalie's father. "He ranted on and on for about an hour!" He laughed. "Anyway, after ranting on for ages, all of a sudden, Rose's mum told her dad to shut up and she turned to me and Rose and to our surprise she just said, Congratulations." He laughed again. "I couldn't believe it and neither could her dad, they started having an argument in our Hotel room which was _tiny_ by the way. Oh god, it went on for ages but it was so funny.-" Rosalie interrupted again.

"It wasn't funny." She shook her head but couldn't take the smile off her face. "I was surprised though. But it's turned out to be a great surprise. They have helped us out so much financially and supporting us through out all of this." She looked around her apartment and smiled happily. "Anyway, they promised to keep it a secret from Esme and we promised we were going to tell her once we settled in here. We really want her to be as much a part of the baby's life and my pregnancy, she deserves that." She smiled sadly and her face was apologetic.

"I understand that she really does need to know. She misses you a lot Emmett." I told Emmett in a soft voice.

Rosalie suddenly jumped up. "Shoot. I really have to go." She stood up and dashed around the room collecting her things. "It was really nice seeing you again Bella." She waved me goodbye and on her way out she shouted at Emmett. "Oh and Em. Remember you have work today, you can't ditch again!"

"I know babe. Bye love." He shouted back and turned to me. We heard the door shut and Emmett looked at me seriously. "You don't look good Bella…" He told me seriously and I blushed hard. I sighed at Emmett and his honesty. "I've spoken to mum and she's told me that you haven't been to school all week." I blushed even harder knowing that they have been talking about me. "What's going on? She told me that you won't tell her." He jumped on the couch next me and wrapped his arm around me.

I let out a sigh and realised I couldn't hide it from him. "I've… been having nightmares recently. In fact, ever since you left." I turned to him and realised I was starting to cry because my vision was becoming blurred.

"And what are they about?" He asked softly.

"There about what happened that night…" I whispered, afraid to talk louder in case my tears took over me. I struggled against the lump in my throat. I told him about the whole nightmare… not in complete detail though.

"Bella, there just dreams. You don't know if that's what really happened. You have been living with this guilt for years now, how do you know your mind isn't making this up?" He reminded me so much of Edward the night I confessed my nightmares to him.

"Edward said the same thing." I spoke back without realising I had spoke it.

"Edward?" I turned my head to see Emmett raising an eyebrow at me. "So you've been spending time with Eddie have you?" He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I have. He's been a good friend to me." I smiled sadly.

"Why the sad smile?" He cupped my chin and wiped the tears away. "Bella…" He spoke softly and stopped while he thought over his words. I felt my stomach tighten thinking about what he was going to say to me. "You need to stop feeling guilty over this and move one-" I interrupted him now.

"It's not that easy Em. Not when I know I did it." I cried softly. He wiped the new tears away and I felt his hand freeze on my cheek. Oh no… he's seen the bruises. I turned my head away from him and looked around the room.

"Bella what is that?" He said angrily.

"It's nothing." I stood up and walked round the room. I felt his eyes on the back of my head. "Forget it Em." He stood up quickly and walked towards me. He turned me around roughly and touched my face softly.

"Bella. Who hit you?" He spoke in the same angry tone.

"No one has hit me." I moved his hand from my face. "I woke up from a nightmare one night and I really needed the toilet. So I got up and walked into the door." I spoke confidently and he seemed to buy my fake story.

He chuckled softly. "Clumsy Bella!" He sat on the couch and tapped it for me to sit next to him. "So, tell me about Forks. What's going on?" He noticed my sudden change in facial expressions and I quickly told him about the missing people and the two suspects who are doing the kidnappings.

"Fuck." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I can't believe this." He spoke in a disgusted voice. "You better stay in doors, and don't go out into that forest anymore!" He pointed at me and I quickly nodded my head. I wasn't planning on going back in there. "I need to speak to mum about this… this is seriously worrying. I'll have to tell Rose about it too so she can have a word with her parents too." He was speaking more to himself now.

"I'll keep them safe Em… even Alice. I'll tell them they can't go into the forest, but I think they would have heard already… I only just found out today about Eric, Tyler and Mike." My voice was kind of rough because of my earlier crying.

"Oh yeah. How come you haven't been at school all week?" His face was full of concern and I looked away.

"I just… these nightmares are effecting me badly Em." I shook my head and wiped the tears away as they started to fall again. I gritted my teeth together for a second as I composed myself. Why the fuck do I always cry? "I don't feel like I'm a safe person to be around… I just don't trust myself… I've been telling Esme that I'm not well and she's kept me home all week but I know I won't be able to skip school forever." I was really crying now. "I'm a mess Emmett." He pulled me into a hug and we sat there for a while. He rocked me back and forwards as he let me cry everything out of my system.

We spoke for a while but then Emmett realised he had to head off to work. "Bella I'm so sorry." He smiled at me. "I'm here for you squirt; you just need to phone me and I'll talk to you." He hugged me again and I smiled into his embrace.

"Thanks Em." I checked the time and realised it was 5:30pm. "How come you're working this late?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I took the night shift this weekend. Can you believe that people actually go the gym at this time of night?" He laughed and I must admit it was crazy. "I work until 10:00pm tonight." He got up and walked to his bedroom to get changed.

After half an hour we made our way outside and hugged goodbye. "Bye Em." I spoke as we pulled out of our embrace.

"Bye Squirt. It was nice seeing you again." He smiled widely and I smiled back.

"You too! Oh and you have to come visit us soon. Esme misses you like crazy." I spoke softly.

"I know… Me and Rose will be coming soon I promise. And when we do, we will be telling her about the baby. Not like we can hide it anymore seen as she's starting to show." He spoke proudly of her and there was no hiding his love for her. "Anyway, I really have to go. I can give you some more money to get home you know? You sure you have enough money to get back?" He rose and eyebrow at me and I nodded my head. "OK then…" He turned to head to work and called over this shoulder. "Bye Squirt, love you!"

"Love you too!" I called back and turned to walk in the other direction.

He had told me that a bookshop we nearby and a phone booth. I couldn't call Esme from his house because she would recognize the number I was calling from and know that I was with him. So I made my way to the bookstore and sure enough… there was a phone booth. I had already called for a taxi at Em's house and was told it was be here in about half an hour. It was picking me up outside this store. I dialled in our home number and inserted some coins.

A few rings later. "Bella!" Esme answered her voice slightly panicked.

"It's me Esme, I'm fine." I spoke quickly. I just realised now that she would be worried sick about me with the news of the missing kids in Forks. I bit my bottom lip as the guilt swelled inside of me.

"Thank god." She let out a sigh and I blushed with guilt.

"Sorry Esme." I spoke softly. "I just called a Taxi and it will be here in 30 minutes so I should be home in an hour or so." I informed her.

"OK love. Be careful won't you?" I could hear the worry in her voice but I didn't have time to say more than a few words as the machine started to bleep.

"I will, I promise. Bye." I quickly said.

"See you soon Bella." She spoke just before the phone went dead.

As I walked around the bookstore and looked for some new books, I couldn't help but think of everything that was happening in my life. It feels like a rollercoaster of emotions. Some times I'm extremely happy like the times I'm with Emmett and he's telling me about his life, I can't help the happy emotions that run through me. But my life is ruled by guilt… the dreaded fucking emotions which I hate. This was a bigger part of my life… the hate, the guilt, the disgust I hold for myself. I knew what I had done, I know I can't take it back and I know that the police will never believe I had done it. So what was left for me? I mean it was easier said than done to move on… but could I put it all behind me and learn to accept this fresh new start?

I don't know… But I knew I had to try for my family. The family I had left… and Edward. He's been such a good friend to me and all he wants is to help me get through this and be a part of my life. Can I let him in? It was something I would have to try and do. I couldn't lose him or my family… Even though I feel like I don't deserve them, I know I couldn't live without them. Not now… I thought over my conversations with Emmett today and he had told me that I need to try and put it behind me for Esme's take. He told me that she's worried about me and she feels helpless. The guilt was worse now and the battle continued in my head. It was easier said that done to put it behind me… but I know I have to try.

I walked around for 20 minutes and found five new books. Emmett had kindly given me some money to buy them for me. I felt a swell of love fill me… what if I can move on? What if I can accept my family and friends love? For the first time in a year, I felt slightly positive that I could do this. I bought the books and smiled happily at the cashier and turned for the door.

I mean, with all this going on in Forks; families need each other now more than ever. I had to remain positive and be there for my Esme and even Alice. I know we will never get along but I could help the arguments and stop them for Esme… I could do this… I will do this… for her. I smiled as my taxi arrived and I jumped in heading… home.

* * *

_Don't ya just love Emmett? __Hes so much fun to write!! __Our story is completely different, Rose is all nicey nice while Alice is bitchy! We've totally took a spin with this story... hehe WE LOVE IT!!!  
_

_Good news everyone!!! THE BIG STORYLINE STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!! We have been building up to a huge ending and it starts off with out mysterious sick character. We really cant wait!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your going to find out everything about him soon enough and we really hope we dont disappoint._

_Next chapter may take longer to update because were going over all the future chapters and making the final plans for what were going to write about. So we havent started to write next chapter yet. WE WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! We will try and update as soon as we can!  
_

_So, one last thing, you know what to do...__Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._

_PLEASE DROP US A REVIEW!!!! Were only getting a few per chapter and it makes us sad... we want to know if were doing a good job or not... just leave us a tiny one *Smiles and waits patiently*  
_


	12. The hunt is on

**A/N: **_THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm not going to say much now because i want you to read it!! Special thanks to all who added UnForgiven to your alerts list and favourites we appreciate it!  
_

_WARNING: THIS DOES GET VERY DARK AND DISTURBING! _

_Also, thanks again for all those who reviewed last chapter, we really appreciate it!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__??? and Bella  
_

_

* * *

_

**The hunt is on**

**?POV**

Sunday 

It's dark and gloomy and the only thing I can see is the pictures that cover the walls like a plague. There wasn't a part of the actual wall that I could be seen through the craziness that I have displayed. The pictures were everywhere; overlapping each other in an attempt to keep as many on the wall as possible. It's not like it mattered. I had looked at these photos so many times now, day in and day out, I have memorised almost every one of them in my head. I can see glimpses of almost every picture as the sunset shone into the room, creeping through the blinds and bouncing off each one. The ones I couldn't see were hidden in the darkness, protected from the orange glare. I scanned the pictures looking for something that could be useful for my plan… but found nothing. This was getting frustrating and it was starting to piss me right off. I needed to come up with my next move before it was too late. I couldn't leave it any longer or people might find the people I had taken. So far I had been lucky… hidden in the trees which acted like a permanent shadow, day in and day out. No one ever thought to look for this place, because it was difficult to find… the privacy is what I loved, what I needed. But I knew it was only be a matter of time before someone stumbled across its path.

I sighed out in frustration and punched the wall, causing some of the photos to come loose and fall to the ground. I let out another frustrated sigh and bent down to pick up the photos that had fallen. I began to pin them back to the wall, one by one, taking my time, looking at each one as I placed them back into their rightful places.

These were the most recent pictures I had taken off her. She was on the beach, having skipped school with a boy that wouldn't leave her alone until he found out what was wrong with her. Of course, I knew what she was so fucking upset about, because I put her into that position in the first place.

There was one of them lying together, laughing their arses off for some fucked up reason or another. They had numerous cans just scattered all over the fucking ground around them. I could tell the guy wasn't a drinking kind of person, In fact by the look of him; he looks like he's never tried alcohol before in his life. Fucking wimp. He winced every time the alcohol hit the back of his throat and again when he swallowed it. She had had five of the cans from what I have witnessed and he had had only seven… Not much of a real man, I snorted at the thought and the amount I could consume in one session. I picked up a few off the pins that were scattered across the floor that I had used to stick my photos to the wall with before. I stuck the pin back through the little hole at the top of the picture and pinned it back to the wall, careful not to knock anymore off…

I looked at the next picture that was lying in the palm of my hand. In this one they looked more relaxed and care free. The guy had taken his shirt off and I think he was planning on going swimming. That's a bright fucking idea… Let's get drunk and go swimming 'cause I don't think there's any chance of us drowning. Why don't you start taking your smart pills now you fucking loser. It didn't end up happening though 'cause the girl looked reluctant. It didn't surprise me that she was smarter then him. I stuck the next pin in the hole in the photo once again and pinned that next to the first one. I stared at it for a little while longer before turning my attention back to the next.

This kind of shocked me when it happened. I didn't expect it. But I guess they were a lot closer than meets the eye. They had stopped laughing long enough to start staring into each other eyes. What a load of bullshit it was. Like something from a fucking movie… It made me sick. And then he had moved something from her face and kissed her. Just went and fucking kissed her he did… She didn't seem to be complaining like; well, up until the part were she pulled away and started to cry. I bet it was because he was a shit kisser. I snickered at my thoughts even though I knew they weren't the truth. No, I actually knew the real reason. I knew what she was going through 'cause I had created it. She didn't feel worthy of someone's love anymore. She kept people at a distance, trying hard not to connect to people as much as she could. It hurt her too much and that's what I wanted. After everything her family put me through… She fucking deserved it… I hadn't realised that I had just squeezed the photo in my hand, creasing it.

I sighed and straightened it out, pinned the last photo on the wall beside the others. I glanced around at the other photos, taking up space on my crumbling walls. I've been in this room now for what felt like days, when actually it was just a few hours. Just scanning each and every picture I had of her. Nothing came to mind on what I was supposed to do next. Taking more people won't do, even though I loved the thrill of kidnapping and the torturing, I had already pushed my boundaries there. That was something I never thought I'd hear myself think. The people I have taken so far have been fucking useless to me… Useless pieces of shit the lot of 'em! No matter how much I threatened them, or made them feel sick inside, they just weren't telling me anything. I knew it wasn't because they were trying to protect her, because if they actually did know something, I'm pretty sure they would have said something by now. I could see it in their eyes… the unknown. I made one guy piss his pants for fucks sake! If that's not being scared shitless, then I don't know what is.

I stared off into the setting darkness as the memories of what happened on Thursday took over me. It was the night I had brought them back… The night before the police in Forks found Mike's parents tied up in bed and found that the three boys who are currently locked in my basement went missing… Two nights before everyone in Forks found out they were missing… It was a night that I would never forget…

_I was in one of the larger bedrooms in my small house in the forest. I only call it larger because it's bigger then the other stupid fucking rooms in this hellhole, but not much bigger. The rooms in here where like god damn closets._

_I sighed and brought my right arm back, then swung back as fast as I can and aimed my fist for the face of Mike Newton. I could feel the hardness of his skull underneath my fist as it made contact with his face. The two boys beside me gasped at what they were seeing, unable to tear their eyes away from what they were seeing, no matter how hard they tried. Tears poured down Mike's face as he cried out in pain. I could see a bruise forming on his face already; I had hit him that hard. _

_I looked at my knuckle and it was red and surrounded with cuts with blood, slowly seeping out of them. I wiped my hand down the side of my pants. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain from the punch that I just gave Newton. Man, that fucking hurt… but it was so worth it. Fucking dick deserves everything that's coming to him. They all do. I looked at each of them in turn. Taking in their faces and what I'd done to them. They had cuts and bruises covering their faces. I had punched Mike in the eye before and now it was so swollen and had gone a purple, brown and yellowish kind of colour and I was pretty sure he couldn't see out of it. Eric had a couple of bruises and cuts on his face. His bottom lip was swollen from where I had punched him in the mouth. But the most noticeable thing on him was the deep red, blue and purple bruise forming across his neck where I had tried to strangle him with a piece of rope to get him to speak. I turned my attention towards Tyler and noticed him twisting his head to the side with a little difficulty and spit a load of blood onto the floor that was forming in his mouth. I saw a tiny white object glinting in the light, surrounded by a sea of red. I then realised it was a tooth. I could see him feeling around in his mouth with his tongue, wondering which area of his mouth it came from. Like it fucking matters arsehole, it's not like your getting out of here alive, stupid dick._

_I turned around and walked to the little table behind me, it has all my favourite instruments on it. Hmm… Which one should I pick? The small but lethal knife? The large lethal knife? Or should I start with the large pair of scissors? People seem to cooperate a lot faster if they think I'm going to chop off one of their fingers. Or maybe even a toe if I'm feeling generous. I turned around and looked into the faces of the three boys; their eyes never landing on one object for longer then 10 seconds; I could see the panic growing in their faces. When they realised I was looking at them, I picked up the scissors to see their reaction. I knew their heartbeats started to speed up because they were starting to breathe heavily and I could see sweat forming in their hairlines. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Large scissors it is…_

_I grabbed the small piece of material that I use to clean my instruments with. I noticed they still had a little bit of dried blood on them. Huh. I thought I'd cleaned them before… Obviously not! We don't want these lovely three boys catching some nasty disease now did we? I almost laughed out loud at the thought. I didn't give a shit about what happened to these fucking losers. I cleaned my weapons for my satisfaction. I did one last swipe over the scissors and saw my reflection glinting in them. Perfect._

_I made my way over to the boys and they started to struggle against the ropes holding them to the chairs they were sat in. I gave a small malicious laugh at them. They thought they could get out of them ropes. They had a better chance at winning the lottery. I had tied the ropes around their ankles, wrists and waist so they had no chance of going anywhere. The closer I came to them the harder they tried to resist. I decided to start on Mike first and then move onto Tyler then Eric if I thought I wasn't getting the information that I needed._

_I stopped in front of Mike and he looked up at me. His eyes burned into my mine, silently pleading with me to let him go. A gave him a smirk and then I grabbed his hair and pulling his head towards me, I whispered slowly in his ear. "Never going to happen." I pulled back, roughly letting go of his head. I grabbed his left hand and spread his fingers apart as he struggled against my hold. When I had pried his fingers apart successfully, I placed the scissors into an easy enough position. He was staring down at his hand with his eyes wide open. I'm pretty sure if he made them any bigger his eyes would pop the fuck out… He wasn't even paying attention to me any more. He had his full attention on his precious fingers. I grabbed his head again with my free hand and directed it in my direction, once again. I slid my hand from his head and down to his neck, forcing him to look me in the eyes. I began to gently close the scissors on his little finger and sure enough, his eyes began to protrude. I leaned in closer to him and he flinched from the smell of my breath on his face._

_"Tell me everything you know about her. Tell me!" I shouted directly at this side of his face, he flinched away from me._

_He stuttered as he was trying to form the right words to answer me and I felt a little of his spit land on my cheek in the process. I released my hand from his neck to wipe it off and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I coughed up the phlegm from the back of my throat and spat right back at him and it landed on the side of his face; he cringed in disgust. I placed my hand back on his neck and tightened my grip._

_"I don't remember the part where I asked you to spit on my face you disgusting bastard. Do you?!" He shook his head as quickly as he could, eager to please me so I wouldn't hurt him anymore then I already have. "So answer my question already. Do I look like I'm getting any younger?" I asked while laughing menacingly at my own little joke._

_"I…I… don't know anything about her." He choked out._

_"Liar!" I shouted into his ear and I released my hands from his neck, but kept the scissors, gently pressing into his little finger. I stood up to look at him._

_"I'm, I'm not. I swear. I swear I'm not lying. You've got to believe me. I'm not lying!" He was shouting and crying now, trying to get me to believe the shit he was saying. I just stood and stared at him. Hate evident in my eyes. I could feel my blood boiling over and I couldn't control my anger anymore. I tightened my grip on the scissors and put as much pressure on them as I could. I saw the blood begin to poor out of his finger and drip onto my hand. It didn't faze me and I just kept going. I heard the screams and pleads surround me but I just blocked out the useless noises until I smelt something that caught my attention. I turned my attention to Mike to see him looking down at his pants. The dirty fucker had pissed himself. That's what I could smell... Piss. Bastard was scared shitless. I laughed out loud at what I had just witnessed and turned to his friends._

_"You see that. The big football star of the school pissed his pants." I laughed again. This was just too good. I'd had enough of the smell and decided it was time to move on. As I removed the scissors from his little finger I realised I'd cut half way through his finger with out realising it and the only thing that was holding it together was some muscle and a thin layer of skin… the bone was cut right in half. If that didn't scare the other two into telling the truth, I don't know what fucking would._

_I turned my attention to the other two and they began talking all at once. All I could catch of what they were saying was... "Please don't hurt me, I don't know anything." And, "She doesn't talk to anyone at school." Also, "I like my little fingers!"_

_I sighed and made my way over to Tyler. I knelt down so I was eye level with him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You better not be fucking lying to me, Tyler. You wouldn't do that to me would you?" He shook his head in agreement, "Because you see pretty boy Mike Newton over there." I said pointing to the side of me with the scissors, which was dripping with Mike's blood. "You'll end up just like him. Got it." I turned the scissors to his face and he nodded his head in agreement once again, never taking his eyes from the sharp object, which was inches away from his right eye. "Good." I spoke darkly._

_I stood up once more to look at Eric and said, "That goes for you too shit face, you got it?" He rapidly nodded his head in agreement and I knew I was finished here. Might as well take them down into the cellar where the other low life's lay._

_I grabbed Mike first and he barely flinched this time. His face was pale white and he looked like he was going to throw up any minute. If he threw up on me he'd know about it. Stupid fucker. I untied the ropes that were binding him to the chair and made sure his hands were tied together so he couldn't do anything. I dragged him out of the room holding onto the rope. I dragged his body down the cellar steps his head bounced of the odd step now again. Not that I cared. If he got brain damage it might actually knock some sense into him. I dumped him beside dumb and dumber, also known as Lauren and Jessica. I made my way back upstairs to get the other two to dump them down there with the rest of them._

_As I walked upstairs I heard the frantic mutters from Lauren and Jessica as they noticed there new roomy was Mike Newton. "Oh my god, are you ok?" And "What has he done to you?" Also "I'm ffffine" He stuttered in reply.  
_  
_I was kind of worn out after taking them losers in the cellar, so I was taking a rest on the settee in the living room. I had gotten to thinking and it was time for these small games of mine to stop. I've exhausted all my resources and now it was time for action. It was time to put my biggest plan into action. I was sick of waiting and there was nothing left for me to do. The few times I had questioned Jessica and Lauren had failed… turns out they hated the girl in question and wished her dead. They didn't know anything of use to me, only what I already knew. Since Thursday I had tried once more on the boys, but they told me nothing new again, only the rumour that was going around Forks high… which was complete fucking lies! So, it was now or never, and the never part was definitely not an option._

So here I was, sat on the couch, three days later going over my plan, making it concrete. I had decided that this was the best day to carry my final plan out… It held certain memories did this certain date. I knew I couldn't delay it any longer and to be totally honest, I was fucking eager to get this shit started! I finally got my sorry arse of the settee and grabbed my leather jacket hanging over the back. I made my way to the front door and opened it to be greeted by the silence that surrounded the forest. I felt a slight breeze as my hair blew in the wind. I looked up to the sky and noticed it was starting to darken now, the sunset lowering… Darkness was a good cover. You didn't get noticed as much if you were doing something suspicious under the cover of darkness. I looked up to the sky once more and smiled. The fates were going to be with me tonight…

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, breathing in the fresh air proved by the nature which surrounded me. Hunger rising in my chest; I felt the familiar smile creep onto my face… "The hunt is on… and I'm coming for you…"

--

**BPOV**

I was sat on my bed, feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I had been wishing that today would never arrive, but it has and I felt terrible as my thoughts wondered onto my life before Forks. Today was the day my parents had died… a year ago today… because of me. Today wasn't going to be an easy day. I could tell. Emotions would be running high and people will be on edge all day, especially Esme. I have a feeling she will feel the worst out of everyone else around me. She's such a kind and loving person and it kills me to see her upset. If I could take her pain away, I would. I also had the feeling that Alice will most definitely be more on my case than usual, and that was the one thing I had sworn to myself yesterday I would avoid… but as I thought about this day and what I had done a year ago, I couldn't help but feel that today was a day I deserved it more than ever.

The house had been kind of quiet all morning. The only sounds coming from movement inside everybody else's bedroom while they got ready for the day. I had been up since the sun started to rise knowing what today meant to everyone. I've tried not to think about it all month, and thankfully Forks, Edward and everything else that's gone on since I arrived as taken my mind off of this day… but now the day is here. I have been washed and dressed since before Esme and Alice even woke up. I didn't want to leave my room in fear of looking into their faces and see them looking back at me with a look I might not ever forget. I might deserve the look that Alice gave me, but I certainly didn't deserve the look that Esme would give me, which I knew would be a look of comfort and sorrow for me and my loss. The day would be hard enough with everything I'm feeling right now.

I had talked to Esme about my parent's grave. She had organized everything to do with my parent's funeral since I was too young to do it and I was not in a fit state to help either. I don't think I would have been able to cope, especially after everything I had been feeling after I had killed them; it would have been too hard. Besides, Esme could do a far greater job then I ever could. She also convinced me that I should visit them today, apparently it would be a great help for me to move on and put everything behind me. When I had come home yesterday from visiting Emmett (She thought I'd been in Seattle by myself, she still doesn't know about Emmett not being in college and currently living there with his pregnant girlfriend.) and I'd told her everything I had been feeling and I just really opened up to her. She was so positive that I could do this and move on, and she had convinced me that visiting my parent's graves would help. I wasn't so sure about that part, but I could tell she really wanted me too so I agreed.

The problem was I didn't want to go by myself. I was too scared to face them alone. I needed someone to go with me but I didn't know who to ask. Emmett and Rose would be out of the question because they had too much to deal with already, with work and a baby on the way _and_ they were too far away. Alice was a definite no. She would rip my head off if I even looked in her direction after what had happened between her and Jasper. She was still sour over what happened yesterday. She sulked in her room all last night and from what Esme had told me, all day too. I couldn't ask Esme because... well, because I couldn't. If I was there at my parent's grave with her, I would have to stand there and watch her breakdown and cry and I definitely would not be able to take that. I had caused her so much pain when all she has done, is be kind and nice to me, like a mother would do with her child.

I sighed and started to pace my room like I had been doing for the past half hour before I got tired and sat on my bed for a rest. I was walking back and forth, running my hand through my messy hair when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella it's me, Edward. I just wanted to see if you would like to come over so we could talk. I have a few things I would like to say. And I must admit; I'm a little worried about you. I just want to know if you're okay." He finished in a caring voice which I struggled to ignore as the guilt washed through me… _You promised you would try Bella! _I told myself.

I then had a sudden idea. Edward could come to the cemetery with me. I slapped my hand to my head realising how stupid I've been, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. He wouldn't hesitate to come with me if that's what I wanted. I suddenly realised I hadn't responded to what he had been saying and I could hear him getting a little impatient so I quickly answered him.

"Yeah, sure. But first, can I ask you a big favour? I really need you to do this for me Edward, but if you don't want to or can't, I'll understand." I swallowed past he lump which was forming in my throat, as I thought about what I was going to ask him next. I mentally started to prepare myself for the answer, No.

"Tell me Bella. I'll do anything if it means helping you, in anyway possible." He spoke softly and I couldn't help but smile at his words. Edward was always the gentlemen. He was so kind and sweet and wouldn't do anything to make me feel uncomfortable and he always saw the best in people. How did I ever get so lucky to meet a guy like him? I bit my bottom lip as worry took over me.

"The thing is… it's a…" I took in a deep breath and calmed my nerves. "It was a year ago today that my parents… died" I struggled to say the last word, hating the guilt that filled me. "The thing is, I was talking to Esme and she suggested I go visit their graves to... to pay my respects… but the thing is." I was starting to break out into a sweat, what was wrong with me? "I don't think I can go on my own. I need someone to come with me and... and your that perfect someone." I hesitated on that last part. I didn't want to say it but it was the truth. He could always keep me calm and make me feel better when I'm sad, hence the fact he is that perfect someone. I just hope he says, Yes.

There was a pause as I went over my thoughts and prepared myself for the, No. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I heard him sigh before he spoke and I felt panic run through me for that second… "Of course I will Bella! I'm there for you, I always will be." It took a few moments for his words to finally sink in and I felt elated as my heart pounded in my chest. I could hear a smile behind those few last words as he spoke them and it made me smile in return. I knew if I could have seen him, I would have seen a tint of red glow on his cheeks. I felt my fingers twitch at the thought… I didn't like Edward blushing; I always wanted to wipe it away.

"Great! I'll meet you outside your house in five minutes? I just need to get a few things together and then I'll be ready, okay?" I couldn't keep the excitement of him coming out of my voice and I swear I heard him chuckle a little.

"Sure, that's no problem Bella. Take your time." He spoke sweetly and I bit my bottom lip for the third time since talking to him.

"Okay. And Edward..." I rushed the last words before he put the phone down.

I blushed as his velvet voice answered back softly. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's my pleasure Bella, you know that." He said in the softest possible voice that almost brought tears to my eyes. And with that I put the phone down and collected a few things I would need, like my iPod and phone and stuffed them into my bag. I picked up my cigarettes and lighter knowing I might need a spoke, but instead of placing them in my bag, I placed them in my jacket pockets… easy access for an emergency then.

--

It was a quiet ride in the car, we had only shared a few words when I had met Edward outside his house and he had asked me how I was feeling. I told him I was okay and truthfully I was; especially with him beside me, I would always be okay. I don't know what I would have done if I was to have come here by myself; I knew that it wouldn't have been good. But with him here, he makes everything almost… easy. I couldn't ignore the guilt I felt as I sat next to him in his car and the guilt I felt as I knew where we were heading… but it wasn't as bad as usual, almost a distant feeling. I almost felt that I was just like every other girl who had lost their parents and was just wishing them well in their new life, hoping they were happy, where ever it is that you go after you die… That was until I saw the first gravestone.

The cemetery began to close in on us now as we moved further along the road and I saw more and more gravestones. I was starting to get a little panicky and I think Edward could tell because he placed his soft hand on top of mine and gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled back to show him I was alright and thankfully, he kept a hold of my hand until we had to get out of the car. I sighed when he let go, I already missed his smooth, warm hand against mine. I took in a few deep breaths and I knew I couldn't delay it any longer. I watched as Edward walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me, I got out and took in my surroundings.

I had never been to a cemetery before and looking around I hoped I wouldn't ever have to again. It gave me chills knowing they were people buried just beneath the ground that I was standing on. Edward took a hold of my hand again and gave it another small squeeze telling me everything will alright. I took in a huge gulp of air and slowly breathed out. _You can do this_, I told myself… And then I turned towards the back of the cemetery as my conversation with Esme repeated itself in the back of my mind.

_It was about 7:00pm when I got home, quicker than it took for me to get to Emmett's which surprised me. I turned to the taxi driver, my spirits high and my mood much happier than I had in the morning and I paid the driver, giving him a cheerful farewell. I watched as he drove out of my view and then I turned towards… home. I smiled as I walked up the stone path and couldn't help but glance up at Edward's bedroom window as I did so, his curtains were closed and I couldn't help the slight disappointment._

_I opened the door and knew that Esme would be waiting up for me… there was something I needed to talk to her about. I closed it quietly, not wanting to wake Alice up and I turned to the living room to see Esme sat down with her reading glasses on and a book in her hands._

"_What are you reading?" I whispered._

"_Oh my god, Bella." I muffled my laugh with my hands as she jumped and held a hand to her heart._

"_I'm sorry." I sat down next to her and she placed her bookmark into her book and then placed it onto the table. I watched her movements in fascination as she moved so swiftly. Her touch was so light and soft; even as she placed the book on the table she did it with such care. I took this chance to read the title… I gasped as I read it._

"_I borrowed one of your books… I hope you don't mind." She spoke softly and I shook my head as I smiled at her._

"_Wuthering Heights is my favourite." I chuckled quietly. "I can't blame you for wanting to read such a classic!" I smiled widely at her and she returned it._

"_You seem happy… something you want to share with me?" She smiled lovingly and I spilled out my every emotion to her, I told her everything I was feeling and how I was willing to start a fresh and just put everything behind me… She was happy for me and was positive I could do this. After we had talked for about half an hour I knew there was something on her mind._

"_What is it Esme? I know you want to tell me something." I smiled happily to her._

"_It's well… It's about tomorrow. There's something we need to talk about Bella." She took of her glasses but kept her eyes on me as she did so, observing my reactions._

_And that's when my mood changed dramatically… "I think I know what you're going to say…" I whispered and lowered my gaze to her hands were she nervously played with her glasses._

"_Well…As you know, tomorrow." She took in a deep breath and her voice sounded more confident when she continued. "Tomorrow is a sad day for us all…" I swallowed past the lump in my throat as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "And you know I'm here for you… we are a family and were going to get through tomorrow, together.-" I interrupted her softly, not meaning to be rude._

"_I know you mean well Esme… but I think I need to be alone tomorrow. I'm sorry." I smiled gently at her and she wore a look that told me she understood me._

"_I thought you were going to say that." She smiled sadly at me and I shared her smile back. "That's why I'm going to suggest something to you." I raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "I've been thinking about this since you arrived actually and I think… I think you should go and…" She struggled with her words and I struggled to keep myself calm as I prepared myself for what I thought she was going to say. "I think you should go and visit your parents…graves." I was right… I think she saw the horror on my face as she started to explain herself. "Now, before you say no, hear me out." _

"_OK." I was breathing heavily as I waited for her to explain._

"_I know you hold a lot of…_responsibility_ for what happened with your parents. And you know my views on that…" She shifted in her seat and it reminded me of my first talk with her in the car when I arrived here. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, to encourage her to continue; I think she saw threw it though. She continued as she sighed and looked away from me. "I just think it would really help you to go and see them." She placed her hand on mine, again reminding me of our first talk in her car. "I'm not going to try and tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty for what happened. Not because I don't believe it but I know you won't listen." She chuckled and placed a hand under my chin, bringing my head up to her eye level. "You are so much like your mother you know that? The stubbornness…" She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but return it. "Just try Bella… not for me or for anyone else, but for you. It could help if you just say a few words to them." She spoke gently and light and I nodded as she let go of my face. "Thank you for trying."_

_She got up to leave but then I realised that I didn't know where my parent's graves were… When it all happened, Esme wanted to bury them as soon as possible and in Forks. I was too distraught over what had happened to attend. "Esme, I don't know were they are… buried." I blushed as I spoke the words._

"_Ah yes…" And she dove into giving me the directions and then went off to bed when she had finished. I sat, staring at the fire as I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow… I sighed and finally dragged myself off to bed too._

We walked around the graves, hand in hand still, glancing at each one as we passed them; I read the ages and some were old, some were middle aged, some very young and it made my heart swell. Its sad how young a person can die; not being able to live a full life and having it taken away from you like that. I was getting seriously emotional here and I needed to calm myself. I could see Edward watching my face from the corner of my eye and quickly composed myself. He had a sad look on his face that told me he had been thinking the same things I had.

We approached the back of the cemetery and I spotted the graves almost instantly. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Edward were he furrowed his eyebrows. I diverted my gaze from him and he followed my line of sight and realised why I had stopped. Everything was quite… too quiet, but in a strange uncomfortable way, it felt peaceful and right as I stared ahead of me.

There they were. My parents were just a few feet away from me and 6 feet beneath me. Resting peacefully under an old Willow tree, with it vines slowly blowing in the wind. I felt a cold chill as the wind suddenly blew in our direction. That was strange. There wasn't any wind before, just a cold mist that hung about in the air. Now I was seriously starting to get a little freaked out. Edward held a firmer grip on my hand and started tugging me in the direction of their graves. He knew how reluctant I was to go over there. I sighed and began to walk properly again. I couldn't just let Edward drag me over there, letting him do all the hard work; it wasn't fair and I needed to do this… It was now or never. I knew I could never live with myself if I hadn't have come and visited them, at least once in my whole lifetime. I quickly glanced at the names Charlie Swan and Renee Swan before I closed my eyes… it finally sunk in that that time was now.

I opened my eyes slowly and walked up to their graves and stood in front of them, never looking at the names. I knew it was going to be hard coming here, but I never imagined it would be like this, my heart ached with pain. Edward brought his head to my ear and whispered to me softly.

"It's okay for you to be sad Bella. They were your parents after all. I'm going to stand away a little and give you some privacy. I'll be here if you need me." He let go of my hand and I instantly missed it. He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and kissed my hair lovingly and that was all I needed for me to have the courage to continue. He heard him walk backwards, leaving me with my thoughts. _You can do this, you can do this Bella._ I kept repeating to myself. On the count of three, I looked down again at their graves. _I have to do this_. 1, 2, 3...

I looked down and my breath caught in my throat. There they were. Their very names chiselled into the stones. It didn't feel real, yet at the same time, it did. I just stood there for the longest amount of time, staring at what I saw before me. Edward was so quiet behind me I almost forgot he was still here. I bent down a little, my hand outstretched and shaking badly. I touched the grave stone belonging to my mother, gently wiping my hand across its smooth surface. I could feel everything I was feeling inside rise to the surface, guiltier than it had ever felt before. The tears were beginning to come fast and freely now and I was unable to stop them. I'm not even sure I even wanted to.

I had to apologise to them. They needed to know it was an accident. That I didn't mean to. I might have hated them for everything they did to me all those years but I would never have intentionally killed them. I didn't even think it was possible of doing something so violent when I was pissed, let alone sober. How could I have let this happen? How!? How could I have been so stupid and ruined the lives of the people I loved around me? How could I have been so selfish? I screamed to myself in my head.

I had opened my mouth yet, I was scared too… but I couldn't hold back the quiet sob as it escaped from my lips. My legs were shaking badly and I fell down on to my knees in front of my parents graves. I couldn't contain it no longer, not caring that Edward was behind me, who could see and hear everything that was happening. I put my face into my hands and cried and cried and did the only thing anyone in my position would do. I begged… begged for forgiveness.

"I'm s…s…sorry. I'm s…so sorry for what I did to you!" I choked out my words, my voice growing louder. I was letting go of all the anger and all the hate I held for myself and just everything I was feeling at that moment in time or had been holding in since everything had happened, and let it all out in this very moment.

"Please forgive me for what I did. I really did love you, you have to know that. I never meant to hurt you… the way I did. You were my parents and I betrayed you in the worst possible way." The tears were no longer choking my voice; it was becoming stronger but louder, the tears still flowed and you could still hear them… I cried and I cried; only stopping now and again to speak my thoughts that I needed them to hear.

"I miss you _both_ so much. You weren't the best parents but I was lucky to have you. Some kids don't even know their parents and yet there you were, and I killed you. I killed you both in a blink of an eye…" I paused while I thought of what else to say. I pictured them alive and in front of me, I closed my eyes allowing the image to fill me and willing it to be reality. "I now I have to live with that for the rest of my life; of the knowledge that I had killed my own parents because I was angry and drunk." I cried the last part, my voice laced with anger and disgust. I felt dirty and wrong thinking of what I had done to them for the millionth time. I deserved it though. It's not like I should be pleased with what I had done. It was a terrible, terrible thing and I should never be forgiven… I knew I should always remain Unforgiven.

I opened my eyes with difficulty. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. You, you have to believe me that I am so sorry. Please, please find it in your hearts to forgive me, please." I pleaded again and again, I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted their forgiveness, nothing else… Just their forgiveness! Isn't that what anyone would want from committing a crime so inhumane? I think so. Those of us who still had a conscience that is. But I knew I would never get it. I didn't deserve it, I knew that. But it still didn't stop me from wanting it, longing for it. The pain that was burning through my chest was so harsh; I was finding it hard to breathe.

Edward knew to come over to me at that moment. I was hysterical and when I looked up at him, he had the saddest eyes I have ever seen him wear. He looked like he was about to cry right there and then himself. He bent down and enveloped me into a hug I felt I didn't deserve; my body was thinking the opposite though as I leaned into his chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt into my hands. He rubbed soothing circles on my back trying to calm me down. It felt nice but it didn't calm me. I didn't know how too. I had opened a gate and now I didn't know how to close it.

We stayed like that… him holding me in his arms for what felt like hours, and it was hours as the sky had started to darken. I finally stopped crying and sniffled. Edward pulled away a little to look me in the face.

"Are you feeling okay to go back to the car now?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. He helped me up, never taking his arms that were placed around me, away. I touched each headstone one more time and leant down to softly kiss each one, saying sorry once more while another sob worked its way up in my chest. I stood up and whispered a soft "I love you" to them both and we walked away into the misty air.

--

If the journey ride here was quiet, then I had no idea what it was going back. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I knew Edward had questions and things to say, but he could tell I was just too upset to answer them or just talk in general at the moment. So we just sat there, listening to the quiet sounds of the music coming from the radio that was filling the car… leaving each of us to our own thoughts.

Now the cemetery was behind us and moments had passed, I actually thought about what had happened back there I was suddenly a little embarrassed. I hadn't let anyone see me like that, so vulnerable since my parents death. I just hope I didn't scare him away with everything that I had said in my confession, that I felt needed to be heard. I know Edward thought that I was innocent and that he thought I wasn't capable of anything like that. Everyone thought I didn't do it because the evidence was against me. (Well not Alice but one person had to believe me.) The police get that sort of stuff wrong though now and again. I guess this was just another one of those times.

Even though I didn't think it would, going there and letting myself go like that made me feel a little _better_. I had asked for their forgiveness and apologized as much as I could. I don't know if they heard me where ever they are, only time will tell. But I hope they understand how sorry I am for what I did to them.

The burning sensation that I had before wasn't really there anymore. I could still feel it, but it wasn't as determined as before to break me down. I think letting go of all of my emotions and just giving in to everything that I had been holding onto just needed to be let loose and set free. The guilt was still there though. I don't think that will ever go away… And in a sick way, I didn't want it go away. It helped me to remember my parents in a twisted way and the main reason was… I deserved to feel this way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the car that was slowly coming to a stop. I realised it had gotten much darker over the past few hours and the moon was beginning to show a little. There were a few little splatters of water on the windows of the car as the rain began to trickle from the sky. I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly got out of the car with Edward mirroring my actions. I followed Edward towards his house and kept my head down, carefully watching where I was going. I didn't want to trip and fall on top of him again… I blushed at that thought.

We made our way inside and he led me to the living room and we sat down on the sofa silently. He turned himself so we were facing each other and broke the silence in the softest voice and most controlled voice. "Bella… I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, because you've already heard it a million times before, but I'm going to say it again-" I knew what he was going to say and right now just wasn't the time to have this conversation.

"Edward stop." I interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say and your right, I don't want to hear it. Not right now."

"But Bella, you must. You have to see that you are not responsible for your parent's death. You have to see that." He spoke and his voice held a tint of desperation to it, I knew he wanted me to understand him.

"No you have to stop trying to kid yourself and realise I am capable of doing something so horrible. I can't change the past Edward. So you're just going to have to deal with it." I spoke through gritted teeth, my anger starting to get the better of me. I could tell Edward was having trouble keeping his emotions in check too, because he was curling his fists into tight balls to stop himself from saying something he might regret.

"Bella, please just listen to me. You did _not_ kill them. The evidence-" He pleaded with me again and his eyes felt like he was staring right into my soul.

"Yes, I know about the _evidence_." I spoke the word like it was bullshit. "That's all I ever hear… 'The evidence was against you'…" I said in a voice unlike mine. "Well you know what Edward, I don't care what the damned fucking evidence says because my fucking dreams and my fucking nightmares and everything I feel every fucking day tells me different!" I fumed at him. I could tell he was about to say something but I just didn't want to hear it. I was sick of this me being innocent crap and I just wanted to be alone.

I got up from the sofa and ran out of his house as fast as I could and surprisingly I didn't trip once. I made it to the front of my house with fresh tears streaming down my face. I tipped my head up into the direction of the sky and let the rain wash away my tears. I sighed in contentment. It felt nice to be just stood here like this, feeling the rain wash away everything that was going on. But I needed to go inside; standing out here like this wasn't going to help, it would just give me an illness that I'm pretty sure I'll regret afterwards. I turned around and went to make my way inside when I realised the door was locked. I pulled out my spare key from my pocket and felt my lighter was missing. Great! I bet it fell out when I was at the cemetery or Edwards… I was about to go back so I unlocked the door, stepping into the dark shadows that filled the house.

I closed the door behind me and threw my bag into a corner of the room. I went to take my coat off when I heard a shuffling noise. I turned my head in the direction of the noise but couldn't see anything but shadows. It was too dark to see anything. I carefully urged my feet forwards with my heart pounding in my chest. My brain was telling me to stop and run while my feet were taking me forward. I was just about to flip the light switch when someone grabbed my hand to stop me and twisted it behind my back. I screamed out and tried to punch or kick or do anything that would stop this person from hurting me. They put their hand over my mouth while the other was rapped around my waist to stop me from escaping. The hand was rough against my skin and it smelt disgusting. Then all of a sudden this stranger brought their head down to my ear and I could feel their breath against my neck.

"Long time no see." He said in a hoarse whisper that sent a shiver down my spine…

* * *

_I think Carrie-Ann did a freakin amazing job writing this chapter!! That graveyard scene actually did bring a tear to my eye reading it, so well done Carrie-Ann!!!_

_I just looooove were this story is going and i cant wait for you all to find out whats going to happen!!!!! This chapter continues, chapter 16! I KNOW, I KNOW... YOUR ALL GUNNA BE LIKE, WHAT THE HELL!?!!?!!! But dont worry!! The next three chapters will be very good, we promise!!_

_OK... ill give you a hint... all three chapters are flashbacks... and it involves the night it happened (1 year ago...) Any guesses as to who the next chapters POV's are going to be based on??? FEEL FREE TO GUESS IN YOUR REVIEW!!_

_You know the drill...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	13. Drunken Realization

**A/N: **_This chapter is kind of random, but we feel it was necessary for the story to add this flash back in... Plus, you all want to know Charlie's Point of View and what happened to him that day and night, don't you? I am of course referring to the night they died.* This chapter is the start of 3 flash backs... Renee will have a flash back too. _

_Thanks again to those who have added our story to their story alerts and to their favourites list! WE LOVE YOU FOR STICKING WITH US!!! Please review if your reading this story! Just a tiny one! *Smiles happily and waits!*_

_Also, specials thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!!!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Charlie_

_

* * *

_

**Drunken Realization**

**CHARLIE'S POV: 1 year ago…**

Ugh… where am I?

_BANG, BANG_… Ouch, my head. What the fuck is going on? "Fucking drunken mess…" _BANG_. "Takes the fucking piss…"_ BANG, BANG_. "Doesn't do fuck all…"Who the hell is that?

"Who the fucks that?" I shouted out causing my head to spin again. I kept my eyes closed as I could feel the light from the window leak into the room.

"Oh, he decides to _fucking_ wake up, does he?" Renee screamed from somewhere in the house, she didn't sound that far away. _BANG_, again. What the fuck was she doing?

I wish the fucking slut would "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I exaggerated my anger by grabbing the air around me, just thinking about choking the annoying bitch to shut her up.

"No I will not, shut the fuck up." She mocked my voice. _BANG_, again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes to the bright light, my hand shielding my eyes blocking it out, a natural reflex anyone would have. I pushed myself up with my other hand into a sitting position on the couch. I wiped my face and groaned as my head spun. That bitch better have a good fucking reason for banging around. I lifted my body from the couch, moving very slowly so my head didn't rush with pain. I walked towards the kitchen and _BANG, BANG, BANG_ again.

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING BANGING THOSE DRAWS AND CUBOARDS SO FUCKING LOUDLY AND ROUGHLY?" I shouted at her and she did it once more. I growled at her in fury.

"No I will NOT stop banging these draws." She did it again to prove her point which just caused me to growl in pain and anger. "Because there is FUCK ALL in this house. Nothing to eat or drink or ANYTHING! I'm fed up of you taking fucking liberties, spending all our food money on booze so you can get fucking wrecked." She screamed in my face and I pushed past her roughly. She continued to rant as I helped myself to a glass of water. "You don't give a shit do you? You couldn't give two fucks about me… your wife? Or your daughter, remember her?-" She was interrupted. I turned around to see Bella.

"Do _you_ remember me?" Bella spoke in an angry tone to her mother. She was still in her pyjamas and she wiped her eyes, it was pretty fucking obvious the bitch facing me woke her up too. "Why are you banging around at this time-" But she was cut short as Renee screamed out.

"I've had enough!" She turned to Bella. "I've had to put up with HIM this morning; I don't need shit from you." She grabbed her keys from the counter and held her up in front of Bella, to stop her from retaliating and then she turned to me. "And you. Get off your fucking drunken arse, and get some food in this house! I will NOT have you wasting anymore of MY money on booze!" She shouted in my face and turned around. I clenched my fist at my side and aimed daggers at her back. I watched as she barged past Bella. I heard the main door shut and I closed my eyes tightly as I growled in pain; my head rushed again. I gripped the top of my nose with two fingers and I counted to 10 in my head.

I opened my eyes to see Bella staring at me, a frown on her face. "What the fuck are you staring at?" I hissed at her and turned around, throwing the class in the sink. It smashed loudly causing my head to fucking spin again! "For fuck sake!" I yelled out in pain. "Clean that up, now!" I turned to Bella and ordered her to do as I say.

"No." She said flatly.

"You will _do _as I fucking _say_!" My head started to rush again from all this shouting and loud noises.

"No!" Her voice rose. "You smashed it, you clean it up. I'm not your fucking slave." She was visibly shaking with anger now.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" I growled at her. "I am your father. You will respect me and do as I-" She interrupted me.

"Respect you?" She laughed darkly which just made me angrier. "How can I _respect_ you, when you don't even respect yourself?" She shouted at me and I gripped my hand into a fist for the second time today. What frustrating women I live with? They can't be fucking quiet, and they always answer back.

"Now you listen to me young lady-" She interrupted me once again.

"No you-" I interrupted her in pure anger and as I took a step towards her and she shut the fuck up straight away, clearly fearing me.

"NO, you listen to me!" I pointed at my chest and eyed her carefully. "You will _not_ speak to me like that again. You will _not_ interrupt me again. And you will certainly clean that up, TODAY." I shouted the last word at her making her jump. _"You stupid little girl"_ I spoke my words slowly and she backed away as I took another step towards her. I chuckled darkly, never taking my eyes from hers. "I really don't know who the fuck you think you are, talking to me like that." I scrunched my face up in disgust. "You mean _nothing_ you do." I turned my back on her and looked at the mess in the sink. "This will be cleaned up before you go to school. Understand?" I turned my head to the side so she could see my face.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good." I turned to face her and walked past her.

"Oh and dad." I heard her call. I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"What?" I growled.

"You really need to think about your life." I furrowed my eyebrows as she spoke those words.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to face her. I was stood in the living room while she stood in the kitchen doorway. Tears were streaked down her face and she was shaking… probably in fear of me, and so she should be scared. She better watch what she says.

"You're always drunk, so you never realise." She spoke in a small voice.

"_What_ are you talking about?!" I shouted at her. My head was not in the fucking mood to be messed with.

"Mum." She spoke one word and anger immediately coursed through me.

"Will you just fucking spit it out?" I shouted once more at her, and I gripped my head as it spun for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You don't even realise what is going on around you, do you?" She opened her eyes and more tears poured down her face. "You just get drunk all the time and you're completely oblivious to what is happening with this family." I didn't know what to think of her words. "You're just a worthless drunk who doesn't give a shit about what happens to me or mum…" Now I wasn't going to take that.

"You better watch what you say!" I shouted at her. I wanted to walk up to her but my body remained still as if it wanted to hear her words.

"But you know its true, dad! When was the last time you actually remained sober for a whole 24 hours?" She shot me a look as if to say, go on then, prove me wrong… but I couldn't.

"That is none of your business." I whispered to her, I couldn't look into her eyes.

"It is my business; you're my dad, were a family… I actually _care_ about what happens to you even if you couldn't give a shit about me." She cried and I still couldn't look into her eyes. She laughed darkly, again and I shot her a look of annoyance. "You know the sad part?" She started to cry loudly now and she wasn't holding them back, she let them flow. "She can actually get out; but me? What do I have?" She pointed at her chest and shouted her words, struggling against her tears. "What happens to me? I can't just up and leave. No one even cares about what happens to _me_ anymore…" She stood, sobbing and looked at me while she let the tears flow. I didn't know what to say or what to do… I opened my mouth to finally say something, _anything_ to fill this awkward silence but she filled it for me. She slammed the kitchen door shut and I stood, speechless in the spot.

I didn't know what to think… I heard clattering in the kitchen and I knew she was cleaning the broken glass up. I wiped my face with my hand and shook my head while I walked to the couch, finally able to move. I sat while staring at the alcohol cabinet in the corner of the room… the temptation was staring back at me, begging me to drink its contents. _"When was the last time you actually remained sober for a whole 24 hours?" _Bella's words rung in my head. The truth was; I couldn't remember the last time I had remained sober for that long. I knew it was pathetic of me but I didn't care once the alcohol drained my system, I was numb from the world, numb from the annoying women I live with.

I thought about moving and getting a drink but Bella's words kept repeating over and over again in my head, nagging away at me. I knew I had to try to stay sober and think over my life like she had said. I _have_ been ignoring everything around me… abandoning my family. I sighed heavily as I thought of the idea of not having a drink today; I was already starting to crave it.

"I'm getting ready and going to school." I heard a tearful Bella behind me. "I've cleaned up _your_ mess in the kitchen…" She sighed and told me quietly. "Try to remain sober, for once." She left the room and I felt incredibly guilty for what I had been doing to my family. I'm such a fucking selfish, drunken bastard.

I went to the kitchen and noticed everything was spotless. What a prick I really am. What kind of dad would make their daughter do that? I felt like punching a wall but I stopped myself by taking in a few deep breaths. I heard the main door shut and growled out in pain as my head spun once more… I deserved the pain anyway. I decided to make myself a coffee seen as I still felt a little drunk. I could feel the alcohol in my system still. I really need to get a grip of myself…

--

It was about 4:00pm, I knew Renee should be coming home in about 15 minutes. I had spent all day sobering up and thinking over my life and what it has become. I knew I had to stop drinking and treating Bella like shit. She didn't deserve that… she's my little girl. I felt terrible for the way I treated her this morning and the way I spoke to her. The worst fucking part was, I've been drunk for so long and fuck knows what damage I have caused her emotionally. That killed me inside. I wiped my eyes as I felt them burning with tears threatening to spill and I swallowed past the lump that was forming in my throat.

I have been thinking about Bella's words all day… well I didn't need to think about them, they just kept repeating over and over in my head, even if those words stung and hit a nerve. It just made the guilt even worse.

"_You're always drunk, so you never realise." _She had told me and it was true… I never acknowledge anything that goes on around me. It wasn't like it was a mistake that I drunk, the fact was, I meant to drink; I wanted to drink and just block myself out from reality; because reality is too fucking hard to deal with. Reality is full of pain, misery, a marriage that is failing; an annoying wife that I have grown to loose love for over time and then there's Bella. I've always loved Bella, even if I've never told her I do. It just makes my guilt worse thinking about the things I have probably said to her while I was fucking wrecked and unconscious to this _shit_ reality. Just thinking about my life for one fucking day nearly made me jump up from this couch and wrench that alcohol cabinet open and drink all that is in there. But I needed to figure out what Bella was trying to tell me… I thought about it for longer and longer… I kept checking the time and it was way past 4:15pm now. Where the fuck was Renee?

"_Mum." _She said… just the simple word, mum. What did that mean? What was she trying to tell me about Renee? And then more words came to me. _"You know the sad part? She can actually get out; but me? What do I have?" _These are the words that kept making themselves more known in my thoughts, pushing themselves forwards above all the other spoken words by Bella. "_She can actually get out_." Does Renee want to leave me? Is that what Bella was trying to say?

I checked the clock again and it was now going 5:00pm… why wasn't she home yet? Come to think of that… she never gets home until about this time. This is odd because I know she finishes work at 4:00pm and it doesn't take a fucking hour to get home, so where the fuck was she? Now I remembered what else Bella had said… right after she said the word mum. _"You don't even realise what is going on around you, do you?_ _You just get drunk all the time and you're completely oblivious to what is happening with this family." _I growled in fury again as I gripped my head, thinking of those words. They just didn't fucking make sense. I grabbed the glass in front of me and threw it against the wall.

"You _better_ fucking clean that up." I heard Renee shout behind me, the door closed when she had finished shouting. I sat up as her voice filled the room… Now was the time to get everything out.

"Where have you been?" I spoke as calmly as I could.

"Work… I can't say the same thing for you though, can I?" She snapped back. I took in a deep breath, really fucking wanting to get through this without it being another argument.

"You…" I started to say but stopped. I was about to say she finishes at 4:00pm but I wanted to ask her what time she finishes. Let's see if she lies to me. "What time did you finish?"

"4:45pm, like always." I heard the edge in her voice… I could hear the lie. I got up from the couch and turned to face her, the couch in between us.

"But you don't finish work at 4:45pm. You finish at 4:00pm." I spoke slowly and studied her face to see if it changed in anyway. But she kept up with her lie, her face didn't falter one bit.

"Well seen as _you_ don't fucking work, I thought I'd start to do a bit of overtime." She looked away when she'd finished talking.

"Liar." I shouted at her and she turned her head furiously towards me.

"How fucking _dare_ you accuse me of lying!" She screamed at me.

"Because I know full well that your work doesn't do overtime! Your work has plenty of people working there; they don't need you to do overtime." I spoke back, struggling to keep my tone at a normal level. Her face seemed shocked at my comeback and I could tell I had got her.

"I…" She stammered and then looked away. "I needed some time to think." She spoke back quietly.

"What? Every fucking day this week?-" I started to shout but she interrupted me.

"How the fuck would you know? You're always too fucking pissed to notice!" She screamed back at me. I couldn't think of anything to say back, she had me there. She walked off into the kitchen but I wasn't prepared to let this go. Yes, I was always fucking drunk but today happened to be a day were I sobered up and finally, struggled, but finally started to remember things… and her not coming home was one of them.

I walked up behind her and caught a strong smell of men's cologne. I followed the scent which led to her. I walked up behind her and took another long sniff of her clothes, not actually touching her though. She turned around and was startled to see me so close. "What the hell are you doing?" She spoke back in a panicked voice.

"What the fuck is that smell?" I spoke angrily in her face; I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What are you on about?" She laughed shakily and tried to push past me, which was a huge fucking mistake as her hair wafted full on in my face and the scent of the men's cologne was so clear. I pushed her back against the counter and she was clearly scared now.

"That smell…" I spoke back slowly. "Why do you smell of men's cologne?" I started to shout.

"Your fucking crazy, you know that?" She laughed again but fear matched her tone and it came out extremely shakily.

"Is that where you've been?" I shouted at her, backing off… I was disgusted to even touch her.

"Fuck you." She spoke in a dead tone and walked past me into the living room. That fucking slut!

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted behind her and grabbed her arm to spin her around in front of me. "Who the fuck is he?" I shouted in her face.

She managed to get out of my grip and she backed off. She closed her eyes and we remained in silence for a short while. She finally opened her eyes and they were threatening to overflow with tears. "His name is Phil." She whispered back.

"Phil?" I spoke the word in disgust. "And how long has this been going on for?" I shouted at her again, I wanted to throw up.

She mumbled something that was inaudible to my ears. I scrunched my face up and shouted. "I can't fucking hear you! HOW LONG!" I moved my head to the side so her eyes were staring me right back into mine.

"4 years." She spoke back and I felt my head rush, I was breathing heavily and she started to cry loudly. "I'm so sorry." She cried to me. I backed off from her, I was really feeling sick now.

"Sorry? SORRY?" I shouted at her in disgust, tears pouring down my face now. "4 FUCKING YEARS RENEE!! YOU CAN'T SAY SORRY AFTER 4 YEARS!" I felt my hands scrunch up into fists.

"I still love you." She cried back but I couldn't look at her.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATING WHORE!" I screamed at her.

"Please… Charlie. Please." She cried louder.

"Please what?" I finally looked at her properly.

"I… don't know." She cried quietly.

"You dirty fucking bitch!" I shouted at her and then sat down. I was shaking badly and I couldn't stand anymore.

"You didn't make it easy you know!" She started to shout and cry at me and it came out all choked.

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief, was she actually going to try and blame this on me?

"You! Always pissed never giving me any-" I interrupted her; I couldn't bare to hear her words.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ try to blame this on ME!" I shouted at her. "You were the one who fucking took your knickers off and opened your legs to a sleazy fucking guy! You're the fucking one who cheated on me repeatedly, for 4 fucking years Renee! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS FUCKED EVERYTHING UP! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME!" I was shakily badly from head to toe and I was struggling to keep my hands at my sides. I've never hit a women before, and I really didn't want to hit Renee, no matter how mad I was at her.

"BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted back. "YOU NEVER SHOWED ME ANY ATTENTION CHARLIE!" I couldn't even look at her again let alone reply to the shit she was coming out with. "When was the last time we had sex Charlie?" She spoke back, her tone lower and serious.

"That's not the fucking point." I spoke back in a quieter tone; anger still laced my every word. "YOUR MARRIED, YOU'RE MY WIFE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING ANOTHER GUY EVEN IF WERE NOT!" I shouted at her now. "WHEN YOUR MARRIED RENEE, YOU TALK ABOUT THESE THINGS, YOU SORT-" She interrupted me.

"How the fuck can I talk to a drunk?" She spoke back in shock. "If I'd have tried, it would have gone in one ear and out the other! And even if I had tried and you would have listened, I'm not about to fuck someone who is out of their head and completely unconscious to what they are doing!"

"That doesn't give you the fucking right to CHEAT!" I shouted at her, shocked she was even trying to get herself out of this. I was breathing heavy now and shaking with rage… I wanted to find this fucking _Phil_ guy and kill him. I may not dare to hit Renee, but I could fuck this guy up. We sat in silence for a while, I looked at the clock and it had now gone 5:15pm. I closed my eyes and knew what I wanted to ask her next. "When did this start?" I spoke back in a forced normal tone.

"At an office party. You were drinking a lot and I couldn't talk to you." She cried but kept her tone quiet so I struggled to hear her words. "I needed comforting, someone to just let all my problems out on and Phil, my co-worker, was there and we walked off to our shared office. He hugged me and let me cry and confess everything to him and one thing led to another." She ended and the anger just grew inside me hearing her words.

"One thing led to another… You fucking disgust me." I got up from the couch and started to pace in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She started to say again and I just couldn't hear her say those words again.

"Don't." I spoke angrily back.

"Charlie, please. Don't let this fuck our marriage-" I interrupted her.

"Fuck our marriage up. YOU DID THAT THE FIRST TIME YOU OPENED YOUR LEGS FOR HIM!" I screamed in her face, stopping my pacing and she backed off a little.

"I'm sorry!" She cried louder.

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!" I shouted at her.

"What about Bella? You're really going to fucking do this? End our marriage when we have her?" She cried and I couldn't believe she was trying to use Bella as an excuse to keep this relationship together… That was the final straw.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." I shouted in her face and I saw her face changed into anger too, matching mine.

"I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE." She matched my tone and I felt my hand curl into a fist again.

"FINE!" I yelled back. "YOU DIRTY… FUCKING…" But I stopped as I saw Bella standing in the kitchen doorway. She was leaning against the doorway, clearly drunk. I was about to say something to her but then I saw the gun in her hand… Fear ran through me and my immediate thought was to get that weapon out of her hand before she did something fucking stupid with it. But my body had other plans; it remained rooted on the spot, my eyes never leaving the gun.

She moved forwards and my mind was telling me to back the fuck off, but my body couldn't move. My eyes tore away from the weapon as Bella gave out a menacing chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine… I need to get that gun out of her hand! I tried to talk but my body was still in shock.

"Put it down baby." Renee pleaded with her. "Put the gun down…" She cried a little louder but Bella answered with another menacing chuckled, sending another shiver down my spine.

My body finally unlocked and allowed me to take a few slow steps towards her, I was still angry with Renee and I knew she had seen the anger one my face as she lifted the gun up in one swift movement and held it up to my chest, pointing directly at my heart. I stopped and decided I could finally talk. "Don't be fucking stupid, girl." I growled at her… never taking my eyes away from the gun in her hand. "Put the thing down. RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at her and I finally looked into her eyes. I saw her lips form into a threatening grin and fear ran through me.

"Shut the fuck up." Her voice slurred out, startling me. Fear ran through me again and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Renee back off from her and I followed her lead. "You come any closer, and I will fucking shoot." Her voice slurred in the same tone as before. She shouted angry and I was starting to panic being this situation, I felt so helpless. Anger started to course through me and I knew I needed to do or say something! I could see she was starting to lose consciousness of her body as her eyes were starting to close…

"What do you think your doing?" I shouted while I backed off, everything was happening so fast and my heart was beating widely in my chest. "Were you're parents!" I continued to shout at her, never taking my eyes from the gun which was still held up directly at my chest, I knew not to say anything else. I chanced a look up at her face and her eyes opened slowly, I looked back directly into her eyes, I knew this wasn't her, but the booze, I just need a way to remove the gun from her hand.

"No your not…" She chuckled out again. "You call yourself my parents?" She laughed another dark laugh after she slurred her words out. "You're a fucked up drunk and you…" I felt my heart stop beating for a second as I took her words like a bullet. She moved the gun to Renee now. "Was never there…" She shouted at her, slurring the words badly. I knew this wasn't the time to think about Renee and her affair, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that Bella knew about it.

"We are so sorry, baby." Renee cried out. I looked to my left at Renee and tears poured down her face, she was shaking badly and I was in still in shock at this situation.

"Oh… you're sorry…" Bella slurred and chuckled darkly. My eyes were still on Renee silently pleading with her to look at me. I wanted to basically tell her to shut the fuck up, I can handle this. I saw the sudden change in her facial expression, fear and shock was evident and it all happened so fast. One minute I was staring at Renee and then the next I was staring at the wall were she should be standing. I felt my heart, beat widely in my chest and I turned to face Bella, but just as my eyes found her…

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Me, Charlotte, i actually wrote this chapter and i couldn't help but leave it the way i did!!! IT JUST SENDS CHILLS DOWN YOUR SPINE KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ENDING MOMENT!  
_

_I will be writing Renee's POV too and Carrie-Ann will be writing the 3rd. I shall update Friday or Saturday!!! So for now..._

_You know what to do...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	14. Ending the affair

**A/N: **_This is part two of our 3 flash backs! We hope you enjoy it!!!!!!_

BTW We are sooooo happy we have reached 50 reviews!! So a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! PLEASE don't forget to keep reviewing (and if you haven't, leave a small one!) so we know you like where we are heading with this!!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Renee_

_

* * *

_

**Ending the affair**

**RENEE'S POV: 1 year ago…**

The alarm clock woke me at 7:00am. I rolled over in bed, expecting to find my drunken husband sprawled out next to me...Only I found a dent were he should be. I stretched my arm out and turned the alarm off (which happened to be on his side), while throwing a disgusted look at the pillow next to me. I rolled back onto my side and sighed as I thought about what I was going to wake up to this morning… It was like this all the time. Where's Charlie? Exactly like the children's book, where's Waldo? Only this was my reality.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and picked out my work suit. I went to the bathroom and did my thing then made my way back to my room were I put on my suit. I'd been working for this small company for years now: Vêtements, French for the word clothes, seen as that is what we sell. It's quite a posh little company and they expect us to dress well and look the part. The ground floor was done out into a small shop, which basically only sampled our new stock but we still sold a lot of our things there. I worked upstairs were I worked on the computers, I worked on the layouts for our new magazines with my Co-Worker Phil, we shared an office. My job wasn't hard but it was tiring when I couldn't take a break for a vacation seen as I was the only one bringing in the money. I groaned as my thoughts brought me back to my drunken husband, which I had yet to find.

I checked out my reflection in the mirror and then I heard my stomach rumble. Ugh, time to go find the drunk. I opened the bedroom door and made my way downstairs, counting in my head… I didn't want to argue, not at this time. I put my hand on the door to the living room and let out a deep breath. I smelt him before I saw him… I turned my nose up at the smell, disgusted that it was my husband. I looked over the couch and found him sprawled out with his mouth hanging open. I was ashamed to call him mine. I went to the kitchen, already in a sour mood having found him. It was like this every morning, he would always put me in a mood. But work cheered me up.

I opened the fridge and found it completely empty besides a few eggs, some cheese and some milk. I checked the date on all three items and they were all out of date. Anger started to rise in me and I slammed the fridge door shoot. I opened the nearest cupboard, Empty! _BANG._ And the next, Empty, _BANG. BANG_ again. "What a fucking drunken mess! He takes the fucking piss, I ask him to do one thing and he doesn't do fuck all…" I continued to rant and slam the cupboard doors, my anger really getting the better of me.

"Who the fucks that?" I heard a sleepy Charlie shout from the living room and just hearing his voice made my skin crawl with anger.

"Oh, he decides to _fucking_ wake up, does he?" I shouted at him through the wall while looking in yet another empty cupboard and slamming it shut loudly. Let's see him moan at that when it causes him a headache! Selfish bastard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed from the other room. I almost laughed hearing him suffer.

"No I will not, shut the fuck up." I mocked his angry voice as it grated at me. I slammed the nearest cupboard shut not even bothering to look inside; I just wanted to piss him off now. I knew he would eventually come in and drag his fucking arse off that couch so I continued to slam doors. _BANG, BANG, BANG_ again.

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING BANGING THOSE DRAWS AND CUBOARDS SO FUCKING LOUDLY AND ROUGHLY?" He shouted at me when he popped his head around the door, I slammed the nearest one again to show I wasn't going to take orders. I'm not someone he can just fucking boss around.

"No I will NOT stop banging these draws." And I did it again to prove my point, which caused him to growl and scrunch his face up in pain. "Because there is FUCK ALL in this house." I carried on ranting at him making sure my voice was loud. "Nothing to eat or drink or ANYTHING! I'm fed up of you taking fucking liberties, spending all our food money on booze so you can get fucking wrecked." I screamed in his face and he pushed past me roughly, making his way to the sink. I continued to rant as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "You don't give a shit do you? You couldn't give two fucks about me… your wife? Or your daughter, remember her?-" I couldn't say more as I was interrupted. I turned my body around to find Bella staring at me with sleepy eyes… Guilt filled me inside.

"Do _you_ remember me?" Bella shot back at me in an angry tone. She wiped her eyes sleepily and I noticed as I checked her appearance out, that she was still in her pyjamas. "Why are you banging around at this time-" Even though I felt guilty I was just not in the mood to have this argument again with her.

"I've had enough!" I turned to Bella face on and looked right into her eyes. "I've had to put up with HIM this morning; I don't need shit from you." I grabbed my keys from the counter and held a hand up in front of Bella, to stop her from retaliating. She was always the one to answer back, ever since she was little she had done it because she'd witnessed me do to Charlie all her life. Charlie… I then turned to him. "And you." I pointed my keys at him. "Get off your fucking drunken arse, and get some food in this house! I will NOT have you wasting anymore of MY money on booze!" I shouted in his face once again and then turned around. I couldn't look at him any longer or smell that vile booze on him.

I barged past Bella, a little rougher by accident but I was too angry to turn back and apologize, my mind was set on getting out of this house. I grabbed my coat from the coat stand next to the door and then opened it, making sure to slam it extra hard.

--

When I arrived at work I sat back and leant my head against the head rest. I took in 10 deep breaths making sure to count in my head. I checked my mobile for messages, expecting Charlie to text me saying sorry like he usually does, but all I found was a message from Phil.

**Hey baby can't wait to see you in work soon. I've missed you soooo much. xxx**

I sighed as I looked at the name Phil and read his message. Every moment I spent with him was full of love and I was really fucking happy. But when I left him to go home, I was filled with hate for myself and disgust and total unhappiness. Guilt summed up my every emotion. I knew me and Charlie had problems, but I still loved him… Not as much as I used to, but love was still there; he's still my husband. I sighed as guilt washed through me and I got out of the car.

I looked to my left and saw Phil's black, slick car parked right next to me. I hadn't bothered to text him back seen as I was here at work already and I was about to see him in less than 5 minutes. I locked the car door and made my way to the main entrance.

"Morning Renee." Amanda called from the counter next to the doorway.

"Hey Amanda." I smiled warmly at her and she handed me my morning cup of coffee. "Ah, you're the best!" I smiled even wider now.

"You had a call this morning from your sister, Esme." She spoke casually.

"Did she leave a message?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head. "That's ok. I'll call her when I get home. Thanks for the coffee." I smiled again and she waved me off.

I weaved my way through the clothes racks and to the very back where the security guard Jack was standing next to the lift. "Morning Jack." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. I backed off and straightened his tie and collar.

"Morning Renee. How was your journey?" He asked casually while he pressed the lift button for me.

"The usual. Hot and stuffy in that car." I laughed warmly and he nodded his head understanding me. We didn't have time to talk after that seen as my lift arrived. "I'll see you later." I winked at him and he smiled widely.

Once I was upstairs I walked to the very back of the fourth floor where my office was located. I took in a deep breathe before I entered. I opened the door confidently but found it completely empty… odd, he was always here before me. I walked in leaving the door open. I took off my coat and hung it on the hooks near the door, then placed my coffee on his desk seen as it was the nearest to me and turned to stare out of the window. The sky was clear and the sun beamed down on Phoenix, I loved this place and its heat.

I gasped as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my eyes blocking my view. I smiled as the familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Morning sexy." I felt his lips attack my neck and I moved my head to the side to allow him the access he was begging for. "Mmm, you smell delicious." He spoke seductively between his kisses.

"So it should, it's your favourite." I giggled like a little school girl. I turned around quickly, startling him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked over his shoulder and saw the door closed… "Good boy." I smiled wickedly and attacked his lips with mine. I felt his hands move down the front of my suit as he unbuttoned it slowly and painfully… I wanted him now! I moaned as he kissed his way down my front. I looked down when he had stopped and saw his eyes light up as he looked at the zip on my skirt. He unzipped it slowly and pulled it down, I blushed as he pushed me against the window… everyone would be able to see my butt in my underwear, pressed against it flat. I pushed him away. "Phil…"

"I've missed you." He continued to kiss me everywhere he could.

"I know, and I have you but everyone will be able to see us!" I blushed harder realising the truth of that statement again. I pushed him away bringing his head up to my eye level. "We have _work_ to do." I bent down and pulled up my skirt zipping it back up. I walked around him only for him to grab me by both of my arms and I felt him pull my body towards his front.

He whispered in my ear. "But I want you now." He kissed my ear and I nearly caved right then. He let go of one of my arms and I closed me eyes enjoying the sensation of his hands trailing down my body towards my skirt. He lifted it up, lightly grazing my inner thigh with his nails. He found my underwear and I opened my eyes as I felt his fingers move them to the side. My thoughts strangely, zoomed right to Charlie.

"No." I grabbed his hand with my free hand and moved it away from my underwear.

"What's wrong baby?" He moaned as I pushed myself away from this grip. I walked to the window and turned my back to him.

"I can't do this anymore." I looked out of the window.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke, a little anger mixed in with his seductive tone.

"This… Us. It's just wrong." I sighed. "You knew this couldn't continue forever." I looked him directly in the eyes, pleading with him to understand me. "I'm a married women Phil." I whispered but I don't think he was listening to me.

"You're crazy." He laughed and walked towards me; grabbing my arms forcefully and pushing me towards my desk. "What we have… This… It can't end." He told me in a commanding voice.

"What are you talking about?" I said, scared of what this was going to lead to.

He smirked at me and kissed me roughly. I tried to push him away from me but he tightened his grip on my arms, I couldn't talk or scream because he wouldn't stop attacking my lips, I felt them swelling under the pressure. I tried to move my head to the side but he bit my lip roughly, but not hard enough to penetrate the flesh and cause it to bleed. I felt him slowly push his hardness against me and he moaned into my mouth. I felt tears run down my face as I heard him unfasten his trousers. _Oh god this is not happening. This is not happening! _I repeated over and over in my head and just before he could remove my underwear someone opened the door and he pulled away quickly, fastening his zip before my saviour could see what was happening.

"Renee, these need adding to the new ca-" Sally stopped short looking between me and Phil. "Renee, is everything ok-" But she was rudely interrupted by Phil.

"Everything is fine, isn't it Renee." He smiled widely but I saw the evil behind his eyes.

"Yeah…" I coughed clearing my throat and wiping my eyes from the tears. "Yes." I turned to Sally and smiled as best I could but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Erm… As I was saying. These need adding to the new catalogue and Renee, you've been asked by Nigel to come and look at the pages he has put together." She eyed me carefully and I was silently saying thank you will my gaze, but Phil had noticed this exchange.

"That's my job. I deal with Nigel." He said roughly.

"Well Nigel has asked for Renee today." She threw him a slight disgusted look.

"But-" Sally interrupted him.

"Nigel's words. Not mine." She turned to me. "Renee?"

I nodded my head and followed her out leaving a very pissed off Phil behind me. I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you." I whispered to her. She signalled for me to follow her and I knew where she was taking me. We walked along the corridor past all the offices, right to the opposite end of this floor from my shared office with that _monster_. I felt tears fill my eyes as I thought of his hands moving over my body… God knows how far he would have taken it if Sally hadn't have interrupted him. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and wiped the tears away.

"Here we are." She said sweetly and opened the door to the photocopying room. I looked around and felt suddenly sick as I saw the table in the corner where me and Phil had had sex numerous times after work. "So… what was I interrupting?" She spoke seriously.

"Nothing, really." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Bullshit. I saw the fucking state of you!" She spoke while pulling out a cigarette, she offered me one but I denied.

"Honestly. Nothing happened…" But my voice gave me away.

"I saw him pull himself off of you… You can't fool me Renee; I know you have both been having an affair for a while now." She spoke while raising an eyebrow and taking a drag of her cigarette. "Fine, don't tell me then. But I think you should take a walk before you go home today, if Charlie sees you in the state your in now, god know what he will do." She rolled her eyes and patted me on the arm comfortingly.

"Thanks." I smiled and took in a deep breath, dreading going back to that office.

"I'll work in your office today. You can put in a transfer with Eric… for now, go to my office." She winked at me and I had never been so thankful.

--

I had taken Sally's advice to compose myself before I got home. At 4:00pm, I left work and was now sat at the end of my street parked up in my car taking in a few deep breathes. It was 4:50pm and I knew I had to get home soon or Charlie may get suspicious… well, that is if he's not already drunk himself into unconsciousness. Tears blurred my vision again as I thought about my life and what it had become… I was a sick bitch for having an affair and cheating, even if my husband was Charlie. I was even sicker for enjoying my time with Phil and hating my time with my own family.

Thinking of Phil… I had remembered my phone going off a few times. I reached for my phone in my bag next to me and saw that he had sent me 6 texts since 4:00pm. I had made a quick escape and managed to dodge him before he left his office. I knew he would have heard about the transfer I had asked for earlier today…

_I knocked on the door and waited for the reply. "Come in." A calm voice called from the other end of the door. I opened it and closed it behind me and smiled at my boss, Mr. Darlington. "What can I do you for my dear?" He smiled._

"_Erm… I was wondering if you could do a transfer for me." I spoke shakily._

"_And whys that?" He still kept the same calm tone to his voice which was friendly and warm. Eric Darlington was well known for being one of the best bosses in this company, he didn't have a nasty bone in him._

"_Well, I'm having some problems with my Co-Worker." I smiled again apologetically for causing him hassle and asking him do to this for me. _

"_What's the problem, if you don't mind me asking of course, dear." He leaned forwards and eyed me carefully._

"_Well, you see…" I sighed and played on the disgust I held for myself. "I know it's totally wrong and unprofessional of me, of us, but me and my Co-Worker Phil have been having an affair for a while now…" I sighed and blushed furiously at telling him this. "And we just ended it today…I don't want the awkwardness to affect my work performance here. I love my job and I work very hard at it." I finally looked into his eyes and he had a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm so sorry I broke the rules." I used my gift and pleaded with him with my eyes for him to understand and forgive me._

"_OK." He simply said. "I know that Nigel and Hilary do the same job as you and there not that fond of each other." He chuckled lightly. "I don't think they will have a problem with my swapping one of them around with your station." He winked at me and I blushed again._

"_Thank you so much!" I could have hugged him but I held me body to the chair and gave him a huge smile instead._

"_There is just one thing I need to do though. Sadly, you did break one of the rules here so I have to give you your first warning." He looked sad at having to give me this._

"_I understand and I totally agree with you." I nodded and bit my bottom lip._

"_OK then. I'll get right onto the transfer today and you should be working with either Nigel or Hilary tomorrow." He perked up and smiled happily._

"_Thanks again Eric." I stood up to go out. "Oh and Sally is working in my office today while I'm working in hers, so if you need to contact me, I'm there." He nodded, understanding me and then he picked up the phone while dialling a number and that was my cue to leave._

I was now working with Hilary and thankfully I got on very well with her and I knew we would be great working pals. It was now going 4:55pm and I decided to quickly check Phil's messages before I head home.

**4:06pm. Message:**** No goodbye? You could have waited for me, we need to talk.**

**4:13pm Message:**** Why aren't you messaging me back?**

**4:28pm Message:**** HELLO? You can't just fucking ignore this…**

**4:35pm Message:**** A transfer really? I can't fucking believe you confessed about us!**

**4:43pm Message:**** Fine. Were sooooo totally over.**

**4:48pm Message:**** Fucking bitch!!!!!!**

I threw my phone back into my bag in disgust and took in a few deeps breaths. I switched on the car engine and headed home, finally, to my husband. Once I was parked up, I straighten my jacket under my coat and grabbed my bag. I locked the door and headed inside. I hung my coat up and I heard something smash against the wall and I knew it was him. I turned into the living room, anger already coursing through me.

"You _better_ fucking clean that up." I shouted at him and slammed the main door shut behind me. I knew I had startled him as he sat up quickly and turned around to face me.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly and I was shocked for a second… He wasn't slurring his words. Was he actually sober?

"Work… I can't say the same thing for you though, can I?" I snapped back, not really meaning to sound so mean.

"You…" He started to say but stopped, I didn't take notice of this as he probably had had something to drink… There is no way he was totally sober. "What time did you finish?" He asked after thinking about what he was going to say and it hit a nerve in me, as he eyed my suspiciously.

"4:45pm, like always." I spoke back, offended… but then I thought about what happened today and I felt sick.

"But you don't finish work at 4:45pm. You finish at 4:00pm." He spoke slowly, eyeing me again suspiciously but I wasn't about to show him I was hurt by his sudden interest in my whereabouts, especially seen as this was the one day were I really wanted to be left alone.

"Well seen as _you_ don't fucking work, I thought I'd start to do a bit of overtime." I tried not to snap at him and sound angry, but I couldn't hide the hurt no matter how much I tried.

"Liar." he shouted at me and I turned towards him, anger coursing through me and the adrenaline pumped around me. I knew I was lying but he had no fucking right to question me in the first place, he was a fucking lazy drunk who did fuck all!

"How fucking _dare_ you accuse me of lying!" I screamed at him.

"Because I know full well that your work doesn't do overtime! Your work has plenty of people working there; they don't need you to do overtime." He spoke back, clearly struggling to keep his tone down. I looked back at him in shock, he really was fucking sober.

"I…" I stammered and then looked away from him, not wanting him to see the pain behind my eyes. "I needed some time to think." I finally spoke back quietly.

"What? Every fucking day this week?-" He started to shout but I interrupted him, my mind took over and I was shouting at him before I could even register what I was saying.

"How the fuck would you know? You're always too fucking pissed to notice!" I screamed back at him, shaking angrily. Why was he choosing now to sober up? He looked at me startled for a second and a little tongue tied, he couldn't think of a come back. I just wasn't in the mood for this argument; I was already feeling like shit, so I walked off into the kitchen. Let's see if he went shopping! I walked to the cupboard and was about to open it but I heard a sniffing noise behind me. I turned around and was shocked by how close he was to me. "What the hell are you doing?" I spoke back in a panicked voice, realising he could probably smell that vile monster on me. Fuck.

"What the fuck is that smell?" He spoke angrily in my face. Shit.

"What are you on about?" I laughed shakily and I tried to push past him but he grabbed a hold of me and pushed me back against the counter. I swallowed hard realising that he was about to find out about me and Phil. Panic was rising in my chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"That smell…" He spoke back slowly, as if speaking like that I would help me to understand him better. "Why do you smell of men's cologne?" He shouted in my face.

"Your fucking crazy, you know that?" I laughed again but I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. I was shaking badly and I was trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Is that where you've been?" He shouted at me and he backed off, a disgusted look plastered on his face. I felt disgusted in myself too and I spoke the next words nastily too him.

"Fuck you." I spoke in a dead tone and walked past him into the living room. Fuck! He's not going to let this go, he's going question you Renee, THINK!

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted behind my back and grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "Who the fuck is he?" He shouted in my face again. I knew there was no way of getting out of this… I had to tell him.

I managed to loosen myself out of his grip and then I backed off, not knowing what the fuck he was going to do to me when I told him the truth. I closed my eyes and composed myself as I thought about what to say… I finally opened my eyes and I felt the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "His name is Phil." I whispered back, ashamed of myself.

"Phil?" He spoke the word as if it was muck, if he only knew I felt the same way. "And how long has this been going on for?" he shouted at me again. I wasn't expecting this question, even though it was pretty fucking obvious he would ask. How the fuck do I tell him after it's been 4 fucking years! Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I mumbled through my tears but I was finding it hard to talk past the lump in my throat.

"I can't fucking hear you! HOW LONG!" He shouted. I saw him move his head in front of me so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"4 years." I spoke back while I started to cry loudly into my hands. "I'm so sorry." I cried to him, and I tried to touch him but he backed off from me. Fuck, what have I done? I cried louder, really fucking disgusted in myself.

"Sorry? SORRY?" He shouted at me in disgust. "4 FUCKING YEARS RENEE!! YOU CAN'T SAY SORRY AFTER 4 YEARS!" I cried even louder now, he was right.

"I still love you." I cried back, but he wouldn't look at me.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATING WHORE!" He screamed at me.

I was really losing control with my tears now. I knew where this was leading; I knew he would leave me. "Please… Charlie. Please." I pleaded with him, crying even louder now.

"Please what?" He finally looked at me properly and all my thoughts went out of my head.

"I… don't know." I cried quietly. Fuck this was messed up! I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, that this was fucked up and the mess we had both caused with this marriage but nothing was coming out.

"You dirty fucking bitch!" He shouted at me and then sat down. It's alright him calling me all the names under the moon, but he's at fault too!

"You didn't make it easy you know!" I started to shout and cry at him but I was choking on my tears.

"What?" He looked at me in disbelief and I knew I was hitting below the belt trying to blame him for some of the things that have gone wrong, but it was true.

"You! Always pissed never giving me any-" But he interrupted me, shock was clear on his face and he was really shaking with anger now… but I was prepared. I knew he wanted to hit me and I deserved it and I would take it.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ try to blame this on ME!" He shouted at me. "You were the one who fucking took your knickers off and opened your legs to a sleazy fucking guy!" His words took a serious blow at me and I felt sick. "You're the fucking one who cheated on me repeatedly, for 4 fucking years Renee! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS FUCKED EVERYTHING UP! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME!" He was visibly shakily even worse now and I was starting to get scared.

"BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT!" I shouted back. "YOU NEVER SHOWED ME ANY ATTENTION CHARLIE!" I cried again. I knew I was right, that I wasn't to be totally at blame. So I asked him seriously, trying to prove my point. "When was the last time we had sex Charlie?"

"That's not the fucking point." He spoke back in a quieter tone, he knew I was right. "YOU'RE MARRIED, YOU'RE MY WIFE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING ANOTHER GUY EVEN IF WERE NOT!" He shouted at me now. "WHEN YOUR MARRIED RENEE, YOU TALK ABOUT THESE THINGS, YOU SORT-" I interrupted him, anger getting the better of me.

"How the fuck can I talk to a drunk?" I spoke back in shock at his words, how he could even say that… he's been drunk for the best part of 5 years. "If I'd have tried, it would have gone in one ear and out the other! And even if I had tried and you would have listened, I'm not about to fuck someone who is out of their head and completely unconscious to what they are doing!" I felt sick knowing that this was true.

"That doesn't give you the fucking right to CHEAT!" He shouted again. Silence filled the air for a while and I didn't know what to say. He was shaking with anger and I knew he had to calm down, so I stayed quite while he thought about everything. "When did this start?" He finally spoke in a quieter voice, his voice rough from the shouting. I couldn't believe he was asking this question, it would only hurt him more. I didn't want to answer but I knew he would start screaming at me again if I didn't.

"At an office party. You were drinking a lot and I couldn't talk to you." I cried but kept my tone quiet, the same as him. I struggled to talk past the lump in my throat though. "I needed comforting, someone to just let all my problems out on and Phil, my co-worker, was there and we walked off to our shared office. He hugged me and let me cry and confess everything to him and one thing led to another." I ended while wiping my eyes.

"One thing led to another… You fucking disgust me." He stood up from the couch and started to pace in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I started to say again, I didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Don't." He spoke angrily back, and I knew what he was thinking. That he would leave and he'd want a divorce. I tried pleading again.

"Charlie, please. Don't let this fuck our marriage-" He interrupted me.

"Fuck our marriage up. YOU DID THAT THE FIRST TIME YOU OPENED YOUR LEGS FOR HIM!" He screamed in my face.

"I'm sorry!" I cried louder.

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!" He shouted at me.

"What about Bella?" I knew this was a last resort; I had to try and save my marriage. I knew we had our problems but I still loved him. He was my first love. "You're really going to fucking do this? End our marriage when we have her?" I begged him to not do this. He looked back at me outraged…

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." He shouted in my face and that was what triggered off my anger for the final time… His house?

"I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE." I matched his tone.

"FINE!" He yelled back. "YOU DIRTY… FUCKING…" But he stopped and he looked to his right. I followed his gaze and saw Bella leaning against the kitchen doorway, drunk. My eyes moved from her drunken face to the gun that was held in her hand tightly. I gasped as fear ran through me. She was drunk; she could do something stupid with that. I remained still, knowing that moving would only make her angry and she could shoot at any moment. I knew I couldn't move, but I could say something. I felt angry that Charlie was just stood there though! She gave out a menacing chuckle that scared me.

"Put it down baby." I tried pleading with her. "Put the gun down…" I cried a little louder but Bella replied with another menacing chuckle. I felt sick… What was she doing? Why wasn't Charlie saying something!

I watched Bella carefully as she eyed Charlie up and I didn't miss the swift movement were she held the gun up, directly at his chest. I wanted to run from the room. "Don't be fucking stupid, girl." He finally spoke up, making me jump. He growled at her… never taking his eyes away from the gun in her hand. "Put the thing down. RIGHT NOW!" He shouted at her and I wanted to scream at him for doing so. What was he thinking? I was staring at him from the side and I saw his face grow scared and I followed his gaze once again. She was grinning wickedly and I held back a scream.

"Shut the fuck up." Her voice slurred out, which made me jump again. I was shaking badly and fear ran through my body, my instincts were to back off and my body allowed me to do so. I noticed that Charlie followed my lead and Bella spoke up again, grabbing my attention instantly. "You come any closer, and I will fucking shoot." Her voice slurred. She shouted angrily but I noticed her sway slightly in the spot as her eyelids started to close… I recognized that sign at once having seen Charlie do it a hundred times and more… She was starting to lose consciousness.

"What do you think your doing?" He shouted again while he backed off. "Were you're parents!" He continued to shout at her, and I wanted to scream at him again to stop angering her because she will fucking shoot! Was he mental? She was holding a gun to this fucking chest and he was shouting at her! I kept my eye on the gun as I shook with fear.

"No your not…" She chuckled out again. "You call yourself my parents?" She laughed another dark laugh after she slurred her words out and it sent a shiver down my spine. "You're a fucked up drunk and you…" She moved the gun to me now and I was biting my tongue holding back another scream, I felt my legs shake. "Was never there…" She shouted at me, slurring the words badly. I felt terrible when she spoke those words… It was true and I wanted to tell her so.

"We are so sorry, baby." I cried out as tears finally started to pour down my face.

"Oh… you're sorry…" Bella slurred and chuckled darkly, sending yet another shiver down my spine. I tore my eyes away from the gun which was still pointed directly at my chest and I moved my eyes up to Bella… But just as I did so, I saw a figure step behind her and I saw the quickest of movements as the stranger held the gun up, aiming for my chest. My heart beat quickened and I knew what was coming…

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh another chilling ending! RENEE SAW THE REAL KILLER!!!!!!!!!!! Bella didn't do it after all, i hope that makes you all as happy as it makes us hehe _

_It's really sad knowing how Renee and Charlie died and the way things were left between them! Their family was so messed up and they never got a chance to start a fresh!! Even worse how Charlie saw that he was jerk and was willing to change and then you have Renee who feels guilty, but she is a bitch for having an affair for 4 years!!! A sad ending for them both, but at least Charlie knew in the end...  
_

_Any guesses as to who the actual killer is?? *Smiles and waits for the REVIEWS!!!*  
_

_One more flash back left which will be written by Carrie-Ann, she hasn't actually started it yet seen as shes been visiting her family all this week, so she will start it Sunday and it should be posted in a week or something, give her time and the chappy will be AWESOME! Then chapter 16 shall continue were chapter 12 left off!!! So for now..._

_You know what to do...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	15. I see them when their sleeping

**A/N: **_Using a quote of our mystery character: Excuses, Excuses. LOL No, in all seriousness... we do apologize for the looong wait! But the good news is, its finally here right?? We havent given up on this story, no need to panic! I will post the next chapter this weekend! Its already written and waiting for you to read!_

_OK, so, an explanation? Well... As you all know, Carrie-Ann is writing this chapter and she was away for the week i posted Renee and Charlie's POV during the 3 flashbacks... and the week she finally got back to start writing this, her laptop started acting stupid and she couldnt write anything, only on the odd day when it allowed her to... No lie! Tis, true. Anyway, its finally here, super sorry for the wait! HERES THE THIRD FLASHBACK!  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added our story to your favourites list and story alerts, it means a lot to us. MAJOR warning for this chapter... Carrie-Ann is truly a disturbed girl LOL  
_

_WARNING: THIS DOES GET VERY DARK AND DISTURBING! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__???_

_

* * *

_

**I see them when their sleeping.**

**?POV: 1 year ago…**

I felt something drip onto my shoulder and I stole a glance already knowing what it was… fucking piece of shit for a house. It was the water dripping from the ceiling because there was a leak. It was one of them rare days here in Phoenix and it had actually started raining outside, it lasted a whole five minutes before it got bored and decided the sun was so much better and now I was stuck with a leaking roof. Fucking great! And to top that off, when it decided to rain, it _really_ rained and not the light rain but the real heavy stuff. I threw a disgusted look at the leak. I lightly nudged the small bucket that was on the floor so it was directly under the hole in the ceiling where the water was coming from. This house was so fucking old, it was falling apart. The house was almost empty when I first moved here. The only thing that vacated the house was some old furniture and other shit that I couldn't care less about. The paint was faded and it had a mixed smell of shit, mould and more shit. I shouldn't be surprised. The house had been built on the outskirts of Phoenix forest. Not too deep so it took me forever to find my way out, but not too close to the edge that if you were holding someone captive, they could find their way out and get help. Not like that ever happened or would ever happen. It's hard to scream for help when you're in the middle of nowhere.

I loved how being so cut of from the rest of the world, living in a place like this made you feel. Being so secluded and nobody being able to stick their fucking noses into your business where it's not fucking wanted. People just didn't know when to leave you the fuck alone these days… With a deep sigh, I turned my attention back to my main priority and began to think in another direction.

I looked at each photo on the wall as I slowly turned on the spot. I have done this so many times now (never getting bored of the same actions), that the carpet where I stood each time I did this, had began to wear away. It's not like it made it stand out or anything, the carpet looked almost as shitty as the walls that surrounded it. It was a nasty green colour with random splotches of things that have been spilt on it over the years that have passed. I'm guessing the walls used to be white, but are now a dirty grey colour; which you couldn't even see anymore from the photographs that surrounded the walls.

There must be a million and one pictures stuck to these walls; of three different people who had become an important aspect in my life. If I were to be successful, I had to conquer these people and destroy their lives… like they had mine. I felt anger swell inside of me at the thought and I knew I had to calm myself down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pills, shoving a few in my mouth, never bothered about how many I was taking at once.

The first one that caught my eye was one of the very first pictures I had taken, since moving into this shit hole. It was a photo of a girl as she lay asleep in her bed at night, unknowing that there was a stranger in her room at that very second who could have ended her life at any moment and no one would know. She would never know how close she had come to death that night. Because it took all of my strength to climb back out of her bedroom window, without so much as laying a finger on her. I wanted to strangle her and see the fear in her eyes as they flew open and landed on the unsuspecting person who was taking her life away. I wanted to be that person. And soon I would be…

Another photo caught my attention, from the corner of my eye and it was another photo of somebody else asleep. It was man… a drunken mess of a man. And he never knew what time of day it was. From what I had seen he was a failure to his family and basically because of him, his family was fucked up. He couldn't even see what was going on right in front of his face. The girl did because she was observant. But him… he was too pissed to notice anything these days and it made me feel good inside at how shit their lives had turned out. There was the stench of sick in the room that night and other smells I couldn't even begin to imagine and I'm sure his wife was very appreciative of that. I snickered at my sarcastic thought.

His wife; which had brought me to the next picture. She was always late home and when she was home she avoided being in the same room with the supposed 'love of her life' like he had the plague. She was a sneaky little bitch and she knew she would get away with it… Let me rephrase that, _has_ been getting away with it. Slut. Her husband was just too drunk to tell any difference from what a normal routine was and her making the rules as she went along. For now that is. Her daughter immediately caught on with what she was doing and confronted her. I don't think it went well from the look on her face when she left the house the next morning.

In this picture, she was with a man who wasn't her husband and doing things with this guy I'm pretty sure her husband would get all fucking pissy about. This guy she was with was a work colleague and his name was Phil. She was cheating on her husband with this guy, probably because her husband couldn't perform and satisfy her needs because he was that fucking pissed. They were in his apartment and from the look of things, they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. But you know how life is, when you're happy, it's only a matter of time before it all goes to hell. And that's exactly what happened in my latest set of photos which I had just taken today… Her and this Phil guy got into a fight at their work I'm guessing… I never caught that on camera, but I was guessing this because the next thing I knew in the photos I'm currently looking at… I caught him planning on hurting her and her family… which was my job, so you can tell I'm not very happy about this. And nobody was going to take this opportunity away from me just because he wouldn't get another good shag anymore. I was going to kill this sorry excuse for a man and made sure it hurt… and it was going to happen tonight.

I sighed and turned around. It was time to finish what I had started earlier. I went downstairs into what was supposed to be the living room and I stared down at the two black bags that I had placed the bodies in of the people I had killed a while ago. I had been living in this shit hole for years now. But not permanently, I would always leave and go to other cities for a while… being trapped in this house isn't good for anyone's health or mind. But I needed to stay close for my… _research_, on the family who would soon be my next victims, so I only went away every now and then. So I had killed these two people a few weeks ago having returned here and these bodies were really starting to fucking smell bad. The bags were a little out of shape because of the way I had shoved them in once I dragged them into this room. I was on a little bit of a high at the time and decided to have a bit of fun and cut them all up before I got bored and just shoved the rest of the parts into the bag… I was also too fucking lazy to put the bodies in the basement where they belong.

I walked over to the bags in two strides and tried to pick them both up in each of my hands, but failed miserably… Who knew dead bodies that had time to rot a little, would be this fucking heavy? I decided on dragging them out as I walked out of the living room, trying to keep a firm grip on both bags so they didn't slip out of my hands and create a mess I really couldn't be arsed cleaning up.

I reached the top of the basement stairs and made my way down them, ignoring the disgusting sloshing noise they made as I dragged them down… God knows which body parts where hitting the steps. This was the place where I kept all of the bodies after I had killed them. This place was full of all kinds of shit that helped my situation more. It was easy for the bodies to rot down here because of that shit. It was easier and much simpler than finding a place where no one would find the bodies and then start asking questions. I couldn't deal with that kind of crap and that's why this was the perfect place for me to set up camp… in an abandoned derelict house where no one dare come near in fear of what they would find in here.

I had finally reached the bottom step and the bags slipped from my hands and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I looked around the enclosed space and found a good enough place to dump the bodies. I dragged the body bags once again and moved them to their new destination. Once left in the perfect spot, in the corner of this grungy stinking place; the memory of how these people and me came to meet me, hit me like a slap in the face…

_I held out my hand again, sticking my thumb up in the process to show the car coming towards me that I wanted to hitch a ride. I wasn't getting my hopes up because people usually ignored hitchhikers these days in fear of picking up a serial killer or something like that. Which is what I happen to be. It still pissed me off though because I seriously wanted to get out of this place and I had no money to get a bus or any other kind of transport. I was already bored of this city and needed to get back to familiar scenery._

_Once again a car was heading in my direction and I tried to catch their attention by doing the same thing that I had been doing for hours. They shocked me by actually slowing down and came to a stop right in front of me._

_"Hey friend, you need a ride?" Asked the guy driving who sounded a little like a hippie. I saw some movement beside him and realised this must be his partner of some sort. I was getting that feeling again in the pit of my stomach and I instantly knew what it was… _Excitement_. It was telling me how easily I could kill these people. I was young and strong and had the upper hand in this scenario._

_"Yeah I do. Where are you heading?" I asked politely, knowing I couldn't creep them out. It probably sounded a bit rushed though and the words were overlapped as my excitement grew. I prayed he was going in my direction. I really wanted to get back to Phoenix but if he wasn't, I would lie and just agree with where ever it is he's going. This was too much of an opportunity to pass up._

_"Phoenix. Me and my wife here are visiting family. We haven't seen them in a while and my wife here was missing her side of the family." He smiled warmly and rolled his eyes like I had known him his and his wife all my life. I almost did a happy dance when I heard where he was heading. This was so perfect. He turned and smiled at his wife in the most adoring way that I almost threw up. I already knew how I would squash all that love and happiness right out of their lives and replace it with fear and death._

_"That's fantastic. That's exactly where I want to go. You really don't mind giving me a lift, do you?" I asked calmly, playing on my excitement to their advantage making them believe I was friendly and trustworthy. Manipulation is one of my many, many skills. I was also trying to keep control of the excitement which bubbling inside of me, I wanted to seem happy and thrilled, but not too excited or I might come off as a druggy or something, who is high. I already knew what his answer would be and it wasn't helping my control much._

_"Of course not friend! Hop in and make yourself comfortable. But there's just one thing. I'm not as young as I once was." He chuckled. "And I was wondering if you didn't mind switching places with me when my hands start to get a little sore and cramp up." There was definitely no worry about that last part…I was swallowing my excitement now which was threatening to burst out of me._

_I looked him straight in the face and smiled easily from knowing what I was going to get out of this. "Yeah sure." I spoke friendly and jumped into the back of the car and immediately began to relax. His wife turned around and smiled at me._

_"I was worried about my husband driving so far. I didn't want to see him get hurt. It's happened before you know…" She trailed off with a sad expression on her face and paused dramatically; probably expecting me to ask what happened but then decided to carry on. "I don't know how I could ever thank you." She chirped up. Lucky for her, she didn't know that she already had._

_I just smiled in return and looked into her eyes. "That's what friends are for." I always knew how to turn the charm on when I needed to and her face told me that she trusted me… perfect._

_I almost laughed out loud at that remark because I was anything but a friend. She just continued smiling and turned around to face the front once again, taking a hold of her husband's free hand at the same time. I'm just glad she shut the fuck up to be honest. For a moment there I thought she was going to tell me her life story and I really didn't give a shit. I probably would have just killed them both, right here, right now if she had. I looked out of the window beside me and watched as Seattle flew by and I realised I was getting everything I wanted. I guess all of my prayers have been answered. And with that I tilted my head onto the window and my eyes closed of their own accord and I was soon fast asleep._

_--_

_I was woken by a sudden bump in the road. My head jolted a bit and my eyes sprung open. I wondered how long I'd been asleep for and then my unspoken question was answered for me._

_"Well hello there sleeping beauty." He laughed and I resisted the urge to punch the fucker for saying that. "You've been out of it for quite a while now. I'd say a couple of hours at the most." He smiled friendly again and it turned my insides. I didn't even know this guys name or hers, I had fallen straight asleep without bothering to ask, I hadn't even realised how tired I was at the time. This guy was annoying me already and I knew I was going to get a great pleasure out of what was yet to come. Knowing this, helped me to swallow my irritation, I smiled in response._

_"Yeah, sorry about that…I was so tired I didn't even ask your name, or your wife's." I tried to look apologetic but it felt like my face showed I was constipated or something… they didn't think anything of my look at all though._

_  
"Don't worry about it, friend." He smiled and waved his hand and head, exaggerating. "And my names George, my wife's name is Susan." He said happily. Wow. How boring can a name get? I was thinking of how a person could fall asleep just by being told these fucking names when I was brought out of my thoughts by George…_

_"Were just going to stop for something to eat and then if you didn't mind, switch places. I needed to switch earlier but you looked kind of wiped out so I just left you alone." He chuckled again… this friendliness was really starting to grate on me now. I supposed he thought a lot of himself by allowing me that extra hour or so of sleep. It's not like that's going to stop me from killing him though. Nothing will._

_"Yeah that's okay. And thanks for letting me sleep, I _was_ really exhausted." I forced a smile on my face again. And then his earlier words sunk in again…Come to think of it, I just realised how hungry I actually was. I hadn't eaten anything in almost five or six hours. I never really think about food unless it was necessary._

_As if they were reading my mind, we came to a stop outside a small restaurant that was small in a cosy kind of way, I guess. It was in the middle of nowhere and it was just the perfect place for me to get away with what I was about to do. But first, I needed food._

_--_

_After we had eaten I was anxious to get down to business. We were now in the car and I was driving. We were still in a secluded area with nothing really around. Just trees and some other nature shit I didn't really care about. I needed to think fast and come up with a plan. I should have thought of something before but I had fallen asleep. How could I have been so stupid? And then it was like a light bulb had switched on above my head because I just got an idea._

_I looked into the rear-view mirror and sure enough they were both falling asleep and didn't have any seat belts on. They must have forgotten because they were so tired. I grabbed a hold of my seatbelt and fastened myself in. I focused my eyes on a tree that was in the distance and drove towards it, speeding up. It was getting closer and closer until…_

_I must have blacked out for a second when I hit the tree. I hadn't gone as fast as to do actual damage to _me_. Some people might call me crazy for doing it and I'd just tell them to "fuck off" because it's none of their business. I also found it fun to try new ways of starting off a kill. I turned around in my seat and sure enough, George and Susan were all over the place… And I noticed there was a lot more blood than I thought there would be. There was smoke coming from the front of the car so I opened the car door and got out. I quickly made my way to the back seat of the car and dragged George and Susan out, one by one, further through the trees. I was quite deep in the forest by now and I hid the bodies behind some bushes. I went back for my bag that had some stuff in it that I had picked up on my journey from the many places I had visited. The smoke on the car wasn't bad now and when I looked at the front, there wasn't that much damage to be honest so I knew once I'd finished with those two; I could drive to my home to Phoenix and shove their bodies in the trunk. I looked around and noticed I had driven a bit into the forest so no one could see the car till I got back… perfect. When I returned to the spot where I left them, their eyes were beginning to flutter open and I had to act fast._

_I grabbed the rope I had in my large backpack and began to tie them up with the tightest knots I knew. I sat them across from each other so they could see each others faces. They soon came around and began looking at each other curiously. George looked up at me while Susan focused her attention on the ropes which were binding her legs and body._

_"How the hell did we get here? What's going on?" He whispered to me and then looked at his wife who was clearly scared and beginning to whimper._

_I looked down at him and smiled as he looked at me questionably again. The excitement was bubbling inside of me. "Well, to the first question, were in a forest." I moved closer to his side and I gestured with my hands to the trees surrounding us. "And to the second, I'm having some fun." I chuckled menacingly._

_He looked even more confused than before and I laughed to myself. I looked towards his wife and saw panic in her eyes. She caught on a lot quicker then this idiot facing her. He looked towards her again and saw the panic in her eyes too, and then he gasped and realised. It's about fucking time you moron… Thick as pig shit he is, I was almost embarrassed for his slowness. He looked up at me once again and he seemed to be struggling with his words._

_"Spit it out already, I don't have all day." I snapped._

_"W… Why? What are you going to do to us?" He struggled with his words again, much to my annoyance._

_"Like I said… I'm having some fun and what I'm going to do to you is a surprise." I spoke the last words friendly, which came out exactly as I wanted it to…It always sounded sicker when your facing death who is speaking happily to you._

_I swiftly walked over to my backpack and started pulling out random stuff and I looked over my shoulder to see their eyes bulging out of their heads. I laughed again and went back to unloading my bag…Oh how I do love my knives, especially my machete. This was a prize tool for me and this had been real useful in the past. And I'm pretty sure it's going to be even more useful in the future. I like the use of knives, the way they move through all the skin and muscle layers with one swipe of my hand. It just feels so… right. Just watching my victims as they wait there, helplessly… Waiting for me to do my bidding… I love to savour the pain and fear that I see when I look at them when that knife makes its first contact with their skin. It is a glorious feeling and one I would never give up… No matter what!_

_I stood up and made my over to them looking from one to the other. I was anxious to start already and I couldn't take it anymore. The urges were taking over me and pretty soon I would just give myself to them. I had the machete in my hand and I felt it quivering slightly._

_"HEY! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I heard a shout from behind me which kind of startled me… and that takes a lot to do._

_I turned in the direction of the distant noise which I had heard and realised it was George trying to catch my attention. "WHAT!" I snarled back._

_"Why the hell have you kidnapped us? What did we ever do to you?" He said trying to keep calm and control of his voice… trying to drag this whole thing out. I heard another little whimper and realised his wife was crying. I almost forgot she was here. I turned my attention back to George._

_I simply shrugged and said. "You just happened to pull over when I needed you." I spoke in a bored voice examining my machete._

_"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON YOU ARSEHOLE. YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT-"He was suddenly cut off as the machete in my hand was rammed into his neck. That fucking bastard had pushed me too far and nobody talks to me like that. _Nobody_! And before I knew it, the urges had taken over and my arm moved on its own accord._

_He started choking on blood and spitting it out. Trying to clear his throat but it didn't work. His throat would just fill with more blood again. His wife was screaming and it was seriously pissing me off._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I tore the machete away from this throat and pointing it towards her face… instantly getting my piece and quite._

_Well…She didn't exactly shut up but it was a lot quieter than before. I looked into George's eyes and saw the fear and pain and finally sadness for his wife. Because he knew she was going to get the same… Maybe worse… And there was fuck all he could do about it. He coughed and blood splattered on my clothes… Dirty fucking bastard! He was going to pay for that._

_I pulled the knife back around my body, keeping a good grip of the knife. I brought my arm forward once again with as much force as I could; I slashed his throat once more. His body finally went limp and fell to the ground. Now that he was still I could see that half his neck wasn't even attached anymore. I was bored of this already and wanted it over and done with._

_I turned to Susan and she screaming and crying uncontrollable. She couldn't take her eyes away from her dead husband's body and then she realised I was watching her and she abruptly stopped. I took a step towards her and she froze her shaking body. I smiled and grabbed a hold of her hair and tipped her head to the side for better access. Her eyes widened as she realised she was going to have the same fate as her husband and a single tear slid down her face. I looked deep into her eyes and swallowed in every feeling that flashed past her eyes before she closed them and began to whisper._

_"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread…"_

_I realised she was saying a fucking prayer and it seemed to me a lot of people ask for the Lord's forgiveness when they know their going to face him in a matter of seconds. It seems to me that you only see a true person when they look death in the face._

_"And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory…" She whispered as another tear made its way down her face._

_She opened her eyes and looked me right in the eyes and more tears began to pour down her face. For the love of God. I was sick of this shit. I brought my arm back for the last time…_

_"Forever and ever…" She whispered again and closed her eyes tightly._

_My arm came down in one swift move and in the second before the knife touched her neck I heard the faint whisper of "Amen."_

_--_

So I had driven home after that kill… Both George and Susan were folded up together in the back of my trunk. I had to wait till night so no one could see the damage to the front of the car; it had a dent in it where it had kind of wrapped itself around the tree trunk… And thankfully, I had arrived back to this shit hole in piece without being pulled over by the police or anyone else. I dragged their bodies into the living and you know the rest… I did enjoy myself that day. Not what I expected but I enjoyed myself nevertheless. I wanted it to last longer but I don't think I've ever come across two people more annoying in my whole life. They were always so chipper and happy about everything. It made me sick. I hated shit like that. It was so fake! Nobody can be that happy.

I thought about the problem at hand. What was I going to do with Phil? He needed to be taken care of and so did the rest of the bastards. They needed to be dealt with, which means I needed to kill them… Well, all three of them… one will have to wait for her death day. Looks like I'm going to be in for a long day. They live pretty close to each other so that wasn't a problem. I could deal with one house then move onto the next, no problem. Now that I knew what I had to do, I just have one thing to get before I left for Phil's house.

I made my way back upstairs and into one of the smaller bedrooms. I walked over to the corner of the room and bent down to feel the floor boards. I found the one I was looking for and pulled it up from the edges, getting a splinter in the process… I bent my head down to get a better look and found them just where I had left them. I picked up one of the guns and ran my fingers across the soft surface. I got shiver down my spine and smiled. I picked up the other gun and placed the floor board back to its rightful place in the floor. It was handy hiding place to keep anything I didn't want anyone finding and if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't have noticed it. I stood back up with both guns in my hands.

Once I was ready and had everything I needed in my bag I jumped into my car and drove away.

--

I pulled up in front of Phil's house and saw movements across the windows. I switched the engine off, grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked up to his front door and made sure it was open. It was… perfect. I opened the door, just a little bit and stuck my head around the corner making sure it was all clear. When I was certain that it was, I went in and closed the door quietly behind me. All the lights were switched off and the only light was coming from upstairs, which was so faint it did nothing. This would be perfect for me to sneak up on him. I could hear noises coming from above and realised he was upstairs. I walked towards the stairs and placed each foot on each step carefully, hoping they wouldn't creek beneath my weight. When I got to the last step I turned my head in the direction of the noise. It was coming from the room at the end of the hallway where the door was slightly ajar and I saw him pass by the door. It looked like he was in a bathrobe, so he must be in his bedroom. I continued down the hallway, keeping to the walls and hiding in the shadows.

I reached the end of the hallway and stood right in front of the door. I could here him whispering. He was talking to himself about something but I couldn't quite make it out. I placed my hand on the door handle and opened it slightly to get a better look. He had his back to me and I jumped at the chance to sneak up on him. I crept up behind him and jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor. I punched him across the face a couple of times to get him in a daze so I could do what I needed to do without him struggling against me. I quickly dragged him to his over sized bed and dumped him onto it. I pulled some rope out of my bag and began to tie him to the bed. When he realised what I was doing, he quickly became active and struggled against me. But it was too late. I had already tied both of his hands to the bedposts and his feet would be no trouble for me now. He looked at me confused, wondering who I was and what I was doing in his house.

"Who the hell are you? And what the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?!" He said trying to sound intimidating, but all I saw was a scared little boy who didn't know what kind of person he was dealing with.

I dropped my bag to the floor and unzipped it, pulling out a sharp and slender knife. This was one of my favourite things to do and I smiled knowing there was going to be a lot of screaming from this guy. I pulled out another two knives that could be equally as dangerous… When put to good use and used by the right person. I stood back up and looked into his confused and fearful face.

"Me? I'm your worse fucking nightmare." I felt an evil smile spread across my cheeks and I think he got the idea as sweat started to drip down his forehead.

He started to struggle against the ropes after noticing the knife in my hand and I hovered over him deciding where to start. I decided I wanted him to be in pain before I started this and I knew he wouldn't expect me to do it. I put one of the knives down so I could do this right. I placed one of my hands on his arm to hold it down and stop it from moving. Then I raised my other hand in the air and brought it down with so much force it went straight through his arm and pinned it to the mattress of his bed. He screamed out in pain and blood splattered my face as I laughed out loud. I have never in all my killings heard such a girly fucking scream come from a man, this only fuelled my laughter.

I picked up a similar knife from the floor where I had left them and walked around to the other side of the bed. I mirrored my actions from before, placing my hand on his arm and then bringing my other one down and stabbing him through the arm with so much power it pierced right through his bone and muscle and pinned this one also to the bed. He screamed out again crying at the same time and trying to get his breathing equal again. More blood had been splattered on my face and I relaxed from its warmth. I closed my eyes and let everything I was feeling take over me. I forgot how thrilling this could be when you did this the right way. The smell of blood from the victim had made it that more exhilarating. I could feel it trickling down my face and approach the side of my mouth and I licked my lips, catching a little blood at the same time.

I approached the last knife on the floor where I had left it before and swiped it up. I had forgotten how good this particular knife felt in my hand. It had been to long. I heard sniffling noises and turned my head to Phil and noticed that he was crying his little heart out.

"Grow some fucking balls you dick and get over it." I snarled. "Crying like a fucking girl isn't going to save your sorry arse." I laughed as his cries continued.

I grabbed a hold of his leg this time and he froze, wondering what I was going to do that could be worse then before. I put the knife to the bottom half and the inside of his leg and pressed into his skin. Blood began to poor and he cried out again. This was nothing compared to what he was about to feel. I put more pressure on the knife and urged it forward, scraping and pulling up in the muscle tissue in the process. If I thought he was screaming before, he sure as hell was now.

The skin had bunched up so much I had to stop and I ripped it from his leg and dangled it in front of his face. He caught one look and threw up all over himself. Great. Now I was going to smell like fucking all sorts. I threw the skin on the floor and did the same thing with his other leg. It was like pealing a potato, only better. And a lot more messy.

Phil looked like he was about to pass out and I couldn't have that. Not when I wasn't even finished yet. I had a big finale planned and he wasn't going to miss it. I'll make sure of it. I looked around for my bag and spotted it on the floor by the bed. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my crow bar. This baby was sharp as hell and was definitely going to cause some damage. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Phil watching me. He was _really_ awake now. I smiled deviously at him and hurried to the side of his bed.

"Please, please! I beg you. Please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything. Money… if its money you want, I can give you some. I don't have a lot but I have a reasonable amount-" He cried and stumbled with his words, it hurt my ears listening to him go on and on like I'd actually walk out of here with him alive. I had to shut him up.

He was cut off from the stare I was giving him. I laughed at the thought of me wanting money. I didn't care about any of that shit. I gave him a crazy look and snorted. "I don't give a _shit _about money you arsehole. Nothing you can say will stop me from killing you right this is second. So give up old man, you lost." I laughed as more tears started to pour down his face and he carried on begging me in whispers.

"Shh, shhh, shhh, shhh." I cooed and put a finger over my mouth. I smiled happily once I got my silence. I turned my attention back to the object in my hand; I got a firm grip of the crow bar and swung it round, hooking it into his stomach and pulling back as hard as I could, leaving a gaping hole in his body with blood everywhere. I'd torn his stomach out and a few other things that might have been important. I didn't give a shit; I was having too much fun. It felt like Christmas to me and Santa had given me everything I ever wanted.

Phil was definitely having problems breathing now he had blood coming out of every area possible. He was spitting it out and it was mixing with the sick he had thrown up earlier to make an ugly colour. I moved to the top of the bed and bent low to whisper in his ear. "It was nice knowing ya' pal."

I got a firm grip on the crow bar once more and put all my strength into this one last hit, that I was sure was going to finish him off. He didn't even look at me or say anything to stop it. He knew it wouldn't stop me and he accepted his fate. Well, at least I think he did.

The bar swung round and went straight through his skull like it was nothing but butter. I was right and it definitely did the job. His eyes went wide and he cried a single, red tear. His eyes darted for about for a second longer before coming to a stop and his eyes slowly closed. I let go of a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding in the anticipation. I pulled out the crow bar and slung it back into my bag. I could clean it later. I undid the ropes around his ankles and wrists and threw them back into the bag also. And all that was left now was the knives stuck into his arms. I pulled them out one by one and put them into the bag with the rest of my shit and zipped it up.

I grabbed both of Phil's arms and dragged him out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house. Placing him in the boot of my car and trying not to make much of a mess. I slammed it shut and ran back inside for my bag and to make sure I left no evidence behind. After doing one sweep of the room and feeling satisfied that I hadn't left anything that could connect me to this murder, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way back to the car.

I found a towel on the back seat and wet it with some water from a bottle that I had earlier and cleaned as much blood off my face as I could. When that was done with I started the engine and made my way to house number two. This was an interesting night and one I hadn't experienced in a while.

--

I pulled up at the end of the road, my senses alive after my latest kill…I've been dreaming of this day all my life, the day I would finally end their lives. I knew I had to savour everything in that precise moment when life is drained from their bodies, even if they were going to my quickest kills. I pulled out the guns from the compartment in the passenger side of my beat up piece of shit for a car and examined them both carefully. I hated guns, they were too quick, but they were necessary for this plan. For years now I had been planning this kill out, _every detail_ had been thought over carefully… where I would stand. How I would stand. What I would do. When I would do it and the main detail was why I was doing it. I had to keep reminding myself of the reason… Ever since I tracked them down… I knew this had to be done; I knew how this would end, I knew how their lives would end!

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my senses were even more alert and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I looked out of the window and noticed it was starting to darken outside now; I hadn't realised just how long I had spent with Phil… It was expected though, knowing how quick this kill was going to be, I needed to savour his. I checked my watch and it was going 5:13pm… and that's when I saw her walking down the path towards her house. I gripped the steer wheel as she walked on, away from me, closer to them… Hate was bubbling inside of me and I tightened my grip, trying to keep myself rooted in the car… I don't know how I ever managed to not kill her when I visited her in her room that night. I was fighting with myself to not jump out of this car and slash her throat or blow her brains out. It would be so easy…

My thoughts took over me as I fort with my body. I'd been following _Bella _around for a while now. She always comes home round about this time every night, she normally goes to the beach and smokes her heart out there while having a secret can or two which she usually stashes in her bag before she goes to school… she may come off as responsible to her parents, but she's really just as fucked up as them. So in a way, I was doing these guys a favour by ending their lives, they wouldn't have to suffer anymore and I would be able to sleep at night knowing I had ending there lives and knowing they paid for what they did to me.

I got out of my car when I saw that she was walking around the back of her house… I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I realised what she was doing. Sly bitch. Going to steal more cans of beer from daddy are we? Disgusting… I turned my sight back to the guns on my lap. I pulled out some gloves from the same compartment and a cloth. I placed the gloves on and gave the guns a good wipe down, removing all traces of my DNA from them. A vital part of this plan, crucial in fact seen as I didn't want to be the one sent down for this murder… Normally I would kill and then bring them back to the house where ever I was staying and dump the bodies in the basement, but not this time… I was going to kill the parents and make sure the girl gets blamed for it. I snickered at my plan, oh and to think she will blame herself for it, I can just picture her rotting away with guilt. But her life will be ended just as her parents life's are about to be… I will make sure to that, one way or another.

Once I wiped the guns down, I got out of the car, already knowing that Renee was home after the photos I had taken today and the fact Phil was lying in the trunk of my car… well, let's just say they aren't doing their usual routine; a quick shag then back home to the hubby. This family was truly disturbing and fucked up; they actually made my life seem a little… normal. I placed the guns in the inside pocket of my jacket, wrapped up in the cloth I had used so that no DNA from my clothing attached themselves to the guns after I just gave them a good wipe down.

I moved slowly across the road, avoiding street lights and windows… I kept low and unseen and basically, invisible. I walked past house after house, undetected until I finally reached their house for the last time! I breathed in the night air, sucking in a fresh lungful before I carried out my major plan. I walked past the window, keeping low and unseen again and I heard arguing…

"Don't you fucking _dare_ try to blame this on ME!" He shouted at her, I raised my eyebrows impressed by how sober he sounded. "You were the one who fucking took your knickers off and opened your legs to a sleazy fucking guy! You're the fucking one who cheated on me repeatedly, for 4 fucking years Renee! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS FUCKED EVERYTHING UP! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME!" He screamed at her, but all I could think was _about time he fucking found_ _out_… this was like an added bonus for me! They die without ever making up… perfect.

"BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed back. "YOU NEVER SHOWED ME ANY ATTENTION CHARLIE!" _Excuses, excuses_. I rolled my eyes but nearly threw up as the conversation took a turn for the worst. "When was the last time we had sex Charlie?" And that was my cue to leave…

I carried on walking around the house, remaining low and unseen… I finally made my way around the back of the house, but I was wary as to where Bella was. I couldn't see her because of the damn darkness… but then I heard cluttering around in the back shed and knew instantly she was going for something stronger… The fates were really with me tonight! First the argument, now Bella getting drunk… the police will be sure to believe that Bella killed them having heard them arguing when she was pissed and shot them both dead on the floor. I almost did a happy skip as I stalked to the back of the garden and hid in the bushes behind the bench… where ever she went I would follow her and make sure the gun was in her hand before she went home.

…And just when I thought that things couldn't get any better for me… she goes and sits on the bench in front of me. I had to keep a hand over my mouth to stop her from hearing my heavy breathing. I heard her give a little sniff… I wasn't sure if she was crying or it was because of the cold but it wasn't fucking bothered about that, what I was bothered about was the fact she had grabbed a bottle of Vodka… This was not good. Vodka goes straight to the head and if she consumed too much she would be too fucked to go inside. As she unscrewed the top and focused her attention on the bottle, I now decided that this was my only chance of giving her the gun… I took in a deep mouthful of air, holding my breath so she couldn't hear my heavy excited breathing as I moved closer towards her. I had quickly decided what I was going to do in my head and I grabbed the gun from my pocket, wincing as my elbow ruffled the leaves of the bush. I slowly unwrapped one of them from the cloth and then carefully, making sure I was unnoticed, I placed it on her bench besides her and pulled my hand back… now all that was left to do, was wait and breathe again…

I take back my earlier statement… she wasn't totally fucked up, I think somewhere in the back of her mind she had told herself to stop before she drank too much and to that portion of her brain, I thank you. She tried to screw the bottle cap back on the bottle but failed miserably as her hands were visibly shaking, instead she just threw the bottle to the ground before her. The wind was blowing badly and I could smell the alcohol on her as it wafted to me, I pinched my nose, blocking out the disgusting smell. She leaned her head back and sighed as she closed her eyes… She rested there for a few minutes but I knew to a drunken person it would have felt longer and I waited patiently for her to move.

She finally opened her eyes and her body was starting to sway… maybe she was too drunk to go threw with this? I nearly growled in fury as I thought this plan wasn't going to work! I have spent years; YEARS working on this plan, going over everything and this stupid little _bitch_ wasn't going to fuck it up… As I ranted on with myself in my head, I hadn't realised that she had gotten up from the bench and was now staring at the gun… I couldn't move, even if I wanted to… I remained frozen as a statue as everything happened in what felt like slow motion, she bent down to the bench, her hand out stretched and grasped her fingers around the gun. I took in a sudden intake of breath as she moved towards the house swaying as she did so… Did that just happen? My heart was beating widely against my chest and curiosity got the better of me. I was getting up before my brain could function what I was doing, what she was doing… She just grabbed the gun… She's heading towards the house… Then I had a sudden thought. Does she want to kill them herself? I had never considered this and I really should have… My initial plan was to get that gun in her hand somehow and walk to the house, where I would kill them, not her… But plans change; I always re-think them as I go along. My mind was racing as I couldn't understand what was happening.

I followed behind her still, my mouth hanging open in shock at what was happening and how easy my plan was falling into place. Then Renee and Charlie's arguing broke me out of this 'trance' and brought me back to the _real_ plan… I suddenly felt my body stiffen as I stalked behind her and anger filled my veins once again…This was my job, I was going to do the pleasure of taking their life's away, she was just a puppet who is supposed to be placed at the scene of the crime and take the blame… I was the puppeteer who would do her supposed bidding.

I forced myself to hang back as the argument filled my ears… "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Charlie yelled at Renee… I couldn't see them as Bella was blocking my view. She was stood in the doorway of the living room, while I hung back at the back door leading outside into the back garden.

"I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE." She screamed back, I flinched from the sound.

"FINE!" He yelled back. "YOU DIRTY… FUCKING…" But then he suddenly stopped… Where was the _bitch_ that should have followed his shouts then? Why wasn't he shouting anymore? And then I got my answer… Bella was now swaying into the living room. I couldn't take my eyes away from the gun in her hand and I'm pretty sure they couldn't… Not like I could see them.

"Put it down baby." Renee pleaded and a satisfied smile grew on my lips. "Put the gun down…" She cried a little louder and to my utter surprise, Bella gave out a menacing chuckle… wow. I was impressed. I moved into the kitchen, making sure they couldn't see me though… This had to be timed right!

I moved my head around the doorway to take a quick peak at what was happening. I scanned for the gun which should be by her side, but then noticed she now had the gun pointed directly at Charlie's chest… I quickly moved my head back around the doorway, my heart beating fast again. Anger started to fill me again and I was starting to shake a little. She can't kill them… It's supposed to be me! "Don't be fucking stupid, girl." He growled at her. "Put the thing down. RIGHT NOW!" He shouted louder and even I thought that was a dumb thing to do when a gun was pointing at your fucking chest and on the other end of the gun was a drunken teenager who didn't know what that fuck she was doing. It took every strength in my body to remain in this spot and not get my own gun out and shoot them right now myself… but I had to remind myself… This was all about the timing!

"Shut the fuck up." She slurred out. "You come any closer, and I will fucking shoot." Her voice held a lot of hatred and I put my hand inside of the inner pocket of my jacket, removing the gun, knowing it was only a matter of minutes now and all this would be over. I grasped the gun, firmly in my hand and moved it down to my side. I took another quick peak and noticed that they were both backing off now.

"What do you think your doing?" He shouted as I moved my head back around, staring at the open door in the kitchen, enjoying the light breeze that was blowing into the room, easing my tension. "Were you're parents!" He continued to shout.

"No your not…" She chuckled again and it was full of darkness which I never knew even _she _was capable of holding inside of her. "You call yourself my parents?" She laughed. "You're a fucked up drunk and you… was never there…" She was now shouting at what I knew to be Renee by her statement.

"We are so sorry, baby." Renee pleaded with her; I placed my finger on the trigger and moved from my position, moving around the doorway… Moving behind Bella. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, while a smile was creeping onto my face as my body was telling me, now was the time!

"Oh… you're sorry…" She slurred again, the gun pointed at Renee's chest and I pulled the gun up in my hand as she looked back into my eyes, I smiled darkly at her and pulled the trigger of my own gun. I saw Bella flinch and Charlie remained still for a few seconds as he processed what just happened… What a shame, he thinks she did it… and before he could see me, he look at Bella and I pulled the trigger once again, watching as his body crumpled to the floor just like Renee's; like they were my puppets and I had just cut their strings. I felt the same adrenaline pump through me like it had never done before… I knew I would feel good about ending their lives, but never this good!

I turned to the back of Bella's head as she too collapsed to the floor, the gun in her hand… I quickly replaced the guns and took her gun, placing it into my pocket, tucking it safely away. I looked at the scene before me one last time, enjoying the moment before I fled from the house and waited for what was to happen next…

* * *

_I think... fucked up sums this chapter LOL I felt sick when Carrie-Ann sent me this and i read it... i dont know how this girl thinks this stuff up, but i have to admit, it was a good read!  
_

_Anyway... so its not Phil!!! Ahhhhh, were so very, VERY close to the big, BIG reveal and it all starts next chapter... Excited?? I am too and i know what happens! hehe_

_I really cant wait till i post next chapter... I will post it this weekend, I PROMISE! _

_You know what to do... __Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	16. Knock, Knock, Whos there

**A/N: **_Well this chapter is looong and is filled with loads of drama! It was confusing to write as each POV started at different times of the day but they all lead up to the same moment... confusing? Read it and it will make sense. lol  
_

_Thanks again to those who reviewed our final flashback, i still hope we get some reviews for that chapter seen as we only posted it a few days ago! I know some of you will probably start piecing all the information together and know where this kidnap will be leading to... and i know this chapter hints a lot about our mysterious character and his intentions, but its about time things start to make sense! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it starts where chapter 12 left off!! Where only one chapter away from the big BIG reveal! **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **???, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice_

_

* * *

_

**Knock, Knock. Who's there?**

**?POV**

_I made my way to the front door and opened it to be greeted by the silence that surrounded the forest. I felt a slight breeze as my hair blew in the wind. I looked up to the sky and noticed it was starting to darken now, the sunset lowering… Darkness was a good cover. You didn't get noticed as much if you were doing something suspicious under the cover of darkness. I looked up to the sky once more and smiled. The fates were going to be with me tonight…_

_I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, breathing in the fresh air proved by the nature which surrounded me. Hunger rising in my chest; I felt the familiar smile creep onto my face… "The hunt is on… and I'm coming for you…"_

I crept through the forest expertly, knowing exactly where my target was and _who_ my target was… I could almost taste the fear as I began to near my destination. I was making my way to her house silently because I didn't want to be heard or seen, it was important that this was done right… This was my most important mission to date. I needed this… I needed this life my life depended on it. The truth was; my life _had_ been leading up to this moment, the thrill of this kill and most importantly, the thrill when I reveal the truth of why I was doing this. I just wanted to see the look on her face and feel the justice. I wanted to hear her beg for her life and say sorry. Because she should be sorry, she stole a lot from me, she received what I never experienced. OK, she wasn't totally to blame for how I turned out and the man I am today, her parents are to blame for that, but she still had what I never had and she deserves to pay.

I was near now… I could see the opening… I could see her house in the distance… But then I stopped for a second as I heard a noise. I backed off into the nearest tree looking at I checked out my surroundings. My ears, my nose, all my senses came alive as I struggled to understand what had just startled me… Then I heard it again… My head shot up in the air and I saw that it was just a fucking bird. I grimaced at myself and stalked closer to her house, choosing to ignore that interruption.

I was minutes away… I stalked towards her house, quieter than ever, blending in with my surroundings… And then I reached the edge. Thankfully it was pretty much dark now, night time… the best time. I looked to my left to check there were no cars coming and then to my right… I was alone and I knew I wouldn't be interrupted now. I moved liked a snake across the road, keeping low and unseen… I dodged the street lights as they shone down like big white spot lights and I slowly and swiftly made my way to her front door. I had stalked this house on many occasions and I knew where one of the kids kept their spare key, a bit fucking stupid when you think about the spot as most people tend to leave a spare key there. I shot a glance to my left and then right, making sure no one from the houses could see me, and I backed off from the door for a second… I looked down and saw the _Welcome_ rug… I smiled as I pealed it away from the step and saw a tiny silver glint from the key that was placed under there. It was such an obvious fucking mistake on their behalf and anyone else who leaves a key under their doormat, but a mistake that works for me, so I moved on with my plan.

I picked it up and moved to the door slowly… I inserted the key and I heard the click as I turned it and it unlocked. I knew there was a chance that someone may be home so I made sure to be quiet again. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and moved it down slowly and silently… This is the moment I've been leading up to… This was it. I felt my insides do a flip as I enjoyed this moment as I entered her house, her home, her life. It opened without a creak and I made my way inside, making sure to lock it again once the door was shut.

Ah… Darkness… Perfect. I must make sure that I am not seen by her or my big reveal will be given away… I scrunched my face up in disgust as I passed a mirror. A bit of light from an outside street lamp shone throw the window, lighting up one side of my face… Yes, I must make sure I'm not seen, it will give everything away. I turned from the mirror, disgusted at what I was seeing… The next part of my plan was to check no one is home. I made my way around the furniture in the dark house, trying my best not to touch anything. I finally located the stairs and I started to climb them but a sudden noise from the outside rooted me on the spot. I turned my head to the side and recognized the noise straight away… I ran towards the window and pressed my back up against the wall next to it… I moved my head around the curtains which were pulled back and I noticed her sat in a car with that boy from the beach again… A weird feeling suddenly shot through me, I felt an obsessive and protective feeling as I watched them climb out of the car and I watched as his eyes never left her… I felt a sudden urge to grab her right now and keep her away from him. I moved back to the wall and closed my eyes. "Get a fucking grip of yourself…" I whispered to myself in shock and disgust. I found my pills in my pocket and threw a few in my mouth; the effect took over me straight away. Once I was composed… which didn't take me long, I moved back around the curtain again and saw them head to his house… Good. This gives me time to follow out the next part of my plan.

I quickly ran up the stairs, not knowing how much time I would have before she decides to come home. I kicked each door inwards to check no one was home… second floor clear. I turned left as I kicked the last door in and noticed that there was a second set of stairs… I crept up very slowly and barged the door open with my shoulder, I fell forwards but saw that the room was empty… Perfect… Home alone. I made my way down stairs slowly and as I did so, I walked into the room which I knew to be hers… I had spied on this room from the outside so many times; I knew nearly every detail of it… I walked to the larger window and I felt a sudden surge of excitement as I saw her storm out of his house and head towards here. I noticed it was started to rain lightly… This was not a problem.

I made my way downstairs and made sure I was hidden in the darkest spot in the living room but also the closest I could get to her. I heard her unlock the door and I bent down as she made her way inside… She slammed the door shut and threw her bag against the wall next to her, letting out a frustrated sigh as she did so. I shot a look near were she stood and noticed that the light switch was right next to her. Fuck! I forgot to take the fuse out so that the lights couldn't be switched on… I shuffled closer, avoiding the faint light spreading through the window, but stopped instantly as I saw that she was standing still and not taking her coat off anymore… She was startled by my sudden noise. She walked forwards, slowly and I silently made my way closer to her, but making sure she couldn't see me or hear me again. She reached out her arm and I knew it was now or never… I was so close to her, I could almost taste her scent in my mouth…

I reached out my hand and grabbed her wrist before she could flip the light switch… I felt a little relaxed that she now couldn't move her arm, but she could still get out of my grip, so I tightened my grip on her wrist and swiftly moved it around her back and pulled her towards my body… Ah, now she can't move at all. She tried to kick and get away from me but I kept a good hold on her… I expertly moved my arm around her waist and gripped her closer to me… She let out an ear piercing, blood-curdling scream and I grabbed a hand over he mouth to shut the noise off which attacked my ears like a siren… This bitch better stay the fuck quite! I haven't waited a whole fucking year for this to be fucked up… And with that sudden thought, I moved my head slowly towards her ear and I whispered slowly… "Long time no see."

I felt her take a sudden intake of breath through her nose against the back of my hand. I pulled back with a satisfied smile plastered on my face and started to look around for something to knock her out with so that I could take her back to mine without any interruptions or raising someone's suspicion. But just for that split second… The split second that I took my mind away from her, she bit my fucking hand! I growled out in pain as I felt her teeth pierced my flesh. As I moved my hand from her mouth she elbowed me in the stomach and I bent forwards, grasping my stomach in pain. She ran to the door and wrenched it open… "HELP!" She screamed that same ear piercing scream again out of the door which made me cringe away from her. I growled out in fury, _this is not good, my plan is fucking up!_ "Oh no you don't!" I shouted behind her. I grabbed her back towards me and gripped a hand over her mouth again, not giving a shit about the fresh wound she had just caused me. "You _better_ be fucking quite… or ill make this _excruciatingly_ painful. _Got it!_" I growled in her ear and she nodded frantically into my hand. "Good!" I growled away and kicked the door aside as it was still open… It was now or never, after her little display, I needed to get her into that forest… And quick!

--

**EdPOV**

I unlocked the door and moved around it to let Bella in. I closed it and watched her as she stopped and wiped her nose. I felt my stomach tighten into a knot as I thought about what happened at the cemetery today. I was touched that she thought of me to go with her, but I must admit, I was more surprised because I thought she would have asked Esme first, not me. I led her into the living room and I sat down on the couch, never taking my eyes off of her as she copied my actions. I looked down at her hands which were gripped together tightly and I remembered the words she had spoken today and the apology she had given her parents. I nearly broke down just listening to her words and the fact she still believes she is guilty for their murders… I knew I needed to say something to her.

She turned to me and looked into my eyes. Her face was red and puffy and I couldn't take this silence anymore. "Bella… I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, because you've already heard it a million times before, but I'm going to say it again-" She interrupted me and she sighed heavily.

"Edward stop" Her voice cracked. "I know what you're going to say and your right, I don't want to hear it. Not right now." She pleaded with me with her eyes but I couldn't hold back, I needed her to hear me out.

"But Bella, you must. You have to see that you are not responsible for your parent's death. You have to see that." I spoke as softly as I could but I couldn't hold back the desperation I felt for her to understand my words.

"No you have to stop trying to kid yourself and realise I am capable of doing something so horrible. I can't change the past Edward. So you're just going to have to deal with it." She spoke through her teeth and I felt terrible for bringing this up during this time, but I just needed her to stop blaming herself. It breaks my heart that she lives everyday feeling guilty over something she didn't do… I tore my eyes away from her and saw that she had scrunched her hands up into tight fists… I suddenly felt a surge of anger course through me, why was she was being so stubborn? I felt myself copy her posture now.

"Bella, please just listen to me. You did _not_ kill them. The evidence-" I pleaded with her again but she interrupted me which only annoyed me more.

"Yes, I know about the _evidence_. That's all I ever hear… 'The evidence was against you'…" She spoke in a high voice which I knew was mimicking the people around her. "Well you know what Edward, I don't care what the damned fucking evidence says because my fucking dreams and my fucking nightmares and everything I feel every fucking day tells me different!" She was shaking with anger now and I was shocked at her sudden outburst. She stood up from the couch and stormed her way out of my house leaving me behind in silence. I couldn't stop gazing at the door where she had just left a few seconds ago, as what just happened sunk in. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and got up from the couch. That's _twice_ now we have left each others presence after an argument over her stupid _fucking_ beliefs what she _thinks_ she has done.

I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the top of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and then counted to 10 in my head, trying to relax myself but I knew it wouldn't work. I opened them slowly and my eyes moved down to were Bella was sat just minutes ago, and my eyes focused on Bella's lighter. I moved the same hand up into my hair, running it through roughly and gripping the ends and pulling it tightly as I did so… I sighed as I picked it up and turned it over in my palm, I knew I couldn't leave it there for my dad to find, so I placed it in my pocket and walked up stairs to my room slowly.

Once I reached my destination, I turned on the soft music which was the only way of calming my nerves down. I moved towards my bed and lay back, closing my eyes. I never listened to the song Clair De Lune loudly, just soft music that played in the background, while I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting it wash over me and sooth me inside and out. I felt myself drift off into a light sleep as my muscles relaxed…

Now at first I thought I was dreaming that's why I sat up in bed, startled thinking it was a nightmare, but when I finally focused on reality, her scream hit my ears and tore through me like someone had just slashed me open with a knife… "HELP!" She had screamed and I ran to my window frantically and my head instantly turned towards Bella's house, I knew that voice was coming from her, it tore at my heart painfully and only her cries could do that to me… But no one was outside there; it was too dark for me to see anything… My heart started to beat widely in my chest as I started to panic, I looked around outside quickly, scanning the area trying to find her… I looked under the street lamps seeing if I could see her… And that's when my heart sunk and I screamed out in fury…

"BELLA!" I banged on my window as I saw her face at the edge of the forest… A hand gripped over her mouth… The light from the nearest street lamp shining down onto her face, picking out her scared features… Her eyes moved up to meet mine and then she was dragged back into the darkness… "NO! BELLA… BELLA!!!" I screamed out and I ran down the stairs and wrenched the front door open… "BELLA!" I screamed again as I ran to the edge of the forest… "BELLA… BELLA!" I started to run into the forest but I couldn't see a thing and I couldn't hear her or any movement from her… My heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest as I made my way back to the edge of the forest, never taking my eyes away from the darkness that was the forest… I knew I had to make this phone call and quickly… I had to find her!

I reached into my pocket, dragging out my phone and I flipped it open, my hands shaking badly. I finally was able to dial the number but it went straight to voice mail. I growled out in fury as panicked tears began to fall down my face. I heard the message play before the beep, my feet edging towards the forest as every second went by, I wanted to run into there and find her! I heard the beep and I struggled as I spoke the first word. "Dad…"

--

**CPOV**

"This is the last stitch Mr. Thomson, I promise." I spoke calmly while weaving the last stitch into the gash which I had just closed up on the side of his forehead.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He spoke in a shaky voice, sweating badly and gripping the chair with the ends of his fingers.

"Really?" I gave out a friendly chuckle. _You could have fooled me_, I wanted to add but I didn't, it wouldn't have been professional of me.

"I just hate needles, and it's even worse when it's coming at your face and even worse when I can't actually see you doing it, not… not like I'd want to-." He stuttered and blushed and I held a hand up stopping his struggled words.

"You don't need to explain yourself sir, it happens to the better of us. _In fact_, when I was in training to become a doctor, I had to get over the fear of needles." I chuckled at the memory. "I was petrified." I chuckled warmly again and he smiled back while nodded his head. "Now, the nurse who cleaned your wound out, Nurse Callie; well she's going to cover up that stitch so it doesn't get infected." I smiled and turned to head out of the door.

"Thank you." He called after me.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled again and close the door. I sighed as I stepped out into the corridor. Nurses rushed past me going from one room to the next and patients were walking up and down trying to find their way to their rooms or being designated to a room by more nurses. It was extremely busy, as usual.

I walked to the end off the corridor where the staff room was and headed inside. I scanned the room and to my amusement, I saw that doctors were talking to other doctors and nurses were talking to other nurses on their breaks or either starting their shift here; I had always found it bizarre how everyone seemed to separate themselves into groups according to their job titles here. I chuckled as I took off the stethoscope which was draped around my neck, which I then placed it into my locker. I tucked my ID card below my shirt which was attached to a long black fabric rope necklace, Elizabeth had bought me it for my ID card when I first started out here and I'd used it everyday since. I then began to take off my white jacket, when someone interrupted me.

"Your shift ended now Carlisle?" A heavy hand tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face the culprit.

"Ah Jim, its good to you see." I smiled warmly which he shared back. "Yes actually, I'm heading home to my son to say goodbye for the night." I smiled as I thought about my boy Edward.

"He's a good lad that one." He smiled admirably to me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"That he is." I smiled at him.

"Where are you going tonight then?" He raised an eyebrow at me while playfully punching my shoulder which I laughed at.

"I have a romantic night planned with Esme." My heart beat sped up a few beats as I thought my loving partner.

"Fancy." He wolf whistled and I felt myself blush. "Well I'd love to stay and chat like old times, but you need to get off and my shift starts now. I've got lives to save." He winked and laughed while he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bye Jim." I called after him and as he neared the door he turned and saluted me which made me chuckle again.

I finished taking off my jacket and replaced it with my black jacket coat. Once I was done I turned to face the clock and it was now going 6:30pm. I sighed and waved goodbye to my colleagues and I made my way outside, it was raining lightly and was really dark. It didn't take me long to find my car even through the darkness because I had managed to get a good spot this morning seen as I was here earlier than usual. I wasn't a fan of having to work on a Sunday, but I loved my job so it never really bothered me that much, the only problem I had with it was I didn't see Edward that much. I had decided to get here earlier because I had planned a romantic night tonight at a hotel, just on the outside of Forks with Esme. I knew that today was a hard day for her seen as it was a year ago that her sister's life was taken, I just wanted to be there for her and be supportive… I couldn't help but smile as I knew she would be there right now, waiting for me. I opened my car door and got in; I shivered as I closed the door and I turned on the engine to warm the car up and then I pulled out my phone from the compartment facing the passenger seat.

I turned it on and warmed my hands up in front of the heater as the phone came to life. I felt the phone buzz on my lap and I picked it up, I had a missed call from Edward. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw he had left me a voicemail. I dialled in the number it told me to so I could listen to it and my heart sunk as I heard his panicked voice.

"Dad… It's Bella; she's been taken by… By that guy who took the others… I just know it!" He cried into the phone as he rushed out his words. "I heard her scream and then I looked out of my bedroom window to see her… She was dragged into the forest, dad." He cried louder and it pained my heart to hear his words. "It's only just happened and I know if I go now I can catch up with her…"

"No Edward!" I called into the phone, not caring that he couldn't actually hear me.

"… Send people out to search for her as soon as you can, I'm going in after her! I need to find her… Tell Esme what's happened… I love you, dad." The phone went dead and it dropped from my hand and onto the floor of the car as my heart started to pound faster and faster against my chest, I was finding it hard to breathe. I jumped out of the car and sucked in some fresh air as Edward's words processed themselves in my head. I knew I had to do something and quickly so I fumbled around the floor of the car and finally found my phone… I dialled in Esme's number, my hands shaking and my head swimming in the words that Edward had just spoken…

--

**EsPOV**

I looked around at the couples who surrounded me and I felt a swell of love for guy I call my other half, Carlisle. I knew what today was, but I was determined to not remember what happened to Renee and Charlie that night, but remember the good times I shared with my sister and even her husband. I spun my wine glass on the table and sighed happily as I started to remember fond memories of Renee and me when we were children…

"_Renee" I whispered in the darkness. "Renee where are you?" I whispered again and then a light caught my eye. I looked up at the tree house in the back garden, a small light flickering at the open window hole. I smiled as I walked up to the ladders leading up to it… I was never afraid of heights but Renee was, so I knew it was a big deal that she was up there._

_I stepped onto the bottom step and made my way up slowly and silently… I knew my little sister too well, she never faced her fears unless something had upset her or scared her and she just wanted to be alone… I finally reached the top and I heard a sniffle and a small cry. "Esme I know your there and I'm going to tell mummy if you don't go…" She cried silently and I furrowed my eyebrows at her as the light from the candle captured her saddened face and the tears that were running slowly down her puffy red cheeks._

_I shook my head. "Renee what's wrong?" I spoke quietly and softly as I crawled towards her… but I didn't touch her, I knew she didn't like attention when she was upset, that's why she always faced her fears and climbed up here, just so she could cry in piece and hide her sorrow from everyone. I sighed as she turned her head away… "Ren, please tell me… I want to help." I spoke softly and sat next to her, bringing my legs up to my chest too, as it was a small cramped space._

"_No." She cried again and turned herself away from me. I laughed quietly at her behaviour. I was 12 and she was 7 so there was five years between us and she always hated that… but she always caved and told me what was wrong because I always helped her._

"_Fine… I suppose I'll just have to find another 7 year old sister and share my chocolate bunny with her…" I spoke dramatically and moved to crawl away but she grabbed my shoulder._

"_What kind of chocolate?" She whispered and her eyes lit up a little._

"_Your favourite…White chocolate." I smiled happily. "But I left it in my room…" I furrowed my eyebrows and she smiled a little._

"_Its ok, you can give me it later." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at her playfully…_

"_Hmm, I could if you told me what's wrong… or I could just give all the chocolate to the tickle monster." I grabbed her sides and growled playfully like a monster and tickled her sides as she gasped between her laugher._

"_Esme…" She laughed. "Please." She gasped and laughed again. "Stop… I can't" She started to cry with laughter. "Breathe." I stopped and she held her sides while wiping her eyes away from the tears._

"_So what's wrong Ren?" I asked calmly as she settled down and I was pleased to see that her mood had lightened considerably._

_She sighed and looked right into my eye holding her left hand up in the air. "Promise you won't tell mummy." She pointed at me with her hand and spoke seriously to me._

"_I cross my heart." I drew a cross over my heart as I said it and held up my left hand. "Pinky promise?" She hooked my pinky with hers for a second and then let go while she shifted around and sat in front of me, Indian style. _

"_OK…" She looked at the candle and began to tell me what happened to her. "Well, it was Beth again…" Her bottom lip began to shake and she carried on. "She told everyone today that I have a bad disease and that if anyone came near me they would die, so all my friends ran away from me and Beth laughed at me and then she… She pulled my hair!" She started to cry again and I pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Oh Renee…" I cooed and calmed her down. "That big bully Beth is just mean!" I spoke with distaste. "Do you want me to say something to her?" I whispered to her and she shuck her head against my shoulder. "OK, but you need to get her back…" I pulled her away from me and held her at arms length and we spent the rest of that night until our mother called us in, plotting away a revenge for her to get Beth back… _

I smiled at the memory and took another drink of my wine. She was always such a sweet child but was always bullied in school; I remember spending night after night with her, helping her out and trying to get her own back on the bullies, sometimes she would be very successful and she would come home all happy and bang on my bedroom door telling me her story's with such excitement, I laughed quietly at the memory. I had spent all day remember childhood memories with her, so my mood was happy and I was excited for Carlisle to get here. I couldn't believe it when I got the phone call this morning and he told me that we would be getting away for the night… I bit my bottom lip, a habit I had recently developed because off of Bella.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" A soft voice spoke behind me; I felt my lips grow into a huge smile as I look up at… a waiter. Oh… I furrowed my eyebrows then composed myself as to answer him kindly.

"No thank you." I showed him my half full wine glass and he gave me a small bow before walking off. Twice that had happened since I had arrived here an hour ago… I kept thinking that his soft velvet voice had arrived. I sighed as I took another sip of my glass. He shouldn't be long now… I looked around and found the clock which showed it was now going 6:30pm. Ah, his shift will have ended now and he should be on his way. I knew he would be going home to change and say goodbye to Edward first, but it only took about 20 minutes from our house to get here, quicker if the roads where clear. I took another large sip but promised myself I wouldn't have another because I didn't want to be drunk when he finally arrives.

I finished off my glass and knew I had time to go to the bathroom and freshen up. I picked up my handbag from the table and felt it vibrate. I sat back down and unfastened the clasp holding my purse bag together and saw that the caller ID was Carlisle… Was he cancelling on me? I flipped my phone up immediately, my heart starting to beat hard against my chest. "Carlisle, what's wrong-" He interrupted me frantically and I heard the rain fall around him as his voice struggled with his voice.

"It's Edward and Bella… Edward left me a voicemail saying that Bella… Bella has been taken Esme." He whispered frantically into the phone and I felt a little faint as his words took over me.

"What?!" I shouted out a little too loudly which attracted unwanted attention, but I didn't care how loud I was being… "What do you mean she's been taken?" I continued to speak in a loud voice and I heard people whisper around me. I got up from the table, grabbing my handbag and ran out of the hotel bar and out into the pouring rain. I leaned back against the brick wall, letting the rain run down my face as his voice began to speak more bad news.

"I just switched on my phone after work and Edward left me a message… He… Oh god Esme…" He cried into the phone and I felt my heart pull tight, I wanted to be there for him and find my Bella… With that I started to sprint to my car as Carlisle continued to struggle with his speech. "He left a message telling me Bella has been taken by the same guy who has taken the others… He's gone after her Esme!" His voice rose angrily into the phone and I stopped in my tracks as I reached my car.

"What? He's… he's gone after her?" I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I stared out into the dark night.

"Yes." Carlisle spoke quietly in a strained voice.

"Oh god…" I breathed into the phone silently as I felt a lump start to form in my throat and tears start to burn my eyes. "I'll be home as soon as I can; I'll meet you back at the houses." I spoke as calmly as I could, I didn't want to panic over the phone and worry him even more… I'd be doing that in less than 20 minutes to him face to face.

"OK." He sounded like he was a broken man and I needed I had never felt such a strong urge to be with him. I refused at that moment when he put the phone down and left me to my thoughts, to believe that Bella has actually gone missing… He has to be mistaken, Edward _was_ mistaken… She just can't have, _gone_. I snapped my thoughts away from that line of thinking and climbed in the car, I didn't want to start getting my hopes up when I knew in my back of my mind that what Carlisle just told me was the truth… I grabbed the keys out of my bang, my hands were shaking badly and as soon as the car started up, I stepped on the accelerator and drove off…

--

**EdPOV**

As soon as I finished with the message, I flipped the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. I started to run forwards, never looking back… I ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest… I kept banging into trees and tripping on tree roots, but I got back up and carried on running, trying my best not to make a sound so I could hear anything from Bella… My heart was pounding in my chest, I was started to breathe heavily as I ran forwards and that's when I tripped again…

I growled out in fury and I placed my hand on the floor to help myself back up, but my hand slammed down onto something hard… My hands were shaking and I reached into my pocket, pulling out Bella's lighter. It took me a few attempts to light it up as my hands were shaking uncontrollably and then I moved it down towards the ground, the light was flickering as my hands continued to shake to my annoyance… but there in front of me… highlighted by the little light that the lighter provided… was one of Bella's shoes…

Different scenarios started to flash before my eyes as tears started to fall down my cheeks… Had he knocked it off being rough with her? Has he started to shed her clothes off? I felt sick thinking that thought… But then as I thought about it more I realised that when I banged on the window, she had looked up at me… She must have kicked it off for me to show that I was on the right track… She knows I'd be coming after her… She must have heard me scream her name as I first ran into the forest… I stood up quickly and the light went out on the lighter, I lit it again and light filled around me but I couldn't see into the distance… I put it back in my pocket and continued to run forwards, silently… I was on the right track and I was going to find my Bella… even if it killed me…

--

**CPOV**

"I'll be home as soon as I can; I'll meet you back at the houses." She spoke calmly but I could tell she wanted to break down and was hiding her emotions from me… I hated having to tell Esme like this and over the phone… Just thinking about what has happened with Bella and Edward, made my stomach tighten and I felt like I wanted to be sick.

"OK." I replied, my voice broken and cracked as I spoke the word. I felt a desperate feeling inside of me as I stood in the rain thinking about what my stupid boy Edward has done. Going into that forest and chasing after them… What was he thinking? I growled out in fury once I put the phone down and climbed into the car, I had to get home. I started up the engine and I was home within 10 minutes…

I knew what I should be doing, but my mind was racing and I couldn't bring myself to move… Instead, I sat in the darkness of my car, my eyes trained as I stared into the dark forest and my eyes burned with tears as I thought about the voice mail Edward had left me. My hands were tightened around the steering wheel and I let the sob that had been building up inside of me escape from my lips, as I cried for my lost boy… I couldn't help but think about what he was thinking! I knew he loved Bella, which was clear for anyone to see… but to danger his own life to try and save her. My stomach tightened again and I felt my insides turn. I quickly opened the door of my car and emptied my stomach fluids onto the floor… feeling a lot better once I had done so.

I knew it was a selfish thought that I was thinking, to want my boy here while Esme's niece was out there, kidnapped by a sick man… But he was my son, he is my only family left and the thought of losing him was just unbearable. I finally got out of the car and before my brain could register what I was doing, my legs were moving faster and faster as I ran towards the house, my mind racing… I had to find him! I had to know if all this was just some kind of sick joke… I needed my boy. I cried louder as I ran up the stairs once I frantically let myself into the house… I sobbed harder as I kicked his bedroom door open to find it empty… I sank to my knees and cried desperately for my missing boy… my missing Edward. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone and dialled his number in quickly, hoping to god that he would pick it up… My heart ached as each ring went by and he didn't pick up, but just before I was about to give up hope of him answering… his voice stopped my breathing altogether.

"Edward!" I choked out. "Edward, where are you?" I started to shout into the phone, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I'm… Worry… Dad." His voice crackled and I couldn't make out what he was saying to me.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I cried louder into the phone.

"I… Found… Going… Soon…" I couldn't make out what he was trying to tell me and I had never felt so desperate to find him, to hug him, to know that he's alright.

"Edward, I can't…" I cried into the phone, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me either. "I love you son." I cried into the mouth piece before the phone went dead… My heart ached for him, my body felt numb and my brain wasn't functioning right… I just felt so helpless… I just… I didn't know what to do.

I finally moved my legs and grasped the doorway of his room for support, my head swimming with images of him in different scenarios which involved him dead somewhere or tortured. I felt sick again as the images filled my mind and I rushed to the bathroom to let go of yet more fluids begging for release. I don't know how long I spent in the bathroom, but I heard a car door slam through the opened window and I flushed the toilet before running downstairs to find Esme, who was letting herself in to her house through the front door… I ran after her quickly and entered her house, knowing exactly where she was going and the reason for it. She thought this could have all been a joke too. I walked slowly up the stairs as I heard her desperately scream for Bella from her room. It pierced my heart and I ran up behind her, spinning her around and grabbing her into a tight hug.

"I will find them Esme." I whispered into her ear but it came out as a little croak. More silent tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I know you will." She cried back into my shoulder as her whole body shook with her sobs. "_We_ will find them." She pulled back and looked into my eyes; her make-up was streaked down her beautiful face… Her eyes were red and puffy; I could tell she has cried the whole way home. "Have you tried phoning him?" She scanned my face and I nodded my head into both of her hands as she held my face in between them. "And what happened…" I think my face gave it away as she pulled me into another hug. "Don't worry… We will find them… We just have to." She cried desperately and then I heard her gasp.

"What is it?" I pulled her away and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Alice!" She whispered the one word and I quickly pulled out her phone from her jean pocket where she usually kept it when she didn't have her bag, I searched for Alice's number and quickly began to phone it, seeing that Esme was in no fit state to try and phone her.

"Edward told me it was just Bella…" I told her quickly and she shook her head refusing to believe me as a sob escaped her lips and soon she was crying uncontrollably and grasping at her heart with her hand.

"Edward… couldn't see… it was dark…" She choked out through her sobs and the phone kept ringing until it went onto voicemail. My heart fell again as I looked into her eyes and she knew I hadn't received an answer. "Oh god… no… NO!" She screamed out… "Not Alice too… Not my baby!" She cried as she sung down against the bedroom door, falling into a ball as she sobbed for her missing family. "Try it again…" She cried again and I did as she asked. She held a hand over the mouth as she straightened herself up against the door, holding back her loud sobs but still letting the tears fall. I saw her head turn quickly in another direction and she got up immediately…

"What are-" I started to say, panicking at her sudden actions but she silenced me with her hand, walking out of the room and across the hall and into Alice's room. I followed after her, the phone still ringing but then it went dead as Esme appeared with Alice's mobile in her hand, her finger on the end call button.

"Oh god… She's been taken too…" She sank again onto the floor, her cries even louder and I sank in front of her, crying with her, for our lost family…

"I promise you… I swear… I will do _everything_ Esme, _everything_ in my power to find them…" I cried and continued to rock her while she sobbed into my shoulder. _And I will find them!_

--

**APOV**

I took in a deep breathe as I walked up to Jaspers house, it was getting dark out and I knew Esme was gone for the evening so I planned on making up with Jasper quickly so we could have the night to ourselves at my house… ignoring the bitch that lived with me completely of course. I took in another deep breath as I realised she was the fucking reason I was here in the first place, about to beg my boyfriend to forgive me for what I had done to _her_ and to beg him to move on… I hated that we hadn't spoken since it happened and I just needed to see him. So here I was, out in the rain which was sending my hair frizzy no doubt. And with that thought, I plucked up the courage and knocked on the door.

I was straightening out my dress when the door opened and I looked up to see Jasper. I felt my face pull into a goofy grin looking at him but soon turned into a sad frown at his words. "Oh, it's you." He looked down and blushed.

"Oh, it's you?" I mocked his voice. "What a nice way to greet your girlfriend." I huffed at him and looked away… I was determined to get through this without another argument… I sighed as I realised we weren't going to a good start. "Look… I didn't want to come here and argue." I spoke as he looked into my eyes. He looked in the house and shut the door, stepping into the rain with me. "What? You're not even going to invite me in?" I asked him, raising both my eyebrows.

"Now is not a good time Alice." He spoke softly.

"Why isn't it?" I asked, anger starting to get the better of me.

"My mum and dad have some guests over…" He spoke awkwardly while blushing again. I backed off from him, my mouth opened slightly and I looked into the window… _Parents friends my fucking arse!_

"Parents friends, huh?" I asked sarcastically. I felt my face starting to get hot. "They look a little young to be your parent's friends." I turned to him now and he was blushing even harder.

"Alice… please. Don't make a scene. There just friends, that's all." He kept blushing with embarrassment and them I felt my eyes burn with tears which I struggled to hold back.

"Friends? Then why the fuck haven't you invited your girlfriend over?" I asked as quietly as I could while crossing my arms over my chest, holding my aching heart together while I prepared myself for what he would say.

"I just… needed some time to think…" He whispered not looking in my eyes.

"Think about what?" I asked, not able to hold back the tears anymore.

"About… _us_." His voice cracked at the word 'us' and so did my heart.

"You… you don't want to… oh my god, you want to…" I felt my head rush and I backed off from him more. He still wouldn't look at me… I couldn't complete my sentence; instead I turned around and headed towards my car, not expecting a hand to turn me around.

"I just need time to think that's all. I don't want to break up with you; at least I don't think I do." He spoke softly and I felt a little better with his words, but barely.

"Why are you even thinking about it?" I choked again.

"Because you've changed Alice, and don't say you haven't… Ever since Bella got here-" He stopped his words and took his hand off me which made me instantly miss his touch. "You see! I say her name and you look like I've just told you I ate shit for dinner or something. Your face is plastered with disgust at the mere mention of her." His voice rose as he spoke. "I can't be with you while you're like this." He turned around and I felt my heart ache again, longing for things to go back to the way they were.

"Please… I'll… try. For you!" I begged him but he didn't turn to face me.

"You just don't get it do you?" His head bowed and I saw his hand move up to his face. "This isn't about you changing for me, this is about you changing… for, you!" He turned to face me; his face showed he was clearly angry and desperate for me to understand him.

"I don't understand… I want to change for _you_. I want to be a better girlfriend for _you_." I asked him, confused and hurt.

He shook his head and he didn't speak for a while. It looked like he was thinking over his next words, and the longer her took the more I felt like running away as I dreaded his words. "Edward is my best friend Alice. I would do anything for him, you know that… He's like my brother." I nodded as he spoke his words, not sure why he was bringing Edward up or where he was going with this. "And when we first got together-" He was interrupted by a pretty blond at the door.

"Hey Jazz, you coming back inside or what? It's coming down heavy with rain." She shouted and I looked into his eyes, angry at his choice of 'friend' company. I crossed my arms over my chest again and I looked away from his face.

"Yeah, in a minute." He shouted back.

"Who's that?" I asked when I heard the door slam shut and he blushed again which I didn't like.

"She's Joeys girlfriend, his band is over and they brought all their girlfriends over…" I blushed back as I understood why he blushed now, because he hadn't invited me over and I'm his girlfriend… I couldn't be mad at him because I knew it was my fault that he hadn't invited me over.

"OK, carry on." I forced a smile and he seemed to buy it because he continued with his speech.

"Anyway, as I was saying… Me and you well, we've been together for as long as I can remember… since we were kids." He smiled and I knew he was thinking about us which made me hopeful this speech of his was going somewhere good. "The thing is, Edward… well, he's kind of _forced_… no that's not a nice word, but along those lines… he's made himself get along with you for my sake and he's actually grown to like you over the years, but he always kind of classed you as Emmett's annoying little sister." He laughed lightly and I blushed. I always thought me and Edward got along just fine. "So the point that I'm trying to make is. He made an effort with you, so I'm trying to make an effort for Bella… I'm trying not to choose sides as to what happened with her parents… but this is hard for me Al." He moved his hand down his face and sighed a little. "Edward is convinced she is innocent and your convinced she is guilty and so is she… but I can also see that she is suffering a lot Al, and I can see that every time I see her and I feel bad for even considering that she may have actually… you know." He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not asking you to make friends with her and go on shopping sprees. I'm asking that you try to get along with her for the sake of the people around you… You're mum, me, yourself and even Bella… And slapping her isn't going to help at all." His voice held a hint of annoyance as he finished his speech and I sighed long and hard thinking of his words.

Was it really worth hating her and blaming her when it was having this effect on the people I love around me? I mean, me and my mum haven't spoken properly since Bella moved here because I'd spent as much of my time out of the house or in my room… so my relationship with her has gone down hill since Bella's arrival. And then there's Jasper, my Jasper, the one person I depend on for everything… and my hate for her is ruining this…. He was totally right about everything. My hate for her has not only affecting my relationships with people, but me in person… _woah_.

"Your right." I spoke softly. "I'll try for me, because I want to for me." I smiled at him and he wiped away the tears from my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. I didn't force him to stay with me or ask him to invite me in because I knew this would take some time for me to get used to being ok with Bella… But I would try.

We said our goodbyes and I left in the car, hoping that I could have a go at this fresh new start, after my epiphany of some sort. It took me less than 5 minutes to get home and I was out of the car within minutes and walking through the front door, the next.

"Alice!" My mum screamed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I asked while I pulled myself out of her grip, not able to breathe.

"Oh my god, I thought…" She cried and I looked at her face properly, it looked like she'd been crying for hours. I looked over at Carlisle and his face was puffy too… Fear ran through me and I backed off from them.

"What's going on?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"It's Bella and Edward." Carlisle spoke up as my mother was clearly incapable of speaking as she was breaking down in quiet sobs. "Bella was taken Alice, and Edward has gone after her-" I interrupted him.

"What?" I asked, my voice came out in a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "When? Who? Why?" I asked all the questions I could think off and they filled me in on what had happened as I leant against the door and felt the blood drain from my face. Jasper is going to be devastated; I had to tell him… but "What about Emmett?" I asked and they both looked at each other as my mum gasped. "Oh my god, you haven't even told him have you?" They shook there heads in sync with each other and I immediately got my phone out of my bag.

"We completely forgot." Carlisle apologized as I started to dial his number. "We've just been so busy contacting the police and I've been getting a search party together who are going to be here any minute… I didn't even think to tell him, or to ask him to come home and help us find them." He looked guilty as he spoke the words and I couldn't let him take the blame for something as simple as this, of course he would forget, contacting the police is more important.

"It's ok Carlisle." I began to tell him but Emmett picked up the phone. "Em… I have something to tell you…." I began to tell him as I looked into my mums eyes and Carlisle's. "Its Bella and Edward…" I spoke as calmly as I could, hating that I was the one who was about to break this to him. I knew how close he and Bella had gotten while he was here when she was.

"What about them?" His booming panicked voice filled the ear pierce.

"Bella was taken by the guy… wait, have you heard about?-" He interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, Bella told me all about the missing people in Forks. Now what do you mean Bella has been taken? Has Edward too?" He rushed out his words and I didn't think nothing of the fact he already knew, I knew they would have spoken on the phone.

"Well, Bella has been taken by the guy who took the other kids in Forks and Edward saw her being dragged into the forest facing our houses… and he's gone in after her." I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat.

"Oh god… Tell mum I'm coming home… I'll be home as soon as I can." His voice rose in the phone.

"I will…" I spoke back calmly, not knowing what to say to him. "Get here safely!" I added before I put the phone down, not wanting to take anymore of his time up, I knew he would want to get here as soon as possible, and he would probably bring Rose too… This was going to be one long night.

* * *

_I told you it was kind of confusing to explain haha Sorry if you found this chapter confusing! Loads of drama like i said, it was a bit scattered was this chapter with all the different POV's but i loved it because everyone found out about Bella and Edward, and everyone was just thinking about them and worrying about them and i just thought this chapter was emotional._

_Goldeneyes27 got a little part in this chapter! Haha Beth, you was the big bad bully who bullied Renee! We love you girl and had to give you a little part in this story, i hope you liked that lol_

_OKAY Well, next chapter everything is revealed.... its very emotional for us because this story is coming to an end and we've just loved writing it! Soo, pretty please with a cherry on top, leave us a review for this chapter!!_

_One more thing... I apologize now if its a while before next chapter is posted, its going to be the longest one yet and all the answers that have been burning away at you will be answered next chappy, so be patient, i promise, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EPIC!  
_

_We ask you again nicely and sweetly...__ Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	17. HELP US

**A/N: **_OK i have something to tell you all... You know last chapter where i said this was the Big Reveal chapter?? I'm super, SUPER sorry that this is not that chapter... Me (Charlotte) and Carrie-Ann were talking and we thought this chapter goes better before the next Chapter which will be titled: _Stepping into the light, _and will be the big reveal chapter. Anyway, so so so so sorry for getting your hopes up and thinking this is the BIG chappy, but i promise... Next chapter you will find out everything there is to no about our Mysterious character and why hes doing all this._

_I wrote my fingers to bones this week for you guys and this chapter! hehe O__n a happy note, __ It's my 19th Birthday today and i thought about all of you and i had to share this with you all! SO a present from me to you lol Enjoy this chapter, reviews would be sweeeeet! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Edward and Carlisle_

* * *

**HELP US**

**EPOV**

_As soon as I finished with the message, I flipped the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. I started to run forwards, never looking back… I ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest… I kept banging into trees and tripping on tree roots, but I got back up and carried on running, trying my best not to make a sound so I could hear anything from Bella… My heart was pounding in my chest, I was started to breathe heavily as I ran forwards and that's when I tripped again…_

_I growled out in fury and I placed my hand on the floor to help myself back up, but my hand slammed down onto something hard… My hands were shaking and I reached into my pocket, pulling out Bella's lighter. It took me a few attempts to light it up as my hands were shaking uncontrollably and then I moved it down towards the ground, the light was flickering as my hands continued to shake to my annoyance… but there in front of me… highlighted by the little light that the lighter provided… was one of Bella's shoes… _

_Different scenarios started to flash before my eyes as tears started to fall down my cheeks… Had he knocked it off being rough with her? Has he started to shed her clothes off? I felt sick thinking that thought… But then as I thought about it more I realised that when I banged on the window, she had looked up at me… She must have kicked it off for me to show that I was on the right track… She knows I'd be coming after her… She must have heard me scream her name as I first ran into the forest… I stood up quickly and the light went out on the lighter, I lit it again and light filled around me but I couldn't see into the distance… I put it back in my pocket and continued to run forwards, silently… I was on the right track and I was going to find my Bella… even if it killed me…_

_--_

The darkness was blinding… The silence was deafening… All my senses were alert as I struggled to see in the pitch black and struggled to hear sounds that didn't exist at this moment in time; it hurt my ears as I strained to hear even the smallest sound from her… I had slowed down my steps now as my heartbeat was erratic in my chest, I was feeling light headed as my lungs filled with air quicker and quicker, my breathing was not slowing down. More tears began to pour down my face in my panic… I knew I couldn't run anymore or I truly would faint in my attempt to find her, but the longer I stood here to catch my breath, the further away she was getting… and the further away she got; the more chance I would never find her. My heart stung as that thought crossed my mind; I had to make that impossible. I had to find her.

My teeth clenched together as I tried to calm my nerves down. I was forcing myself to get my breathing back to normal quicker than it usually took, but it wasn't working… I took in a deep breath through my nose as I walked slowly forwards, keeping on the right track; I kept telling myself that I can't stop moving. No matter how much it pained my stomach as the stitch grew more unbearably painful. No matter how much my legs hurt and begged for me to stop and sit down to rest. I forced my movements on… and that's when I smelt her. My eyes shot around in the darkness as my chest heaved in my panic but it was no use, I couldn't see anything at all. I grabbed for the lighter in my pocket, my hands starting to shake again as I failed to light the lighter for the 5th time. I walked towards the smell, my hand outstretched but all I felt was tree trunks, twigs and leaves. I followed the scent of her again… I bent down to the floor and continued to search for the source of the smell… I tried the lighter again and had to hold my breath as the light filled the area where I was kneeling on the floor, my breathing more wild now…

Her red cardigan was highlighted… the same one she had worn at the graveyard. A sudden wave of relief washed through my body as I realised I was still on right track to finding her; I pushed all the horrible thoughts out of my mind again, worrying how this had been removed from her body. I swallowed past he painful lump in my throat and stretched my hand out, closing it around the soft fabric. I brought it up to my nose and took a long smell of it… greedily breathing in her scent as sadness crossed my mind. What if this was the last time I'd ever smell her and breathe in her sweet strawberry scent? Was this the closest I'd ever get to touching her again? I fell sideways on the floor and began to sob helplessly… What if I never found her? How could I ever live with myself, knowing I failed to find her and yet I could be so close to finding her? I couldn't give up for that reason.

"I will find you Bella." I cried into her cardigan. "I'm so sorry for everything." I continued to cry into her cardigan, comfort washed through me as I spoke my words. It felt good to get everything out. "I shouldn't have said anything to you when we got back to my house. Maybe you wouldn't have gone home so soon… It's my fault for making you angry." And I felt that was true, guilt had been building inside of me since it happened. If I hadn't have spoken my thoughts to her and told her not to blame herself, she wouldn't have left so suddenly. I would have been able to walk her home safely like I had planned to do, even if she was next door, she was upset; she needed comforting and someone to be there for her. I had even planned to stay with her until Esme got home… But all that changed the second I opened my mouth. She stormed out of the house and, "I'm sorry for not going after you, I should have done. I could have stopped him taking you…" I continued to cry and feel sorry for myself, suddenly realising that this was not helping me and she was even further away now…

I got up and placed the lighter back in my pocket and held tightly onto Bella's cardigan… She was going to get this back, because I was going to find her. "Because I love you Bella, I always will." I took in another deep breath, thankful that my breathing was finally back to normal and the stitch was gone in my stomach. I could finally continue my journey to finding her. I soon picked up a healthy pace as I ran through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees. One hand out stretched as I felt my way forwards, making sure I didn't run into a tree again…

Time meant nothing to me out here… All I knew was that the darkness was stopping me finding her, yet I was praying that time hadn't passed by quickly because it meant she was farther away from me… What if they had already stopped somewhere? What if I'm too late? Time was not on my side… I was soon sweating badly after what felt like 5 or 10 minutes maybe and I was starting to breath quickly again, I was worried that if I didn't find her soon, my attempt would fail. My body could only take so much, and I hadn't eaten anything in a while… I was starting to feel faint again and I was angry that my body was so _weak_. I wished at this moment that I was inhuman; I would be able to see clearly without running blind as I am. I would be able to smell her properly, following her scent and the trail she was on. I would be able to run faster without having to stop because my body couldn't take anymore… _I would have found her already. _Just when I was really starting to give up hope again… My breathing became haggard for an entirely different reason… Tears were starting to pour down my face once again, not because of the worry I was feeling, but because of the deadly noise that sent a shiver down my spine… My panic was back as I heard the first sound, from Bella…

--

**CPOV**

Alice had cut my apology short as Emmett answered the phone. "Em… I have something to tell you…." She spoke calmly, which surprised me considering everything we had just told her. "Its Bella and Edward…" She looked at her mother first, sympathy clear behind her eyes and then she looked at me, silently begging me to comfort her mum. I didn't have to look over at Esme to see she was in a state, she had sobbed ever since she came home _and_ on her way home too. It broke my heart to see her in this state; it brought back all the memories from before, after she had buried her sister and brother in-law.

"Bella was taken by the guy… wait, have you heard about?-" She kept the same calm tone to her voice but was cut off while Emmett answered her… "Well, Bella has been taken by the guy who took the other kids in Forks and Edward saw her being dragged into the forest facing our houses… and he's gone in after her." She paused again as Emmett spoke back, she was also starting to lose the calmness in her voice now… "I will…" She paused. "Get here safely!" She put the phone down and looked back at me where I was now crouched next to Esme, holding her in a tight hug.

"What's happening?" I asked as I rocked Esme lightly against me. I was rubbing a hand softly up and down her back, trying my best to sooth her

"Well, Em's coming home and I assume Rose will be coming too." She sighed heavily then looked at her mother. "Mum…" She spoke sweetly, like a mother talking to a child. "I'm so sorry for what's happened… but we really need to… to find them. You have to be strong now, for all of us." She came up to us and grabbed her mums shoulder with a hand lightly, giving it a caring squeeze. Esme pulled back away from me, gripping at my shirt still. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make-up smudged all down her cheeks and she still looked beautiful.

"I know." She nodded her head and wiped her face. "You're right." I removed my arms from around her and watched as mother and daughter embraced into a hug… while I longed to be able to do that with my son.

The atmosphere was tense as we waited for the police to get here. Normally they would file it away when someone reports a missing person because they have to wait 24 hours before they can start searching for them. So many people go missing for different reasons and sometimes they come back within those 24 hours… but this circumstance was different. My boy had actually _seen_ Bella being taken and then phoned me after; I have a voicemail message as proof to show them what had happened and that she had been kidnapped. This was a matter of timing; anything could happen to them in the next 5, 10 or 15 minutes… I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I once again cried for my Edward. They told me they would be here within the next 5 minutes after gathering some officers together for the search party. I had just put the phone down when Alice walked through the door… Now all that was left to do was watch as the clocked ticked by that agonizingly long, 5 minute wait… It felt like a lifetime ago since I'd phoned them._ It felt like a lifetime ago since I'd seen Edward._

I was starting to breathe heavily as I sobbed again for Edward and Bella… _What was going to happen to them?_ In fact, what _was_ happening to them _now_? Has Edward _found_ her already? Does the kidnapper _have_ my Edward tied up with Bella now? What was he going to do to them, _if_ he had them both? Had he _killed _the rest of them, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica and Lauren? Was that the _fate_ Edward and Bella had in store? I placed a hand over my heart as the pain pieced through me… I couldn't lose him; I could allow that fate to be placed upon them. They were _not_ going to die. _They just can't._

"I'm going to phone Jasper." Alice whispered; breaking me out of my thoughts as question after question fell upon me. I wiped my eyes, removing the fresh tears from my face and looked at Alice… Her face was wet too. I didn't know if it was because she had shed a few tears for them, or if it was Esme's tears which had pressed against her cheek.

"OK-" I was cut short as someone banged on the door. I shot up from my spot on the floor next to them both quickly, running towards the door and wrenching it open quickly.

"Carlisle." Billy Black spoke once I'd opened the door.

"Bill-" I stopped myself from talking as I shook my head, my mouth hanging open in confusion. "Billy, what are you doing here? How did you know?" I asked as calmly as I could, but I couldn't help but feel slightly, _happy_ that he had come here to help us. He and his tribe new that forest like the back of their hands…

"Well… I've brought my son Jacob along with me and his friends; Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth." He listed off his helpers, pointing at them one by one as he told me their names; then turned back to me, a grave look placed upon his face. "I was at home when I received a phone call from the police. They told me about what happened with your Edward and Bella. Which I am so sorry for…" He paused, to show respect. "They know how well we know the forest and asked if we could help you, assist you in any way possible… And course we are willing to help." He smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you, _thank you_!" I took his hand and shook it. "It really means a lot to us. Were just waiting for the police-" He cut me off waving his hand in my face and shaking his head.

"We will get started now, I mean, who knows how long they will be…?" He shook his head, a disgusted look on his face, I was confused by his expression for a second but then he looked up at me and his face changed, he looked like he meant business. "We will split up into-" He was interrupted.

"I can't allow that Billy." Esme spoke behind me; her arm looped itself around my arm. Billy raised an eyebrow at her and so did I. What was she doing? He opened his mouth to talk but she gestured to the others behind him, pointed a slender finger towards them. "Some of them are just children… It's dangerous in there Billy." I heard her sigh and I swallowed past the lump in my throat again as my thoughts wondered back to Edward and Bella and that _monster_ in there. She was right; it was far too dangerous for them to split up.

I perked up then and added my own thoughts against this new plan of his. "Plus, as far as we know, the red head who helped this _man_ kidnap Mike Newton and his friends and tied Mr. and Mrs. Newton up, well, she's still out there and could be helping _him_." I struggled with calling him a man; he was far from being a man in my eyes, he was a true monster for what he had and has done. Esme tightened her grip for a second around my arm while I clenched my fists together, a habit I picked up from Edward. She was probably realising the truth within my words and I almost regretted speaking them… It would only worry her more.

"Carlisle… Esme… These boys know how to handle themselves. They will be safe." He almost chuckled at our attempt to stop him splitting up with the rest of them in groups. I sighed as his face showed he would not be swayed any other way and I nodded my head slowly. I knew as well as he did that we _all_ had a better chances of finding them if we all split up into groups.

"I can't ever thank you enough for helping us, Billy." He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it tightly but friendly, while giving me another sad smile.

"You can thank me when we find them." I felt very grateful to them and even more grateful as I watched them split up into small groups, the determination and dedication in each of their faces, to find our children. I had faith in Billy to know what is right for his own child and his friends. He knew that his tribe would be safe, that's why he brought them along to help. So who were we to try and argue? We needed the help after all. I held tightly onto Esme's arm and we watched together as each one of them disappeared into the border of the forest…

"Mum." We both turned to face Alice. "I've phoned Jasper and he's getting a group of _friends_ together to help us find Edward and Bella." I noticed the way she said friends, but chose to ignore it.

"Good." She pulled out of my drip and walked to Alice, grabbing her into another tight hug. She kissed her head softly and turned to face me.

"When are your friends getting here?" She asked me warmly, yet I could see the anxiousness which she held behind her eyes…

"Soon." _I hope_. I turned away from her and looked out of the door; I took in a breath of fresh air as I walked outside and onto the door step. I had phoned some of my friends to help us before I contracted the police… a stupid idea, I know. But I wasn't thinking straight at the time… When I exhaled, it brought on another sob as my eyes focused on the edge of the forest… The rain fell lightly down onto my face as my eyes were lost staring ahead of me, longing to see deep inside of it and find him from where I stood now. I was starting to give up hope in the police ever getting here and my feet were edging closer to the forest, wanting so much to get in there and find him myself. But when I heard the sirens of a few police cars, my spirits lifted and Esme and Alice joined me outside… What surprised me the most was that it wasn't _just_ the police of Forks we saw…

--

**EPOV **

I stopped in my tracks, her red cardigan dropping to floor in my panic. My head was turning in the darkness… I turned in every possible direction as I tried to detect the ear piercing scream that was coming from my Bella… I ran to the right a little, my ears picking out her screams, holding onto the deadly noise and trying to determine where it was coming from. I ran forwards, tripping slightly on tree trunks but it was no use… Just as soon as her screams tore through my heart, they had stopped, leaving a gaping hole and the longing to find her. I ran forwards, not caring that my legs were protesting and begging me to stop and rest once again, I wasn't going to give in. I ran forwards, no longer caring that my breathing was becoming impossible and the suffocating feeling that washed through my lungs, begging me to stop and rest too as my head was becoming faint… I ran forwards ignoring every pain that shot through my body because it was worth it… I was going to find her.

The adrenaline was pumping through every vain in my body and it was also giving me that extra bit of strength to move my muscles and push my body forwards. I could feel the electric feeling that runs through my body when ever I'm near Bella, I could feel her near me. I ran forwards… keeping on this same track, positive that I was heading right where I should be… But then I stopped in my tracks as my hands felt something hard and big blocking my path, panic shot through me and my legs began to shake at my sudden abrupt stop. I felt around in the darkness to see what had stopped me and I kept my hand on it, walking left and along, my hand still grazing the big tree which had fallen over. I stopped not daring to walk anymore in fear of losing my trail to finding Bella. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the light again. I forced my hands to remain still and I lit in my first attempt, highlighting what I already knew. A tree was blocking my way.

I turned around, walking back to where I first felt the tree, positive that this was the place I heard Bella scream… and when I looked down, I knew I was right. The other shoe which Bella had worn had been caught in the tree… Sudden hatred ran through my every cell, that bastard had dragged her over this tree and by the sound of her screams just moments ago, painfully. Angry tears ran down my face as I look up, figuring out how I was going to climb over this huge tree trunk, it was nearly as tall as me. I decided to leave the shoe where it was, like I had the other… It would help my father find us here, a trail I'm sure, that will lead him to us like it had done me. I then realised that I dropped Bella's cardigan in my sudden panic. But I had more important things to think about right now, like getting to Bella.

I put the lighter back in my pocket and moved my right foot up against the tree trunk. I found a gap in the bark of the tree, big enough for the tip of my shoe to fill it, which I would use to help me hoist myself up. I placed my foot in the gap and I then gripped my fingers onto the tree, getting a good grip as high as I could… Once I was comfortable and not wanting to waste more time, I used my left foot to push my body up onto the tree, as I did this, I swung my left leg around the tree trunk so I was now straddling it. It felt good that I was able to do this so quickly and not spend ages trying to swing my leg up here; I move my right leg round, so I was now sat on the tree facing the other side… I reached into my pocket, pulling out the light to see where I would land… to my relief it was just mud and a few branches from the tree, it should be a comfy landing.

I put the lighter away and placed my hands on the tree on each side me and pushed myself off, landing hard on the base of my feet, but the pain soon went when my eyes focused on a faint light in the distance. It looked like it was coming from a window… of a house… I froze in the spot… Is this the place where he was keeping her? My heart was beating fast in my chest; it felt like it was going to explode with the relief that I could have possibly found her. I edged my feet forwards, scared that he had set up some traps or something… he probably knows that I was following them because if Bella heard me shouting her name, he surly did… I was very aware of my surroundings now and what could jump out at me. I cautiously edged closer to the source of the light, trying to see in the darkness as my eyes squinted once again. I walked closer and closer, the window from which the light was coming from, getting bigger and bigger, until I had reached as far as I could go.

My foot had knocked into something concrete, I kicked it lightly again and heard the bang, knowing it was a house. I reached into my pocket once again and lit Bella's lighter highlighting a disgusting coloured wall… it had a black texture to it and green moss, I backed off a little and walked along the wall, keeping my hand on it, hoping to reach the main door… but a sudden tap on a window caused me to drop the lighter to the floor and I pushed my back up against the wall, my heart beating widely in my chest. I placed a hand over my mouth to stop noises from escaping me as I waited for the kidnapper to come out and inspect the area. But when minutes passed by and no man came out, I was confused as to who tapped on a window.

I bent down to the floor, reaching around me in the darkness for the lighter, my breathing still heavy from the adrenaline which was starting to fill my veins again. My hands were shaking as I picked up rocks and twigs and other bits of earth, which I couldn't identity right now. Until I finally found it, I almost let out a "Yes." But decided that now was the very best time to be as silent as I could possibly be… I pushed myself back up onto my feet and heard the tap again; my body freezing as I looked down in the darkness… that noise was certainly not coming from above. I moved towards the house wall again, lighting the lighter and moving as close to the wall as I could, so I didn't alert the kidnapper of my presence. My mind kept repeating _Bella_, over and over, hoping with all my heart that this was her taping on the window below me.

I lowered the light slowly, moving it down the wall, highlighting something red. To my utter disgust and horror, I noticed it was dried blood. I couldn't help but let the gasp escape my lips… I felt sick seeing all the different shades, knowing this wasn't the blood from just one person. I followed the trail of blood which led down to the basement window… only a tiny one. I was shocked when I saw the blood, but not as shocked at what I was looking at now. I grabbed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out in shock. There was a face and beady eyes peering out at me, their horror stuck face staring right into mine… It was the face of Jessica Stanely… "Jess-" I started to whisper in my panic but she moved her finger up to her lips, silencing me straight away. I moved the lighter along and saw; Lauren Mallory was next to her and Tyler Gregory next to her… but no Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie. I felt sick thinking about the possibility that they could be dead…

**--**

**CPOV**

Esme came up behind me and grabbed my hand tightly into hers, Alice ran forwards and embraced Jasper into a tight hug where his friends were walking up to the now large search party… but that was not what I surprised at… I was surprised to see Mr. Newton coming out of one of the police cars, leaving three other police men in the car. He stepped out looking timid and stared around him as he saw who else had turned up. He shut the door and turned to face me, shock clear on his face as he took in mine and Esme's appearances. He hurried towards us, nearly tripping on the lumpy grass in front of him, the rain was still coming down lightly and it had made the grass in front of us muddy.

"Carlisle… I got a phone call from the police…. They… they told me that Bella has been taken and that Edward has seen the kidnapper… The one who took, my…" He started to cry into his hands cutting off his own speech and I gave Esme's hand a tight squeeze before she let go and gave Mr. Newton a warm hug.

"It's true… I was at the hospital when I listened to his voicemail." My voice cracked a little as I spoke. "He told me that he had witnessed Bella being kidnapped, I don't think he saw him though, he was never _clear_ on that matter." Mr. Newton looked up at me then and I had realised that Mr. and Mrs. Gregory had joined us to listen to what I was saying, the two police men from their car still seated. "He didn't go into detail. He only told me that she was taken into the forest facing us…" They all turned their heads towards the forest and Mrs. Gregory started to cry besides me, I knew her husband had started to comfort her in an embrace because her sobs became muffled. "And that…" I swallowed past the lump, a sob building in me for what felt like a hundred times tonight. "He's gone after her." It felt like a lifetime ago since this night began.

I turned my head away from the gaping eyes facing me and focused my attention on yet more surprising guests. Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie were still sat in the third car, talking rapidly to the two police women sat in the front. Finally deciding that now was the right time to attend our little gathering here, was Mr. and Mrs. Mallory came out of the forth car. They came up towards us, leaving behind another two members of the police force in their car who were both turned in towards each other, talking. And finally, Mr. and Mrs. Stanely were being escorted out of the fifth car by a police man, who I knew to be the friendly Chief of Police Ronan, whom I had spoken to on the phone earlier and his co-worker Ben was with him… and to my surprised again and slight amusement, Ben was struggling with two huge tracker dogs as he dragged them out of the car.

My mouth fell open slightly as I took in each and every person surrounding me, and the five police cars now parked in front of the forest. Esme had now joined my side again, Mr. Newton having turned to face the two police members who had actually got out of the car to come and see us. He was firing questions at Ronan, avoiding the dogs. Esme grabbed a hold of my hand again and squeezed it lightly which tore my eyes away from the scene in front of me and I stared down at her, fresh tears began to fill her eyes, threatening to overflow at any minute… I could tell she was relieved with the amount of people we had joined us to search for our missing children… and theirs.

I knew I couldn't stand here and wait, we had to get going and _quickly_. I coughed to get each of their attentions, seeing now that everyone had gotten out of the cars and was gathered in front of us. I blushed a little, as silence fell upon the whole group, the only sound was the rain which was starting to pick up again and was falling onto the muddy ground.

"Thank you everyone, for coming-" I was interrupted by Mr. Yorkie, his strong voice cutting me off straight away.

"Is it true?" He asked, bringing on murmurs from the group.

"Yes, it is true that Edward witnessed the kidnapper take Bella." I spoke as calmly as I could, but no matter how many times I had repeated this story, it still hit a nerve and tugged at my heart. "I received a voicemail by Edward…" I grabbed my phone from my pocket; having put it back after my brief phone call with Edward when I managed to reach him in the forest… It really did feel like hours ago since I had spoken to him. In reality, it was only about 15 minutes ago. "Here, listen…" I didn't really like sharing this voicemail with the rest of them; it felt private between me and Edward. But it was the only way of convincing them of the truth and save all the questions which would follow if I was to take the time to tell them.

I heard a few gasps as Edward message filled the area around us, after I had put in on speaker. Women around me and a few men started to cry as the truth of what was happening finally sank in for them. Others were too stunned to do anything but probably think of their lost child and the possibility of finding them wherever the kidnapper had taken Bella. The main emotion displayed on each of their faces was the determination and dedication that I had seen behind the Quileute tribes eyes… They wanted to find them just as much as me and Esme do.

"So what do we do now?" Mr. Newton perked up, his voice croaked while fresh tears continued to fall down his face, but were being washed away by the rain which was really coming down heavy now.

"Well, we all split up into groups. The Quileute tribe was here just a few minutes before your arrival and they split up into two groups to search for them… They know this forest very well." I looked at each and every face as they all nodded their heads to show their own appreciation. It was no secret that the Quileute's new this forest well. "I don't like the idea of splitting up, especially with two crazed lunatics out there, but we have a _better _and_ stronger_ chance of _finding_ our children." I hadn't realised that tears had started to fall down my cheeks again.

"OK." Ronan spoke up, taking charge of the situation, immediately bringing the group to silence once again. "We have eleven police officers with us here and two search dogs which will help track the scent of them… So, if we split up into the groups in which we arrived in, that would save us a whole lot of time sorting new groups out…" Everyone nodded in agreement. "You all know what to do… walk forwards and keep your ears and eyes alert. Each police officer has a flashlight and Radio which each of your designated officers will use; they are designed so we can contact each other, even in there." He pointed behind him and an appreciative mutter was shared between everyone. "Anyone hears or sees anything… use these." He pulled out his own Radio and showed the group. "Any questions?" Everyone looked at each other and within a minute each couple had found their escorted police officers, in which they arrived here with and started to head towards the forest, giving each other once last glance before setting off and disappearing once more, into the forest.

"Thank you Ronan, for everything you have put together here." He tapped me on the shoulder and smiled friendly.

"It's my job Carlisle. We will do everything in our power to find them." His voice was soothing and he let go of my arm and turned towards Ben and Mr. and Mrs. Stanely. "Carlisle, are you coming with us?" He raised an eyebrow as his head turned back to me. I looked down at Esme.

"He is, yes." She held tightly onto my hand.

"But… what about you?" I was torn. I wanted to help everyone find my son and Bella, but I also didn't want to leave Esme behind, alone.

"Well I need to stay here because Emmett will be arriving soon with Rose, and your friends should be here soon too." She tried to smile and I nodded slowly, I turned to look at Ronan.

"Could one of you possibly stay behind here and stay with Esme?" I asked politely, Ronan raised an eyebrow and I explained on. "Well, we don't know where the red head is do we? And the guy has already targeted Esme's house before, what if she attempts to break in?" I swallowed past yet another lump in my throat as that possibility sunk into my head, hating that it was true. "Plus, when some of the Doctors get here, they will need to know what to do, and when Esme's son, Emmett gets here, he will want to help too." He nodded in agreement and turned to a stone faced Ben who was holding onto the dogs still, which had been well behaved and hadn't made a sound this entire time.

"Ben, you will stay here with Esme and her daught-" I had completely forgotten about Alice before she interrupted Ronan and Jasper and the small group in which she had gathered together. My head was still swimming with the anticipation of finding Edward.

"I'm going in-" Her voice started to rise before she was cut off and to my surprise; it wasn't Esme who cut her off, even though she was bursting to do so… It was Jasper. I always liked that boy.

"No, you are not." He let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"Yes I am, it's my cousin in there and my friend, _and I want to help find them_." She growled between her teeth, a light blush crawling up her face at being told what to do by her boyfriend and in front of a group of adults.

"Al, your not going in there. I don't want to lose you. Please, just stay here with your mother. We will help find them…" He saw the hesitation in her face. "I promise I will be back." He kissed her lightly on the lips and I looked away, feeling it was a very private moment between the two of them.

"OK." Ben perked up, giving the leads to Ronan who gave the dogs a wary look. He stormed past my left side and walked into the house behind us, he didn't seem pleased that he was being cut out of the search party.

I turned to Esme, a sorrow and worried emotion on her face. "I will be back too, with our children…" She nodded her head and pressed her lips hard against mine. The passion behind the kiss scared me; it felt like a goodbye kiss. I put my hand on the back of her head and move away slowly, giving her one light kiss before I parted away. New tears began to fall down her face and I lightly kissed them away before turning around to face everyone else.

I walked up to Ronan and took one of the dogs from him, I knew he couldn't handle both of the dogs on his own and I lead the new group into the forest, determined not to look back or I would stop myself from moving forwards. Jasper walked besides me keeping up a good pace as the dog moved forwards, pulling my slightly, while his friends followed suit. I looked to my right and noticed all the girls had been left behind with Alice… a good idea. I regretted not putting that view across before about all the wife's who had come along. They should be at home, safely waiting for our return. This was not a good place for someone so delicate and precious. Ronan walked to my left keeping a firm grip of the lead and his dog, his flashlight leading the way in his other hand… leading the way to my boy. I will find him… even if it was the last thing I ever did, even if it killed me.

--

**EPOV**

I kept staring back in the eyes of my fellow school friends. It still hadn't sunk in that I had actually found them, everyone was so convinced that they were… _dead_. I swallowed past the uncomfortable lump in my throat and began to search for a way to get in and let them out. "Is there any way I can get in." I whispered as quietly as I could, but also just loud enough for them to hear me.

Jessica shook her head and whispered back. "We can't get out… we've tried the window loads of times." I moved the light along the bottom of the window, the lighter getting hot in my hand the longer I kept it alight… but I hadn't come this far to not get in over a stupid little thumb burn… I finally found the latch and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. This window was so rusted and old it had sealed itself together over the years… I felt around the floor for a rock or something that would help me get it open.

"Get back." I whispered and watched as each one of them disappeared into the darkness. I found a good rock and started to attack the latch as quietly as I could… It took a fair few hits before it finally began to budge and a few more before it finally cracked open. I waited for a minute… Waited to see if the kidnapper had heard my disturbance in any way… we were safe. "Come on…" I whispered even more quietly as I opened the window, it creaked a little but not as much as I expected it to. "Oh my… what is that smell?" I backed away from the window, gasping for some fresh air. The basement had the most foul smell I had ever smelt, breathing it in made me want to throw up.

Eric now came to the window and I couldn't help but feel relived that he hadn't been killed. "There are a few dead bodies down here too… and we haven't exactly been treated like kings and queens down here… When you gotta go, you gotta go…" He eyed me and I blushed as I understood what he was talking about.

"OK, we have to be quick, who knows long we have before he catches us." Lauren piped her, she was started to cry… I didn't know if it was panicked tears or tears of relief that they were finally getting out of here. Both I expected.

"She's right. You have to get out of here quickly." I spoke to Eric and Tyler. "Where's Mike?" They looked at each other and my heart sped up a little…

"He's here… He's still alive but he's lost a lot of blood. Were glad you came before it was too late." Eric croaked and whispered roughly as he moved closer to the light and I gasped as I took in his appearance. He had bruises blotched all over this face and a few cuts, but his neck was the worst by far. It looked like he had been strangled by something incredibly rough that had sunk into his neck a little.

I nodded my head. "OK. You and Tyler grab him and I'll help get him out." I waited a few minutes for them to return with an unconscious Mike under there arms. They lifted him up as I moved the window as far open as I could, I turned the lighter off, shunning us into darkness again but it was the only way I could get them out. I put the lighter safely back in my pocket and whispered to the girls. "OK, Jeff, Lauren, hold his window as far open as you can, while I drag Mike out." I heard two silent 'OKs' as they came to the window. I could hear their heavy breathing as I dragged Mike through the window with help from the boys as they lifted his bottom half up and pushed him through. He landed on top of me, with a hard thud and I softly pushed him off me to my left side. "OK, now you girls. Eric, Tyler, help them out." I whispered back and it didn't escape my notice the sigh of relief I heard from them both, they were happy to be getting out first I think…

"No, I can't move. My skirts caught on the window." Jessica complained and I lit the lighter once again as I tried to rip her free.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." I rolled my eyes and whispered back, finally able to release her.

"Oops, sorry." She finally managed to get out and she helped Lauren as I turned my attention to the Eric and Tyler.

"Is there anyone else… _alive_, in there?" I whispered and they each shook their heads, I felt a little disgusted that there were dead bodies just a few feet below me. "OK. Be quiet, I'll help drag you both out." They nodded their heads and I turned the light off once more, bringing darkness around us. I felt for one of the boys and placed my foot on the wall to help me drag him up. I finally succeeded as he landed on top of me.

"Sorry." He whispered and rolled to my right. Helping Tyler up… at least I thought it was Eric. I turned the light back on so they could see what they were doing and once they were all out they each looked at me as if to say, _what now?_

"OK. Get Mike behind that tree over there. It's big enough for you to hide behind it. My dad should have gathered a large search party together by now, so two of you go into the forest and see if you bump into them, keep walking forwards!" I whispered quickly. They nodded their heads and agreed that the girls would stay with Mike while the boys went to try and find the search party. Eric and Tyler started to carry Mike away and I grabbed a hold of Jessica's arm. "Have you… do you know where he would have taken Bella?" I whispered, preparing myself for the no.

"Yes." She whispered back and my head sprang up to meet her, the light from the lighter highlighting her scared face. "When me and Lauren where brought here, he took us straight to the basement and questioned us about Bella down their. But the boys, they said they were taken to a room upstairs to be questioned about her… I assume one of the bedrooms." She looked up and saw the light in the window up there, confirming what I already thought I knew.

"Yeah, I saw the light too; I was just making sure… I don't want to go running around the house and-" She cut me off.

"Wait?!" She whispered, her face showing she was shocked. "You're going in there?"

"Yes. I've come here to save her-" She cut me off again, shaking her head as she repeated the word "No, No, No," over and over. "What?" I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

"You don't understand how, how… _obsessed_ he is with her." She looked disgusted and I knew she was thinking about him. "Why else would he go to all this trouble to kidnap us all?" She raised her eyebrow but I shuck my head… I was going in, there is no way I'd come all this way to just hid away and wait until the police or whoever else my father was bringing got here. She could be killed during that time.

"No. I'm still going in. I have to save her." I whispered and began to turn around to go back but she grabbed my arm this time.

"Well…" She sighed. "Be careful then. He's extremely dangerous and he has a thing for torturing people… You should see what he's done to Mike's hand." A shiver was sent down my spine as I understood that's why he had nearly bled to death.

"I will. And you _both_ be safe too. Keep low and unseen…" I warned her and she nodded her head, letting go of my arm and dragging Lauren away into the darkness once again. I turned the lighter off as it was really starting to burn my thumb now and I made my way to the open window but then realised he will have locked the basement door… unless he hasn't, knowing they would be too scared to try and open it. Was it worth trying? I started to panic as I thought over my predicament… If I did try it and it was locked, then it would just take me longer to get back out if it wasn't open… but then I'd have to risk going through the front door and that was like walking into my own death. And with that, I had made my mind up… down in the rotten basement I go.

I lit the lighter once more, now it had cooled down slightly and I bent down shoving my hand into the darkness to see what kind of landing I was going to have. The floor was clear but the roof was a low ceiling, I had to be careful not to bang my head and knock myself out… I turned the light out once more and put it in my pocket. I turned around and carefully lowered myself backwards and down through the window, landing on the floor easily, with no loud thud. I held a dirty hand over my nose determined not to use the lighter now, I didn't want to see what I could smell… I made my way though the basement, my steps were small and light, but I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere… it was no use. I had to use the lighter if I wanted to get out of here quickly. I held my breath and lit the lighter for what I hoped would be the final time tonight and looked ahead, towards the steps. I slowly made my way up… _Don't look back, don't look back. You don't want to see them… do not look back what ever you do. _I told myself.

I finally reached the door and placed my left hand on the door knob. I let out the breath of air and felt my heart beat in my ears as I slowly and silently turned the handle… I couldn't believe it. It actually opened! I sighed in relief and opened it slowly, I peeked my head into the dusty kitchen. The light bulb that was lit was covered in dirt so it acted like a dimmer light. I was straining my ears to see if I could hear anything and that's when I did… I heard a terrifying scream coming from the room upstairs; I pushed the door open and ran up the stairs, trying with all my might to stay as quiet as I could.

I turned left once I reached the top of the stairs, searching for the room where the noise was coming from. It didn't take me long before I located the room were she was as I heard the killer on the other end moving around and cries of pain coming from her. I quickly ran into the room facing Bella's, leaving the door slightly open as the killer stalked out of the room where Bella was and into the darkness of the hallway… I watched as he walked to the room next to the one he had come out of. I knew I couldn't just save Bella right now, he would catch us both and kill us both… what good would that do? I wanted her alive and out of here, not dead in the basement. So I waited… disgusted that she was just a few steps away from me and I couldn't do anything to help her, as I heard her whimper in pain. Tears began to pour down my face as her cries tore at my heart once more.

I heard movements again and I peeked through the crack in the door as the killer walked back into the room with Bella… holding something in his hands. I gulped as I heard the door shut, not like it blocked any of the noise out. I heard her cry once again and more movement coming from the inside… I balled my hands up into fists and bit my knuckles to stop myself from yelling out, to stop him hurting her. There was another pause as Bella's whimpers filled the room facing me and his voice broke the horrible silence.

"I think it's time you knew the truth. About the night your parents were killed." He spoke calmly, but it sounded deadly from where I was standing. I hated the sound of his voice speaking to her like that, like they weren't in a sick situation.

"What, what are you talking about?" I heard Bella stutter and it pained my heart to hear her voice struggle like that.

"I'm talking about the death of your parents. You might think you know the truth about that night… But you don't." He spoke in a slack tone like he didn't really want or care to tell this story…

I turned my back to the wall as I slid down it, turning my head towards her room as he began to tell her what I have been waiting for her to hear… That she was innocent. It was an agonizing wait as he continued, but a wait that I could _just_ bare for now, because soon I would save her… My Bella will be free.

* * *

_How much do you love Edward right now? And Carlisle for that matter!_

_Edward and his bravery... He's such a sweetheart for helping them all out!! Wouldn't you just hate, if something bad happened to him? When i write, the chapter writes itself and i was hoping nothing bad would happen to him... sounds crazy, i know! But its true! It justs flows right out of me and writes itself._

_Carlisle and his loyalty... Look at everything that hes done! Sooo many people getting together to help search for them and the rest of the students from Forks High who went missing! Dedication and Determination... lovely, brave people!_

_I just love this chapter, and everything what these two did... While i was writing it i couldn't help but notice similarities between father and son, it was very lovely to write even if it was a sad storyline._

_Anyway, Carrie-Ann is nearly done writing the next chapter, which is going to be from our Mysterious characters POV. I promise, no more shifting around, next chapter is the big chapter! I shall post soon!  
_

_OK, now I'm off to go and enjoy my birthday hehe **REVIEWS PLEASE!** =) It would be a lovely present! hehe_

_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	18. Stepping into the light

_**A/N:** Well, well, well ... This is the BIGGY! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got so excited writing the big reveal and I couldn't wait for you guys to read it. This was definitely one of my favourite chapters to write! ~ Carrie-Ann_

_Also, thanks for the reviews so far everyone! You guys have been great! And thanks again for adding to those who have added this to your favourite story list and story alerts._

_P.S You don't have to have an account to review, please give us a little one if you like this story! Don't be shy. *Smiles and waits to see what you all think.*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **???_

**

* * *

**

**Stepping into the light**

**?POV**

I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now it's was finally here. I almost couldn't believe it… but it was true. I slowly rubbed my hands over my face and looked down at the girl before me. She was strapped to a chair so she couldn't move or even dare to try and escape. There was a spotlight on her, leaving the rest of the room in darkness apart from one wall… I hid in the shadows to keep from her seeing my face. I didn't want her to see my face just yet; I was saving that for later. I wanted her to be surprised when I finally revealed who I was and just _how much_ we had in common.

She had kept her head down the whole time. Not looking up once to try and see who it was who had kidnapped her and who was probably going to harm her in some way. I didn't get it and it was frustrating me, yet pleased me at the same time. She was being so quiet, not trying to demand my attention or screaming out for help in anyway. No, she just sat there, staring at the floor as if at any moment it was going to open up and swallow her whole. But on the other hand, I liked the quiet. It was soothing and different from all the other times I had kidnapped someone. It's not like I don't enjoy the fear and their ear piercing cries for help when they realise the last person they will ever see, is the person that's going to end their life… But I enjoy the quiet too, it gives me time to think and leave me to my thoughts. I suppose you could say; it depends what mood I'm in.

I began to pace the room at the back of her, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the light. The only thing lit up was her and that single wall facing her. It was covered in photos I had taken of her and her parents. They were overlapped one another and crinkled and some of them had even faded a tiny bit from being so old and touched numerous times.

I heard a small gasp and turned my head in her direction. She had finally chosen to inspect her surroundings and her eyes found something pinned to the wall and I followed her line of sight to realise she was staring at my calendar. There was a date that was circled in red pen. _September 28th 2008_. It was the date of today, but I knew her mind was now thinking of her parents and when she had killed them, exactly a year ago today, _September 28__th__ 2007, Friday_. Or should I say, I killed her parents… She was in shock and couldn't take her eyes away from the calendar.

I could see the questions forming in her head already… I knew what she wondering. Why she was here? Why I had a wall been dedicated to her and her family, photo after photo documenting their lives? And why does the calendar on the wall have the most important date in her life circled, when she didn't even know who I was or why she was here. I guess I would be curious to if I was in her position. She finally tore her eyes away from the calendar and tried to find me in the darkness.

"Why-" I cut her off before she could say anything else. I'm not going to allow her to speak or ask any questions. All she has to do right now is listen to what I have to say.

"No." I said firmly, her head turning around trying to find me still. "No questions. You'll soon find out who I am and why I have brought you here. All you need to do now is keep your mouth _shut_ and _don't_ interrupt. Got it?" I snapped and showed authority in my voice, making sure she knew I wasn't here to fuck around and waste time.

She snapped her mouth shut and began to nibble on her bottom lip. She thought it over for a second about what I had just said and then nodded her head to show she understood. I knew she wanted answers…

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" I said eager for this to be over and done with already. I couldn't wait for her to finally know who I truly was and see the look of shock cross her face when I said the one word that would link us together in this world forever.

"Well, lets just start with how fucking wonderful your parents really are." And I'm pretty sure I heard a snort from her after that sentence. I narrowed my eyes at her because I'm pretty fucking sure I said NO interruptions. She noticed the silence that filled the room, but was still not able to see me yet; she knew her mistake though and turned her gaze towards the floor once again. And I continued with what I was saying.

"Where was I? Oh yeah… your wonderful parents. Well, I guess it doesn't matter how wonderful they are now, does it? Seen as they are _dead_…" I made sure hate laced my voice as I spoke the final words. Her head snapped back up again, her eyes eager to find me in the darkness, her hands balling into fists during her frustration. I could see she was fighting with every muscle in the body to remain still and silent. She was like a little kitty when she was angry, I let out a small laugh and continued with my rant.

"Yeah, I know they are dead. _And I'm glad they are too_." I spat on the floor and she cringed away from my voice as it pierced the room. "After what they did to me, they _deserve it_. They deserved every evil and most vile thing that ever happened to them for what they did to me." I shouted in the room and she froze in the spot, her face was a picture of fear but also anger was evident behind her eyes as she absorbed the words I had just spoken.

"What did-" And before she had finished her sentence I had reached out and punched her across the face, keeping my face deep in the shadows the best I could.

"I remember telling you no interruptions." I said my voice getting firmer. She shook her head a little, bringing herself back to the present as the blow to her head made her slightly dizzy and she spat a little blood on the floor. She's more fragile that I had expected; I didn't even hit her that hard. I returned my hand back to the darkness and shook off my annoyance. I took in a few deep breaths and exhaled, until I calmed myself.

"I've been following you and your family around for years now. Taking pictures… observing and finding out everything I could to use against you. To get to _you_ and explain everything that I know about your precious parents." I was struggling to keep my tone at a normal level, my blood pressure getting higher as I held in my anger.

I paused for a second and collected my thoughts, then continued. "All these years, from the very first day you were born, they had been lying to you. But let's not skip ahead of ourselves." I said with a smirk, not like she could see me but the tone in my voice showed my smug emotion. "I know _everything_ there is to know about you _Bella_." She gasped as I said her name while I rolled my eyes at her reaction. "I know that _Renee_ was having an affair _Phil_ because she felt like she wasn't getting anywhere or anything for that matter, at home." I snorted at my statement, but her face was full of shock and realization as I spoke on. She was starting to get a bigger picture now about how much I knew about her and her family. These pictures show I had followed her, but to hear the words come from my mouth, well, that's a whole different thing… and apparently scarier.

I looked at her face and she was frozen on the spot. Not moving a single inch. The girl wasn't even blinking for heaven's sake. If she thinks this a surprise, wait until she hears what I have to tell her later. "I also know that _Charlie_ was a hopeless drunk and didn't give a fuck about anybody but himself." I spat on the floor once again to show my disgust and wiped my hand over my mouth to get rid of the loose spit. Her face was getting paler by the second as she was informed with more of my knowledge.

"After they died, you were sent to go and live in an orphanage until your aunt-" I stopped short, remembering her name for a second… "_Esme_ I believe her name is; took you in, to the dislike of her daughter and your cousin, _Alic_e." I sighed. I walked around the back of her again and then to her side, leaving a pause for thought as fear spread across her face… She was petrified for her family. The family _I_ know about, the family that is _still alive_.

"Family's can be a bitch sometimes can't they?" She looked like she was struggling with something. Then I realised she was forcing herself to be quiet. I'm guessing she didn't like the little surprise she had received earlier for interrupting me for the second time.

"Go ahead." I whispered into her ear right from behind her. Now was finally the time that she didn't just have to listen, but had the chance to ask the questions burning down deep in her heart to find out what she really needed to know. She was a bit apprehensive to ask the most important question and I was getting a little annoyed. I think she sensed this because she cleared her throat and spoke as loud as she dared.

"Who, who are you?" Her voice shook with fear.

I don't think I've had to actually answer _that_ question before since I was little and even then, I never did unless necessary. I was always ashamed of my past and the birth name which I was left with, I would always invent a new name everywhere I went. This was a big step for me that I would have avoided it but it needed to be done. So I took in a deep breathe and prepared myself for what I was about to do and for the fact that I was about to tell the truth, _for once_.

"My name is James." I left out my last name. No need for her to know that much about me. Not yet anyway. My hands were getting a little shaky and I dipped my hands into my pockets searching for the pills that I rely on. I remembered that I had left them in my coat pocket and cursed myself for being so stupid. I didn't really want to leave this room with her here, but then again she was strapped to a chair so she couldn't get very far. So with that, I walked out of the door and went to get my coat.

I got downstairs and realised that my coat had been carelessly thrown on the floor so I bent down to pick it up and searched the pockets for my pills. I found them in the last pocket I tried when I heard noises coming from above my head. It couldn't be. I heard a thud and realised it was. That little bitch was trying to escape. I stuffed the small bottle of pills into my jeans pocket and ran back upstairs. I approached the door and opened it to find her lying on the floor, trying to wriggle free from the ropes that bound her hands together behind the chair. I hadn't tied her legs together thinking it was unnecessary and she wouldn't be a problem… She wasn't a problem until now. The thud I heard must have been from the chair tipping over. I admit that they weren't the tightest knots I had ever done, because I didn't think she needed it, being so small and petite. I guess I was wrong. And now I was going to have to do something about it to make sure she didn't try and escape again.

I thought fast and strode over to her, avoiding the light still and placed my foot over her left leg. "Wrong move." I growled and stomped my foot down as hard as I could onto her shin and I heard a faint snap then a loud piercing cry as Bella screamed out in pain. I'd like to see her try and escape with a broken leg. _Bitch_.

I ignored the cries coming from her and grabbed her and the chair and sat them both up right again. I needed some more rope to tie her legs. This time I wasn't taking any chances. There was some in the next room and this time I had no worries about leaving her because she knew I could do a whole lot worse. So I walked to the next room taking my time and grabbed the rope as soon as it came into view.

I walked back to the room and turned the light away from her before I grabbed her legs and held them together, it wasn't time yet for her to see who I was. Bella whimpered in pain at the involuntary way her leg was being strapped to the chair. I expertly tied her legs together in the dark, ignoring the blood and the bone sticking out of her leg and continued with what had to be done. I stood up and examined my handy work in the faintest light and then walked back to the where I was stood, before aiming the spot light down upon her and casting it onto the wall before her, once again.

"I think it's time you knew the truth. About the night your parents were killed." I spoke calmly as I examined my handy work from behind her.

"What, what are you talking about?" She stuttered through her gasps of pain, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"I'm talking about the death of your parents. You might think you know the truth about that night… But you don't." I spoke in a bored tone, but also my tone held the truth and I could see the curiosity behind her tearful brown eyes. So I began to tell her my tale.

"I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. Everything about that moment is as clear as the night sky." I took a moment while I thought of how to even begin my story. I had to choose my words right. This was an important part of my plan. She needed to understand. "I had been waiting for you outside your house for a while before you showed up. I'd been following you around for a while, trying to understand every aspect of you. And then when that very night came along, you came home late and it took everything I had in me to not jump out of my car and kill you there and then." I clenched my fists and focused all my energy on them instead of the girl in front of me. "I followed after you towards the house, after I had wiped down my guns, when I heard shouting… Those two didn't know when to give if a rest did they? Always fucking shouting and screaming about some kind of shit or another. The lot of it was just excuses after excuses, lies after lies… The two of them didn't know what _pain_ was." I heard a little shuffle as Bella was repositioning herself into a more comfortable position on the chair. Well, as comfortable as you can get when you're tied to a chair. I had almost forgotten she was here and was mostly just talking to myself.

Her face was blank with no expression. I knew soon enough that mask would crack and she would break down. She was hanging on to my every word like as if her life depended on it. Not wanting to miss any crucial details that I was giving to her. And if truth be told, I would want to know if I was in her vulnerable position too.

"I continued around the house to the back, ignoring your parent's useless argument and found out you were in the shed getting _pissed_. I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity." I said chuckled in the darkness, a grin plastered on my face which she couldn't see. She turned her head away from the sound of my voice and stared at the floor; ashamed of what I had witnessed… her blush gave that away. "Everything was falling into place… With you being fucking pissed out of your head and with the gun, I thought for sure they would convict you…" I sighed in my annoyance. "But I guess with all the new technology they have these days, it's harder to frame someone for a murder they didn't commit." That part pissed me off the most. I was certain she would have gone to jail for it. But it didn't matter. It just meant I had to rearrange my plans for her. Everything turned out like it was suppose to in the end anyway. I mean, look at where she is right this second… exactly where I wanted her to be.

I could see her beginning to get a little impatient with my pauses in the middle of my story. She wanted to know how I knew her and her family so well. And how I know what happened on the night she supposedly killed her parents. I guess I better get to the juicy parts. They are the best bits after all…

"I was hid in the bush behind you when you were sat on the bench." She snapped her neck in the direction of my voice; I heard it crack from the sudden movement. Wow. Guess I got her full attention now. "That's how you got the gun, Bella." I chuckled at her comical expression. "You…" I chuckled again. "You didn't think it just magically appeared in your hand did you?" I laughed as yet another blush crept up her face. "You just grabbed it and walked off, as if you'd been holding it the whole time." My laughter was getting worse now and she was growing more irritated. "I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And everything was just going according to plan." I smiled at the thought. It really had gone to plan. It went a lot better then I thought it would. It made me feel like a kid at Disney Land.

Her perfectly kept mask, which was a picture of annoyance, was slowly fading away and the true emotion I was expecting became of evidence to me, shock was clearly replacing it. She couldn't believe I was telling her these things when she didn't even know them herself. I guess it would come of a shock to me if I were in her position. I know more about that night than she does.

"You stumbled straight into the house, probably not even aware of the gun in your hand until you pointed it straight at Charlie's chest. And then it was the parents turn to shout and scream at you. You were the one in control; you were the one who had the power over them… You could have ended their lives in a second…" My voice held disbelief that she hadn't actually done it… which I was kind of shocked that she hadn't seeing the state she was in and the anger she held for them. I can still remember the menacing chuckle's that escaped her lips that night… I'll admit, even I was impressed by her that night and feared for a few moments that she may actually do the crime I so longed to commit. But being me, I ended up finishing them off myself, just like I'd planned.

"I'm pretty sure if I hadn't of done it, you wouldn't have done it though. Well, you would _eventually_ have done it. You were too much of a coward to do it straight away though." She looked angered by my words. I didn't give a shit; I was just telling it how it was. I carried on before she could interrupt me. "Your parents tried to convince you to put the gun down. They started caring about you once their lives were in danger, but they didn't give two shits about you before that though did they?" I spat. She didn't want to know the truth because it hurt her too much. But I got used to it and so should she…

"While you stood there, the whole time I was right behind you, with a gun of my own." Her eyes widened at the truth in my voice and she knew I wasn't lying. Soon she would start to put the pieces together and realise what I was saying. It's coming to the most important part now and it's going to change her life forever. "You stood there, actually standing up for yourself, probably for the first time. Just letting the alcohol take over you and you spilled out what you had been feeling and holding in for everyone's sake apart from your own. And then in two split seconds, I ruined you and your _new_ family's life for the past year." She looked a little confused and curious at this point. I was going to say those four little words and change her life forever. I was definitely curious to how she would react. After all this time, blaming herself and then she finds out she was innocent the whole time. This little surprise would surely do some damage. Or I hoped it would. It's not like she will get the opportunity to get used to the new feeling… guilt free. She wasn't getting out of here alive.

"You were pissed out of your head. You wouldn't have noticed anyone standing behind you… _But I was_ stood right behind you the whole time. And then when the right moment came." I paused for dramatic effect. "I did what I had to do." She was breathing heavily now in anticipation for what was coming. It was as if she knew. Maybe she had figured it out. Better make sure. "_I killed your parents._" I spoke each word slowly, watching as each word hit her. She gasped and her face was plastered in shock, disbelief and a tiny bit of relief in the fact it wasn't her who had committed the crime, but someone else.

"But… but my mum and dad both died thinking it was me that killed them. That ended their lives in such a cold blooded way." She whispered, as she let out all the air from her lungs. It was almost too hard for her to admit. It was kind of the truth. Charlie had died thinking Bella had killed him. He didn't even notice me standing there. Just shows you how much of a fucking dad he really was.

I decided seen as I was being open for the first time in my life, that I'd tell her truth. I sucked in a lung full of air and began to reveal more to her. "Renee knew I was stood there. But it was too late for her to say anything. I killed her before she got the chance to say anything and reveal I was there that night. I couldn't have that, now could I?" I breathed out a small laugh and continued. "Now… Charlie on the other hand..." I made my voice sound caring for the next part; I knew it would freak her out. "He did die thinking his little girl ended his sad excuse for a life." I looked at her face and a single tear made its way down her cheek. "Get over it already. You're pissing me off. You know as well as I do, he fucking deserved to die and so did she." My voice rose in anger as she actually started to cry for _them!_ She was about to say something but I cut her off just like last time. "After I had shot the both of them you collapsed straight to the floor. I don't think you could take the alcohol you had drunk. I guess vodka is just not for you." I said with a smirk on my face, not that she could see. "I replaced the gun you had in your hand with the one I had used to kill them. I was very careful not to get my hand prints on them of course… Gloves can be amazing things… I wouldn't have gotten this far being irresponsible with each killing I made now would I?" I laughed again making her flinch from my sound.

"Y… you mean… after all this time…" She stuttered. It was slowly starting to sink in. Everything she had gone through this past year was because of me. She had probably felt like she had been to hell and back after her parent's deaths. The funny thing was. This wasn't the only shock to come. There was one more. And I have a good feeling it's going seem a lot bigger to her than this big reveal… It would just have to wait for a few more moments though. She needed to get over the shock of this surprise first before I got to the big one…

I looked down at her and she was shaking uncontrollably. It looked as if she was trying to keep control of her body but wasn't doing a very good job of it. I could tell she was holding tears back; trying to keep herself composed. She was shocked to say the least and it was written all over her face. Different emotions kept flashing behind her eyes, her facing changing every second, confusing me… I wanted to know what she was thinking. I knew however, that she was feeling everything at once and she was trying hard not to believe everything I had just told her.

But she couldn't hold them in any longer and the tears began to stream down her face as she realized that everything she had believe during the past year, the way she had blamed herself for something that wasn't even her fault… It was all a lie. All the guilt she had held in, which had taken over her for all this time, hadn't even been necessary, because she wasn't even the one who had brought about her parents deaths… I had the pleasure of doing that.

The expression on her face was priceless and I knew right now, at this moment in time… was the right time to tell her who I truly was and why I had brought her here. This moment was as big for me as it was for her. Most of my life I had gone around using different identities so nobody knew the real me. And now I was going to relieve my true self to the person in front of me. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had always found a way around telling people my true name, but in this scenario, it had to be done. She had to _know the truth_. It was all part of my final plan.

I slowly moved forwards in the darkness, aiming my steps for the light which shone down upon her. She heard the bottom of my shoes scraping against the hard floor as I grew closer to her and her crying ceased a little as her curiosity was getting the better of her. She sniffed a little and lifted her head up. I stopped walking when I reached the fine line between light and darkness and slowly slipped my whole right foot into the light. She bent her head down and stared at my foot… wondering what it was I was doing probably. I laughed a little and her head snapped up into the direction of the noise. I brought my self forward keeping my head down and placed the whole of my body in the light…

I could feel her eyes on me, searching for any recognition that she knew me. Her eyes slowly travelled up my body, from foot to head and I finally raised my head and met her gaze… She gasped and it looked as if she had stopped breathing from the shock. I held the gaze between the both of us and she tried to look away but I wouldn't let her, my eyes pierced into hers. She was mesmerized by what she was seeing and I was delighted to be getting this sort of reaction from her. I knew she would be shocked… but not like this. I laughed a little and she tried to speak, sputtering in the process.

"H, how… but… he's… I'm confused." She finally spat out at last. I laughed even more at her stupidity. This girl was completely idiotic. The answer was all over my face, could she not see it?

"I thought seeing my face would have answered your question. I undoubtedly look like him don't I? I could be his double…" I spoke in what sounded like a bored tone, but I was far from bored, I was finding all of this amusing that she was being so slow. I had a suspicion that she wouldn't really believe what I was saying until I she saw the actual words come out of my mouth. I sighed and took a deep breathe. This was it… Soon it would all be over.

"I still don't understand. Who are you? And how do you know all this stuff?" She whispered, still gazing into my eyes, practically begging me to reveal answers.

I took in a deep breath before I finally answered her burning questions. "My name is James. And since you seem to be struggling with who I am, I'm guessing I'm going to have to tell you?" The same familiar menacing smile crept up on my face, as my heart pounded against my chest… "I am your brother, Bella." And in the second I told her I was her brother, she froze. I'm pretty sure I've never seen anybody as still as she was right now. I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't flinch once. I laughed at the stupid look on her face that seemed to bring her out of her mini breakdown.

"What did you just say? You, you can't be… I, I would have known, they would have told me!" I laughed once again at her stupidity. How could she believe that they would actually tell her about something like this? They didn't even care about her; they didn't care about anybody else but themselves.

"No they wouldn't. You know as well as I do they wouldn't have told a soul about me. I was there _dirty little secret_." I spat on the floor, my anger getting the better of me. "They got rid of me the day I was _born_. They didn't care… Just like they didn't care about you!" My voice was starting to rise and I quickly composed myself. "The proof is all over my face. Everything about it screams, _Charlie_." I snarled his name, making her flinch away from the harsh but truthful words I spat at her and she sank as low as she could into the chair she was tied to… completely forgetting about her broken leg, which I'm assuming is completely numb to her now. Shock can do amazing things.

"I don't believe this… I can't believe it." She muttered to herself, I could hear another sob building up in her chest.

"Well you better start believing it sis, because it's true. The proof is right her in front of your face." I repeated again, this situation starting to annoy the fuck out of me. She was thinking hard now, I could tell. Thinking over everything I had just said. There was no doubt she couldn't _not_ believe everything I had just told her. I had proof of every word I had said… But we were coming to the end of this discussion and soon I would have the fun I have been waiting for my whole life.

"I can't believe all this time I had a brother and they never told me. All this time… and I never knew. How could they do something like this?" She spoke to herself, forgetting that her brother is a complete psycho killer, her tone surprised me, and it was kind of upset that she missed out on knowing all of this. It was as if a light switch had been turned on and it all clicked for her. "This is why you kidnapped me isn't it? Because they dumped you without a second thought and they kept me." Her tone was surprisingly confident and understanding. She looked me in the eyes once again… I could see no fear.

I swallowed past a lump that had rose in my throat and ran a hand through my dirty hair, hating the feel of it. I finally answered her, even though I was annoyed she was taking all this on the chin. "Your smarter then I give you credit for, _sis_. Yeah… that is the reason." I took in a deep breath and sighed before speaking again. "But I've learnt there's no point on dwelling on what happened in the past. Sure it hurts now and again if I think about it too much… I just decided to keep all my focus on getting my revenge for what _they_ did. And they soon paid for their mistake." I smiled at the last part. They had paid for what they did to me, and soon, so would she.

I really had mostly gotten over what they had done to me. Like I said, it hurt when I thought about it, but now, I've gotten over that part of my life… All those nights I spent staying up to the break of dawn, wondering what it was that I could have done wrong for my family to not want me. Wondering what it was that made parents give away there own kids. I thought it was sick and then I learnt it was just another part of life and I moved on. But the one thing I took away from that experience was that I swore I would get revenge on the people who had hurt me the most.

I was brought out of my personal thoughts by Bella ranting to herself… "You. You're the person that's been taking the kids from school, aren't you? The break in and students going missing… You were looking for me all this time. This has all been because of… _of_ _me_." She spoke out in a rush; more pennies' finally reaching the ground… this girl was so slow. I hate these types of people. She's one of those people who blame themselves for everything… I take a different approach, blaming other people is a lot simpler and easier. That's why I never could understand people like her.

Of all the girls in the world this one had to be my sister. "I finally find out I have a _brother_ and he's a psychopath." _Finally_, the reaction I have been waiting for. "This is so messed up. _You_ are so messed up. I, I don't think my life could get any more fucked up than it is right now." I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud, a real throaty meaningful laugh. The way she put it made it seem like some stupid drama you watch on TV.

"Yeah, I'm messed up. But you know what they say… a serial killer is born, not created. Even if I did grow up with those _wonderful_ parents of ours, I'm pretty sure I would have ended up killing people anyway." I spoke casually with a smirk. This was the truth. She looked a little taken aback by what I had said and I added. "What can I say? … I like it _too_ much." I whispered in her left ear. I pulled away and she looked like she was going to throw up, which only brought on another menacing chuckle from me. "So little sister, I believe the question you're looking for now is: _What happens next?_" She looked at me confused until she realised what I was talking about.

"What do you mean, _what_ _happens next?_ I never _did _anything to hurt you. I didn't even know I had a brother for fuck sake. How is _any_ of this _my fault?_" Her anger rising like a little kitty again, it was rather amusing. She did however, look scared about what was coming, even in her anger, which was good… because so she should be!

"What I believe should happen next, is me killing you. _No_ you didn't know about me. And _no_, you may not have done anything intentionally to hurt me… _but you_ _did_. They chose you and not me. And the fact of the matter is…" I paused and leant forwards so I was in front of her face. "It means I don't like you." I whispered as is this was completely obvious, which it fucking was. Was she actually seriously thinking that just because she finds out who I am, I would spare the life?

A flash of fear passed before her eyes and she started to panic. I could hear her breathing coming out in short breaths and I smiled. I straightened myself up and took another step towards her and her breathing stopped altogether. She seemed to be holding her breath now, hoping this was all a nightmare. I could feel the excitement burning deep down inside of me. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I almost couldn't believe it was happening. I was going to have so much fun with her… All the dreams I had had about this night were finally going to come true and I was going to enjoy re-enacting every single one of them out on her. She was going to get it just as long and painful as the rest of them. And I was going to take my sweet time about it as well… Only _she_ could get special treatment like this… She was my baby sister after all.

* * *

_SO there it is!! You finally know WHO is he, and WHY he has been doing this... Did you like that?? We really hope you wasn't expecting that big secret... HES BELLA'S BROTHER!! Ahhh! We have waited sooo long to finally tell you all that!_

_Next chapter is Edward and Bella's chapter... the big rescue chapter!  
_

_Only 2 more chapters left and an Epilogue! :( We know, its sad! We have loved this story and we really hope you guys have too!_

_We ask you again nicely... __Review if you like. Review if you dislike! __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!!**__....._


	19. Prince Charming

***

**Rest .In .Peace. Daddys_Little_Cannibal  
**

We would just like to take a moment of your time and show our respect and wishes for the incredibly talented author, Stephanie aka Daddys_Little_Cannibal. We were sadly informed this week that she had passed away in a terrible drunk driving accident on May 8th, 2009 and we are both truly devastated by this news, as we have both been huge fans of her work on here for a long time now. She was a valid member of FF and we prey that you will all show your respects and wishes for an incredible, gifted author, with such an amazing gift in coming up with some truly wonderful stories. She will be missed dearly by her loved ones and her fans on here… R.I.P. Stephanie. _~ Impossible-Twins._

_***  
_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Here is the chapter where Edward is transformed into prince charming. I hope you like this and you're pleased with this chapter. Sadly, this story really is coming to an end! We only have one more chapter left and then an epilogue and UnForgiven is over. *Sad faces.*_

_Thanks for the reviews so far guys, it means so much to us, really! You have been amazing fans of this story! Also, thanks to everyone who has added us to your favourite stories list and your story alerts!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

**_POVs:_**_ Edward and Bella._

_

* * *

_**Prince Charming**

**EPOV **

_Her brother? _Everything went quiet… deadly quiet, as I sat back and closed my eyes repeating this statement over and over in my head. _He's Bella's brother?_ Surly that can't be true? Can it? I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat which had risen through my fear of what I had just overheard. I felt a terrifying sob start to build its way up my chest. He wanted to kill her… tonight and I had to find a way to stop him! My head was starting to spin at the idea of losing her, when I had come all this way to save her. I felt sick knowing I was a few feet away from her, a hallway and two doors separated us and a killer who stands in my way, threatening the girl I would do anything for.

I suppressed my heavy breathing with difficulty as I struggled to hear something from the room across the hall. The door to the room I was currently hiding out in; was still open a crack and I could just see out into the dimly lit hallway. I heard nothing from the room facing me; however, I had overheard every word shared between the two of them because these walls were thin to my current advantage. But the reason I was struggling to hear now, was because I heard no talking from either of them, no movement, no nothing that told me Bella was still ok… I let out a breath quietly but quickly stopped my breathing all together when he finally broke the silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" He laughed darkly and I balled my hands up into fists, again. I finally opened my eyes and forced my breathing to go back to normal and willed my body to stay put.

"I just…" She struggled to talk and I could hear the tears in her voice, even from where I was sitting. "I didn't exactly have the most perfect up bringing either… like you said, they hated me and I hated them… So why, why would you want to kill me for what _they_ did? I have never actually done anything wrong to you." Her voice rose in her fear and anger, and I wanted to tell her not to… angering with him won't help anything.

"I really, _really_ thought I had made this pretty fucking clear." He paused. "They left me with _nothing_, nothing but the name, _James Swan_." I heard him spit on the floor as he spoke his name disgustingly. He laughed a dark laugh again and started to pace the room. "Our dear parents_ left me_, without even a note to give to me when I was older. No explanation as to why they would want to give me up… _Nothing._" He chuckled darkly once again, but there was no humour to his laugh. "The only thing they left me was a name scribbled on a piece of torn card." He stopped his steps again. "But _you_." I heard Bella cry out in pain once again, but thankfully heard her whimpering afterwards… I hated all these pauses and her sudden cries of pain, at any moment I could lose her and I wouldn't know about it. I felt so useless. "Perfect, _Bella Swan_, comes into their lives and they just have to keep you don't they? They didn't even give me a _chance!_" He cried out, his voice getting shaky, loosing all control he had managed to keep hidden from before. "So you ask… why are you doing this to me? … That's your reason. You received what I never had. You didn't turn out to be a _killer_ like me… Even if he was a fucked up drunken mess and she was dirty fucking, cheating slag, at least you had a roof over your head and _parents_. You didn't have to suffer through the years of abuse I received, being thrown from one foster home to the next, treated like vermin and physically and mentally tortured like you could never imagine." He shouted at her but then it turned into a dark laugh, again holding no humour. It scared me to my very soul. "That's why I am who I am today Bella. That's why I am the _killer_ I am today…" His voice trailed off into a whisper.

His voice stopped and his heavy breathing pierced the air before he let out a frustrated growl. "I'm sorry." She whispered afterwards.

"Sorry isn't going to save your _life_." He croaked back in a whisper, and to my surprise I heard no anger in his tone, no disgust, no evil… in a shocking and disturbing way, he almost sounded desperate for her to understand him; like this was the only way that it could end… her dying. I heard him walk around the room again and then I heard him shuffling at the other end of the door to their room. I quickly leaned my body back against the wall next to my door, keeping myself pressed up against it as flat as I could so that when he left he wouldn't see me… I was starting to regret leaving the door open a crack and my panic started to increase. "I better go tell the others they will shortly be joined with a new roommate… I haven't decided yet whether you will be dead or alive when I drag your body down their though." He paused for dramatic effect once again. "I thought I'd add that in case you were wondering." His voice sounded composed now and threatening. And my heart stopped beating altogether as his words registered with me…

He was going downstairs to the basement, where he would find the room empty from all his living victims. My head started to spin once again and the sick feeling was back in the pit of my stomach, as panic started to attack my body from all areas like tiny pins… _What was I going to do?_ I only had a certain amount of time from the moment he got downstairs, finds them missing and shoots back up here… I had no plan, _I had nothing_. I swallowed hard past the painful lump in my throat, as reality kicked in.

A small part of me was ready for this and knew this time would eventually happen and I was pleased I had this opportunity to get her out of that room and out of this house, because he could have killed her right then, but instead he's carelessly left her alone, again to my advantage.

But the larger part of me was scared shitless that this would all go wrong and he would catch us both… that larger part also depended on him taking his time while talking to her before. I wasn't actually a 100% prepared for this moment… I struggled to keep my breathing quiet as I was gripped by a fear-driven, adrenaline rush… he finally exited the room. I held my breath until he finally passed… I had no time to think now, no time to worry; now was the time for action.

Once I was sure he was finally past and out of site, I shot from my room and across the hall. _Please don't be locked, please don't be locked. _I turned the door knob slowly. _CLICK. _I breathed a scared sigh of relief as I finally walked into the room. I was careful with my steps, hoping that the floor wouldn't creak like it had done so for him when he paced the room. My eyes were shunned into darkness and I turned my head right quickly… she wasn't hard to find. My whole body was shaking as our eyes finally met from across the room. It was dark, but a lamp was placed above her and the light was cast down onto her, so she was easy to spot in my sudden panic.

I didn't close the door so the dim light from the hallway hit the side of my face, highlighting my features enough for her to see who I was. "Edward?" She whispered; her eyes wide in shock at seeing me here.

"I don't have time to explain, is there anything that I can use to cut you free?" I rushed out my words and hoped to god she understood me. I examined her as I spoke and noticed the places in which the rope had been wound tightly around her legs, arms and the middle of her waist, to the chair… It felt like I was back in the forest where time meant nothing to me… I had no clue where he was in the house, whether he had reached the basement, whether he was preparing something in the living room or kitchen… I had no idea how long he would be and I had to act fast.

"His knifes are over there." She pointed her head towards her left side and I shot past her, the adrenaline making me quicker than I have ever moved before in my life; again, it reminded me of when I was in the forest and had wished for inhuman speed. I grabbed the first thing I saw, choosing to ignore the type of knife I had chosen and ran back to her.

"Keep listening out for him." I whispered quickly again, my hands shaking badly but I had no time to waste. I forced my hands to saw through the rope, being careful with her left leg as I could see it was clearly broken, her blood had pooled around her foot. I managed to free her and I heard a whimper from Bella. I realised it must be painful for her leg to suddenly be released from something that had been so tightly wrapped around it… I clenched my teeth together, hating that that monster had hurt her. I moved on to work on the ropes holding both her arms to the chair arms. One by one I cut her free, moving quicker and quicker. I spoke as I cut her waist free, my voice shaking badly. "He's gone to check on the others, but they aren't there-" She cut me off.

"WHAT?" She whispered in a panicked tone and I saw the fear behind her eyes.

"I know! We have to be quick! He's going to noticed them missing anytime now." I rushed out my words again, the adrenaline souring through my every muscle making me more alert as the seconds went by. "I'll carry you." I lifted her into my arms, bridal style and carried her out of the room, being careful again not to creak the floor with the added extra weight. I walked to the end of the hallway before the banister which led downstairs. "Shh." I pressed my back up against the wall, listening carefully to see if I could hear him.

"He's in the kitchen." She cried into my ear quietly, her whole body was shaking into mine and her fear only intensified mine.

"We have to get downstairs." I whispered again, silently and I could tell this plan scared her. I gave her an apologetic smile and started to descend the stairs and she began to cower into my body… I knew this was a risky idea, but I knew we couldn't stay upstairs because when he finally reaches the basement, he's going to come back upstairs to Bella… and find her gone too. Then I knew his next move would be to search the whole top floor before he searches the living room where I plan to hide for the meantime. But that's easier said that done… One wrong move or noise and were both dead.

I slowly moved down the first three steps, holding my breath as I did so. "No… Stop." She whispered quickly and grabbed my T-shirt as if trying to pull me into a stop herself and I waited, her body getting heavier as the seconds went by. I was weak from my journey here and I was worried it would only be a matter of time before this adrenaline rush would leave my body, which had suddenly made me stronger and more alert. "He's moving around in the kitchen." She whimpered into my right ear, which was just audible, even in her close proximity.

I decided to move down one more step, because we had to get downstairs before he reaches the basement floor and finds them missing. It would only take him seconds to get back upstairs and find us here if were don't move… I placed my right foot down onto the forth step, which unfortunately creaked loudly… and I froze. "Shit." I breathed out and swallowed past the lump in my throat. My heart started to beat widely against my chest and I wondered for a split second if Bella could feel it as she had pressed her body as close as she could against mine. Her arms clung onto my neck, putting more strain on it… but I couldn't move, even if I wanted to at this second.

"He's not moving around anymore, oh god…" She whispered right into my ear and then shoved her face into my neck. I could feel her tears running down my throat which was dampening my T-shirt, but that wasn't a problem right now… she needed to be quiet. I waited for what felt like three minutes… My left leg shaking as the weight of Bella was straining my arms and without thinking, I silently as I could moved my left foot onto the same creaking step and froze once again, silencing my breathing and waiting… waiting for him to just simply walk around the corner, through the kitchen door, look right and see me frozen on the step with his most desired victim. "Thank god." She breathed into my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "He's opening the cupboards again." She whimpered again, her voice shaking through her silent tears.

I turned my head right and pressed it against her cheek so I could whisper into her right ear. "You have to be quiet." She nodded her head into my neck and cheek and I continued to take the steps one at a time… _down the fifth_… _down the sixth_… We were getting closer and closer to him and I could hear him moving around and shuffling his feet against the hard ground. My fear grew worse as I could hear him whistling an unfamiliar tune which sent a shiver of terror down my spine… It was creepy.

I heard Bella gasp into my ear and I froze on the eighth step down, knowing she could probably see right into the kitchen and I thought for a second he had seen her. "He's going down into the basement…" She informed me and I heard the door shut behind him. I let out a breath I had been holding nearly this whole time and I felt a little light headed by it, I sucked in a quick breathe of air and had to hold in a cough as it was dusty air that was taken into my lungs.

"Hold on tight." I croaked to her, my voice was feeling rough now. I quickly and as quietly as I could made my way down the rest of the stairs and shot around the staircase with Bella, who was still gripped tightly in my arms. "He's going to be back up here any second… You have to be as quiet as you can Bella, hold your breath if you have to." I whispered in a rush again, my breathing extremely haggard now as I waited the most fearful seconds of my life.

_One second went by… Two seconds went by… Three seconds, four, five, six and seven seconds…_ And that's when we heard him growl out in fury. "NO! … NO ONE ESCAPES FROM ME!" He growled out from down below, startling the two of us.

Bella gasped into the side of my neck again. "Fuck, he's going to find us Edward!" She breathed into my neck, her body shaking as she tried to hold in her sobs. I moved further around the staircase and pressed my back up against it, keeping us deep in the shadows. I pressed her closer to me and closed my eyes into our embrace, hoping with all my heart that I can get her out of here alive. I pressed my cheek onto hers once again, enjoying the sensation of her skin touching mine. I prayed this wouldn't be the last time I got to touch her; the electric current that usually passes through me when I touch her was stronger than ever as my adrenaline rush strengthened.

"He won't-" I whispered into her right ear as tears began to fall from my eyes, but I cut my reassurance short as I heard him barge through the basement door. I pulled Bella impossibly closer to me, trying my best not to hurt her leg. She clung onto me as tightly as she could, while she held her breath, just like I had told her to do. I squeezed my eyes closed once again; everything felt like it was in slow motion…

He growled out in fury once again, making Bella quiver in my arms. I heard him walked through the open kitchen door, his heavy, vicious breathing alerting the both of us to his presence… I held my breath now and clenched my teeth together. "Think they can fucking escape me…" He shouted as he climbed each step slowly. "How wrong they were…" He climbed the next step. My heart thudded faster and faster against my chest as he finally reached the top of the staircase, slowly walking towards the room where he thought Bella was… It was now or never for us.

"You have to be quiet Bella." I whispered in a rush as I let go of the breath I had held in. My heart was pumping in my ears and more adrenaline filled my muscles making me impossibly stronger and numb to the ache in my arms as I moved from the safe hidden spot in the dark shadows. I began to make my way silently, into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" She cried into my neck, her body still shaking as her sobs increased and her fear became more known to me. It felt my heart pull as I heard her scared sobs and felt more tears trickle down my neck… I had never wanted to protect her more than I did during this moment. I wanted all of this to go away and make her safe again.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you safe again Bella." I cried, my voice shaking and she nodded her head in my neck once again, understanding me. She tightened her arms around my neck, but I had no time to appreciate the warm gesture… I had to get us out of here. "Were going down into the basement… There is a window we can get out of." I walked to the basement door which was still open and I stepped inside… He had turned on the lights and the smell hit my nose just as bad as the first time. I felt even more scared that I was about to see all the evidence of his violent past, at least before the lighter only highlighted my path for me. "Close your eyes Bella." I whispered seriously to her and she did as I asked immediately, understand my tone.

"Wait, why are we going down here when we can go through the-" She was cut short by James.

"NO!!!" We heard him growl from up stairs and I ran inside the basement, closing the door behind me.

"I think the main door is locked and we have no time to check it now." I whispered frantically to her as I quickly as I could ran down the stairs with her in my arms and set her on the floor. "Keep your eyes closed Bella, don't open them whatever you do." I cried to her, sickened at the sight before me. "Hold your nose if you have to." I saw black bags placed upon black bags all pushed up carelessly against each wall. The bags were lumpy and blood stained the floor were body parts had burst through the bags tearing holes through them, which showed he had obviously just thrown them in their current places. I looked away quickly as the smell which was drifting from each bag stung my nose.

I looked around quickly for something to put in front of the door. I had to delay him getting in here to us, because I would never get us both through that window in time. My heart was beating faster as I scanned the area… "What's that smell?" She whimpered from the spot I had left her on the floor. I spun my head around to see her.

"Don't-" It was too late… Her shriek filled the air as she witnessed where the smell was coming from. I moved as quick as I could, dragging an old crate which was pretty heavy up the stairs. This would buy us just enough time for me to get her out of that window… and me too hopefully. Once I had secured the crate in place I ran downstairs, moving quicker than when I was in the room upstairs with Bella. The adrenaline was practically taking over my body as I picked Bella up from her spot once again, her sobs taking over her. "Bella, Bella… You have to listen to me. You have to be brave for me now." I cried to her, my arms shaking as her body sobbed harder. "I'm going to lift you up through this window; you have to help me Bella… I need you out of here." I tried to speak calmly to her, but I knew we only have a matter of minutes before he smashed his way through that door.

"OK." She swallowed loudly. I moved towards the window and lifter her up, pushing her top half through the window with success.

"Are you OK? Can you manage it? I don't want to hurt your leg." I fired the questions at her as my chest heaved in my panic. I kept looking back at the door and the back to Bella… _We weren't going to make it. _I couldn't help but think.

"I'm going to kill you Bella! You and your _stupid fucking friend!_" James kicked at the door, growling the last three words slowly, making me jump and drop Bella slightly. I pushed her up body up again again, trying with difficulty to ignore the noises coming from him.

"OK, just push me a little Edward." She cried; her voice strained as she tried to pull her legs through threw the window. I pushed carefully and managed to get her through, carefully helping her broken leg through. She rolled away once she was safely outside and into the darkness, to make room for me to get out.

He barged at the door once again and I looked around, my heart stopped beating altogether as I thought he had got through, but the crate was still in place. "I'm gunna fucking get you!" He yelled out from the other end of the door.

I dragged another crate under the window to help me get up through the window myself. "Hurry." Bella cried again, her heavy breathing was coming from the side of the house, but I couldn't see her just yet. I placed my hands onto the bottom of the window frame, using all the strength to pull myself up through the window. Bella grabbed my right arm once my top half was through and she tried to help the rest of me up… But that's when he managed to move the crate. "No!!" She screamed out, tugging at my arm, trying her best to get me through.

"My trousers caught." I panicked at her and she cried out, desperate for me to get through. I looked behind me and saw his arm coming through the door… then his leg… then the rest of him. I turned my attention back to my trousers, pulling on it to rip myself free.

"NO you fucking DON'T!" I heard James yell once again behind me, the crate falling down the stairs as his body forced the door open. I heard him running down the stairs after it; my heart was beating widely against my chest while beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. He growled out behind me and I managed to rip my trouser loop from the latch and I pulled my legs through the window just before he managed to grip his hands around my ankle and pull me back into the basement. "I'm gunna get you!" He screamed from the basement window.

I rolled on the ground, away from the window and then crawled towards Bella on the floor. My chest was heaving as I struggled to speak. "Bella… we need to go… _and quick!_" My voice was shaking as fresh tears began to fall down my cheeks, I had never been more scared for me life, than in that moment.

"He's going to find us." She shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at me desperately. I shook my head and placed my hands on her cheeks, willing her to understand me through my gaze… _I was going to do what ever it takes to make her safe again, _Just like I had promise.I had never been surer of that, than seeing her so vulnerable in front of me, right now.

"Edward?" Someone called from the distance, my head spun at the sound, tearing my eyes away from Bella.

The familiar voice stopped my breathing… "No, Jessica. RUN!" I shouted into the darkness, knowing that she and Lauren where still there with an unconscious Mike behind the fallen tree. Just like I'd told them to do… how wrong I was. Everything was just getting worse…

"What are you-" She was cut off as James ran through the door to the house… _It was all too late. _

--

**BPOV **

His voice pierced the air… His laughter was dark and loud, alerting me to his presence. "So, you think you can escape me, huh?" He shouted as he walked towards us slowly in the darkness. The basement light helped me see a bit of the sounding area around me and Edward, and the light from the door he just came out off lit across the muddy grass, showing us where he was. "How foolish you were." He chuckled again, causing my heart to start beating more widely against my chest. _Were going to die… It's too late… _I felt a sob crawl its way up my chest as he moved slowly towards us.

I was lying on the floor next to Edward who was stiff as a board. I knew he couldn't move… even if he wanted to. His fear had rooted him to the spot just like mine did. I knew this wasn't the time to think about this, seeing as I was facing death in the face. But what was Edward doing here? Why had he come to save me? I felt my chest heave again as another sob built its way up my chest… I didn't want him to die; it would be all my fault if he did. "I'm sorry." I whispered before I even realised I had. Edward moved a fraction towards me, as more tears ran down my face.

"No one gets away from me!" James continued to taunt us as he got closer and closer towards us… The way he moved was like something out of a horror movie and if I was being honest, it felt like we were currently starring in one… His hips swayed in a deadly way like we were his prey and he was prepared to pounce on us at any time. The way his feet dragged across the muddy grass, reminded me of a snake, his steps her smooth and light… It was disturbing. His shoulders were broad and he held his arms away from his body slightly like he was ready to grab us once he had pounced… That's when my eyes wondered onto the object in his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella." Edward whispered back, tearing my eyes away from James. His throat croaked and I knew he was crying too, which just tore at my heart more painfully, it made the guilt I was feeling even worse… because he was here for _me_, in this potion because of _me_ and about to die because of _me_.

"You and your boyfriend may have helped those useless friends of yours get away… but _you_… you won't." He was a few feet away from us now and my body was shaking worse than before. "You will certainly not get away from me…" He pointed the weapon towards me and I gasped as I recognized it to be the knife Edward had used to cut me free.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried to him, my voice shaking giving away my fear. Not like I could hide it any longer… I bet he could smell the fear on me.

"You just. Don't. _Listen…_ Do you?" I flinched as every word was spoken slowly, his tone was pure anger. "I've told you why I'm doing this, numerous times in there…" He pointed his hunter's knife casually towards his house. I couldn't help but think it was fitting… we were his prey after all and he was the hunter, rounding us both up, cornering us off and ready to kill us at his own leisure.

"Please." I whispered in a shaky voice, my fear getting the better of me. "_Please_. Don't hurt him." I whispered back again. I had more control over my voice this time.

"Bella-" Edward started to say but James cut him off with a dark laugh that sent a shiver down my spine.

"You clearly don't know me very well do you?" He turned to Edward, a menacing smile plastered on his face which stopped my breathing all together as he edged closer away from me and closer towards him. "Your boyfriend here…" He pointed the knife towards Edward, getting closer and closer towards him. "Is going first!" He snarled, filling my body with such hate, I had to force myself to remain still.

"You _bastard_." I spoke before I even thought, my eyes locked onto James.

He turned to me and chuckled darkly again but his face showed he found no humour in what I had called him. "That I may be. _Bitch._" He hissed at me and I looked at him, disgusted. I was about to die and I wasn't about to let this fucker get to me.

"You know what?" I asked, as calmly as I could. It felt weird that my body was listening to my brain.

"What?" He spat on the floor, making me flinch away in disgust once again.

"I'm glad they never told me about you." I watched as his face transformed from a menacing smile to pure hate as my words hit him worse than any object that I could have used to physically harm him. Like I had learnt after years of verbal abuse from my dad, words hurt more than violence… especially when used properly. "Who would want a fucked up brother like _you?_" I shouted the last word. "You know… I may not have loved my parents for the way they brought me up… but as fucked up as they were, I would never have wished even _them_ to have a son like _you_." I laughed darkly, matching his earlier laugh and he turned his whole body towards me now… my plan was working. I heard Edward gasp next me as he realised what I was doing.

"Bella what-" I cut his pleads off. My eyes trained on James, making sure my words pierced his very soul. If he was going to kill me, I was going to make damn sure of it that he suffered too.

"James Swan?" I spoke his name like a question and laughed again. "You don't even fucking deserve the name." I shouted at him. "It was the best decision they ever made giving you away." I finished with a smile, not showing the fear which ran through my every vain that was making my heart pump harder than it ever has done before.

"You're going to be sorry you even said one word." He brought the knife back in one fluid moment. I shut my eyes, not watching to look in his face when he took my life… and it all happened at once.

"NO! BELLA!!" Edward screamed next to me.

"Edward?" Someone called from the distance. My eyes were still closed as the unexpected voice called out.

James growled out in fury and I opened them slowly to see him retreat back to the house. "What the-" I burst out but stopped; my heart felt like it was going to tear through my chest.

"Edward? … Bella?" The same voice called out again, a light was aimed directly into my face causing me to flinch away. I brought my hand up and tried to see who had just saved my life.

"Dad?" Edward called out and my breathing stopped as my eyes settled onto the familiar face.

"Carlisle?" I breathed out in my shock.

"I've found them." He called out into the distance, talking to more people as they started to appear out of nowhere, more lights were pointed in our direction. I felt Edward scoot closer to me and then his arm wrapped around me protectively. I smiled into his embrace as it finally sunk in… _it was over and we were alive and safe._

"Thank you." I whispered as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Are you both ok?" His voice was panicked and he bent down to our level, inspecting us both with worried eyes. I nodded my head and Edward spoke a small, shaky, "Yeah." Next to me and I squeezed his hand.

"How did you find us?" Edward asked his dad and I blushed as I heard the tears in his voice and saw Carlisle was crying too… I felt like I should have moved if I could, it felt like a very private moment between the two of them. Thinking of my leg now, it had completely gone numb because of the adrenaline I was feeling and the shocks that I had received tonight… not to mention, I was about three seconds away from dieing before I was saved.

"Well I rounded up a search party… a rather large one actually; as you can see." He pointed at all the officers which were one by one entering the house, but I heard a few other distant people. I couldn't quite make out who they were though as they were stood in the darkness, but I could hear faint mutterings so I knew they were there. "Ronan came with some search dogs and they caught the scent out your friends, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Gregory." His voice cracked. "We found them collapsed against a tree, they were both incredibly weak." I heard Edward gasps besides me and I felt kind of guilty again that it was my family's fault they were taken in the first place. "Eric had enough strength to show us back and that's when we found you two." He swallowed loud and patted his son on the shoulder. "You are one brave boy." He chuckled lightly through his tears and I blushed again.

"You came just in time." I piped up and smiled thankfully, my own fear starting to fade away now… but my mind was still on James and the fact he had run back into the house. _How stupid could you get?_ I was thankful though… I wanted him caught. I didn't want to have to look over my shoulder everyday for the rest of my life, fearing that he would find me once again and finally finish what he had started.

Ronan walked up to us and gave us a small smile. "Are any of you injured?" He asked calmly.

"He broke her leg." Edward spoke up, knowing I would be too embarrassed to admit it. I hated knowing I was so vulnerable.

"What are you all doing now?" I chose to ignore Edward answering for me, my stubbornness taking over me now that my heart rate was slowly getting back to normal.

"Well my team are in there now. He can't get out so were going to get him-" I cut him off not caring if he was finished as my panic was back.

"He has weapons you know! He's _extremely_ dangerous." I warned him and my voice rose as my heart once again picked up in speed.

"We can handle is Bella, were trained to do so." He sighed and I didn't know if it was through annoyance that I had doubted him and his team, or if it was a sympathy sigh for us, I couldn't really see his expression as his face was in the darkness, only dimly lit by the basement light which was still on. He turned and walked away to talk to more people who I still couldn't make out who they were.

"Who else is here?" I asked, my eyes squinting in the darkness, trying my best to see who they were. I also asked because I wanted to take my mind away from the house behind me.

"Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Laurens parents. Also, the Quiluete tribe should be here soon… They actually set off before us." I could see the worry behind his eyes and yet another blush betrayed me, while guilt consumed me once again. I was just glad that they couldn't see how many times I had actually blushed tonight. "May I?" Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts and pointed towards my leg. I blushed and nodded my head. I felt his fingers touch the fabric of my jeans and I winced as he touched a sensitive spot. "I can feel a bone which is out of place. I'm going to have to cut your jeans Bella; I don't want to disturb it, in case it's pierced the skin." I nodded my head; I was already planning to throw away the clothes I'm wearing once I got home… I wanted nothing that reminded me of this night.

"I think it has dad. When I found Bella in the room upstairs there was blood on the floor near her foot." I blushed once again. He was incredibly sweet was Edward, I couldn't ignore the way my heart started to beat against my chest as his caring voice informed his dad.

Carlisle nodded his head and turned to me. "One of the police members brought along a medical bag… in case we found you injured in some way." His voice was a whisper when he said the last part; I could tell the idea of him finding Edward hurt, pained him. He opened the medical box and avoided our gazes. He brought out a pair of scissors and I looked away once I heard the fabric being cut. "Edward, hold his light for me to see." He sounded professional and deep in concentration… However my concentration was on the house again, where I stared at the door… waiting for them to bring him out.

"Do you think they will get him?" I whispered to Edward.

"Like Ronan said, there is no way he can get out. They have him cornered." I snorted as it reminded me of my thoughts before, when I was staring the hunter in the eyes, as he cornered me and Edward off, his prey.

"Good." I sneered. "What about the… the bodies?" Carlisle stopped his cutting and I looked to see why.

"Bodies?" He whispered, clearly shocked.

"We escaped through the basement and there are loads of bodies down there." Edward filled Carlisle in, his voice was still shaky and it pulled at my heart. I wanted to get him away from here.

"Are they all… _dead?_" He whispered again, disturbed by the idea that we were only inches away from the basement. Edward nodded and Carlisle swallowed loudly past a lump in his throat. They shared a look that told me they were having a silent conversation and I had a weird thought that they were reading each others minds. "They have phoned from some ambulances and police cars… They should be here any moment." His voice reassured us and he got back to seeing at my leg… I winced as I felt the cold air hit the fresh wound; it had clearly pierced the skin. "Does it hurt?" He asked as I felt his fingers trail my skin near the wound.

"No, not really. It went numb when I was in there… the shock made it numb I think." I answered him calmly, my eyes still trained on the house door, waiting for them to bring him out.

"Shock can do that." He sounded deep in concentration still. "I can't do anything right now, but when we get you to the hospital, I'll see to it then." I turned to face him now; tears sprang to my eyes… No wonder Edward turned out to be such a gentlemen.

"You don't have to do that you know." I blushed once again.

"I want to make sure your ok. It's no problem Bella." He smiled at me but he held a hint of guilt behind his eyes and I couldn't quite understand why he felt the way he did. Edward squeezed my left hand, with his free hand and I instantly knew why Carlisle looked so guilty… _Edward_. He had been at the hospital when Edward came after me, he felt guilty for being there and not at home. Did Esme feel that way about me too? I hoped not. I hated the idea of making her feel that way. After living that emotion day in and day out for a whole year, I've learn it's a terrible feeling.

"How is-" I started to ask Carlisle about Esme, but stopped mid sentence as many things happened at once. Police cars came through the trees, along with a few ambulances… But that's not why I cut myself short; it was a voice that grabbed my attention that came from the door to the house.

"WE HAVE HIM." One of the officers called out. My eyes pierced the door as all my fear came back, my panic was back, my shaking was back and my breathing became instantly haggard as I watched them bring him out.

"I'm fucking _get you_ Bella!" James squirmed in one of the coppers hands trying to break free from his grasp. Edward dropped the flashlight, his arm wrapped itself around me like a reflex, protecting me from that monster. "I will have my revenge!" He continued to shout as the officers dragged him down the steps. His growl pierced the air like I had never heard it before; I knew it would forever be implanted in my head. It was a sound of pure hate and anger… It sent a terrifying shiver down my spine and before I knew it… my head was starting to spin. I felt sick as his words continued to be shot across the distance between us… "Revenge… I'll get you… You and your boyfriend." Was all I caught.

"Bella." Edward panicked and my eyes focused on him, before starting to close. "Bella!" He called out again but his voice was getting distant now. My eyes finally landed on James once more, his face plastered with a smile, even from this large distance it was as if that smile was all that existed right now. The officer who had him bent him head inwards to the police car… out of sight he went…

"Bella…" Carlisle voice was even more distant now… Everything was starting to blur… The trees blended into one… The car lights began to grow bigger as my eyes closed even more… I saw blurred images of people rushing towards me… My body felt like it had been plunged into water as I felt backwards…

"Bell…" Everything went dark…

* * *

_This chapter wasn't nearly as long as i wanted it to be, when i started to write it i thought it was going to be the longest chapter so far but its really not... I didn't want to drag it out and bore you all. So it's short and sweet. This was the hardest chapter to write... so i really hope you liked this chapter!_

_Like i mentioned before, only one more chapter left which will be titled: _The truth is out_._

_YES, Lots to look forwards to next chapter as it ties up all the lose ends... *Hint. Hint... Renee and Charlie... Carlisle and Esme... Rose and Emmett... And a certain couple saying i love you.* BUT i don't want to give too much away! So make sure you catch the last chapter and then the epilogue!_

_Thanks again for being truly amazing fans of this story! Our goal at the start of this story was to get at least a 100 reviews... even though we haven't made that and were coming to an end, were really touched by the reviews we have received and the way you have stuck by us. It was worth writing this, even if we only got about five reviews per chapter. hehe  
_

_For one of the last times... Review if you like. Review if you dislike. **REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONINTUE......**_

**P.S. Happy Birthday Mr. Robert Pattinson!!! =)**_**  
**_


	20. The truth is out

**A/N: **_I cant believe that this is the final big chapter! This story has been such a joy to write. We have loved this story! _

_We have an Epilogue left which will be posted when Carrie-Ann has wrote her bit. We have both wrote a POV each in the Epilogue, so as soon as shes finished with it, I'll post it! So please enjoy this chapter and review!!_

_Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this story! Your have been a great help giving us positive feedback! I hope this chapter sums up UnForgiven for you and you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella and Esme_

* * *

**The Truth is out.  
**

**BPOV**

I heard the machines first, before a person shifting besides me. I moaned as my head throbbed, still slightly sore over the events of what happened last night… I opened my eyes slowly and focused on the bright room.

"Morning sleepy head… or should I say, afternoon." The familiar voice filled the air and my heart sped up, his signature chuckled made the machine next to me beep like crazy and I blushed hard.

"I'm not going to enjoy having that in the room." I shot the heart machine a disgusted look and he chuckled softly at the side of me again.

"Does your heart always speed up when your round me?" He mused and I finally turned my head towards him, his crooked smile was plastered on his face and I had to fight the urge to curse the machine next to me as my heart started to beat ferociously against my chest.

"Yes." I whispered as another blush crept up onto my face and I watched as his eyes danced with delight. I swallowed hard as I studied his face and the new feeling that filled me… it was unfamiliar. I furrowed my eyebrows and he noticed my sudden change in facial expression.

"What's the matter?" He panicked. "Do you want to get the nurse-" I cut him off with a huge smile… he never changes.

"Stop worrying." I rolled my eyes and watched as a small blush reached his cheek bones. I started to move my hand up to his face to wipe it away but I noticed all the wires, which where practically strapping me to the bed. "_Ugh_…" I started to moan.

"What's the matter?" His velvet voice made me forget everything as I momentarily lost myself in his gaze… this new feeling inside me was one that was going to take some time getting used to.

"I…" I started to say but was interrupted by a sudden bang on the door. "Need you to answer the door." I finished my sentence and chuckled lightly, ignoring the light headache with success.

He got up slowly and I could see he was worried about me, so I smiled to assure him I was feeling fine. He opened the door, to reveal a nervous and a slightly agitated Alice. "Bella… can I come in?" She asked softly and I swallowed past the lump in my throat, gesturing to the chair besides me which Edward was just seated in. "Thanks." She smiled at Edward and turned to face me. She silently sat down on the chair I had gestured to.

"I'll just leave while you two talk." Edward finally spoke, tearing my eyes from her. He winked at me and the machine started to beep again which just made him laugh before he left, leaving me blushing hard, once again.

I stared at the TV ahead of me which was muted and waited for her to break the silence… the atmosphere was awkward. "You don't look good." She finally said I bit back my irritation as I chomped on the inside of my left cheek, trying not to bite through my flesh. I turned my head to the right where she was sitting and tried to smile. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and I sighed silently.

"For what?" I asked gently.

"For everything I have put you threw since you got here… You, you didn't deserve that Bella." I sighed louder this time and smiled genuinely at her.

"Honestly, its fine. I blamed myself too remember. I can't blame you for what happened, I felt I deserved it." I gushed out.

"But you didn't deserve a hit from me." She fired back.

"I felt I did… at the time…" I bit my bottom lip and I stared back into her eyes, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She shook her head and looked away from me.

She suddenly shot her head up in my direction, startling me a little. "After what happened with me and Jasper that time in our house," I blushed as she said 'our' house. "well, I went to see him last night before I got home and found about you and Edward… and he just…" She stammered and I waited patiently for her to say what she wanted to say. "He made me see sense, and basically showed me what a bitch I have been…" She was whispering now. "I couldn't bare the way it effected you all. I couldn't lose him either, I mean, you have to know how that feels…" I furrowed my eyebrows at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quietly.

"You and Edward." She simply said and I continued to frown at her in confusion. "You're telling me that if, I don't know…" She thought about how she was going to word something for me and she started playing with one of the wires attached to my arm, running them in between her fingers. "OK, try this." I nodded my head. "Put yourself in my situation and put me in yours." I nodded my head again, following along with her. "OK, lets say, you have been a total bitch to me because you believed I did something, but Edward believed I was innocent." I nodded my head again and realised she had just told me that Jasper believed my innocence; I felt my face flush a little. "And you… well, you did something _bad_ to me which Edward didn't like." She blushed now refereeing to the time she hit me, repeatedly and Jasper finding out. "So Edward feels he doesn't know you anymore, that you have changed since I came along in your life… And he just made you _see_ what you have been doing to the people around you. The effect it's had on _you_ as a person too." I nodded, still following along and preparing myself for the question next. "Even though, you still believe I was guilty, would you try and change to be with him? The one person you truly love." She whispered again and I thought about what she said.

Love? Edward? Did I love him? I knew every time he looked at me my heart sped up like I'd just raced around a track for an hour, proof of that was shown to both of us today; I tried not to look at the heart machine again. So does that mean I love him? Thinking back to the feeling I had this morning made me blush again… So would I change to be with him, to be right for him, so that we could love each other equally and have a successful… _relationship?_ I always said I would never change for someone and that someone would never have that power of me because I would never allow that to happen. But thinking back now and what my life has been like and what I've grown up around… Well it's all been full of lies and abuse and secrets and hate… Until I moved here, I've never really experienced _Love_ before. "Yes." I finally answered, blushing that I'd just admitted to the fact;_ I am in love with Edward Cullen._

"Well that's why I helped to find you last night." She spoke softly. "Jasper and his friends helped while I stayed home with mum, I tried to tell them I wanted to come help but they wouldn't let me." She blushed at the end of her sentence.

I smiled at her, feeling like I finally understood her. "Thanks." I chuckled softly again.

"I've just come here to ask you for your forgiveness." She finally asked and it felt weird hearing those words. Me and Alice are similar in a lot of ways, we both feel the same things. 1, we both blamed me for what happened, keeping me unforgiven. 2, were both in love and willing to change for our _boyfriends_. I had to speak to Edward about that, I can't really call him my boyfriend yet. Coming back to my first point and the feelings I was feeling this morning… I felt. Forgiven. Refreshed. Guilt free.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled at her and she leaned towards me, giving me a delicate hug, she was careful not to pull out any wires or anything.

"I promise; this will be a _great_ start for us Bella!" She giggled and jumped up and down like a five year old when she pulled away from me. I laughed at her and she squealed in delight. "Oh, and the shopping sprees!" And that tainted my now good mood. I rolled my eyes at her and she made her way to the door. She turned to me once more before exiting. "I'll go get him." She winked at me and disappeared. Crazy Pixie. She popped her head back through the door. "Oh, and you can use my make-up when ever you want." She laughed lightly and I laughed with her. I liked that we were friends now.

I was rearranging my clothes which Alice had just creased when I heard a silent "Hello." How he moves silently like that I'll never know…

"Hey." I smiled back at him and he grabbed my hand making my heart speed up again. "I swear to god… I'm going to turn that damn machine off in a minute." I mumbled and he chuckled lightly at my reaction.

"I like it." He smiled his crooked smile, momentarily dazzling me. "What were we talking about anyway, before Alice came along?" He looked at me and I realised that now was the time to tell him my true feelings.

"Lock the door." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed that my statement could have been taken the wrong way… not that I would have minded that. I blushed again at my thoughts. He got up anyway and locked it, but I still felt the need to explain myself. "I just don't want any interruptions while we talk." I smiled and he smiled back.

"So… before I left, you started to tell me something…" He paused and I waited a while to figure out how I was going to word all this.

"Yes." I carried on with a pause and I could see he was growing impatient. "One minute." His face relaxed when he realised I was going to answer. After about a minute, I finally turned to him and spoke. "Alice just told me about what happened with her and Jasper and that he made her realise she needs to change… for the both of them." It was what I was going to tell him earlier, but this was more important. He nodded his head, still confused and I almost laughed realising I was just in his situation a few moments ago. "And she… She asked me what I would do in her situation, if the roles of our lives were reversed… using me and you as an example." I finished for a second and blushed feeling incredibly nervous.

"You can tell me Bella." He spoke softly, grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, I closed my eyes ignoring the heart machine again with difficulty as my heart pounded in my ears.

"She just made me realise…" I sighed and realised I just need to spit it out. "I love you." I finally said and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me, I couldn't make out what he was thinking… And what felt like minutes passed by before he finally spoke.

"You… You love me?" He stuttered and blushed.

"Yes. And I'm-" He cut me. He placed his finger on my lips and bent forwards, expertly replacing his one soft finger with his luscious lips. He grabbed my bottom lip between his and sucked on it lightly while moving his left hand behind my head, pressing me firmly towards him, but also making sure I couldn't get away. I eagerly got into the kiss and gripped his hair with my fingers, pulling on it lightly. I heard him moan softly into my lips and my heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest… I licked his top lip lightly and his tongue slowly moved inside of my mouth. We were starting to breathe heavily and I was feeling incredibly light headed, I realised I hadn't been able to breathe since we started to kiss. He pulled away and gasped for air and so did I. He kissed my forehead lightly, making sure not to touch my bruised face and he finally sat back down.

"I love you too." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I want to make this relationship work Edward. I'm willing to do anything to make you happy, to make US happy." I spoke as I stared at our hands which were entwined together.

"You just have to be you Bella." His velvet voice made me blush again and I looked away from his beautiful face while I got my heart rate went back to normal. "You never told me what you were going to say before Alice came in." He asked after a while.

I realised that was right and I smiled and turned to face him. "I felt a new feeling when I woke up, a feeling that was strange and weird to me." He furrowed his eyebrow not getting what I meant. "I mean I felt guilt free. It was a weird feeling after feeling it day in and day out, for a whole year." He nodded. "Plus, I felt something towards you which I've never felt for anyone else before… It just took Alice to make me realise what it was." I blushed again and he smiled with pride. "Could you do me a favour." I asked calmly.

"Anything." He spoke sincerely.

"Could you get Esme for me? I really need to speak to her." My mind raced back to last night and my stomach did a little flip.

"Of course." He bent forwards towards me, and once more placed his lips lightly to mine and I almost groaned when he pulled away. He kissed me once more on the forehead and like usual, I missed the feel of his skin against mine once he walked off and the electric feeling I got when I was near him. I followed him with my eyes as he left the room.

"Oh and Edward." He popped his head back around the door.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Thank you for last night." I blushed and he shook his head.

"I would do it all over again if I had to. I meant what I said Bella, I will always do what ever it takes to keep you safe." The heart machine showed my gratitude and he chuckled lightly before exiting the room once again. I sighed as I started to get used to these new feelings inside of me… it was very pleasant.

About five minutes passed by… "Bella?" Someone called out and I knew who it was straight away.

"Come in Esme." I watched as her timid face peaked through the gap in the doorway. She walked into the room slowly, as if scared of me or something… I couldn't quite make out what was wrong with her. "Are you ok?" I asked and she chuckled sadly. I furrowed my eyebrows at her behaviour.

"Am I ok?" She shook her head and a single tear ran down her puffy red face. She was stood near the door so I couldn't reach out and place a hand on hers or something, anything to comfort her. "Bella, I think I should be the one to ask _you_ that particular question." She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, it pained my chest to see her so… distraught. What was wrong with her?

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly. She couldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella-" I cut her off.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." I shook my head, shocked that she was even _trying_ to put some blame on herself for what happened. "Esme… He did this. _James_ is the one to blame, not you." I hated to speak his name and it didn't escape my notice that she flinched when I mentioned him. I had successfully managed to avoid bringing him up since I woke, but now was the time I need answers, now was the time to finally talk a bit about what he had told me.

She sighed and slowly walked towards me, moving around the bed and sitting on the chair next to me which Edward and Alice had just occupied during their visits. "I should never have left you and Alice alone, especially knowing that _he_ was out there." She shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes.

"This was not your fault, you wasn't to know that he would pick our-" She shook her head once again and I stopped mid sentence. "I don't blame you for what happened." I whispered and placed my hand on top of hers and she grasped it tightly. She moved her eyes away from mine and gazed down upon my bruised and battered body… I blushed knowing she would just hate herself seeing me in this position, helpless and a recent victim to a crazed lunatic, who calls himself my brother… "Did you know?" She closed her eyes tightly, knowing what I meant.

--

**EPOV**

I nodded my head slowly as her words attacked my ears; I'd feared that question would be asked. "Yes." I whispered but it came out as a sob which I had been trying to hold in. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. "I'm so sorry I never told you." She shook her head once again, I could see that she understood and I felt a swell of pride as I looked into her eyes. It's been about a month that Bella came to live with me and the transformation in her personality and attitude has been one that I have been most proud to witness. She has grown into a wonderful young lady.

"I want to know." I looked down at our hands and fingered the tag on her wrist that read her name, _Isabella Marie Swan_.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at her now; her eyes watching my hands play with her wrist tag.

"Yes." She looked into my eyes and I nodded my head slowly.

I kept a hold of her hands, eyeing her carefully to make sure she was ready to hear this. I was positive she was; she deserved to hear what happened. I sighed and began. "I was 19 when your mother phoned me from a pay phone…"

_"Where are you?" I whispered frantically into the phone. _

_"Don't worry, were safe…" Her voice was shaky and scared._

_"Renee, your just a child. Mum and dad are worried sick about you!" I continued to whisper, anger lacing my voice. I got up from my bed and walked to the open door; I stuck my head in the hallway and heard the TV on downstairs. I closed the door and locked it._

_"Where are mum and dad?" Her worried tone made my heart skip a few beats. What was she doing? _

_"Their downstairs. Renee, what are you playing at?" I felt a whine creep up into my voice and I knew she had noticed._

_"Please, I'm finding this hard enough as it is without you moaning at me-" I interrupted her._

_"Do you have any _idea_ what you are putting this family through?" I paused and waited for her to answer but heard nothing but a sigh. "Your 14 Renee, running away from home like this doesn't help-" She interrupted me this time, panic clear in her tone._

_"Your not going to tell are you? Please, don't tell them I phoned." She rushed her words out._

_"I won't, I promise. But you have to tell me why you are doing this…"_

_PLEASE INSERT MORE COINS. The operator spoke, filling both our earpieces. "Sorry, one second." I heard coins hitting the bottom of the machine and I shot a glance over at my door, frightened that my parents could come upstairs at any minute and hear me talking to her. _

_"Renee…" I started to warn her._

_"I'm pregnant." She simply said and it caught me off guard._

_"W…What?" I stuttered, my head swimming in her words._

_"I'm having a baby Esme." She spoke as if that was clearer; I almost rolled my eyes at her statement._

_"I got that much the first time… When? How far are you along? What are you going to do with it?" I rushed out my questions and I heard her huff on the other end of the phone. "Is Charlie with you?" I finally asked._

_"Yes, he's waiting in the car. Were going to a hotel where we are staying until the baby is born." I heard a car beep as it passed the booth she was in and I hated that she was so far away from me and I didn't know where the hell she was or what kind of place she was…_

_"And what are you going to do when its born? Are you ever planning on coming home?" I fired more questions at her._

_"I am coming home yes, because I don't want to keep it." She sounded disgusted at the thought. _

_"OK…" I paused as I thought over what had just been shared between us, thinking of what else I need to ask her. _

_"Woohoo…" Someone shouted from the other end of the phone as another car drove past._

_"Where the hell are you?" I asked not even thinking how loud I was being and bit my tongue as my heart pounded, I strained my ears to hear any movement from my parents._

_"That doesn't matter…" She sounded scared and I felt a tear trickled down my face, I wiped it away roughly._

_"What are you going to do Renee?" I finally asked._

_"When its born, were leaving it at the local orphanage here. It's a pretty decent place, well… from the outside it looks decent anyway, I haven't actually been inside…" She trailed off._

_"How long until it's born?" I asked for my parent's sake. I couldn't bare the thought of them thinking she was dead somewhere and I knew the truth all along… I just didn't want to lie to them for months._

_"Well, I'm five months gone. Six months this week…I managed to hide my bump under jumpers and things, but I'm starting to get too big to hide it now." My mouth fell open as my head calculated how long she had hidden this from us and managed too and then how long she would be away for._

_After a while of thinking… "You have a lot of explaining to do when you get home, you know that?" I warned her. "Three months Renee… Oh my, their going to think your dead you know!" I struggled to keep my tone at a whisper._

_"I know and I'm sorry you have to keep this from them… I just, I really don't want to keep this baby and if mum and dad found out about it…" She trailed off once again and I gulped as I thought about it. They would make her keep it and she knew that, that was what she was trying to tell me. Mum and dad hated anything to do with abortions or excuses as to why someone can't keep a baby, they were against it all. She was right to run away…Especially if she feels so strongly about not wanting to take responsibility for it._

_"OK." I said my voice in whispered business mode. "I'll keep this a secret. But you have to promise to phone me often…" We planned out when she was going to phone and that she was going to keep me up to date with everything. "I love you Renee." I finally told her._

_"I love you too Esme." She paused and I heard her sniffle a sob. "And thanks, you're the best." I smiled into the phone and I heard the pips on the machine and knew she had to go._

_"Bye." I whispered. "Bye." She whispered back and put the phone down. _

--

**BPOV**

I blinked my eyes a few times as she finished her story. I don't why, but it just shocked me to hear the words coming from her mouth even though I was expecting them. I felt kind of… disgusted at the way my mum and dad had treated the situation. Running away for three months, her at the age of 14 and my dad was 16! Leaving my mums parents to believe they were dead somewhere… (My dad never really knew his parents. His mum died when he was about three and his dad died of heartache.) I sighed as I realised the truth of all this. We really were and always have been a fucked up family. I chuckled softly at this fact and before I knew it was, it was in stitches.

After 10 minutes of painful laughter. I finally had the strength to talk to a startled and confused Esme. "I really am sorry for that." I coughed the last laugh… I had laughed over the fact that my family was truly fucked up and always will be in a way, I mean, how can we ever forget what's happened to us all? It was impossible… but the funny thing was, I liked how fucked up we were. I couldn't imagine having a normal life were normal things happened to us. Our fucked up ways, were our way of living and our way of dealing with things together… at least it keeps life kind of, interesting, never knowing what fucked up things were going to happen next. Another thing… you either laugh at these things or you cry over them. I just happened to find this whole thing funny… _in a fucked up way_.

"What were you laughing at?" She spoke seriously.

"Nothing, honestly. It doesn't matter now." I smiled widely and grabbed her hand again, giving it a tight squeeze. I didn't want to ask her questions about it, I could tell it pained her to reveal all this to me. "I just… want to move on and put it all behind us." She smiled back at me and squeezed my hand in return.

"I'd like that too." She softly ran a finger down the side of my face, motherly and bent forwards, towards me to kiss my forehead lightly. My heart swelled over the affection and once again, I enjoyed the feeling of not feeling guilty over such a simple gesture and the feeling of… _love_.

--

A few days later.

"Tell me there is no surprise party." I asked Edward for the millionth time.

"There is no surprise party." He assured me for the millionth time, but I still didn't believe him as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"You're such a bad liar." I huffed, thinking about what would happen if I just lived the rest of my life in his car.

He sighed as he pulled up in front of our house. "Fine." He rolled his eyes and I eyed him carefully, determined to catch him out if he lies again. "Emmett, Rose, Esme, Alice, Jasper and my father are in there. No one else." He promised. "And they haven't thrown a 'surprise party' just a welcome home, _thing._" He stopped and looked away from me.

"Thing?" I moaned. "Edward, you have a lot to learn about me… starting with _this_ today. I hate anything to do with surprises and gifts and attention placed upon me. I just prefer-" He finished off my sentence.

"To blend in and act like a shadow." I blushed as I realised he did know me… perhaps too well. I nodded my head, still not pleased about the situation. "Look. There are no gifts in there, no balloons or anything, just your family and friends, _the people who care about you_, waiting for you to come home so they can feed you." He chuckled as he remembered my time in the hospital. I had kicked up a fuss over the poor food in there and refused to eat; forcing them to take drastic actions and put me on a drip to force feed me.

"Fine." He got out of the car first and was at my side of the door before I even unbuckled my seat belt. He opened my door and helped me out, I groaned as I stared down at the horrible cast my leg was in. He locked the door and helped me up the path towards my house. I took in a deep breath before entering.

"Welcome home dear." Esme came up to me and grabbed me into a tight hug as soon as my foot entered the inside.

"Thanks." I smiled and blushed once again as all eyes were on me. I shot Edward a dark look beside me and he chuckled bending down and kissing my head softly, momentarily taking my focus from everyone else. He was truly amazing. I smiled at him and he helped me into the dining room… I was shocked how at home and settled I felt. The last time I had been in this house was when James had kidnapped me… Yet I felt nothing that told me I should be scared to be here.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her as I saw her; she sat facing me on the dining room table. This felt familiar… The memory of Emmett drunk over his leaving meal flashed through my mind. Only this time, there was one added guest, that being Jasper who was being fussed over by Alice next to me. He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella." She replied softly and I noticed she was wearing a thick jumper. She winked at me and I giggled quietly… I was really hoping that today would be the day she finally tells everyone she's pregnant; it would at least take the focus off of me.

"Squirt!" Emmett boomed out next to her and he gave Edward a very obvious wink. Edward was sat on my left, facing Emmett. I blushed at his _trying to be discreet_ and I rolled my eyes making him smiled widely.

"Bella, could I have a quick word dear?" Esme called out behind me and I gave Edward a gentle squeeze with my hand telling him I'll be fine… His worrying about me all the time is going to take some time getting used to.

"What's wrong?" I finally wobbled my way out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Erm… It's about James." She whispered and I felt all colour drain from my face. "No, it's nothing bad." She quickly assured me and I felt slightly relived. "I received a phone call last night from Ronan the Chief of Police." I nodded my head. "And he told me that James has confessed to everything… not that he had a choice, the evidence was overpowering. His court case is on October 26th 2008, Sunday." Less than a month away… I thought to myself, panicked that I would have to face him again.

"Do I… have to go?" I whispered.

"Yes dear. You may be called forwards to give evidence. The others will have to go too and all of us will be there for support…" I felt comforted by that and nodded my head.

"What about the girl?" I finally asked.

"They haven't caught her yet and James… He's not telling them anything." She spoke apologetically.

"OK." I smiled and gave her a small hug before wobbling my way back to the dinning hall table. I took my place again, next to Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked automatically and I nodded my head, putting on a brave face.

"I'm great." He didn't look fooled. "Starving though." I chuckled and he smiled his crooked smile. I would tell him the news later, right now is just not the right time or place. I looked around at everyone and felt a swell of love for each and every person sat in this room for me. I took a sip of my white wine and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got it out and noticed it was a message from Emmett.

**Get ready, were telling them before dinner.**

I looked up at him, giving Edward my phone and he soon joined me to stare at the proud parents to be as they beamed with excitement. I gulped down more wine as I prepared for Esme's reaction. She came into the room and took her seat next to Carlisle, who was sat next to Rose… good choice, put some distance between them in case she explodes with anger, not like she would hit a pregnant women.

"Dinner will be a moment everyone." She spoke up and I looked at Emmett who held onto Rose's hand tightly.

He stood up and brought his glass up in front of him and tapped it lightly… I almost laughed at the site of him trying to be mature and grown up. I glanced to my left and out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward's lips twitching too, holding in a laugh himself probably. "Everyone, can I have your attention." The amusement was soon replaced my tension as Emmett finally spoke. _Please don't be mad at him, please don't hate him. _I couldn't help but look at Esme and saw the pride she held for her son. _Please don't hate him. _I told myself again. "Mum, there is something me and Rose have to tell you." I grabbed Edwards hand under the table and held it tightly as I prepared for Esme's reaction, his hand was clammy and I knew he was nervous about her reaction too.

Rose stood up and I was trying very hard not to look at Esme now. Rose coughed and looked at Esme. She took in a deep breath and focused her gaze on her, locking her eyes with hers. "Were pregnant." She placed a hand over her bump and grabbed a hold of Emmett's free hand. I gulped hard and everything happened so fast… One minute I was shaking and nervous for Emmett and Rose, the next Esme had gotten up out of her seat and flung her arms around the pair of them, her words running into the next as she revealed how excited she was for them.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both." She cried, finally stepping back, her eyes teaful.

"You mean… you're not mad?" Emmett asked her cautiously as she stepped back and placed a hand on Rose's stomach.

"Of course I'm not mad; you two are going to make great parents." She was too happy, something was… strange. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked to my right to see Alice's mouth gaping open in shock but Jasper was smiled happily for his friend and his sister, pride evident behind his eyes. He obviously knew. I stared at Carlisle who was acting nervous and shifty, this confused me but I chose to ignore it for the moment. I turned my attention to Edward who had the same expression as me and so did Emmett and Rose.

"She knew." Rose simply said, smiling with amusement. "My mum and dad told you, didn't they?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Esme blushed and slowly nodded her head. My mouth fell open, now mirroring Alice's reaction. How had she managed to keep _that_ a secret? "I did. But now is not the time to talk about all that." She smiled happily for her son and his girlfriend. "Dinner should be ready in five minutes. We can talk about this after?" She smiled warmly and they both nodded their heads while everyone took their seats and Esme disappeared into the kitchen, preparing to serve my welcome home and now congratulations meal.

I watched as everyone started to talk to each other casually, everyone taking their turn to congratulate Rose and Emmett… I was just thankful no one had mentioned what happened with James. I have the best family. I smiled as Edward squeezed my left thigh lightly and we all watched in awe as Esme began to bring in the delicious smelling, meals. I was nearly drooling over the thought of eating all this… my first proper meal in about a week!

--

I was full. I had never been so full… Esme had prepared a _feast_ for us all and I don't know how we had managed to eat it all. I looked around me once more, everyone each held onto their stomach's clearly pleased over Esme's cooking and everyone thanked her one by one before exiting to go sit in the living room.

"You go into the living room dear, me and Edward will clear all this up. I'm sure you have lots to talk about with Emmett and Rose." Carlisle piped up and I had almost forgotten he was even here. I looked at him again and he looked nervous still and distant. What was wrong with him? I looked to my left at Edward and he couldn't tare his eyes away from his father. I chose to leave it for now; I'd ask him about it later. Emmett helped me into the living room and we all sat around waiting for Esme to explain herself while we heard cluttering about in the kitchen.

"So… mum. How long have you known?" Emmett finally asked.

"Well… you know how your parents told you they wouldn't tell me?" Rose nodded her head. "Well I received a phone call late one night from your mother. She told me about your dad finding you at the garage and she told me how you were pregnant and living in Seattle." She looked at Emmett and smiled warmly at him. It was clear how proud she was.

"So… why aren't you mad?" Emmett asked the question which I was most intrigued to find the answer to.

"I was at first. But then your mother told me how proud she was of you both and the life you have set up for yourselves there. She told me all about your jobs and your apartment and… the point is, you're making something of your life and I have never been so proud of you both." She finished while a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"So I was the last to find out?" Alice spoke up behind me.

"I'm sorry dear." Esme smiled apologetically.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked Rose, I couldn't see her so I didn't know if she was angry with Esme.

"A girl. We haven't decided on names and things-" Alice squealed in delight.

"OH MY GOD! THAT LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO BE SO SPOILT!" Alice screamed out and I felt very sorry for Rose and Emmett.

After a short while Edward joined me and he laced his arm around my waist helping me up. "Get ready for surprise number two." He finally helped me to my feet and we walked around the couch to join Alice and Jasper.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered but Edward just held a finger to his lips and gestured towards Esme and Carlisle. I finally got Rose's attention and told her to come over here. She dragged Emmett to us and we watched on as Carlisle bent down on one knee in front of Esme.

"Esme Platt…" Carlisle started and I held Edwards hand tightly as tears began to blur my vision; I bit my bottom lip and listened sweetly to Carlisle's proposal. "I chose to do this now in front of our families because I couldn't think of a more perfect time than sharing this with them. Your family feels like my family and I hope you feel the same way." She nodded her head, tears falling freely down her face and I heard Alice and Rose cry silently from around the back of me. "I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you… your smile, the twinkle in your eyes, your warm heart which opened up to me and showed me love for the second time. When I first lost Elizabeth, I never thought I'd ever feel this way about someone else again, but you have proved me wrong.

You mean everything to me. And I would love you to do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world, by becoming my wife and becoming Mrs. Esme Cullen." I squeezed Edwards hand as I waited for Esme's answer.

"Yes… Yes, of course, YES!" She jumped up from the couch and flung her around Carlisle's neck, bringing on a round of cheers from the people around me. She backed off and held her left hand out where he slid the beautiful gold ring delicately onto her finger.

I smiled happily as I looked around me. Alice ran towards her mother hugging her tightly while Edward did the same with his father. Rose walked up to Esme with Emmett holding tightly onto her hand and Jasper gave Carlisle his congratulations. I held back, watching my family with happiness as my heart filled with love for each of them. This really was a fresh, new start…

I had the most wonderful and perfect boyfriend, Edward, who I can love and adore and receive the same affections back. I would make sure our relationship worked because nothing is more important to me right now than loving him and making _us_ work. I only wished my parents started off like me and Edward… I smiled as I watched him hug his father tightly, tears wet his cheeks and I felt a swell of pride to call him, _mine_. I don't know why he clung onto us when I told him numerous times that we couldn't possibly work out in a relationship, after I believe I had committed the most terrible crime, but he made us happen today by clinging onto the fact that he believed my innocence. I have never been so thankful that he stuck by me through everything and continued to believe my innocence along with his best friend and it made me proud to be _his_.

I had Esme who is like a mother to me and I intend to treat her like that from now on. Yes, I hadn't allowed us to be close and hold that affection for one another, but I had a solid reason back then for placing that distance between us. But I was now guilt free, willing to treat her like my mother, let her into my heart and let her show me the love that I had never received from Renee and Charlie. I was confident she could fill that place in my heart what I had missed all those years.

I had Alice and Rose who were like sisters to me. Me and Alice had started off badly since my arrival here, but I was determined to set that right and let her drag me along to shopping sprees, after shopping sprees, as much as I was dreading that, I was excited to finally spend time with her and set a relationship with her that would bring our family even closer together. She was right. You have to respect yourself to realise what you have around you and receive respect from them… And then there's Rose. The mother of Emmett's baby, the one girl who I was able to connect with also, she showed me appreciation when her closest girlfriend Alice blamed me for what I thought I had done. I know I'm going to get along with her baby very well… Alice was right; it's going to be spoilt rotten.

I had Emmett, whom I already classed as my loving brother. He was the guy in my life who I loved from the start, the one person who moved beyond the bubble I held around me from everyone else in this room. I don't know how, but he managed to get past and make me feel guilt free, when I believed I was guilty. He was a special guy and Rose was lucky to have him, so was their baby.

Then there was Jasper who would defiantly be a good friend to me. He stuck by me even though I never knew about it. He showed Alice the right path and helped us to the stage we are today, willing to start a new fresh sisterly relationship. I thank him for a lot and in time I'll repay him for his loyalty to Edward and myself.

Finally, my eyes settled on Carlisle, the man guilty of bringing this family together and creating this beautiful scene before me. I would never find the words to thank him enough for what he has done. The way he found Edward and me made me swell with love for him and I am positive him and Esme are going to make the perfect married couple. I would welcome him into this family, with open arms, like he deserves.

I finally joined my family in the celebration. I had moved to Forks with nothing, I had never been truly loved or adored and I had never had loving parents or a brother and sister to play with. Instead I lived a life full of lies and secrets, until I moved to the wonderfully rainy place called Forks. Where now, I faced love and adoration, I've gained two parental figures, a brother and sisters and great friends and most importantly, a man in my life that I'm going to cherish and hold onto forever.

One thing I never expected but finally achieved, was a _happily ever after_. And to be forgiven.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! BELLA FINALLY SAID IT! _She loves him!!!_ This was such a joy to write and i got butterfly's writing all these big truths which i have been dying for to write. _

_FINALLY Esme knows about Rose being pregnant, but the sneaky mummy knew about it all ready hehe _

_And of course you all finally know what happened with James and how Renee and Charlie gave him up, it just makes you slightly annoyed with them and the way they treated the situation. YES they were young, but running away for 4 months! That was harsh on their family's and poor Esme had to keep that a secret!  
_

_And Carlisle finally proposed!!! That proposal was lovely to write hehe At least this story ends as one big happy family! Which is always good, right?? hehe_

_EPILOGUE Left, which is going to be a short chapter, not long but it will sum up ONE final thing with Bella and also we have a big surprise to reveal too! I simply can't wait for your reactions next chapter!  
_

_So for one of the last time... _**_Review if you like. Review if you dislike! JUST LEAVE ONE REVIEW!!!!  
_**


	21. Epilogue

_**UnForgiven:** Bella believes she has committed a crime, but did she really do it? Her past has haunted her and her family for a year, its caused pain and grief, so can she be forgiven? Can she accept someone's love again? She's suffered a lot and she believes she deserves it, but nothing else can possibly happen, can it?_

_Enjoy this final chapter, we both wrote this! *Smiles and waits together, to see what you all think.*  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **Bella and James._

_

* * *

_

**EPILOGUE**

**BPOV**

I was sitting against the willow tree, staring straight ahead at my parent's graves. The weather was chilling, but being covered by Edwards muscular arms helped a lot and I suppressed a shiver down my spine as I felt his breath trickle down my neck. I leant my head against his as he kissed my cheek repeatedly and lovingly. I smiled into each kiss, closing my eyes, choosing to remember this moment forever… I had come here for one reason and one reason only… too ask for Forgiveness. I had been to a flower shop earlier today and asked the florist what flower says forgiveness. She gave me a list which showed me the colours of what flowers meant:

--

_**Yellow**__: A yellow flower is a symbol of happiness, friendship, enthusiasm, luxury, success, pride and treachery. It also represents the jealousy._

_**Red**__: A red flower is a favourite of youth as it represents an essence of emotions such as love and passion. It is also a symbol of courage, desire, admiration, constancy and respect. A red flower is a token of youth and enthusiasm._

_**Orange**__: You can represent your strong love or a satisfaction of attaining the success through an orange flower. It is also a token of desire and enthusiasm. This vibrant colour conveys satisfaction, confidence and passion for life._

_**Green**__: This refreshing colour represents resilience, youth, health and good fortune. The green flowers send a message of pleasure, renewal and optimism._

_**White**__: White colour itself is a symbol of peace and purity. If you ask what the meaning of white colour is, you will get the answer that it is a token of purity, humility, innocence and silence. It represents the heavenly, pious and sincere feelings. The white blossoms convey an elegance and modesty._

_**Pink**__: The elegant pink flowers attract the lovers. Pink is a colour of love. And hence, offering a pink flower expresses your love and passion for the other person. A light pink flower is a symbol of delicacy, gentleness, grace, admiration and confidence. A dark pink flower represents the emotions such as gratitude and appreciation._

_**Lavender**__: A lavender flower represents beauty, solitude and admiration. The lavender flowers are a token of grace, refinement and elegance. The lavender blossoms convey a message of a feminine beauty._

_**Peach pink**__: If you wish to express your sympathy, gratitude friendship or gentleness, then you can offer a peach pink flower._

_**Purple**__: This colour is associated with the royalty and ceremony. The purple flower is a token of pride, dignity and success. The purple blooms represent admiration and accomplishment._

_**Blue**__: The blue flowers can reduce stress and worries. They represent serenity, openness and peace. A blue flower offers a cooling effect. It is a perfect gift that promotes the muse of an artist, poet or musician. The blue flowers can be a unique gift to boost the inspiration._

_--_

After going over the list with Edward, I had decided on Orange. I had chosen it for the strong love I felt for my parents, even though they never showed me love when they were alive, I knew that if they could see the woman I am today, I'm sure they would be proud of me. I would have managed to help them through their problems, whether they would have been separate or together, I would have helped them, hence the satisfaction I felt. I felt satisfied with my life right now, I had a loving boyfriend, loving parental figures, a lovely family that has provided me a brother and sisters and a good friend. Another thing this flower symbolizes is desire, the desire I felt for their forgiveness and the enthusiasm I felt for life in the current. I knew they would forgive me, I was just waiting for that sign that told me they had. And finally, the main reason for my choice of colour was the confidence and passion for life it symbolized. With Edward by my side, I feel I can achieve anything I put my mind to.

So I had searched the flower shop, high and low, determined to find the rarest orange flower to place on each grave. Because I wasn't just asking for their forgiveness, I was also giving forgiveness to them, for the way they had brought me up. I was determined to move on and put all these past events behind me, but never forget them, because it has brought me all the things I have today… and I would never change that for the world. And as miserable as I have been these past 17 years, I would do it all over again if I knew this is what I would end up with. So it's true what they say, you have to experience mistakes to learn from them and in my case this is very true. My mistakes are behind me, they will not be repeated and they have brought me a new, clean and refreshing taste for life.

When I found a small bucket of Orange Rose's I smiled in delight and asked the florist if these were indeed rare, she told me they were and that I'm lucky I came right now, they normally sell fast when they arrive and are rarely ever stocked in a flower store.

So here I was. Two rare Orange Rose's in my hand. Edwards arm was protectively wrapped around my shoulder and the willow tree overshadowed us, casting beautiful patterns over my parent's grave stones. I finally got up after being here for a few hours and knew it was time I said something to them. I got up and walked forwards kneeling down in front of them. I sniffed each flower and smiled into them before placing them in the little pots in front of their graves. I had noticed these when I first got here but grass had grown over them. They were holes that where placed in front of each gravestone where flowers could be slotted into them so they didn't blow away with the vicious wind here in Forks. A neat idea I thought.

I took in a deep breathe before I spoke the words that have been dying to burst from my lips since the moment I arrived. "I forgive you… both." I sighed as I felt relief wash through me. "Mum, I know you kept a lot of secrets from me and dad, but in a weird way, I knew you was doing it to save us from getting hurt. You know I always wanted a brother or sister, not one like _him_, but I'm glad I finally found out. I forgive you mum for not telling me, I knew you were trying to protect me and you were young when it happened…" I sighed as I realised I was just making excuses for her. "I just… want to move on mum and put it all behind me. I forgive you." I turned to my dad's grave. "You were a drunk but when you weren't drunk and you actually took the time to listen to me… I'm sure you would have turned out to be a decent father for me. Even after the things you said to me over the years, you were still my dad… I forgive you." I sighed and sank back.

"I've come here because I haven't been a perfect angel myself. I was into drinking, stealing booze from you dad and just being reckless with my friends when I got the chance." I blushed as I realised Edward can hear me. "I was not perfect, no one is… but I want your forgiveness because without it, I can't truly move on and have the perfect life I've always wanted." I smiled and paused for a while, enjoying the light breeze as it passed me. "I've brought Edward with me." I finally spoke, proudly. "Now I know I said no one is perfect, but you haven't met this guy…" I heard him chuckled behind me and I shivered with pleasure at the sound. "I wish you could have met him." I finished sadly. "I wish you could see me today and what a life I have now…" I got up to my feet and turned to Edward.

He smiled at me from under the willow tree and I felt a sudden strong breeze rush past me and the petals from the roses started to spiral around me. I turned towards the graves once the wind had past and I turned towards them. Orange petals spread around my feet and I couldn't help but laugh at the sign. "Thank you." I finally spoke and turned to Edward were he was now stood and held his hand out. I spoke a few final words before I walked off into the distance with Edward. "I love you both." I reached out my hand, grasping Edwards tightly and I let him lead the way.

I felt tears slowly flow down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" Edward asked softly and I looked up at him.

"I'm forgiven." I smiled happily as more tears tickled my cheeks.

He stopped and turned to face me, wiping the tears from my face softly and he pressed his lips, once, lightly against mine. "You were never unforgiven." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"I was… by myself. I had convinced myself I had killed them. But now, I feel forgiven and light and guilt free. It's the best feeling in the world." I placed my hands lightly on his cheeks and kissed him softly once more before he pulled away, happily. He grabbed my hand once again and led the way back to his car… Back home, where our family awaits and a new life and new adventures.

--

**JPOV**

I can't believe after everything I had been through, after everything I had accomplished, I have ended up the one place I was avoiding. I had made sure that my plan was perfect and that there was no possible way any of this could go wrong. And yet… it did. I had failed because of one stupid thing. Something I would have never seen coming. _Love_. It was bastard that love had screwed this all up for me. If Edwin or what ever the fuck his name was hadn't been the big hero and saved the damsel in distress, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. It's all _his_ fucking fault. _His_ and my darling little _sister_. The arsehole had fallen in love with her and nothing… not even me, was going to stand in between him and her. He would do anything for her and it makes me sick to the stomach thinking about them two making googly eyes at each other.

I tightened my hands in frustration, into fists and sighed. This whole thing now felt like _nothing_. All those innocent and harmless people I had killed felt like _nothing_. I had gone through so much, and had come so far, just to have it taken away from me by some hormonal teenager. It hadn't really sunk in yet, not properly. That everything I had been planning my whole life had come to an _end_. I felt like I had no reason for living because those bastards screwed up my life.

But I couldn't think like that. Even though I had spent my whole life dedicated to that single moment in time when Bella realised she was going to die, and then the reaction on her face when it was to actually happen. I had so badly wanted to look straight into her eyes and see straight into her soul the moment her heart took that last beat… That would have been the proudest moment of my life and I would have gladly died a happy man after that moment… But now that is not the case.

There was still the upside that I had had a lot of fun while on my journey for _revenge_. There should never be a regret in taking someone's life. Or in my case, more then one life. The power you feel is addictive and is something I never thought I would have to give up. But life can be a bitch sometimes. If life was like a slut, it would be way too easy.

A short rapping noise on the bars of my cell brought me back to reality and I lifted my head to see who it was trying to gain my attention.

"What?" I snarled. I was in no mood to be talking to anyone these days let alone a prison guard. He looked a little pissed off at my reaction and he gritted his teeth and I thought for sure they would start popping out of his mouth from the pressure he was putting on them.

"You asked for a phone call right? And that's what you're getting. But if you wanna be a _bastard_ about this… I could always take it away." He snarled back, I could tell he enjoyed the smile that crept up onto his face, knowing he held something over me… something I needed. He could take my phone call away and nobody would give a shit. The guards think their better than _us_ along with every other fucker that works in this god damned hellhole.

I sighed and got up from where I was sat and walked over to the entrance of my cell where the guard was unlocking the door. He motioned for me to come out and I walked in front of him while he analyzed every movement I made. I was the only inmate who was walking around. The others were all locked up in their cells. The only people walking around were the people who worked in the prison.

I felt a sharp jab on my back and realised we were already here. It was a small room and the only thing in it was a telephone hooked onto a wall. I walked over and lifted the receiver, dialing the one number I had ever bothered to remember. I heard the door shut behind me and I was glad I was alone for this. It rung for a couple of seconds, before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello. Who is this?" I could tell her voice was wary. She didn't like not knowing who she was talking to on the phone. It could be a cop for all she knows.

"It's me." Was all I said and needed to say… I heard her sigh and I could imagine her tense posture immediately relax.

"Ja-Hunter." She corrected herself, I had always told her to never call me by my birth name. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't heard from you in a while… What's going on with you? Where are y-" It was just question after question and I interrupted her before she got carried away with herself.

"Victoria." I whisper yelled, cutting her off. Pausing for a second while I listened out for the guard behind the door. "Will you shut up for a second and let me get a word in. Maybe _then_ you will get some answers." I snapped and regretted it, she could put the phone down on me any second… And I needed her. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, while I relaxed myself.

There was a moment of silence before I heard her mumble "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just listen to what I have to say with no interruptions." Silence was all I received and I carried on with what I was saying. "Basically, I was caught trying to kill Bella and her boyfriend and now I'm in prison facing countless life sentences and I need your help with something…" I paused for quick dramatic effect and took in a deep breath. "You're the only person in this world who I can trust and you're the only one who can help me." More silence while she went over everything I had just told her and then she gave me a reply.

"So how can I help?" I smiled a little. Same Victoria as always. I ask for help and she never hesitates or backs down from anything I give her to do. Even if she doesn't know what it is she's agreeing to at first… She was brave, I could give her that.

"The plan got all fucked up didn't it? Because of her little _boyfriend_." I sneered the last word. "If it wasn't for _him_, this would never have _happened_. She's still _alive_ and she doesn't deserve to be. I need you to help me correct that little error… If you can." I paused, holding my breath… waiting for those pleasant little words, which I knew were to come.

"Of course I can." I smiled into the mouth peace as she continued. "You know me better then anyone, so you should know what I am capable of... and this is definitely something I am going to have fun with. I can feel it… So when do I start?" I smiled wider now. She was eager as usual.

"My court case is coming up soon and so this needs to happen soon." I could just picture her nodding along to everything I was telling her. She was more then eager to help. This would almost be as much fun for her as it would be for me. "They need to _pay_ for what they've done to me. They _deserve to die_ for everything that has happened. We will make them and their family pay for what they've done… 'Cause baby... _I want revenge._"

* * *

_**Final A/N: **I would just like to say a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed **UnForgiven**, this experience wouldn't have been the same without you guys giving us positive feedback and supporting us throughout each chapter._

_Were sad that this story has come to an end, especially with it being our first fan fiction together, but this story has really brought us closer together as best friends and we really tried hard to be completely original with it. We have learnt that even if your not a professional writer, all you need is a good imagination, a pen and paper and just jot down your ideas and together we came up with this amazing story which we as newbie authors, have grown to love ourselves._

_And to sum up this final Authors Note, we are pleased to announce that a sequel shall follow this story if you guys want one! We are in the process of coming up with some new ideas for the sequel that will relate to this story… So, it may be a while before we start to write it, so bare with us! It will be worth the wait, were sure of that. So for the meantime, I hope this story has some closure for you, for the time being. If you have any questions feel free to PM us, or leave your questions in your review, we will get back to each of you._

_For one last time, please leave us a review if you enjoyed this story and like the idea of a sequel or have any suggestions on what you would like to happen in the sequel! We take everything you say into consideration, so please don't be shy, you can give us some ideas if you have any suggestions. And as a small spoiler for the sequel, the title we have so far is: **Revenge**. The ending of this Epilogue with James gives you an idea of the sequel summary and what is to come._

_Thanks so much! And make sure you read our other stories in the future; it's been a pleasure writing this and sharing it with you all. ~ Impossible Twins, Charlotte Brooke and Carrie-Ann Brooks. x x x_

_P.S. The flower list was found at - Buzzle. com_


	22. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** OK, we have some bad news guys! Were really sorry to tell you this but Revenge has been put on a hold because we have come across serious writers block… we got so far with the planning and we just couldn't think of a good enough ending. But please know this; Revenge **WILL** be written one day, we have gotten so far, we just really need to think hard for an awesome end that will blow you all away.

I think were both worried how Revenge will go down and how it will live up to UnForgiven, Sequels are not easy and we thought this would be easy to plan… we were wrong. So for now, were taking a break from this story and were actually going to start a new one… one that won't have a sequel. Were just glad there were no questions that needed answering at the end of this story and we tied up pretty much everything in UnForgiven… REVENGE WILL BE WRITTEN! WE PROMISE!

As for the new story, it's a completely different story from this; it's not a Bella and Edward story but an Alice story. We hope you all like it, its completely different just like UnForgiven was and it's an extremely touchy subject, one we really want to plan out thoroughly so we don't offend anyone.

This is the basic summary of our new story which will be titled: **Missing Alice.**

**---**

**Title:** Missing Alice

**Rating:** M for language and disturbing scenes.

**Summary:** AH/OOC.

_BREAKING NEWS: Ten year old Alice Cullen has gone missing. It's a mysterious case and one the police cannot solve. If you know information on her whereabouts, we urge you to come forwards. __We pray that she is found… We pray that she is safe… We pray that she is alive…_

**Disclaimer:** Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer.

_---  
_

We don't know when this story will be published, we haven't really started to plan each chapter out yet, but we have a basic idea which we think is really strong. So fingers crossed we start to publish our new story in the next month or so.


End file.
